The Union of Vegeta and Bulma
by luvssaintbernards
Summary: The title says it all. This story explains how I think Vegeta and Bulma got together. It goes from then through the birthing of Trunks and Bra. The storyline will not be strictly correct for I added some scenes and changed the dialouge. barely any action
1. Vegeta doesen't like his new 'home'

Hello, people! This is my first Vegeta/Bulma get together!! Now, in this story it's going to go not just from when they met, but to when they get married and have Trunks and Bra! I have changed the timeline just a little, like some of the battles might not be exactly the same, the dialouge WILL be changed and certain things may or may not happen or be mentioned. But I can guarantee you it'll be great!! The whole thing is revolving around VEGETA, like Dragonball Z if it only followed Vegeta's story. I am rating this 'R' because there may be a couple of lemons and some viscious words. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in ths fanfiction. Chapter the first. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
Vegeta sighed and collapsed on the springy bed that Bulma had provided him. Today was the day he had moved into Capsule Corp. with Bulma affter Freiza had showed up again, and he needed it because of the Gravity Room. He needed the next 3 years to train for the upcoming androids. When the woman Bulma had asked him to come and stay at Capsule Corp. his first answer had been no. Then she had told him of the wonderful gravity room where he could train all he wanted and even more. THAT was what had caused him to accept. He thought this Bulma woman was a very attractive person. As he was thinking about how he didn't belong on the Planet Earth and how uncomfortable he felt, a knock came upon the mahagony door. "*knock Knock* Vegeta! It's Mrs.Breifs! Dinner's on the table!!" A voice said from behind the door. Vegeta thought whether he should answer her or not. He finally said, "Don't rush me, woman. I'll be down in a freakin second!!" Then he threw the door open and almost hit her in the face. She had to run back. "Teaches you to stand in the Princes' way!!" Vegeta scowled, and walked into the kitchen. Bulma was already sitting at the table all alone. "Hey, Vegeta! How is your first night at Capsule Corporation?" She asked. Vegeta didn't say anything except 'Hmph.' BUlma slowley nodded. "O.K...Well if you don't like your room I can always switch you to a different one! No biggy!!" "Hmph." He started to dig into his food with his FACE, not his utensils. Bulma looked at him in discust. "Uh...Do you like it? I helped my mother make it." She said. Vegeta didn't answer YET AGAIN so she just gave up trying to talk with him. Vegeta knew she had just broke up with her earthling boyfriend Yamcha and was very happy ever since, considering Yamcha was an ugly retard with no friends. Vegeta scoffed down the rest of his meal and headed up to the room without wiping the table or his face. "You might wanna take a rag and clean up your spot Vegeta. My mother doesen't much enjoy doing it." Bulma called after him. Vegeta stopped in the middle of the steps. Then he turned around and said the first real words he had said to her since she had invited him here, "DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO, WOMAN." Then he stomped up to his room. He wiped his face on the sheets of his bed and layed down, looking out the window at the stars, where his old planet used to be. How he missed the place. He felt so trapped here on Earth and like he didn't belong. He felt separated with the others, and with Bulma and her folks. That's why he didn't like to talk to them very much. He walked over and opened up the window, looking across the yard to the Gravity Room. The woman Bulma had told him he could use it, so why not now just to test the contraption out? He flew out the window and to the Gravity Room. He swung open the door and stepped in.  
It looked like any other old ordinary room, except for the huge machine in the center and all the controls. He would NEVER figure out these Earth thingys! He started immedeantly trying to find a green button, which usually meant 'go.' But he didn't even find one that RESEMBLED a green button. He rubbed his chin as he thought like a man usually does. "If I push the wrong thing I might crush myself." He said, completley to know one but his own mind. He kept thinking about taking a chance on pushing one of the buttons or not. He started to explore the machine round and round as he noticed that earthling letters were really hard to read.  
  
As he was trying to figure out the earthling words on the direction sheet he had located he started to hear feet walk tworeds the capsule corp. door with his sensitive hearing. He immedeantly whirled around. "Who is it?" He growled. "I don't like to be disturbed!!" It turned out the only person was the annoying Bulma woman. "Oh gosh, here you are! I came to your room to bring you a glass of water to set on the bedstand and you weren't there! The window was opened and I figured you had run away, but here you are!!" She walked up to him and offered him the glass of water. Vegeta stared at it. "Take it! It's for you!!" Bulma said, brandishing it in his handsome face. Vegeta scowled and turned his back, crossing his arms. "Hmph." He said. Bulma cocked her pretty head. "How come you don't want it? Please just talk to me THIS ONCE. I know you're not comfortable here, but you'll grow to be so you might as well start talking!!" She griped. Vegeta turned his head slightly as he talked, but so that she still coulden't see his face. "How do I know you did not put something in that water? Earthlings are not to be trusted. WEAKLINGS are not to be trusted. I'd rather get my OWN water thank you, when I need it and without a woman's aid." He commented. Vegeta could see a frown cross Bulma's features through the corner of his eye. "Oh, I see. If you don't need a woman's aid, then I guess you don't need a woman's help to read those directions." Vegeta's eyes widened and he stood erect. He whipped his body around so fast Bulma though he'd break himself. "Read me these directions woman, NOW! I may not like it but the only way I can get this machine to work is if you read them to me until I get them down pat in my head!!" He ordered. Bulma smirked. "Oh, guess who's asking for a WOMAN'S help, now?" She asked. Vegeta growled and grabbed her glass of water. Then he crushed it in his hand easily. Blood dripped down his wrists and plopped to the gravity room floor from it cutting his hand. "See that water? That'll be your head if you choose to mess with me one more time." He growled. Bulma looked down, mesmerized, at his hand. "Uh..do you need me to put something on that-" "READ ME THEM!!" Bulma's hair was blown back by the force of his yell. "Okay, Mr. Meany pants. I'll read them ONCE and show you ONCE. And if you don't get it down then it's just too bad." Bulma read him the directions and then showed him how to do it. "O.K. Now, are you happy? Now I would like you to-" "Get out before I switch the gravity up so high you just clap to the ground and die, woman!" Vegeta ordered. Bulma ran out a fast as she could.  
  
After a long night of training Vegeta headed across the Capsule Corporation lawn and back into the house to take a shower. But he had ONE problem. Earth showers were very hard to operate! He had done it before but he might have forgotten. He went into the house with his shirt off and clasped in his hand. As he walked into the living room to watch T.V a little before his shower he noticed Bulma was already laying on the couch watching a dance show. "Hey woman! Gimme the remote so I can watch what I want! Now, before I blast you to hell!!" Bulma just looked up at him and stuck some popcorn in her mouth. Then she looked up and her eyes bulged. She walked over to Vegeta and tenderly traced her fingers over the scar on his left pectoral muscle. "What happened? That's bad scar!!" She said. Vegeta grabbed her hand and threw it violently back down to her side. "I'd rather not talk about it! And YOU don't touch me." Then he jerked the remote out of her hand and picked her popcorn off the couch. He bent sharply back in the recliner and switched it to a violent show with people diying everywhere. "You're mean." Bulma said. Vegeta only responded with 'Hmph.'  
Vegeta was ready to take his shower long after Bulma had went to bed. He always got a good chuckle out of the affro hairdo she wore her hair in in this perticular point in time! He walked into the bathroom shower stall and looked at the calculations on the buttons. He could read JUST good enough to read that the buttons said 'Hot' and 'Cold'. He tried to push the dial in but nothing happened. Just how in the hell do I work this thing? He thought. For a second, the thought of waking Mrs.Breifs to give him help was a great idea. But he remembered just how much he hated help. He twisted the dial, but nothing else happened. He had twisted it all the way to hot and when he figured out that you hafta PULL IT OUT first a rain of hot water fell on his head. "I can take it. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans." He said to himself. He stepped in the shower stall, still in his breifs. (In case you don't know my rated 'R' standards, one is that I do NOT mention nudes, not even in R. If there is a lemon I'll just skip over the In and Out parts.) The scalding hot water made him wince.  
When he finally got into bed sleep was not willing to come. He was thinking about staying on EARTH and calling it his home. And living with the discusting things known as HUMANS. He shuddered just thinking about it! And living on a planet with KAKAROTT!! He felt lonely and wished he just had someone who wasen't like Kakarott to be his friend. He layed awake about 3 hours before his eyes finally came to a close.  
  
The next morning he just sat on his bed when he woke up. He felt too rejected to just COME DOWN and join the family for breakfast. With his sensitive hearing he heard Bulma tell her parents, "Where's Vegeta? How come he hasen't come down for breakfast?" He felt like just screaming out, "BECAUSE I HATE YOU!!" but he ended up only mumbling it under his breath. It wasen't long until Bulma came barging into his room without even knocking. Vegeta's head shot up. "DON'T YOU EVER JUST BARGE IN ON ME LIKE THAT! YOU KNOCK FIRST, YOU B*TCH!!" He hollered. Bulma was obviously ignoring his requests because her happy smile just stayed the exact same; a smile that said 'I really don't feel like smiling right now.' "I thought you might want to come down for breakfast? Me and my Mom made pancakes." She said in a nervous tone. Good. Vegeta thought, with a smile. I've got her scared of me! Now just the rest of her stupid family! Vegeta scoffed. "And just what is a pancake, affro girl?" He asked. "I'll bet it's another word for the DOG FOOD your mother and you cook." But he pushed past her, knocking her into the doorframe. He rudely stomped down the stairs so that God and everybody could hear him. He heard Bulma's blonde mother say 'here comes Vegeta. Hurry! Get his food on the table!' He smirked then, too, and started trying to make it faster to the kitchen. He saw everyone was looking at him and smiling. "Good morning, Vegeta! Because it's your second day here at Capsule Corp., the family and I have decided to welcome you here! I made you a cake , and made you some special pancakes- " Mrs. Briefs said. Vegeta pushed back his chair and cracked one of the legs. Then he flounced into it and it wavered on its legs. He said 'Hmph' and dug his fork into the pancake. It tasted good, but he decided to be rude just as well. "It tastes like cow chips! Can't anybody cook in this house?" He mumbled. He smirked at Mrs. Breifs sad look. Bulma then came walking down the stairs from Vegeta's bedroom. "Be careful Vegeta! You ran into me and caused me to hit the doorframe!" She griped. Vegeta turned around and smiled. "Bullseye." He said. Then he gulped down his milk and grabbed his whole cake. In 2 minutes it was gone. Then he pushed out of his chair as fast as he could and stomped outside with a soda. "Bye, Vegeta!!" Bulma called. But he just slammed the door and stomped out.  
  
Vegeta swung a swift kick at nothing. He was training in the Gravity Room because it always made him feel so powerful! He had it set on 350 which was a little hard for him. He did a fancy flip, but the landing wasen't as he had planned. He landed flat on his back. "Owch." He griped. He sat up and rubbed his back, because a fall on your back in 350 times normal gravity was torture!! He had JUST learned not to take a soda in 350 gravity. It had clapsed all over his hand and got Coca Cola all over him!! He started to punch and kick again. "I wonder how much this thng will hold up to." Vegeta said to himself. It seemed like a pretty decent machine; decent for an Earth creation that is. Would it hold up to unbelievable levels of ki? He decided it was best just to not try it out, though. Vegeta stopped the gravity in the gravity room and stepped out. It was already afternoon by the time he arrived outside!! He walked into the house and found Bulma at the table eating a sandwhich. She immedeantly looked up at the luscious sight of seeing Vegeta without his shirt on!! "Uh, hi Vegeta!! Want a sandwhich?" She asked him. "Oh, or can I take you to get some ice cream? I KNOW that you like ice cream!!" Vegeta just shunned her off and didn't answer. He swung the refrigerator door open as wide as it would go and grabbed some spaghetti out of it from the previous lunchtime. "That will be cold if you don't heat it up." Bulma commented.  
Vegeta stared at the spaghetti for a second longer. Then he set it on the table and a blue ki blast formed in his sexy hand. Bulma's eyes widened. "No! Don't do that! You're supposed to use the microwave!!" She said. Vegeta stared at her. "What's that? Another one of your useless and puny human machines? This is the way we did things back on my planet, woman." He said. Bulma simply picked up the spaghetti and put it in the microwave. She began to heat it up. "Maybe I should give you a tore of the house and how to use all the contraptions, so you'll know how to use the toilet instead of doing it in the backyard!!" Vegeta blushed and waved a fist at her. "Don't you insult me! I don't want to touch....parts..with weaklings! You discust me!" He said. He opened up the microwave door and it broke off. He grabbed his bowl of spaghetti which was seething the rough skin on his hand. He sat down at the table and started to rudely eat his spaghetti with his fingers. "Twirl it around your fork. Makes it easier and less messy." Bulma said. Vegeta just kept doing it his own way. Bulma cleared her throat and said, "Are you ready to tell me about that scar on your chest? It looks deep and bad!!" She said. Vegeta threw a noodle in his mouth, getting sauce all over his chin and upper lip. "Hmph." He said. Bulma stood up in the chair, making a huge noise as it scooted across the floor. "Why won't you talk? Here I am trying to strike up friendly conversation but you're ignoring me and making me look like an idiot!!" She hollered. Vegeta looked up, with his mouth fool of angel's hair noodles. He swallowed them. He stared into her eyes intently and then continued eating. It wasen't long until he felt a sharp pain across his left cheek. His head rocked to the side with the force of the blow. Anger surged through his head as he turned his head back to stare at the person who had hitten him; Bulma. She had a look of surprise on her face like she haden't known what she was doing. Before Vegeta could even control himself or think about doing it, he was out of his seat and had the horrible worm by the collar of the shirt. He curled his fist in her shirt and made it cut into the back of her dainty neck. She looked into his eyes. Vegeta saw horrible unexplaniable fear in her huge ocean blue ones. When he was finally unmesmerized by them, he got the grounds to speak. "You DON'T hit me, you cunt, or before you know it your face will never be seen by anyone accept King Yemma again! Got it?" He growled. The trembling woman whimpered, then slowley nodded. "Sorry. I-I don't know what came over me." She squeaked. Vegeta felt like slapping her, but instead he threw her onto the ground and made her whack her head pretty hard on the front of the cabinet. Vegeta placed a hand on his cheek where she had slapped him, still staring down at the woman. "I could kill you any time." He said. He stared at her harder for about 30 seconds, then turned around and left.  
  
Vegeta walked into the living room to watch Star Trek and noticed Bulma was sitting in front of the T.V, AGAIN. She didn't even look at him. She had an ice pack where he had caused her to hit her head. "Whimp. Can't even put up with a bump to the noggin." Vegeta mumbled. Vegeta sat down on the end of her couch which was unfortunatly where her legs were. "OW! Get off my legs, Vegeta!!" She said. Vegeta lifted up and plopped himself back down on them just as hard as he could. Bulma screamed. "Stop it! Get off my legs, get off!!" Vegeta started pressing himself down harder, making her squeal. "Vegeta..PLEASE!!" She cried. Vegeta growled and stood up. "Anything to stop your whining." He said. He saw her curl her legs up to her chest and continue watching her show. It was the same ballerina tape. "This stuff is sh*t." Vegeta mumbled. He grabbed the remote off Bulma's stomach and flipped the channel. "Hey!! I was watching that! Gimme the remote!!" Bulma said. Vegeta held it up, making her hafta sit up. "Give it back right now!!" Bulma shouted, snatching for it. Vegeta hovered in the air above her head. She jumped up and snatched for it. "Give it to me NOW!! Give it, Vegeta!!" She said. Vegeta delighted in teasing the hell out of the woman. "I said NOW!!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta put it within her reach and then when she almost got it he moved it out of her reach. He waved it right in front of her nose, and then made it go higher. "Please let me watch it! It's the closest I'll ever get to watching REAL ballerinas!!" Bulma whined. "O.K. Fine." Vegeta said. Then he threw it down really hard and it whacked her on the head where she had hit the cabinet. "Ow!!" She cried. She grabbed her head and whimpered. Then she looked down and saw that Vegeta had broken the remote everywhere. "No! No No No!!" She shouted. "Now I can't watch my ballerina tape anymore! You broke the VCR remote!!" She noticed the tape had ended during her and Vegeta's squabble and the play button on the VCR failed to work. Vegeta floated down in front of Bulma. "Geez. I guess I DID. What a shame." He said. Bulma looked at him and growled. "You're so mean!!" She said. She rushed forward and started to punch him in the chest and stomach. But her power level of 5 barely had any feeling to Vegeta, so the blows didn't even hurt in the slightest. But he still grabbed her hands and bent her arms back as far as they would go. "What did I tell you about hitting me woman?" He asked. Bulma just looked at him with the horrible angry look across her gorgeous features. Her arms were being bent at a rather painful positon but Vegeta didn't think she really realized the pain she was so angry. She jerked her hands free and slapped Vegeta's face twice with her hand. Vegeta's head whipped back around, and he kneed her in the belly as hard as he could. Her face was drawn into a look of surprise before she hit the floor, doubled up and crying. "Woman, if you strike me you'll get struck back." Vegeta said, watching her writhe on the floor like the worm she was. Bulma really didn't blame him for hitting her; it was self-defense. As Vegeta was walking away, he heard Bulma moan, "Vegeta...please....put me *choke* on the couch so I can....*cough*..lay down.". Vegeta whirled around and looked at her. "Why should I? I think you look perfectly content on the floor." He said. Bulma looked at him with pleading and watery eyes. "Please..." She said. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Then he walked over and grabbed her by the shirt, and lifted her and set her on the couch. "There. You happy now?" He asked. Bulma coughed. "I'm out of water in my cup...." She moaned. Vegeta shrugged and snickered evilly. "So?" He said and he walked out of the living room.  
  
As he walked through the kitchen he found himself staring at the water faucet. But he just shook it from his mind and grabbed a towel, then headed out to the Gravity Room AGIAN because he was bored.  
  
That night Vegeta was laying on his springy bed after dinner.Bulma had been all smiles that dinner and acting like nothing had ever happened before. She had cheerily informed him that she had in fact gone to the store and bought a new VCR remote so she could watch her dance movie more. Vegeta didn't even know why she liked the freaking dance video so much! It was stupid! He sighed and curled up in his sheets. He kept thinking about how he could beat Kakarott, and what he could do to acheive Super Saiyan. He looked out his window tworeds the Gravity Room. Tomorrow I can crank the Gravity up another 50 or so degrees. He thought. Then he looked up at the ceiling. The annoying hum of the computer that had been horribly placed in his room was enough to drive someone mad! He had thought about trying to figure out how to use it sometimes. As he was thinking he decided to go back downstairs instead of trying to hopelessley get to sleep, so he trudged downstairs and went into the living room. It was dark because everybody else had already gone to bed or at least he hoped so. He wasen't in the mood to deal with Bulma right now, neither her or her hideous parents. He went to the studiying room, where Bulma made all of her new inventions. He looked around at the various machines. "Maybe I can find some deep dark secrets about Bulma that she would rather nobody know." He said. He walked over to the table and started looking at the plans. Plans for the scouter she had repaired was one of them. Plans for some petty inventions were others. But there was one that pacifically caught his attention because of the sparkly tape she had used to roll it up. He picked it up and noticed the paper was bigger than the paper used on the other plans. "Hm." He said. He undid the tape, being careful not to rip anything so she would not find out he had been looking, and unrolled it. What he saw made his eyes bulged! Drawn on the blue graph paper was a drawing of his SAIYAN ARMOR, and there was lines pointing to like the chest plates and things telling what it was made of. "Why would she be studiying my armor?" He asked himself. He made sure it was Bulma's girlish handwriting before walking to her room and bursting in. She was curled up and sleeping in her fluffy bed, that is, until Vegeta burst in and disturbed her. "Vegeta! Get out!!" Bulma said. She wrapped herself up in her sheets so Vegeta woulden't look down her extremly revealing night gown. "What is this, woman?" He asked, throwing the blue peice of paper in her face. "Turn the light on and maybe I could help you." She said. Vegeta growled and turned the lights on so hard Bulma thought he'd break them. Bulma looked at the picture. "It's your armor. What else would it be?" She asked. Vegeta growled at her stupid answer. "Don't give ME that stupid answer!!" He growled. Bulma shrugged. "You asked a stupid question so I gave you a stupid answer." She said. Vegeta stomped both feet impatiently. "How come you're studiying my freakin' armor, lady? You have not the right! I didn't tell you you could study it, you cunt!" He said. Bulma looked up at him. "Well too bad. I'm making some armor for everybody that fights...Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin...everyone." She said. Vegeta's mouth dropped open. "NO! Kakarott or his brat will NOT get any! You will not study my armor, then share it without my permission!!" He said. He grabbed the peice of paper and ripped it into tiny peices. Bulma looked at him, hurt. "Vegeta, that wasen't nice. But you do know that I can just go and get your armor one day don't you?" She said. Vegeta growled and started to run out of the room tworeds her inventing room again. "Hey! Stay outta there, you've seen enough!!" Bulma shouted. She started to run after him. Vegeta snickered evilly as he easily outran her and then locked himself in the room. He heard her banging on the door and saying 'Let me in right now Vegeta or I'll get you! Let me in now! I mean it! NOW!!" Vegeta giggled. "Sorry woman! You're stuck out there while I read...aw, what is this I found? The diary of Bulma Breifs? I think I'll just read it for kicks!!" He chortled. He opened the pink diary with the heart on it. "Hmm..entry one....I just met Kakarott...dadaddada....I plan to get a boyfriend with the dragonballs...dadddadda...I hate the man Vegeta, he killed my boyfriend...dada-HUH?" He growled. "So you HATE me, huh? Why didn't you just say it to my face then! I hate you BACK, b*tch!!" He heard Bulma laughing from outside the door. "I woulden't care that you killed Yamcha that time now, Vegeta. But still, I don't know if I hate you but I most CERTAINLY do not like you very much." She said. Vegeta stomped his feet and ki blasted the journal. Then he walked out the door and 'accidently' hit Bulma in the face with it. He went to bed and he imagined Bulma did too.  
  
About a week later things stilll were going to same for Vegeta. He hated the Breifs family with all of his envy, he hated earth, and hated Kakarott. He and Bulma still weren't really talking to eachother except for petty arguments. Excuse me, VEGETA wasen't talking to Bulma. She could just about chatter HIS ear off! He was laying in the rope hammock in Capsule Corp's courtyard with the dinosaurs in it. He had his eyes closed and was awaiting a nap to come. In the past week he had had to go a bit lower on the Gravity machine because of the terrible muscle aches that it caused him at even 350 degrees. He was napping now because of that very pain. As he was almost asleep he felt cold, feminine hands on his leg. "Dah!" He said,jerking into reality. He saw it was Bulma who had touched him and so rudely awakened him. "Get away from me woman! I was trying to sleep, can't you see or are you blind?" He griped. He swiped at her face with his fist full force, but missed. He guessed that was just as well. "Yes I can see. But I want you to come inside and see something." Bulma said. Vegeta growled and kicked his feet, almost flipping out of the hammock. "I don't want to see anything you want me to see! I don't even wanna see you, ugly! Your face could sink a thousand ships!!" He said. Bulma pouted. "Please Vegeta! I just want you to see it!!" She said. Vegeta turned his head. "Leave me!!" He said. As his head was turned, he felt the hammock weigh over as Bulma layed down beside him. "EEW! Don't touch me woman! I'll kill you for it!" Vegeta said. He pushed her off the hammock violently. "You never try to get NEAR me again, ya hear?" He asked. Bulma flipped over and looked at him. "You're such a handsome man. But, oh god...you're such a jerk." She commented. Vegeta just flipped over and said 'Hmph.' "Vegeta if you come and see what I want you to see than I'll leave you alone." Bulma said. She had stood up and dusted herself off. Vegeta slightly turned around at this offer. "That could be good." He said. He stood up and pushed her down. Then he began walking tworeds the house.  
  
"See look!!" Bulma said. Vegeta looked at the television. It was a man and a woman dressed in a ballerina suit. The man was on one knee doing something. "What's he doing?" Vegeta asked. He figured he might as well annoy the hell out of her while he could. Bulma shhh'ed him, and he kept watching. He'd slap her for telling him to be quiet later. The man was saying, "Darla, will you marry me?" Vegeta looked at the movie with a puzzled expression as the woman said, "YES!!" And hugged the man really tight. Even though this was not what Bulma had intended for him to see, he still was amazed. This was something he'd never learned of before. "Woman, what were they doing? Tell me now! NO more shh." He said. Bulma, annoyed, paused the movie and turned to Vegeta. "They were getting engaged, dumb@$$." She said. She got ready to start the movie again but Vegeta stopped her. "What is 'engaged.'?" He asked. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh gosh Vegeta, you're hopeless!! Engaged is when the man of the couple asks to woman to marry him, and she accepts, and they make plans to take vows to spend their lives together, which is called 'marriage.'" She said. Vegeta growled. "ONe more thing, ugly. How come the GUY asks the woman?" He asked. Bulma stomped a foot. "Because it's tradition!! Now just watch!!" After about 15 minutes, a big dance scene that Bulma wanted Vegeta to see had come on. But Vegeta was too busy thinking of that 'marriage' thing. It sounded so forgien! And what weakling would love and get married? It was STUPID!!  
Later, as Vegeta was starting to go back out to the hammock he found something on the porchstep to Capsule Corp. The first thing he noticed about it was the text...it was everywhere. "What fool wastes their time reading these things?" He asked himself. It was a newspaper. But he noticed the picture on the front cover and it thrilled him to no end. It was a HUGE mushroom cloud explosion like what he enjoyed doing so much!! He smirked. "Ha! I wonder what people were killed in that? HA!" He said. He went and sat on the hammock to look at the rest of the pictures, but the most weren't very interesting. One was of a sick person and he laughed at the person's fate. How he wished he could just read the text that he saw!! He was trying to sound out the words very carefully but he coulden't.  
  
Later he was in his room still studiying the newspaper. He had only gotten a few words read. "I need lessons." He said to himself. Mrs. Breifs knocked on his door and gave him his food, and then he still studied the symbols. "Foolish humans and their dumb ideas." He said. Back on Planet Vegeta very few saiyans knew how to read fluently because the skill wasen't needed on the planet. But here it obviously was. "I give up." He finally said. He decided to go out for a little spin among the city and enjoy the scenery he found. So he began to fly over West City. He saw a place that had a smile on it. It was called 'Big Mouth Sandwiches.' He went inside the resturant and tried to order a sandwich. "But you need money, sir." The clerk said. Vegeta was steamed. "WHAT? What the hell is money? Well whatever it is I surely don't need it!! Give me my sandwich or give me your life!!" He said. After the man refused, he of course, killed him. But he didn't know that Bulma had been walking outside and happened to be looking through the window. She saw Vegeta kill the poor man. "VEGETA!!" She yelled, running inside the resturant. "What did you just do? That was an innocent man!" Vegeta humphed. "He woulden't give me my sandwhich. Said something about 'money' whatever it may be." He said. Bulma whacked him with her hand, her rings making the impact sting even worse. Vegeta pushed her into a table. "Don't you EVER strike me!!" He yelled. Bulma breathed in and screamed, "YOU JERK!! THAT MAN DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE KILLED!!" Vegeta walked up and kicked her in the side as hard as he could without killing her. "I can kill whoever I want!! I could even kill YOU, woman!" But he didn't. "Get up! You look PATHETIC on the floor." Vegeta growled. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up so hard he heard it pop out of socket. Bulma looked at him, holding her shoulder. "Why'd you kill that man, Vegeta? What was it that he 'did?'" She asked. Vegeta looked at Bulma with his menacing black eyes. "He was rambling something about MONEY, whatever that is. And how come it's any of your buisness anyhow?" He asked. Bulma walked up to Vegeta and laughed in his face. "You're so funny!!" She said, laughing into his chest. Vegeta pushed her backwards. "Don't touch me! And WHY am I funny?" He asked. Bulma wiped her eyes. "Money is the currency here." She said. Vegeta just stared at her like she was stupid.  
  
As they were walking home, Vegeta way ahead, Bulma spoke uhp from behind him. "You know Vegeta, I could teach you a thing or two about money. Just so you won't be lost in the world." Vegeta giggled. "Ha!! No way! I don't want you to teach me a thing!!" He said. Bulma sped up to catch up with him, and he turned his ADORABLE head. "But hey, I could also teach you how to read so you can read that newspaper you've had your eyes on!!" She said. Vegeta turned his head to face her, but stepped back a few feet. "What's the catch? There's GOT to be a catch." Vegeta said. "An ugly earth woman can't give anything for free! Tell me!!" ."All in good time, Vegeta, but there IS no catch. I'm just tired of watching you amble around when you're trying to do something but you can't read it." Bulma commented. She was looking at Vegeta and noticing just how handsome he really was when he wasen't saying something ugly. "Oh, fine, you can teach me...currency..AND teach me how to read. But don't think that I'll GET anything out of it because I probably won't." He said. Then he walked ahead and left Bulma smiling. 


	2. Oh No! Vegeta has an accident!

Chapter the second  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________  
  
Vegeta stepped into the garage for his first day of lessons by Bulma. He coulden't beleive he was doing this; taking directions from a weakling like BULMA! He shuddered just thinking about it! It wasen't long until Bulma stepped in in a teacher outfit. "Why hello, Vegeta! How are you doing today?" Bulma asked. Vegeta was simply wearing a pair of shorts and nothing else because he had just been training. "What does it look like? Sitting in a chair and waiting for your stupid teachings." He said. Bulma frowned and pointed to the blackboard she had bought and tacked on the wall to teach him. "Do you know the alphabet?" She asked. Vegeta wildly nodded. "Of course I do!!" He said. "And do you know the sounds the letters make? You do, right?" Bulma asked. Vegeta shook his head. "As a matter of facts I do not." He said. He sighed and averted his head to his lap. For a second he thought he was gonna start crying but he didn't know why. And besides, only the weak cried! He blinked his eyes and stared back up at Bulma. "How can you know how to talk yet not know the letters? That's absurd." She said. Vegeta growled. "I don't pay attention the sounds of the letters when I talk, woman!!" He said. Bulma rolled her eyes and handed him a peice of notebook paper and a mechanical pencil. "Here. Just write me the entire alphabet." She said. Vegeta was just staring at the pencil and not saying anything. "What? Is it too colorful or something YOUR HIGHNESS?" She asked. Vegeta growled and shook his head. "No, it's not that. What is it? I've never seen a writing material like this before." He said. Bulma laughed and walked over to him. "You stink." Vegeta insulted, just looking for something tacky to say. "Thanks. You don't smell very pleasant either. And just use it like a pencil and when the tip runs out of lead click the button on the side." BUlma said. Vegeta started to write, and Bulma noticed that his letters looked very childish, like this: A B C D E F G H I...And so on. very childish looking. "Why aren't you writing the lower case next to them?" Bulma asked. Vegeta slammed the pencil down on the table and broke the tip. "Maybe because I don't WANT to, alright?" He roared. Bulma backed up. "O.K, O.K. You don't hafta. Just finish up your capital alphabet." She said. Vegeta continued writing, sticking out his cute tounge. Bulma walked up to the black board and wrote the words 'DOG', 'CAT', and 'FISH' as she waited for Vegeta to finish his alphabet. He spat on the paper and handed it to Bulma. "Here." He said. Bulma looked at it. "Nice job! And thanks for the present...You get a sticker for doing such a nice job!!" She marked a 100 on the paper then came over and smacked a sticker of a star right on his chest. Vegeta was outraged, and peeled it off. He stuck it on his paper. "Hey, don't you EVER put things on me without permission!!" He said. Bulma put his 100 paper in a folder. "This is your folder. Everytime you get a paper with a grade, I'll put it in here." She said. Vegeta mocked her mouth movements. Bulma took her big pointer stick and pointed at the board. "Do you know what these say?" She asked. Vegeta pointed at the words as he spoke. " I don't know what they SAY, but I do know that one says the letters D-O-G, the other says C-A-T, and the last says F-I-S-H." He sighed, exasperated. Bulma clapped. "Very good!!" She cooed. Vegeta stomped a foot. "Look, woman!! I'm not a baby! I'll KILL you if you treat me that way again!!" He said. Bulma shut up and cleared her throat. "So, you have NO idea what they say?" She asked. Vegeta shook his head. "DUH. If I knew what they were I would have already said it!!"  
Bulma smiled slightly. "O.K. This will start to teach you how to read, see. You hafta put the sounds of the letters together to read the word. Say the word 'CAT'. That's what the middle word is." She said. Vegeta whispered the word 'CAT' under his breath. Bulma frowned. "Good enough. Now, what sound does the 'A' in the word make?" She asked. Vegeta looked at the sky as he thought about her question. "Ah." He said. Bulma ran over and ruffled his hair. "GOOD! You're catching on so fast!!" She said. Vegeta grabbed her wrist as hard as he could. "Don't EVER touch me again!! You hear? I've had to tell you that 3 times now!" He said. Then he threw it into the desk.  
  
"Now we can start talking about economic factors." Bulma said to Vegeta. "That's enough reading for today." She erased the three words on the board and wrote a dollar sign up there. $. Vegeta looked at it. "What's that?" He asked, rudely. "Oh, this? It's called a dollar sign. If you see that in front of a decimal or number, that means like say, if it was in front of a two, it would be Two Dollars!!" Bulma said. "What's a decimal?" Bulma rolled her eyes. "We've got a long way to go. First of all, what is this?" She asked, holding up a penny. Vegeta cocked his head at the sight of the thing. "I don't know! It looks like a Gingersnap." He said. Bulma laughed. "It's not to eat. You use it to pay people for stuff like fast food or clothes." She said. Vegeta all the sudden stood up. "That's enough for today." He said, and walked out. Bulma looked after him. "You're never gonna learn with that attitude." She said. Vegeta just stared at her for a second and then walked out.  
  
Later, Vegeta was training in the gravity room at 350 degrees again, angry at himself. "Come on, Vegeta! You're pathetic!!" He said. Training at this level of gravity was making him REALLY sore, and he coulden't take it anymore. But he HAD to if he ever wanted to beat Goku!! "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! I CAN DO THIS!!" He screamed. He jumped up really high, making his leg muscles and lower back muscles throb with pain. When he banged back onto the ground he went back over to the big machine in the middle of the floor and cranked it up to 400 degrees. Vegeta instantly felt like someone was pushing him down to the floor. "Ah.." He said. He pushed himself up to normal standing position and panted a little bit. He was having to strain his muscles to even STAND!! The pain was just horrible but he knew he had to bear it. He did a fancy flip with his strong arms. "OWWWW!!" He yelled up to the heavens. He held his arms desperatly. "I've got to keep trying!!" He said. He jumped up and down and punched and kicked, and tears began to stream down his adorable face before long. The pain of doing this in 400 times normal gravity!!He didn't know that Bulma was outside and listening to his crying noises and wondering what could be the matter. After about 15 minutes he heard the door swing open and Bulma come running in. "Vegeta!!" She said. Vegeta had clapsed on the floor because of his weakness, pain, and the sudden decrease of gravity. Bulma ran over to him. "Are you O.K?" She asked. Vegeta slapped at her. "Leave me! I'm fine!! I don't need your stupid sympathy!!" He said. Bulma bent down to his level. "Are you sure?" She asked. Vegeta cried into the ground. "Just LET ME BE, WOMAN!!" He screamed. Then he cried like a little wuss. For a second Bulma felt like laughing, but then she remembered that it took a lot for Vegeta to cry. She realized something must really be wrong. "What happened?" She asked. Vegeta looked up. "I said leave me alone! It's none of your buisness! I'll shoot you!!" Bulma just sat there and stared at Veggie. So Vegeta lit up a ki blast, but he was too weak to keep it charged and it dissipated. "Oh no.." Bulma said. "You must have had the gravity on too high, right?" Vegeta tried to scoot backward, but Bulma grabbed him up in her arms and hugged him to try to make him feel better. For a second Vegeta was stunned, then he started slapping her chest and headbutting her. "Release me! Now!!" He said, muffled because she had his face hugged up all against her. "Now, I said!" Vegeta ordered. When he lifted his fist to punch her again it caused pain to radiate throughout his whole body, making more tears gush. He started to cry into her chest, not remembering she was holding him. "What happened, now?" Bulma asked. Vegeta thought whether he should tell her or not. He hated her GUTS, but hey, he still felt like it. He'd already embarrassed himself so he'd might as well embarrass himself even more. "I turned the gravity up to 400 so I could beat Kakarott but I guess it was too high!!" He whimpered. Bulma rubbed his back with a feminine hand. She really didn't like Vegeta but he was such a lonely person that he needed SOMEONE to comfort him even if he didn't realize it. "Shh.."She said, triying to calm him down. As soon as his sobs became an occasional hiccup, she layed him down on the floor and stood up. When she did this she realized he had fallen asleep. "Hmm.." She said. Looking at Vegeta, he looked so lonely and friendless and out of place. She bent down and layed her head on his muscular chest. She felt and heard every heartbeat and chest movement as he breathed. It was quite a calming sound. Before she knew it, she was MAKING OUT with the man in his sleep! She wasen't attracted to him, but something was telling her that he needed it.  
She started to kiss the sleeping man down his chest and stomach, then back up again. Once Vegeta even stirred, but Bulma just whispered 'Be still.' into his stomach and he was still. It was like he was enjoying it in his sleep! When she finally stood up, Vegeta was still sleeping. Bulma noticed that she had just tried to help him out as a friend. Did she consider VEGETA a friend?  
  
The next day, Bulma didn't think Vegeta would show up to his lesson because of his embarrassment. And he didn't. So she started to walk out, but when she opened the door Vegeta was standing in front of it. "What?" He asked, at the look on Bulma's face. Bulma looked at him, embarrassed probably just as much as he was. "Uh..I didn't think you would come!!" She said. Vegeta pushed her aside. "Of course I came you dolt! I would really like to learn how to read!"He said. He went and sat in the little desk Bulma had bought for him and looked at the paper set in front of him. At the top Bulma had written 'Tell me why you're so sad.' Vegeta looked at the paper. "I can't write!" He said. "I know. I wanted you to tell me face to face." Bulma said. Vegeta looked into her eyes. "I don't hafta..and first of all, you had no right to touch me yesterday when I was crying!! I can cry all I want without being touched!!" He said. He crossed his arms and turned his back to her. Then Bulma spoke up. "That's what friends are for right? Making eachother feel better when they're down." She said. Vegeta turned around. "Huh?" He said. "You consider me a friend?" Bulma nodded. "Yes, I do." She said. Vegeta stared and stared and stared. "You're insane." He said. Then he grabbed the peice of paper and ripped it up. "I don't want to TELL you because I don't HAVE to!" He said. He grabbed some chalk and scribbled on the blackboard, and ripped pages out of the textbooks Bulma had bought especially for him. "Vegeta!! What are you doing??" Bulma asked. Vegeta sat back down at the desk. "Now...begin to teach me." He said. Bulma looked around the room at the mess he'd made. "You-You RUINED my stuff!! How can I teach you when you ruined all I needed TO teach you?" Vegeta shrugged. "You tell me." He said. Then he grabbed an eraser and erased some of the chalk off the board, and poofed Bulma with it and made a big white square on her skirt. "Hey, you b@st@rd!" She joked, and hit him with one too. For a minute; Vegeta was MAD. Then he laughed as much as someone as arrogant as himself COULD laugh and hit her with his. Soon they got into a play fight. "Vegeta, we wasted all of our lesson times fooling around!!" Bulma said. Vegeta was now looking at himself in the mirror. "so? I really didn't feel like being taught today." He said. He flexed his muscles and smirked. NICE. "Well, Vegeta, if you think our little game was worth it than I agree with you. But now I have a whole day's worth to catch up on!!" Bulma said. Vegeta turned around to face her, and walked up to her. He found himself flexing his muscles. Was he...FLIRTING? No, I'm not. He said to himself. He stopped flexing his muscles. "Aw well. Now good day. I'm going to go find something entertaining to do around this horrbile sh*t hole." He walked out of the garage and left Bulma staring after him.  
  
Vegeta was sitting in his room with a glass of water on the bedstand next to him. It was the night and he kept thinking about his little gravity room episode. He was so weak. How could he not stand 400 times normal gravity? It may have been about 100 times more than he usually trained on, but it seemed so easy!! It would be easy for..Kakarott. He scowled with hatred when he thought of this name. "If I can't even take THAT much then the Androids will kill me." He said to himself. "I must continue at that level, and then push myself even further!!" The glass of water on his bedstand went sailing off and crashed into the opposite wall in his saiyan rage. He went into the kitchen to get himself maybe some more water and a midnight snack when something caught his eye. He quickly guzzled down the water, and grabbed it. He didn't know it was a stapler. He noticed it pressed down and made a click, and something fell out. "Hm." He said. He stuck his finger in between the two lips and pressed down, making pain roll through his hand. "D@MN!!" He screamed, at the top of his lungs. He sat down at the table and blew on his poor, cute finger. It wasen't long until Mrs.Breifs heard his yelps of pain and came running down. "What's the matta Vegeta honey?" She asked in her New Yorker accent. Vegeta scowled at her. "Don't call me 'honey!'" He said. Mrs.Breifs noticed the blood on his hand and the bloody stapler. "Oh Vegeta did you staple your finger?" She asked. Vegeta madly nodded. "Yes, in case you didn't happen to know." He said. When Mrs. Breifs started to walk tworeds him he held up a hand. "No closer! I can take care of myself!!" He said. She stepped back a little. "Do you even know HOW to take care of yourself? I know my daughter's been teaching you some things but-" "I said SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!!" He howled. The woman ran up the stairs scared-like. Vegeta was breathing hard. He ran his hand under the faucet. As he was looking around he noticed a cup in the dishdrainer with Bulma's name on it. On the cup was a ballerina.  
As Vegeta passed Bulma's room he heard her muttering something in her sleep. Or he thought it was in her sleep. If the man would have opened the door and looked he would have seen that Bulma was in there talking to herself, about him and that she was seeing some friendly bonds appear between them. He just went back to bed.  
  
The next morning at breakfast Vegeta noticed that Bulma had made some Omelettes. "Are they good?" She asked Vegeta in high hopes. Vegeta smirked. "No. They suck. Like you." He said. But he was scarfing it down anyhow, not caring if it tasted good or bad. "You know Vegeta, they opened up a new amusement park here in West City, and I was wanting to know if you'd like to come with me one day. Sorta like a trip with friends?" She asked. Vegeta scoffed. "I'm not your friend." He said, drinking some orange juice. Then he gave a little bitty burp. Bulma frowned with discust. "You know, I was thinking maybe you could stop being such a jerk." She said. Vegeta smirked a little. "Then you thought wrong." He said simply, then shoved an apple in his mouth whole.He then went outside, Bulma guessed to insult the dinosaurs or her father.  
  
But Vegeta wasen't doing anything of the sort. He was jogging around the courtyard trying to forget the horrible indegestion Bulma's cooking had given him. She was a HORRIBLE cook. He liked to jog because sometimes women would stare at him and he liked that sense of power. And also sometimes Bulma and her mother would stare at him and he liked that as well. As he was jogging Bulma came up to him in a really slutty outfit in which her boobs hang halfways out of. "Hello, Vegeta. You're looking good today. But don't you think it's just a little too hot for those jogging shorts? Let me take care of that for you." She said. Vegeta backed up. "Stay away from me woman. I'm perfectly happy wearing them. Now get out of my way before I-" Bulma grabbed his chin and pulled his face close, smacking him on the lips as hard as she could. Vegeta pushed away and pushed her into a tree, where he heard one of her fingers snap. "Don't you ever try to make a move on ME, woman!!" He yelled. But before he knew it, Bulma had forced herself on top of him...  
Vegeta woke up from his dream scared stiff. That was the most horrible dream that he had ever had!! He took a drink of his water which was on the tree stump by the hammock and sat up. He thought about the dream and Bulma's suggestive outfit. "That was one awesome outfit she had on in my dream!!" He said to himself. He drew a picture of the dress in his mind. "Wow." He whispered. Then he got up and went out to the Gravity Room where he trained at 400 times normal gravity until he could no longer move.  
  
After one long rest Vegeta walked into Bulma's room to talk to her because he was bored. He was thinking up some new insults to address her by when the stupid parrot she kept in her room cawked at him. "SShh..Shut up." He said to it. "D@mn! She's not in here! Now I owe her a whooping!!" He turned to stomp out but met up with Bulma coming on down the hall. "Oh,well hello." Bulma said. "May I ask what you were doing in my room if you are not my friend?" Vegeta shrugged. "I was bored so I was waiting for you to come in there so I could insult you."  
Bulma started to walk past him to get to her room and Vegeta followed. "Where do you think you're going without me, woman?" He asked. He sprawled himself out on her bed and messed up her ballerina sheets. "OK, your in your thirties and still live with your parents, and you like BALLERINAS? Do you know just how childish you are?" Vegeta asked. Bulma frowned and grimaced. "Oh MAN! You ruined my sheets Vegeta! Get up!!" She said. Vegeta smirked and rolled about a bit. "Nuh uh. No way. I don't hafta listen to a weak earthling such as yourself. I think I'll just make myself quite comfortable on your fuzzy sheets." He said. Bulma playfully whacked him with her ballerina slipper pillow. "Your such a pain." She whispered, and sat down to start making calculations for her next invention. Vegeta came over and leaned over what she was doing. "What are you DOING??" He asked. He was specifically trying to irratate the snot out of her, and he was quite successfully doing it. Bulma looked up at him. "Vegeta, go away." She said. Vegeta started to breathe like a hog, right in her ear. "I said STOP!" Bulma said. Vegeta grabbed her pen and threw it against the wall.  
"Jerk." Bulma said. She started to fix her ballerina sheets. Vegeta cocked his head and said, "Just why is it that you like ballerinas so much, hm?" Bulma turned around and walked up to him. "Is it any of your buisness?" She asked him, trying to immitate his oh-so-popular statement. Vegeta strongly placed his hands on his hips. "Because it just IS. Now tell me why." He said. Bulma sighed. "Because I've always wanted to be a dancer. There, you happy?" She asked. Vegeta looked at her and blinked, and then burst into helpless laughter. "Hahahaha!! You wanted to be a DANCER?! That's the total whimpiest occupation someone could ever want! How come you'd want to do that?" Bulma placed a hand on his manly chest. "You don't even know HOW to be a nice person, do you?" She asked. Vegeta grabbed her hand and stripped it off his chest. "Don't touch me. And NO, I don't. And I just think I'll mess up your newly-made bed just about now." He came over and hopped on her bed. "Just take a nap and leave me alone if you're going to be so rude." Bulma calmly said. She grabbed her pen from the floor and started to figure calculations again. Vegeta came and hovered over her, YET AGAIN. "Go away now, Vegeta." She said. Vegeta closley eyed the high numbers, decimals and fractions she was adding, subtracting, multiplying AND dividing all in her head. "You..know how to use numbers." He complemented. "You mean I'm smart?" Bulma asked him, looking up into his big cute eyes. "No. You're dumb. Don't put words into my mouth now, woman." He grabbed her pen and wrote his name at the top of her paper.  
"So are you giving second thoughts about coming to the amusement park with me yet?" Bulma asked. "It'd be really fun, and have cotton candy, and have funnel cakes..." Vegeta jumped up and down. "Mmm....Cotton candy and funnel cakes...sounds pretty fatning to ME." He said. He got back on her ballerina sheets and tried to ignore the question she'd just ask him. What the hell was an amusement park anyway?  
"What's an amusement park?" He asked, cocking his cute lil head. Bulma turned her head slightly tworeds him. "Why do you want to know if you won't even come with me?" She asked. Vegeta sighed and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
"O.K, Vegeta, tell me what sounds the letters A through J make." Bulma said. Vegeta sighed. "Ah or A, buh or B, kuh or C, de,duh or D, eh or E, Fuh or F, Guh or G, Huh or H or silent, eh or I, Juh or J." He recited. This whole thing he had recited was almost from memory. Bulma clapped and stuck a star sticker on the tip of his nose. Vegeta violently snatched it off and put it on his folder. "Yeah, O.K. Now this is BORING. Can't we just do something else than just sit around here and name 'letter sounds' as you call them?" He said. He hated learning how to read. It was like he was in Kindergarten or something!! Bulma just gave him a flash card with the word 'BIRD' on it. "O.K. Now I want you to sound out these letters and read me this word." She said.  
Bulma watched Vegeta stare at the word intently and then start stuttering as he tried to sound it out right. "B-B-IR-IR-ID.B-IR-ID.Bird!!" He said. Bulma clapped. "Yes, Yes!!" She said. "You did it!! YAY!!" Before she could even come CLOSE to hugging Vegeta or something he stopped her. "No coddling." He said strictly. Then he stood up. "Now can you show me around town and like name the different buildings or something? That would be fun!!" Bulma started to walk out. "Why would I want to do anything with you? You're such a jerk that it woulden't be any fun." She asked. Vegeta pouted like a little boy and ran up to her. "If you don't take me walking then I'll blast your head off of your sorry little shoulders!!" He said. Bulma sighed and grabbed his hand. "Come on then." She said and she jerked him violently. Vegeta jerked away from her. "I'll lead." He said.  
  
"Where's that? Tell me now and stop looking at those blasted diamonds!!" Vegeta ordered the woman. Bulma looked up. "That's a bakery. They make cakes and things and you can buy them with money. Most of their cakes don't taste very good though." As they were walking a big dog came up. "AAH! What's that?"Vegeta screamed. "Get it away from me!Don't let it touch me!!" He was surprised when the animal stuck it's nose between his legs and started to the normal dog form of 'hello.' For a minute Vegeta was stunned. Bulma clapped a feminine hand over her mouth and started to giggle into it. Vegeta just stared down at the animal. "What's it doing?" Vegeta asked. "Why is it doing that? Is it some kind of a pervert animal or something? Look what it's doing to me!!" Bulma came up and petted the dog, making it turn around and get it's nose away from Vegeta's crotch. "It's just how dogs say hello. I know it's discusting, but you hafta train a dog not to. It's just naturally built into them." She petted the dogs wavy fur one last time and it went running off. Then they started to walk on. Vegeta was wondering how a dog might like that so much as to do it to a lot of people when Bulma pointed up to something big and round that towered over all the buildings. "Look at that, Vegeta! That's a Ferris Wheel at the amusement park! It's just too bad that you do not want to come with me...what a bummer." Vegeta stared up at the big round thing. "Looks fun, but high." He said. He started to run down the sidewalk to get to it. "Hey,wait up!!" Bulma shouted after him. They ran all the way to the gates of the amusement park and looked up at the Ferris Wheel. "Wow. That DOES look fun..." Vegeta commented. He rattled the gates. "Let's go in." He said. A smiling Bulma looked at him and then they entered the gates of the amusement park.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma clapsed on the couch at Capsule Corporation after a long day at the amusement park. "Wow, that was fun! I think I like 'amusement parks!!" Vegeta commented. Bulma nodded. "It was fun wasen't it." It was night time, so Bulma's parents were already asleep in their beds. "D@mmit. I barely even got to train in the Gravity Room today. Drat." Vegeta said. He guessed he'd hafta double his training time the next day even though it was so hard to maintane 400 times normal gravity. "Why's that thing so important to you anyway? It's just a machine." Bulma said. Vegeta got up. "Now you know the obvious answer to that question. It makes me get stronger. I think I'll go train now and then treat myself to bedtime." He stalked out, leaving Bulma looking after him.  
  
It was a week or so later. You might say Vegeta and Bulma had built sort of a friendly bond in the past weeks since their trip down West City and the amusement park. They were not just acquaintances; that was for sure. Most of the lessons Bulma gave to Vegeta would turn into a chit- chatting session or sometimes even a bunch of laughing when they got into eraser and chalk fights. Vegeta was barely learning anything. He thought her lessons were boring anyhow. Vegeta was outside and about to enter the gravity room that was causing him so much pain and so much suffering. There was never one day when he wasen't so incredibly sore that moving was a major task. But he had to say that 400 times normal gravity was getting easier and easier each hour that he trained in it. Soon it would feel like a walk in the park. So he walked inside the gravity room, and set it on 400 times gravity. He started to jump and leap and punch and kick, and it was getting SO easy! His sore muscles were becoming a burden, but even in his sore muscles the pain was starting to fade away. It was WONDERFUL! He kicked to the side happily and did a happy little flip. Perhaps he could upgrade to a higher gravity level the following day?  
  
Vegeta was sitting on the rail of the balcolney after training and taking a shower. He was looking down at West City and admiring it's beauty when he felt someone come up and poke him in the side. He whirled his head around and saw Bulma standing there, with her blue affro. "Don't startle me like that! I could have easily fallen!!" Veggie griped. Bulma pulled on his pants. "I need some help. I'm redecorating the guest bedroom and I wanted you to help me." She said. Vegeta just looked back out at West City. "Didja hear me?" Bulma asked. Vegeta whipped his head back around. "Yes I did. And how come MY help? Why don't you just get the help of your pitiful family, hm?" He asked. Bulma yanked on his pants again. "PLEASE?" She asked. Vegeta sighed and got off the rail of the balcolny. "Fine."He said. "But don't expect me to help you anymore." She led him to the Guest Bedroom and found everything was gone out of it like someone had just moved out. "What do you need done?" Vegeta asked. Bulma handed him a can of paint remover. "I need you to remove the paint please. Here. Just put some on and let it set for 10 minutes or so and then scrape it off with this little blade." She said. Vegeta stared at the paint brush, paint remover and blade for a second and then stuck the brush in the paint remover. He pulled the brush down the side of the wall. He thought the bright yellow paint was a little ugly himself. "Who painted this house? Whoever did had some bad taste." He commented. He heard Bulma give a girly giggle on the wall opposite to him. "My father had some people do it. He does have bad taste now doesen't he?" She asked. Vegeta slowley nodded and brushed the brush down the wall again. He then flew up to the ceiling and started to do it. "This stuff has some smell. I wonder if it makes people ditzy?" Bulma laughed again. "Oh yes. It's happened several times to me myself." She looked up and watched Vegeta painting the ceilings and walls. He seemed to be a natural at it because of how well he seemed to be doing. He hovered down and stood in front of her, and for the first time Bulma realized what a small person he was. "You're little." She said. Vegeta looked himself up and down and then looked at her. "So? Are you making fun of The Prince of all Saiyans?" He asked, a hint of a giggle in his voice. He knew himself that was a a small man. "No. Simply stating the truth." Bulma said. She turned back to her wall. "You know how much stronger Goku is than you? I'll bet that's the only reason." Vegeta threw his paintbrush down. "What did you just say to me, woman? Did you just say that Kakarott is stronger than me?" He asked, getting ready to whirl around and punch her in her pretty little face. "Yes I did. And it's true. But you'd think it WOULDEN'T be true, considering how much you train at 400 times normal gravity. Sheesh that would SQUISH me!!" Vegeta stalked up and grabbed her by her affro hair. "Say, do you think that machine could handle to be drawn up even HIGHER?" He asked thoughtfully, forgetting that he intended to punch her. Bulma smacked his hand out of her hair. "I don't know. Now if you don't mind I'd like you to start scraping the paint off of the walls." She said. But Vegeta didn't. He stalked out to the G.R. to turn it up to 450 times normal gravity, which he didn't know would be a HUGE mistake.  
  
Geeta walked over to the big machine in the middle and thought about it one last time. What if it went SQUISH and then he died? What if he coulden't GET UP? Then he woulden't be able to turn the machine off, and he'd be up sh*t creek without a paddle. He just shrugged and turned the machine up to 450. At first, he was stunned, and then he collapsed to the ground. He tried to get up but he COULDEN'T. "Son of a b*tch." He said, barely getting up the breath to talk. He strained his muscles as hard as he could but he COULD NOT get up. "EEERRR..." He said, as he tried to get up again. But he was sooo sore from 400 times normal gravity that he simply coulden't. It was so hard for him to breathe that he thought about giving up. He was certainly in a jam. He decided he'd just hafta use ki to get up.  
  
"HHHHHAAAAAAHHHHH!!" He yelled, outbursting ki. But he used just a LITTLE too much and it caused the G.R to explode around him.  
  
Bulma was outside jogging. It was a JOLLY day to be jogging. As she was jogging, she noticed a big flash of light out of the corner of her eye. "What the hell?" She said. She turned around and noticed there was a bunch of smoke. Suddenly the thought hit her mind. "Vegeta!" She gasped. She started to run across the yard to get to Vegeta. She noticed there was only a whole bunch of rubble. "Vegeta!! Speak to me!! I need to know where you're at so I can help you! Please don't be dead!!" But she didn't hear Vegeta respond. "Vegeta!!" She hollered again. She started to just throw peices of rubble around trying to get to him before he breathed his last. She finally saw some rubble move, and his hand shot out of the rubble. "Vegeta!!" She shouted. She ran over to the poor man and threw all the rubble off of him. He was in a pitiful state. He was gashed to no end EVERYWHERE, and cut and bruised, blood was dribbling out of his ears, mouth, and eyes, and he had a huge gash on his head. There was such a deep cut across his chest that there was bloody rocks and things embedded inside it. Bulma supported Vegeta, whose eyelids were just about to flutter closed and pronounce him dead. "Vegeta! Are you O.K? How do you feel?" She asked. Her tear dripped off the edge of her cheek and dripped on his chest. "I'm......tired....." He groaned. Bulma rocked him back and forth. "Don't go to sleep, please. You might never wake up." She cooed to him. "We hafta try to get some help but I'm afraid to leave you alone here. Do you think you'll be O.K. while I run to get my Dad and call the ambulance?" Vegeta just looked at her with droopy eyelids. "Don't....know..." He moaned, and coughed. Bulma cringed as blood ran down his chin. "Uh-Oh. Yes, I think I'm gonna hafta go and get someone. Or maybe.." She tried to scoop him up baby-style. Vegeta cried out with pain as she jostled him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Bulma said. "But I HAFTA find some way to get you to the hospital!!" Vegeta shook his head and hacked. "NO. I'm...scared...to go to...the....hospital....." He stuttered. Bulma didn't pay attention to what he said and just slid her hands under him. "O.K..ready, One, Two, THREE!" She groaned as she attempted to lift the man up. She managed but she was wavering back and forth from his 123 pounds. Vegeta's eyes were closed now and he had his face buried in her chest, as if he had forgotten what was there. "Don't go to sleep!" Bulma ordered sternly, and bumped him. He screamed, then he started to cry softly. "I'm gonna die....." He moaned. Bulma shook her head. "Nuh uh. Your strong, and you'll live." But Vegeta didn't stop his annoying whimpering. He really hated to cry, But he knew Bulma knew that he really coulden't help it. She started to sing to him and rock him as she struggled and carried him up to the house. She managed to open the door and gently lay him on the couch. She patted his chest. "You 're gonna be alright. Let me just get my phone and call the ambulance." She advised him. Then she ran out of the room.  
She returned about a minute later with her cordless phone, and sat on the edge of the couch by Vegeta and dialed 911. As she waited for the emergency room to pick up she wiped blood off Vegeta with a wet rag. Vegeta, who was trying to pass out, faintly heard her conversation with 911. She told them she needed a ambulance to come to Capsule Corp, and that was pretty much it. Vegeta just layed closed his bloody eyes and cried. 


	3. vegeta's stay at the hospital

Chapter the third  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
After about 10 minutes Vegeta heard the door open and some men and women came in that he'd never seen before. They were all dressed in funny suits. "Over here." He heard Bulma's donkey in labor voice say. A woman took something off her belt and strapped it around Veggie's arm. Vegeta cried out and started clawing at it. "No No No, Vegeta! Don't get that off!!" He heard Bulma say. Vegeta started to cry harder. Even though he was a MIGHTY saiyan and he was embarrassed beyond all reason, he was still scared of these people and weary of what they might do to him. "Who...is....these people?" He asked Bulma the best he could.  
"They're here to help you get better! They're gonna check your vitals and then put you in a real loud and fast car." Bulma reassured Vegeta. "I'm gonna come with you!!" He let the woman take his blood pressure. He felt it start to squeeze his upper arm. When she was done with that, she checked his heart and things by pressing something cold on Vegeta's chest and tummy, and then they put him on a stretcher and put him in the car. Bulma and a nurse were sitting beside him in the red car. Vegeta was discrased. He was a saiyan, yet he had let himself get so hurt in that blast and was crying really hard in front of all those people! He didn't know why but he was channeling all his anger tworeds BULMA, the woman who was sitting beside him and stroking his bloody hair. He felt tempted to yell 'Don't touch me' and slap her hand away but he didn't have the strength. This got him thinking of the time she had touched his scar, and how she had seemed to care so much about how it got there. But why would she care? Back on Planet Vegeta they haden't CARED about eachother! This woman seemed to care about him a whole lot though. He stopped thinking about this when Bulma slapped his face gently. "Don't go to sleep, Vegeta." She advised. She lay her head on his bloody chest and hugged him up in her arms. "Re- Release me..." Vegeta moaned, but she didn't. She hugged him tighter and snuggled her face into his chest. Vegeta was sure she was getting his blood all over her face and all in her hair.  
When the ambulance started up Vegeta's muscles tensed. "It's O.K..." He heard Bulma whisper into his muscular chest as she hugged him up. He'd hit her later for it. The ambulance went really fast and jostled him a lot, but with Bulma on him he felt nice and safe and warm.  
  
Later, they got him on some kind of rolley bed he predicted and started to roll him really fast down the hall. They put him in a room and started to do many things to him that he didn't like. He heard Bulma crying in a chair next to him.  
His slightly opened eyes saw the glint of a needle as a woman carried it over to him. "No...NO..." He groaned. He started to fight, thinking these earthlings were trying to hurt him or something. "Get AWAY from me...!" He weakly yelled, his voice cracking on the word 'away.' But, unfortunatly, he was restrained and the wretched thing was pressed into his upper arm to his fear. He cried out REALLY loud and kicked his feet, killing a man. With each kick more pain was added to his already miserable agony.  
After 3 more shots and two I.Vs, they were done with needles as Bulma assured him. And as he had predicted Bulma was all bloody. She had his blood in her hair, in her eyes, on her face...she didn't even look like the same woman. Through all the frightful tests and cleaning of his wounds, she stood by his side. After they put bandaids around his head, around his chest, on his cheeks..everywhere, they left the room to find a REAL room outside the E.R he could go to. Vegeta layed in the bed. He was thourougly stunned about what had happened to him.  
  
Bulma walked up to Vegeta and kissed his forehead. "Don't KISS me..." Vegeta moaned. He turned his head to the side and his cheeks flushed redder than they already were. He was EMBARRASSED. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Vegeta." Bulma reassured. "I would have cried a whole lot harder than you did." Vegeta turned his head back around to face her. "Why'd you call these humans? They can't help me with their stupid technologys and no common sense!" He griped. Bulma frowned at his inabliity to be thankful that he was alive. "Vegeta, you'll get better. Just not as fast as you would in one of those rejuvination tanks as you call them." She said. She really disliked him. Why coulden't he just accept what had happened and be thankful he wasen't dead? Vegeta coughed and lifted his muscular arm up, looking at the I.Vs they had injected in them. "Puncturung the Prince of all Saiyans with needles...it's absurd!!" He groaned. Then he closed his eyes back, which were still red and puffy from crying. "I was thinking maybe we could-" Bulma began. Vegeta's eyes popped open. "I was thinking maybe YOu could go away, hm?" He asked. Bulma sighed and slinked out of his room, and Vegeta went to sleep happily as a clam.  
  
Later, Bulma had heard Vegeta cussing out some of the doctors who tried to give him medicene. He was saying stuff like 'It could be poisen!! There is no way in hell I'll put that sh*t into my system!!" and "Get away from me you sh*t@$$e$!!" But he'd eventually get it fed to him because someone would restrain him. Bulma walked in while someone was forcing medicene down his throat. "Hello Vegeta." She taunted. Vegeta averted his pupils tworeds her and then jerked his head out of the male nurses grasp. He spilt pink stuff all over himself. "Shut up woman. It's all your fault that I'm stuck in this wretched place! But you know, I COULD break out any time I might want to." He said. Bulma shook her head. "No! You will NOT break out of this hospital while I'm around!!" She scolded. Vegeta mocked her mouth movements as he always did and settled his head back down into the pillow. "You'll hafta sleep." He muttered. Then he began to work at pulling the needles out of his arms. Bulma smacked his hands away from the needles. "Don't pull those out; you'll kill yourself. We woulden't want that, would we?" She asked him. Vegeta shrugged. "I'm already GOING to, so would it really matter?" He said. He closed his eyes in his weariness. Bulma was no longer scared he might die in his sleep because of the heart moniter he had on. She had been scared earlier when he was saying he was tired because that sometimes meant you were going to die when you went to sleep if you were really badly hurt. "Vegeta, here." Bulma said. She strapped his oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. "So you don't stop breathing." She cooed to him. Vegeta turned his head away and closed his eyes, his chest heaving heavily. Eventually his breathing evened and he was sound asleep.  
  
Vegeta was sure it was the middle of the night when the door opened and someone walked in. "Get out of here! Let me sleep!" He yelled. He started to kick, but the moment he sharply moved his leg a pain like 1,000 knives surged through it. "AHHHHH!!" He yelled. Bulma, who was asleep on the cot bed, snapped awake and jerked her head up. "Vegeta!!" She said. "Are you Okay?" Vegeta pointed at the nurse. "She woke me up! Of all the nerve to wake me up!!" Bulma sat up. "Well if you haden't have SCREAMED then maybe I would still be asleep too!!" She said. "Just let her do her thing and then she'll be gone." Vegeta calmed down and layed his head back on the pillow. He breathed fast and deep. "What are you gonna do, fool?" He asked, in the meanest voice he could manage. He clenched a fist as a warning. "If I feel ONE twinge of pain, even just a PINCH, I'll make sure your nose will NEVER look the same." He said. Bulma slapped at him. "Vegeta, that's not nice! Be nice to the woman, she's trying to help you!!" She said. Vegeta mocked her mouth movements like always. Bulma didn't blame him because he'd never BEEN in a human's hospital before and didn't know what the hell they'd do to him, but he was taking it pretty well so far. All he was doing was being wretched!! When the nurse moved closer to him he screamed as loud as he could. "And I'll go even LOUDER if you do not back off." He said, breathing hard. Bulma walked up and clapped a hand over Vegeta's mouth and layed on him so he coulden't lift up his arms or kick his legs without pain. She figured he was in a great deal of pain with her just laying on him. "Now, shut up, or I will NEVER get off, and you will NEVER heal right, and you will NEVER beat Goku or go Super Saiyan!!" She growled into his ear. Vegeta stopped screaming and calmed down, and Bulma slowley got off of him. "There. He's all yours." She said to the nurse. The nurse came forward with a syringe and a cotton ball. "Another shot?" Vegeta asked. Bulma noticed his voice wasen't as mean sounding this time. "Yes. Another shot." The nurse said. She stood still for a minute, then slowley walked over and cleaned off his deltoid muscle with the alcohal on the cotton ball. Vegeta noticed it made his skin feel all tingly and strange. Then she injected the syringe in his arm. Vegeta barely noticed any pain at all; he had just been protesting before to be a pain. But he knew Bulma's warning so he remained perfectly still. "All done." The nurse finally said and pulled the needle out. Bulma let out the breathe she had been holding. Vegeta clapped a hand to his deltoid to check if they'se blood. "Now can you go away and let me sleep?" He asked. This was not a polite voice but it was polite enough for Bulma. "Sure. I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow we are going to run some tests to make sure your organs are O.K, and some heart tests, and-" Vegeta held up a finger. "I'm not some LAB RAT, nurse woman. I just might hafta object to that." He stated. The nurse just wearily walked out. Vegeta just closed his eyes. How uncomfortable it was having to sleep this way because of the stupid I.Vs! But Bulma had told him to keep the cords straight or it might cause something bad to happen. He heard Bulma get back on the cot bed and say 'Good night' under her breath. Then she went to sleep along with Veggie.  
  
The next day some doctors came in to get him. "What are you going to do? I wanna go home!!" Vegeta commented. Bulma, who was sitting by him on the bed, calmed him down. "Shh..It's O.K. You can go home when you're all better." She said. Vegeta bit at her hand. "Now tell me what you're going to do to me!" He ordered at the doctor. The doctor looked at his clipboard. "We're going to do a sonagram to make sure your kidneys and things are O.K." He said. Bulma covered her mouth with a hand and started to giggle. "Ha Ha." She said. Vegeta slapped at her. "What's a sonagram?" He asked. Before the doctor could even open his mouth to answer, Bulma said 'It's where they stick needles in your head and hook them up to this machine, and then zap your brains out-" The doctor inturruputed her. "It's just a little PAINLESS test." He said. Bulma laughed really hard. She was trying to scare Vegeta. "Painless my @$$." She said. The doctor didn't say anything this time. He grabbed Vegeta's bed and started to roll him out, with Bulma following him. They wheeled him into this little dark room with a T.V in it and a little bed thing. As Vegeta hobbled and layed down on the table someone wheeled his I.V's with him. Vegeta slolwey and painfully climbed up onto the bed. "Lay on your back." The doctor ordered him. Vegeta rolled over on his back and looked at the little T.V. "Do I get to watch Star Trek while you do this?" He asked. BUlma laughed. "No, silly! That's gonna show the inside of your stomach." Vegeta looked down at his stomach. "How does it do that? That's strange!!" He said. The doctor came over and lifted his hospital gown. "Hey! What are you doing?! If you try anything, buster-" He felt Bulma place a hand on his muscular arm. "Just be quiet. It won't hurt!!" She said. Vegeta sighed his deep breath out and looked down at what the doctor was doing.  
He watched the doctor squeeze some gel-like stuff onto the middle of his tummy. Vegeta kicked his feet. "Get it off! What is it? It's eating my skin!!NOO!!" He hollered. Bulma growled. "VEGETA! IT IS NOT EATING YOUR SKIN!! NOW LAY DOWN AND STOP KICKING!!" She hollered in her meanest voice. Vegeta slowley layed his head back down and looked up at the celieng as the doctor walked off to get something. "Is' cold!!" He told Bulma, and kicked his feet. Bulma giggled. "Yep." She said. Vegeta growled. "I'm gonna kill that man when he's-" "NO YOU WILL NOT!! NOW LAY DOWN AND SHUT UP!!" Bulma growled. Vegeta obeyed as the doctor came back with a little machine. "What's that? Are you gonna zap me with it?" Vegeta rushed together. "No. He's gonna rub it in the gel all over your stomach, and it'll take a picture on the T.V. Just watch the T.V and don't pay attention to what he's doing." Bulma said. The doctor turned the moniter on and walked over then put the little machine on Vegeta's tummy. Vegeta glanced at the screen and saw a weird looking picture. "Is that ME? The inside of ME?" He asked. Bulma nodded. "Sure it is." She said. Vegeta got a little scared when the doctor started to rub the little machine all over his stomach, but he got used to it. He was enjoying the cool picture it was showing him. That was inside of HIM, and that's what he was amazed with. They didn't have stuff like this back on Planet Vegeta! The doctor rubbed the little machine up almost on his chest, on his stomach, on his abdomen, and ticklishly on his sides. Vegeta was completley fascinated by the pictures. "Is there anything wrong?" Bulma asked the doctor. The doctor shook his head. "I don't see anything so far." He said. He finally shut the machine off. "There. All done." He said. He wiped all the nasty gel off Vegeta's stomach with a paper towel and helped him get up and lay back down on his rolley bed. "Wait wait wait!! More!" The doctor said. He came over with a needle. "Lemme take your blood test while you're in here and awake." He said. Vegeta allowed the doctor to poke him in the crook of his arm and take his blood without a fight. He was relly tired and he just wanted to sleep! He was FINALLY wheeled back into his room where all he did was fuss at Bulma.  
  
"You said it would hurt! I didn't feel any pain in the least!!" He said. Bulma giggled. "I know. I was just saying that stuff to scare you." She said. Vegeta turned his head and looked out the window. He really needed to train so he could beat Kakarott! And then he got an idea. If he got Bulma to get him moved to private home care in Capsule Corp, then perhaps it would be easier to get out of bed and go train while she wasen't around!! It was a brilliant idea! "Hey Bulma, what do you think of me being put in private home care?" He asked. Bulma immedeantly slammed her book shut. "Whuh-WHAT?!" She almost screamed, running over to him. "I would like to be moved to Private Home care. It would be easier for you because then you'd be home and could go sleep in your own bed without being worried about ME." Vegeta answered. Bulma gave a small chuckle. "You're crazy! You don't think I KNOW why you want to be moved to Private Home Care? I DO know. So you can break out and train! Well you won't be doing any of that while I'm around, so NO! You're NOT going to Private Home Care!!" She yelled into his face. She was enjoying the fact that she could boss Veggie all around when he was hurt, because she knew if he wasen't hurt she'd probably already be dead because of how much she was nagging on him. Vegeta growled and kicked his feet. "I hate you I hate you I HATE you!! I want to go back to Capsule Corp!!" He screamed. He eventually settled down. Bulma was completly happy with her choice until she started to remember his proposition. OH, how she MISSED her big house and her irratating parents! She found that soon she wasen't even paying attention to what she was reading and was caught up in thinking about going home. "Vegeta, I-" She began. But she noticed he was sound asleep, his chest heaving evenly. She sighed and went into the bathroom to reflect upon what she should do.  
When Vegeta awoke from his nap he noticed Bulma was crouching on the side of his bed with her head layed by his body, and she was sleeping. How come she was asleep there when she had a perfectly good bed to sleep on? Vegeta sighed and thought about nudging her off but his emotions got the better of him so he just left her there and looked out the window. He looked down at the I.V's on his arms. "I could easily get these off....But first I'd better try getting up." He told himself. So he tried to sit up on his own, but the horrible open wounds and muscle pains made tears rush to his eyes and threaten to spill out over his lids. He was having to support himself with arms that felt like jelly. When he plopped back to the bed it woke Bulma up. She saw Vegeta smarting over his arms and stomach muscles, which he had just hurt in the process of trying to get up. "Are you O.K?" Bulma asked in a meek tone. She knew how close she was to him and how he could EASILY get revenge for her babiying him, but he didn't. Vegeta just closed his eyes and waited for the pain to pass. "I know what you did!! You tried to BUST OUT, didn't you? Well, I was thinking about getting you private home care but since you tried that I won't!!" Vegeta's eyes popped open. "I was going to the bathroom, fool!" He said. Bulma's eyes were blank for a second. "Oh, O.,K. I can help you with that." She said. She pulled her hands under the covers. "What are you doing?" Vegeta asked. He knew very well what she was doing when he felt her hands at the band of his underwear. "I can take my own undies off, woman, and I'm NOT going to the bathroom in a bedpan!! They may have given me one, but I'm not using it!!" Then he karate chopped the hand on his underwear. Bulma popped back up from under the sheets. "Then what do you propose we DO, Vegeta? You're too big for me to carry again!!" She argued. Vegeta really DID hafta pee very badly. Vegeta's being hurt got the better of him, and he layed down, tired. "I don't know!!" He whined, and started to kick his feet. He meant to get Bulma but he didn't. Instead he hurt one of his legs even worse, the pain ripping through it like he'd just ripped the tendon. His eyes bulged and he started to cry REALLY hard. It's not right for a Prince to cry!! I've got to stop this crying nonsense! It's like I'm a woman with PMS! He thought. But his tears thought different. They spilled over the bottoms of his eyelids. "Vegeta?" Bulma asked. He had his face buried into a pillow but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out he was crying. Bulma crouched over him and turned his face tworeds her, but he just turned it the opposite direction and buried it into the other side of the pillow. "Let me be and get out! I don't want anyone to see me blubber." Vegeta said. When she didn't get out he slapped at her pretty face. Bulma grabbed his hand and gently placed it on his tummy, then layed on top of the hurt man. "STOPPIT! GET OFF, GET OFF, AND GO AWAY!!" He yelled feircly. he tried to bite her. "Shhh....calm down." Bulma told him. She was halfway trying to make him mad, and halfway trying to make him stop crying. What was she saying, she was more than half way trying to make him mad!! Vegeta screeched like a witch. "How can I cuh-halm down if you won't get off of me!!" He screamed. "Get off! It hurts, It hurts it hurts!!" Bulma shifted herself and made him cry harder. "This seems similar to when YOU woulden't get off my legs!" Bulma said. Vegeta was so mad he felt like killing her. He cautiosly raised an arm and charged up a ki blast, but it dissipated. He wailed harder and tried to push her off. "PLEASE get off of me, PLEASE!!" He whined. Bulma, who had been laying her head on his chest, noticed something. This was the first time he'd EVER begged at her!! She looked into his face and saw such a sad look was on it that it almost made her start to cry herself. "Oh, O.K.." She said, running a hand through his still-bloody hair. Vegeta sighed with releif when her weight was lifted off of him.  
She layed her head on his chest as she sat on the side of his bed. "Get you head off of me! Don't touch me! Get away from me!!" Vegeta complained. Bulma smiled. "Nooo..." She sang,watching her finger as she trailed it all over his manly chest. Her finger hit the scar and it got her wondering yet again how it had came. "Vegeta, are you ready to tell me how this scar became?" She asked him. She caressed the scar with her finger, making Vegeta shiver with anticipation. Bulma felt his little shiver and got back on top of him but this time he didn't protest. "No. I'm not ready to tell you. I don't LIKE you." He said, still paying attention to her finger on his scar. It felt so good...with HER doing it that he just wanted to cry. Here she was, caring about him again. "I think you are.." Bulma cooed, and and ran her finger up his chest, neck, and chin. Vegeta shivered with anticipation again, and tried to push her off. "I don't need you to tell me what to do, so um...get off, now!" He said. Bulma gently stroked Vegeta on the chest with her finger, and she felt a certain hardness hit her skin which she knew very well from the place on Vegeta's body it had happened. She smiled. "Is there something you want from me? I think there is." She said. Vegeta shook his head. "Absolutely nothing." He said. When she shifted, it made him get harder. Bulma reached up and grabbed his face, then kissed him as hard as she could. Vegeta didn't kiss her back; but he didn't resist what she was doing either. He finally jerked his head backward. "Stop! I'm not flavored!!" He said. He pushed her face backwards. "Quit taking advantage of me just because I'm-" When Bulma grabbed his manhood, he shut up. His eyes got REAL big and he just stopped, and took his hands off her face. Bulma took his hands and put them on his tummy. Then she kissed him again, so hard Vegeta thought she'd suck his face off.  
"NNNO." Vegeta giggled, and turned his head. "It's not right!! I don't like you! I HATE you!!" Bulma sighed and twirled her finger up in his black hair. "I don't think that's true, but....whatever you say." She said, and tapped him on the tip of the nose. Then she got up and walked out, leaving a very horny Vegeta looking after her.  
  
"Vegeta, it's dinner time!" Vegeta heard one of the nurses tell him in his dreams. His eyes popped open at the mention of 'dinner time', and he sat up. Bulma sat up and watched Vegeta grab his tray and start to eat. She noticed how funny Vegeta was looking at her from a couple hours ago. But she was about to do something Vegeta woulden't beleive. "Mrs. Nurse, I'd like to get Vegeta moved to private home care please." She said. Vegeta immedeantly spit out the food in his mouth. "Whuh-?" He said. He looked over at Bulma, who was smiling. Vegeta smirked a little bit. "Sure. I can tell the doctor and he'll get you moved there in no time..but don't you know how expensive it is?" She asked. Bulma nodded. "Yep, but me and my dad own Capsule Corp so we're rich and we can pay for it." She said. Vegeta was so happy he coulden't see straight. Now it would be SOOO easy for him to bust out of Capsule Corporation and go train! He smiled and layed back down. It was the first real smile Bulma had seen him make! But how was he to get out of Capsule Corp when he was still using an oxygen mask and those irratating I.Vs?  
  
Later they came and got Vegeta and put him in a wheelchair to wheel him into Bulma's car. They wheeled him in and layed him down in the reclining passenger seat, with his I.V stand strung to the back of the car and his oxygen mask attached to it. A couple of doctors and nurses were riding with them; one was holding his I.V. stand to keep it from falling. Vegeta had said he didn't want to go in an ambulance because it had scared him so bad. But he was so happy because he was GOING HOME!! He was so happy he could just kiss Bulma! But he would never on his honor do something like that. "Are you thankful of my decision?" Bulma asked him as she began to drive. "Thank you." Vegeta mumbled under his breath and closed his eyes for a nap. Ever since he had been in that accident he had been so tired it was unreal. "It's just you trying to heal." Bulma had advised. Vegeta just mocked her words and breathed some of the fresh air the oxygen mask provided. "You know, Vegeta, if you decide to be just a jerk I could make this one bumpy car ride." Bulma said. "So if I was you I think I'd watch my back." Vegeta mocked her words again and closed his eyes for a second time. He breathed in deep and went to sleep.  
  
He woke up later to hear Mrs.Breifs say ,"How's he been doing? Is he going to be alright?" He opened his eyes and noticed that she was standing over him along with Mr. Briefs and Bulma. He was at Capsule Corporation again! He was at his....not his home, but it was close enough to be called that. "Hello, Vegeta! I baked you some cookies to make you feel better! You look so horrible but after my cookies you'll be peachy keen!" Mrs.Briefs chimed. Vegeta frowned. "Whatever. But I'm not really in a cookie mood." He said. Bulma walked over and sat by him on the bed. "Hello, Vegeta! How are you feeling?" She asked. Vegeta shrugged. "Not the best." He said. And it was true. He still felt like sh*t and his eyes were heavy and he was sooo sore and he just wanted to get better and stop having to use the annoying oxygen mask! He groaned as he passed a huge cramp in his midriff. A stinging pain ripped through him, and made him groan. "You O.K?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded. "I think so." He said. The I.V.s lodged in his arms were starting to itch something horrible but he could not scratch them because he might rip the needles out or so as Bulma had advised. His head was aching at a slow, dull rate. He felt sick but didn't think it was really all that much of Bulma's buisness. "I'd like to be left alone." Vegeta ordered. "And now would be a good time." Bulma just looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "What? You don't want any of Mom's cookies?" She asked. Vegeta shook his head. "No. Now get out or suffer the consequences!!" Even they all knew quite well that he really coulden't do anything in the state he was in, they knew he sure could AFTER he was recovered so they got out. Now Vegeta had a chance to test his legs yet AGAIN.  
Vegeta braced himself and then shot up to sitting position the best he could. Because it was not a hospital bed he could not raise the top half of the bed to make himself sit up. He groaned and moaned as he was sitting, and ended up flat on his back again. "I can NEVER beat Kakarott like this!!" He chided, and tried to sit up again. He grasped the sides of his bed desperatly and found himself finally on his seat; but he was in so much pain it was unimaginable. "Man...alive.." He gasped. He took in whooping breaths through the oxygen mask, then managed to calm himself down despite the pain. "O.K...Now, to stand up.." He moaned. He painfully swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was so short that his toes didn't even touch the ground. He dangled and swung his feet for a second, watching them, then pushed himself on the floor. He managed to stand by holding on to the side of the bed. Tears rolled down his tanned cheeks. "I'm doing it! Now I just hafta take one step..and get used to walking slowley." He said to himself. He walked one step, his knee buckled, and he fell. A dull *thud* was heard througout the Breifs household, and Mrs.Breifs came running up. She found Vegeta on the ground and laying on his belly. He was acting as if nothing ever happened. "What happened? How'd you end up on the floor?" She asked. Vegeta painfully rose to a crawling postion, but his legs and arms shook and he thudded to the floor again. "I got really hungry so I started to come downstairs and I fell!!" He lied. "What buisness is it of yours anyhow?" Mrs.Breifs grabbed him under the armpits and strained as she tried to lift him. "Don't try to walk, dear. It'll take you longer to heal if you start to walk." She said. She managed to lay him down back in bed and strapped his oxygen mask back on. "Are you sure you don't want a cookie?" Mrs. Breifs asked. "They're fresh from the oven!" Vegeta kicked his feet weakly. "NO, I said that I do not want a cookie earlier. Now please go and get me a rag or something." He said. Mrs.Breifs left to get him his rag and get the stuff so that she could clean out his wounds as the nurses had ordered.  
When Mrs.Breifs walked down to get his rag and medical equipment Bulma intercepted her. "Mama what happened? What was the thud that we heard?" She asked. It took Mrs.Breifs a minute as she tried to think of what to tell her daughter. She decided just to tell her the truth. "Vegeta claimed that he was getting up to get something to eat and he fell. I beleive, however, that he was trying to test his legs so he could break out of Private Home Care." She said. Bulma made mad eyes. "How dare him! I just know he'll end up killing himself one day. He needs someone to take care of him, and I'm sure you and Dad are tired of doing it." Mrs.Breifs just smiled. "Well, woulden't you like to take care of him? I'm sure he'd treat you right and not be unfaithful like your other boyfriend, what was his name? Yamcha?" She asked. Bulma frowned so big that it was ugly. "ME? Hook up with HIM? He's such a jerk!! He always tells me he hates me, and inflicts pain on me and others for pleasure, and the soul reason he lives is to irratate the piss out of me." She said. Mrs.Breifs just smiled. "That's not true. He's a cute man, and he DOESEN'T hate you. He always looks at you without you knowing and if he hated you he woulden't have put up with you kissing all over him today. And the only reason I've ever seen him hit you is because you hit him first." She explained. Bulma just walked out. The nerve!  
  
"Bulma says she doesen't want to hook up with you." Mrs.Breifs explained. Vegeta smiled and took a drink of his water. "I guess I could say I'm happy with her decision. I woulden't perticularly like to be hooked up with her either-wait! Did you ASK her to hook up with me?" He said. "Well, I wasen't that blunt..." Mrs. Breifs said. Vegeta kicked his foot at her. "Get out of here, woman! I have no reason to listen to this! I would never even THINK of even touching my lips to that woman's ARMS!! I HATE HER, almost as much as I hate YOU and your stupid animals! Now just get out of here before I decide to decapitate you!" Mrs.Breifs obediantly ran out of the room and left Vegeta to wallow in his own self pity. "Dumb broad." He said to himself, and flicked on the little T.V. to watch boxing. He heard Bulma downstairs yelling at the blond-headed b*tch woman. Vegeta closed his eyes and took a little cat nap.  
  
Vegeta had decided he needed a bath, so he had managed to get himself in there with the help of Bulma and Mrs.Breifs. He was laying in the bathtub with only bubble-bath to hide his offensive parts. (Oh My God....Drooling...^_^) He had gotten Bulma to wash his hair, and it had been quite an experiance for her because she had seen some things that looked so much better on Vegeta than they looked on any other boy. He was a BIG BOY! She had been wishing she could wash some things other than his hair. But let's get back to Veggie. He had managed to get himself to walk about 2 steps by now and he was getting ready to go to bed. The good part was, so was the rest of the house. He had decided he'd try to start trying to really walk after everyone went to bed. So, he got Mrs.Breifs and Bulma to help him get back to his room. . "I'm going to bed now." Vegeta said. He let Bulma put his oxygen mask on and turn on his heart moniter so it would beep if his heart stopped beating. Bulma put a finger in her mouth. "I'm kind of scared to leave you all the way upstairs when you're not in a hospital...your heart moniter could beep and we woulden't hear it maybe and then you'd DIE!" She said, getting frantic. "Oh, I'll be fine worry wart. Just go down to your stinky room and go to bed." Vegeta advised. "Goodnight." Bulma said, and walked down the stairs. Mrs.Breifs asked Vegeta if he wanted a cookie AGAIN before she finally went downstairs. Vegeta rolled over to catch some Z's.  
When Vegeta's eyes had only been closed about 5 minutes he heard someone open the door. It was Bulma with her arms full of her pillows and blankets and stuff. "What are you doing!? Get out!!" He yelled. He yelled so loud it caused a window to crack. "Oh, me? I'm gonna sleep on the floor so that if something happens I can wake up and help you." She said. Vegeta frowned horribly. "I don't need your help, and I don't need you to sleep by me like your a mother worried about her little baby or something!" He scolded. "Now go on back to your nasty room and go to sleep, b*tch." Bulma just layed her stuff in the floor, humming as she did so. She took the time to fluff her pillows and stuff. "I said get out NOW!!" Vegeta hollered. Bulma just closed the door, turned on the fan, and layed down on her pallet. "Goodnight, Vegeta." She said. Vegeta grumbled something horrible. How would he ever be able to try to walk now?  
  
At about 1:00 AM in the morning Vegeta was awake and wondering if he should try to walk or not. He knew he had a risk of waking Bulma up; But then again he could also NOT wake her up. He didn't know if she was a light sleeper or a sound sleeper. He just decided to risk it all. He flipped around and over on his belly, then pushed himself up on his knees and his arms like he was doing a pushup. He managed to blind out the pain just fine though. He pulled his legs up under him and sat on them and thought about how he could walk without waking 'the woman'. He slowley unfolded his legs from under him and dangled them off the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes for a second, imagining how good it would feel for him to get back into the G.R and TRAIN TRAIN TRAIN. Then he felt someone painfully grab his foot, digging the nails into his skin. He jumped back into reality and yelped. "Bulma!" He said. And that's exactly who it was.  
"Vegeta, you backstabber! I was awake this whole time and just listening for you! I knew you'd try to get up and burst out of here." She griped. Vegeta was breathing hard from the scare she had given him when she had grabbed his bare ankle. "It's not your buisness whether I get better or not." He grumbled. Bulma stood up and pushed him on the chest, and he fell back into the laying position. He was clad only in breifs and nothing else, making Bulma realize what a nice body he had. She just wanted to jump on top of him and bury her face in his warm belly, and have him caress her hair lovingly..only the word 'lovingly' did not exist in the man's vocabulary. Bulma frowned at this. Bulma tucked the blankets in all around him. "You'll get better SOON, I promise!" She said in an almost soothing voice. Vegeta growled. He closed his eyes. "Do you understand how badly I need to train for these androids? You would if you cared about your planet." Bulma just went back over and layed down. "Be quiet, Veggie. Go to sleep!" She said. Vegeta blinked at the little pet name she had just called him by. "Veggie? Did you just call me VEGGIE?" He asked. Bulma chuckled and nodded. "Mm-Hm. Now good night, VEGETA." She confirmed. Then she rolled over, and so did my baby Geeta honeys.  
  
The next day was even worse for Vegeta because of how much Bulma was by his side from his escape attempt of the previous night. No matter how much Vegeta or Mrs.Breifs ordered her too she would not leave him alone! "Can't you go away to even EAT? You'll become so skinny you'll look like one of those anemic models!" Vegeta shouted at her. Bulma shook her head and grabbed her book. "Uh-uh. Nope. I've gotta make sure you don't break out." She said. "I'll tie you to the bed if I have to." Vegeta looked at the cover of the book and noticed he could read just well enough to kind of read the title and he could decipher the picture. "How come you're reading a book about raising babies? You don't HAVE a baby! You're so ugly that a man would hafta be crazy to even have sex with you." He asked. Bulma shrugged. "Nunya. It's not your buisness, but if you'd like to know, it's my dream to have a baby someday. Even though I'm already in my thirties I might still have hope." And she flipped the page. She giggled at a picture. "This baby is so cute!!" She said. She showed the picture to Vegeta, who just turned around and faced the wall with his arms crossed. He hated the woman SOO much for making him lay here, but he knew himself he probably coulden't get up without killing himself or hurting himself farther.  
"Why don't you go get me some......orange juice. I promise I won't get up." Vegeta ordered. He perfectly intended to break the promise he had just made. He planned on right when she shut the door he could yank the needles out and pull off the oxygen mask and then fly out the window. It might hurt him, but hey, wasen't he already hurt? And he needed to train! "No!" Bulma said. "You'll just try to get up and then you'll end up killing yourself. Plus I like this book pretty much. Look at these cute babies!" Vegeta swiped at her. "GET ME SOME ORANGE JUICE!" Veggie screamed. Bulma shrugged. "Oh, fine, I'll get you some orange juice. But PROMISE ME that you WON'T BURST OUT!! Promise me!" She said. vegeta looked at her and smirked. "I promise." He said. 


	4. Bulma's confession

Chapter the fourth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
When Bulma walked into the bedroom she found Vegeta trying to yank the needles out desperatly. She dropped the orange juice in her surprise. "Vegeta! Stop it!!" She hollered. Vegeta froze in the process of taking the needles out and glanced up at her. "Oh, HI BULMA. I was just..reflecting on...how uncomfortable these needles are." He said. Bulma walked over and slapped his hand so hard it was red. "No No NO. You will NOT pull these needles out!" She griped at him. "I need to find some way that you CAN'T get your hands to them...."  
  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked as Bulma walked in with some VERRY strong cord. Bulma giggled. "I'm tiying you to the bed like I said I would. That way you can't try and pull out the I.Vs." When she walked over and grabbed Vegeta he tried to squirm away. "Let go of me! Stop! You can't tie the Prince to a bed!" He shouted. Bulma smiled and seized his wrist. "I can if he keeps attempting to kill himself just to TRAIN." Then she wrapped some of the cord around it tight enough that he coulden't get it off. Vegeta hollered. "MRS BREIFS! YOUR CRAZY DAUGHTER IS TIYING ME TO THE BED! HAALLP!" But Mrs.Breifs didn't come, so Bulma got one of his wrists tied to the bed. He could lift it a little, but not near enough to get to the I.V. in the other arm. "Stop it! Untie me NOW!" Vegeta ordered. Bulma just walked around to the other side of the bed and grabbed his other wrist. Then she wrapped the cord around it and tied IT to the bed. "NNOOO! Help me!" Vegeta yelled. His screams were to weak for Mrs.Breifs to hear him so he was up sh*t creek without a paddle. Bulma laughed at him. "Ha Ha Ha!!" She said. Vegeta lifted one of his wrists up and strained as he attempted to break the cord. He was too weak, though. "When you're strong enough to get out of bed, then we'll know because then you'll be able to break the cord. Great plan, huh?" Bulma said, tiying his foot to the bed. Vegeta lashed the other one at her pretty face and got her right in the mouth. "OW!!" Bulma shreaked, making the scream so loud it hurt Vegeta's sensitive ears. Vegeta laughed. "You thought I coulden't do anything tied to a bed, didn't you?" He asked. He kicked his foot again and this time he got her right in the stomach, then he got her in the abdomen. "You idiot! If you kick me there than I won't be able to have kids!" Bulma shouted. Vegeta coulden't care less whether she had kids or not. But he stopped kicking at her anyways. "Please untie me. I'll do ANYTHING. I'll be your one night stand when I'm better, I'll take you to DINNER, ANYTHING!!" He screamed. Bulma threw the baby book on him. "Shut up and find some way to read." She said. Vegeta grumbled.  
  
About 3 days later Vegeta was doing a lot better. He was able to breathe easily without the oxygen mask on and he was getting kind of used to peeing in a bedpan and being tied to a bed. But he was still hurt and Bulma woulden't get away from him. She tended to him every hour of every day to make sure he'd be O.K. "Bulma, I'll be fine." He finally reassured her one day. Bulma plopped down in the chair of the wooden desk beside Vegeta. "No, I'm scared that you won't be. I've got to watch you." She said. The scabs that were just entering the healing process were itching Vegeta so bad he could almost cry, but Bulma had told him he shoulden't scratch them because that's how people got Nimfintigo, and with Nimfintigo you had to wear purple medicene; and Vegeta thought the color purple was for wusses. So he tuned out the horrible itching. "Please untie me. It's so uncomfortable sleeping when you're tied to a bed." Vegeta said. Bulma looked at him and sighed. "Oh, O.K. I give." She said. She walked over to his ankles and started to untie them from the bedposts. Vegeta giggled. "Yay! I get to finally ROLL for a change!" He said. When Bulma untied him all the way, he stretched out his arms and legs and rubbed the pain away. Bulma sat back down in the wooden chair. "Vegeta, would you mind if I took a little nap?" She asked him. Vegeta looked at her. "A nap? Why would I mind if you took a nap?" He asked. Bulma shrugged. "I guess what I'm really asking is, would you break away if I took a nap?" She said. This made Vegeta think. "I don't know. You'll just have to see." He said, with a smirk. Bulma smiled at him and then sat up. "Maybe YOU could take a little nap? It'd make you heal faster." She said. Vegeta nodded. "O.K. I think I'll do that." He said. He closed his eyes and dozed off.  
  
When Vegeta awoke, he averted his pupils tworeds the chair where Bulma was sitting. She was asleep. He blushed. She acts like I'm pitiful, thinking she has to sit by my side constantly! Now's my chance to break out!! He thought. He looked at her sleeping for a while longer and suddenly felt sorry for all the 'ugly woman' comments he had made, for this woman was anything but ugly in his eyes. He thought she was the most beautiful thing alive. She cared about him so that she'd sleep by his side! This made Vegeta feel good inside, but he ignored what he had been thinking and looked at the I.Vs in his arms. "I said I promised but....I really need to train." He told himself quietly. He jerked the needle so hard it popped out of his vein painfully. He almost cried out but remembered that Bulma was sleeping. She stirred a bit; as if she sensed something the matter with Vegeta, but she stayed asleep. Vegeta popped the other one out and slowley sat up. That step was a little bit easier than it had been 5 days ago! There was still pain; but not near as bad. Then he swung his feet over the side of the bed. Again Bulma stirred but didn't awaken. Vegeta sighed with relief. "You just stay asleep there, b*tch." He whispered to himself. He slowley tackled the obstacle of standing. A wave of dizzyness attacked him. "Gah!" He said, grabbing the bedrail for support. He panted a little and let the terrible racks of pain escape from his head and the nausea dissapear. Then he stood up all the way. He felt like a new man.  
Then, he flared up his ki and got ready to fly out the window. He grunted a little as he uped his ki; it was quite uncomfortable to do so because he had been hurt for so long and haden't used ki in that time except the small times when he had threatened Bulma or Mrs.Breifs with it. Then he levitated off the ground. First he figured he was going to fall because a terrible pain attacked his head again and his stomach rolled to no end. His mouth started to water like he might vomit. "No No NO!" He said to himself before he could land. He let the head pains and stomach ache pass again before he made a slight ki blast in his hand and threw it, crashing the window.  
Bulma stirred A LOT and almost awoke at the sound of the crashing window. Vegeta walked over to her and threw a blanket over her head and she stilled again; then he levitated again and blasted out the window. Unfortunantly a shard of the glass still left in the window frame caught the back of his neck and cut him down his back as he flew out the window.  
  
Bulma was asleep when she felt a droplet of liquid blow on her. Her eyes suddenly opened and she noticed something very unusual about the way she was sleeping, for she had a blanket thrown over her head! She threw it off and looked down at the liquid on her. It was crimson red; crimson like BLOOD! She then looked up to see where it had come from and noticed that the window was shattered and- VEGETA WASEN'T IN BED!! She covered her mouth with both hands. "Vegeta!!! Oh my GOD!!" She screamed. "This blood could be HIS!!" She put a hand to her nose to make sure that her nose wasen't bleeding or something and that she was right. When Vegeta had cut himself while flying, as Bulma didn't know, the blood had sprayed backwards because he was flying and some had come through the window and hit Bulma on the hand. She wiped his blood off and looked out the window. "Vegeta! Vegeta, are you down there!!?" She hollered. But he didn't answer. A million bad possibilities flooded her mind. Because Vegeta fought to protect Earth, perhaps some evil freak had come and kidnapped him while he was hurt? Or maybe he had been trying to walk but fell out the window? But then she realized that all that REALLY probably happened was that he had broke out of bed and flew out the window. She went over to his bed and noticed the needles were safely picked out of his gorgeous arms. "Yep. The backstabber broke out." She told herself. Then she ran out of the door to get to the Gravity Room.  
  
Vegeta had the Gravity Room turned on to 450 even though he WAS so hurt, and he was on his hands and knees. But he could get up no farther than that. He was trying his best, though. He was pushing himself to his highest limit. He was cussing at himself to get himself to go farther. He growled and strained his muscles so hard he thought his skin would split; and then managed to squat. He started to push himself up to the full standing position. Tears streaked down his tanned cheeks as he tried to stand up and he screamed with pain. He had JUST stood up and was so proud with himself when Bulma stomped in. She opened the door and everything stopped. "Vegeta, you STOOL PIGEON!" She yelled at him. "Leave me alone..I'm fine!" He said to her. But right as he said this he pitched forward and fell into her. "See what I mean? You never listen to me!" Bulma said. "I personally told you that you were way too hurt to train!!" Vegeta pushed himself backwards and off of her. He fell on his butt. "I am NOT too hurt to train! Was I not training when you came in here, hm?" He asked. Bulma walked over to him and kicked him in the ribs with her shoe. "You're such a dork...Fine, I don't care! Go ahead and train if you want too, I don't care! Get yourself killed! Just do it! Who cares anymore!!" Then she stomped out of the G.R, leaving Vegeta alone to train. He smirked and went over to the little machine to turn it on.  
  
Bulma desperatly ran into the living room and started to watch the dancing show. He was so unbelievable! Did it not hurt to no end to stand up in 450 times normal gravity? She was thinking about my Geeta constantly as she wached the ballerinas twirl and whirl around. She got to thinking about how nice looking his muscles were as they pumped when he ran and stuff, and how handsome his face was. He was even more handsome to her than Yamcha was!! As she was thinking this Mrs. Breifs walked in. "Honey, I thought you had Vegeta to bother?" She asked in her New Yorker accent as she handed Bulma some hot chocolate. "VEGETA is training. The idiot burst out of his bed and is now training, probably fainted on the Gravity Room floor by now. He's so stupid; how come he just can't wait to heal up?!" She said. Mrs. Breifs sat by Bulma on the couch. "Because he thinks he has to train to beat the Androids and save Earth. I thought you knew that, hm?" She said. Bulma shook her head. "No. I think he doesen't even care about the Earth. He trains because he gets a certain satisfactory out of being better than people! He wants to beat the Androids just to prove he's better than them!" She responded. She watched one of the child ballerinas fall and felt sorry for it. Mrs.Breifs looked out tworeds the Gravity Room. "You should talk to him when he gets back from there. About certain things..." She said. Bulma's eyes widened; for she knew what her mother was impliying. "I told you that I would never take Vegeta as a lover, and he'd never take me!!" She said. But she got to thinking about it. Vegeta was so handsome....and he had such a nice body...and he did have a bad personality and attitude but is good looks certainly made up for that. She also thought the shortness of him was cute. Maybe...she WAS a little attracted to Vegeta!! "I know what you just thought of." Mrs.Breifs said, observing the look on Bulma's face. "You just thought you could be attracted to Vegeta." Bulma jumped to her feet. How had her mother just read her like a book? "Impossible! I could NEVER be attracted to someone as rude, obnoxious and stupid as he!!" She hollered right in Mrs.Breifs' face. Mrs.Breifs just kept her normal happy smile. "Then what on Earth possessed you to kiss him like that in the hospital like he told me you did?" She asked. Bulma froze in her tracks. She didn't speak for the longest time! Then she finally said, "I don't know." and sat back down. "Maybe you should ask him out tonight to see if you're attracted to him. Don't make it seem like a romantic date; just tell him you wanted to go to some fancy resturant or something and then tell him you really need someone to talk to while your there. He'd never refuse a food resturant! Then, if you are attracted to him, ask him if he feels the same about you. Maybe you could become hooked up!!" Mrs. Breifs advised. Bulma sighed. "I don't know WHAT to do." She said.  
  
That night, after a hard day of training, Vegeta was in his room on the bed resting when Bulma stepped in the doorway and knocked on the frame. "Hey bigshot, I need to ask you something." She said. Vegeta looked up from the place where he lay in the middle of his water bed. "OKay. What? Fire away." He said. Bulma strolled in and sat on the bed by his legs and patted them. "How are you doing? You look tired." She said. Vegeta buried his face in his fluffy sheep-wool sheets. He had recommended these sheets to Bulma because he liked fuzzy things so much. He was just weird like that. "Don't touch me. And I'm fine. Now, if that was all you had to ask, could you like-leave?" Vegeta grumped. Bulma flipped him over on his back. "No, that's not what I wanted to ask you." She said. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the fanciest resturant in town with me? I know you don't like my cooking and I was going out to get something, and I know I'll need someone to talk to. Even if the person I'll have to talk to IS rude." Vegeta eyes widened. "Food? Other than YOUR horrible cooking? Of course I'd like to go!" He said. "But there's still the problem of having YOU along with me.." Bulma just ignored his comment and grabbed some socks out of his drawer. She threw them at him. "Put these on, then put at least a decent shirt and pair of slacks on; not that ugly saiyan armor. Then put some nice shoes on." Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat up, which was still VERRY painfully to do. He was not healed yet so ever since he had gotten out of the G.R. he had felt like resting. But Bulma wasen't making him go back to bed and have his I.V.s back in-so he wasen't going to.  
  
When Vegeta walked down he noticed Bulma was dressed very nice. "How come we're dressing so nice just to go and eat dinner?" He asked. Bulma didn't feel the need to answer that. She just grabbed his wrist and jerked him out the door, then into her car. "Don't you PULL me anywhere, lady. And why don't you drive in your slow car and I'll fly?" Bulma was gritting her teeth. Just stay cool...if you hit him he'll probably break your nose. You can put up with him for a couple hours, Bulma. She told herself, not knowing if this was cold hard lies or not. "You don't know where I want to go; and I have the money so you hafta come wherever I come." She said. She managed to keep most of the anger out of her voice.  
"So where are we going anyway?" Vegeta asked after they had been in the car 15 minutes. Over this elapsed period of time, Bulma had been looking at how cute his clothes were. "Excuse me?" She asked. "I SAID WHAT RESTURANT ARE WE GOING TO. Geez, are you deaf?" Vegeta repeated. Bulma turned on the radio full blast so she woulden't hafta listen to him. What a mistake it was toting him along with her!  
  
When they reached the resturant Vegeta was so rude it was unimaginable. He was ordering the waiters along like SLAVES of some sort! "Vegeta, why don't you behave and be a nice person for once in your life? You embarrass me so much when you act like this tworeds these people!" Bulma asked him. Vegeta took a huge bite of the lobster he had been given and paid no heed whatsoever to what Bulma said. He saw her cringe as a little bit of lobster dropped from his mouth and landed back on the plate with a *plop*. "So, uh....I needed someone to talk to...so what will we talk about?" Vegeta heard Bulma ask him. Vegeta shoveled some koleslaw into his mouth and then slurped down some coke. "I don't NEED to talk to you. I came here to have a break from your nasty cooking; not to talk to you." He said. Then he shoveled in another bite of his lobster. "But the only reason I invited YOU was so that you'd talk to me!!" Bulma said. Vegeta just shrugged and continued eating, so Bulma decided she'd talk at him even if he would not talk to her. But she didn't know what she could say without Vegeta having some sort of a rude comeback. "Do you really, honestly, TRULY think my cooking is bad?" Bulma asked Veggie suddenly. Vegeta smirked with his mouthfull of lobster. "Of course. If I didn't think it was so then I never would have said it. I don't just say things to hear myself talk; even if I DO have a wonderous voice." He reached his fork over and took a bite of her crab meat. He decided he liked it so he grabbed her plate, set it in front of him and started to eat HER food. Bulma just didn't say anything. "Do you like that crab meat? Tastes kind of like chicken, doesen't it?" Bulma asked. Vegeta cracked one of the crabs legs and ate the meat. "Well, I guess. It's kind of rubbery though." He said. Bulma watched food spill down the front of his nice shirt and into his lap, and spread all over his face and hands. He ate just like a CHILD, for pete's sake! Vegeta was watching the horrible looks on Bulma's face. How come she always had to look at him like that? Like he was some sort of a freak of nature with no family or friends!(Even if he DIDN'T have any family or friends.) He finished up Bulma's plate and sat back, his belly so full he thought he might explode. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Vegeta asked. He saw expression rush back into her pretty face. "Oh, me? Well, I um.." He pretty much figured she was trying to make something up to say. But that was O.K; he had a lot of time on his hands this evening. His daily training was already tooken care of. "I wanted to ask you...if you were REALLY OK. I mean; everyone knows you're still hurt and that you shoulden't be moving around like that. Also the way you were laying when I came into your room you looked like you were in pain." Bulma said. Vegeta banged his fist on the table at her stupid question. "I'm FINE, b*tch. And for your information I SHOULD be moving around because I'm FINE, and it's none of YOUR buisness whether I am or not! When I moved in Capsule Corporation you didn't automatically become my mama, you know." He said. Bulma scoffed. "Ha! When I walked into the G.R. to find you you certainly didn't act FINE. You fell on your @$$, remember?" She said. Vegeta just crossed his arms and stared at her. "Shuddap. That's not the point." He said. He noticed Bulma was looking him up and down. "You look so cute when your mad at people." She teased, trying to make him really mad. Vegeta just growled and stood up. "It's 9:00 PM at night. I think we should go." He said. Bulma nodded and her and Vegeta left the resturant.  
  
"Where are we going? It doesen't look to me like we're going home!!" Vegeta ranted as Bulma drove him out into a country side. Bulma slapped his leg. "Be quiet, I'm taking us to a peaceful, pretty place where I can talk to you and you can voice your opinions!!" She still haden't decided whether she was attracted to Vegeta or not. She finally stopped at a place with a big waterfall and a bench sitting next to it. The night air made it very pretty. Vegeta snarled. "What a pitiful place." He said. "Why'd we stop here? I told you I wanted to go back to your crummy home so I could go to sleep!!" He ran over and layed down on the green bench right next to the waterfall. He could feel little water droplets hit the surface of his skin. "And I told you I felt like talking to you, so talk is what we're going to do!" Bulma griped. She came and sat down right in the middle of his soft stomach. "Get off me, broad. Right now." Vegeta said. Bulma obediantly stood up, but stared at Vegeta with menace in her blue eyes. "Why don't you even wanna discuss things with me? I may be human but I'm not discusting!!" Bulma said to him. Vegeta smirked. "Oh yes you are. And the reason I don't want to talk to you is because I know what you think it will be about. That scar on my chest. Well, I'm not telling you a thing so you can just get that right out of your head. Now let's go home." He said. But Bulma still woulden't let them go home. "No, that's not why I wanted to talk to you! I know that's your own personal buisness." She said. Vegeta smirked a little bit as she ranted at him somemore, and he tuned her out. How he'd love to throw the woman in that waterfall; get her affro hair all wet and soggy and make her makeup run, ruin her nice clothes...So he sprung up and grabbed her around the waist violently. Bulma's eyes bugged as she felt his manly hands on her waists. "Vegeta, what are you doing? Vegeta let go!!" She said. Vegeta smirked and strained, lifting her up in his arms; but not in the slightest comfortable position. He held her by putting one hand under her stomach, like someone might carry their sleeping bag or something. Then he tossed her into the river; right in the waterfall. For a second Bulma did not come up. Then she came up coughing and sputtering. "Vegeta, you @$$!!" She half-giggled. Vegeta noticed how pretty she looked when she was wet and her clothes were plastered down around her nice body. She stood up and ran over tworeds him. "I'm gonna get YOU!!" She screamed. Vegeta noticed her running for him and took off at a sprint. He accidently tripped over a rock; though; and ended up in the stream himself. The water was so cold that it was making him shiver. "It's cold!" He shouted out to Bulma. Bulma came over and jumped into the stream herself next to Vegeta, where she grabbed him by the back of the head and dunked his face into the stream. Vegeta smiled and bit and fought her weak strength. He popped his head up and grabbed her by the waist, then dunked her underwater and held her for about 10 seconds. When she came up she was very scared, for she had thought he was going to drown her. "I don't think this is very smart. One of us could catch Pnemonia playing outside at the cold night in cold water." Bulma advised. Vegeta shook the excess water out of his hair and stood up. "I think you're right. I don't know what I was thinking playing with YOU like that. Now let's get back in the car and-" Before he could say another word, Bulma had HIM around the waist. "Come on, SHORTY." She said, and started to drag him along the muddy ground. "My pants! Hey! What are you doing? Release me!" Vegeta ordered. But Bulma dragged him into the stream and by the waterfall; and there she stuck him inside the cold water and held him there. Vegeta shreaked out like a girl. "Hey!!" He yelled, and jerked up. He crawled out of the waterfall and sat in the cold water for a minute. "Come on. We should really get out of this water." He said. He grabbed Bulma's wrist painfully and started to drag her out of the cold stream. Bulma jumped on his back as he was dragging her to the car and covered his adorable eyes. "ha ha! Guess who?!" Bulma said. Vegeta clawed her fingers off;but not before he fell on his bum. "Owch! I got my butt wet with mud!!" He screeched. Bulma grabbed a ball of mud off the ground and rubbed it all in Vegeta's onyx colored hair. Vegeta's eyes widened. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop that!!" He screeched. He grabbed some mud too and spread it throughout her blue affro. He laughed as he did so. "You're so mean!" Bulma screeched. She slapped at him, and Vegeta grabbed her by the waist and threw her into the air, then did his blinky thing up there and caught her. Then he dropped her; and caught her again. Bulma was laughing very hard, for it was really fun. Vegeta grabbed her and flew into the air; then steeply dropped and landed on his small feet. Then he jumped up and did a loop in the air with her. Bulma laughed, clinged onto his wet and muddy shirt, and buried her face into his muscular chest. Because his clothes were wet and clinging to him she could feel every muscle in his wonderful chest. He's so handsome, and so muscular.. she thought. And I'll bet he's wonders in bed. When Vegeta landed, he put her down. She fell on her butt with dizzyness. "That was really fun...but now I think we should REALLY-" Right as she said this a bolt of lightning ran thorought the sky with a frightening rumble. She ran over to Vegeta and huddled up against him.  
Vegeta thought about pushing her off. He thought about that as soon as she was leaning up against him. But then he remembered that it was storming and they needed shelter before they got struck by lightning. "O.K, Bulma, we can't get into the car because it doesen't have a top. We could get struck by lightning easier in there than anywhere else. We need to find like a cave or something." He said. Bulma pointed to the waterfall. "Isn't there a cave behind there or something?" She asked. Vegeta bumped her rudely. "Sure, but water conducts electricity. Remember, stupid? We need to find somewhere else." Bulma pointed over to a slight chasm. "Is that O.K? Will we both fit?" She asked. Vegeta scooped her up. "We'd better." He said. He lifted off a little bit and flew to get there faster; then he set her down in there and he himself huddled in a corner as far away from her as possible. Bulma sat up and crawled over to him. "What are you doing all the way over there?" She asked him. She sat next to the cranky man and looked at the stony expression on his face. He was trying not to look at her. "Why don't you want to look at me?" Bulma asked him. "We're stuck out here together so you might as well." Vegeta turned his head away from her, making Bulma hurt. "Oh, come on Vegeta! Be a sport!!" Bulma said. She slipped her fingers under his chin and turned his head tworeds her. "Why don't you want to look at me?" Bulma asked. Vegeta jerked his head away from her grasp. "Because I don't want to!!" He said. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "Is it because you don't want to realize that you LIKE me?" Bulma asked. Vegeta's eyes popped open really wide. "Of course not!! I don't like you! You're a human!" He said. He turned his face away from her again.  
Bulma smiled and huddled against him. Vegeta looked down at her and snarled. "Hey, get off of-" He started to shout, but before he could finish Bulma grabbed his face and kissed him as hard as she could, with as much passion as she could muster. Oh Lord, I am attracted to Vegeta. Hopefully he feels the same. She thought. But Vegeta was thinking nothing of the sort. He was thinking how surprised he was. She just kissed me!! AGAIN!! Is she just toying with me, or does she LIKE me? Ick! He thought. When Bulma released him he was looking very surprised. "You-Your-My...You KISSED ME!!" He said. Bulma nodded. "Sure I did kiss you. You look like you needed it." She said. Then she leaned her head back against him, shivering and cold.  
  
Vegeta was thinking about how she was leaning against him like that like he was her boyfriend or something. He felt like pushing her off of him, but then he felt her shiver from the cold. "Hey...are you cold?" Vegeta asked, nervousness in his mean voice. He looked into her muddy blue hair, which was against his chest. "Yes, I'm cold. But why do you care?" Bulma asked humorously. He didn't say anything after that; but he stripped off his nice shirt. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" Bulma asked. Vegeta wrapped his shirt around her and then wrapped an arm around her. "So you don't catch...what's that sicky called?" He said. But Bulma didn't answer. She was being very surprised that Vegeta had cared. He cared about me! Oh my god! She thought. She leaned back farther into his now bare chest and then flipped around to where her face was pressed against it. She brushed her lips over the pectoral muscle, and then kissed it long and hard. Then she closed her eyes to go to sleep, hugging him as tight as she could.  
Vegeta was blushing something horrible. Here the woman was, hugging him, going to SLEEP on him, and he was sitting here letting her do it! It was absurd! He noticed his own arm wrapped around her hugging her tight. How come he had done all this so suddenly? It was like he had lost control of his brain! A saiyan was not to care about weakling earthling women! He slowley unwrapped his arm from her and shimmied away. He gently placed his shirt back on her and then crawled to the other side of their little cave. He stared at the woman a while longer, observing her beauty even though she was sopping wet and covered in mud. Her legs were huddled up to her chest because she was so cold. She was freezing, because she was still shivering even with his shirt on. Vegeta sighed and crawled back over to her. Without his shirt on he was so cold he was shaking, so maybe laying against her would help him? Sort of use her for a blanket. So he went over and layed against her, but with his back to her. When he closed his eyes he noticed she slipped her arm around his muscular body. But he didn't protest. They fell to sleep in eachother's arms, in that small cave on the rainy night, with Vegeta not thinking once about his 'Saiyan Pride.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well, there you have it. My first romantic scene in this story. Didja like it? Well, I just decided I outta tell you that the next chapter is the BIG step, if you know what I mean, so you better be ready. If you wanna read that part. In the next chappy I'll warn you right before the part comes so that you'll know if you don't like to read lemons, K? Bye! 


	5. Will you be my lover?

Chapter the fifth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
After about 2 hours later Bulma awoke with Vegeta still laying next to her. It was not thundering anymore; but a steady stream of rain was still coming down outside the cave. But she was even more surprised because VEGETA was sleeping up against her as if he were protecting her from something.  
"Vegeta! Hey! Wake up! We need to go!" She whispered into his ear. Vegeta stirred a bit and then his eyes popped open. "Huh?" He said. He stared into her big blue eyes with his black ones. Bulma sat up. "We need to go before the thunder starts up again." She said. "Oh, and uh...you can have your shirt back." She took it off and threw it at him. It now smelled of Bulma's J.Lo perfume. He was blushing so badly that it wasen't even funny. "Come on. Let's go." Bulma said. She crouched down and walked out of the cave, followed by Vegeta. When they got into the car, neither of them said anything until they reached about halfway to Capsule Corporation. "Were you cold? You seemed to be sleeping against me." Bulma said. She saw Vegeta's face turn beet red with embarrassment. "Well, I...Yes. I was a little cold." He responded. "What on Earth possessed you to kiss me like that?"  
Bulma didn't wanna tell Vegeta that she was attracted to him, maybe even a little bit more. She had been admiring him ever since she had first met him when he had threatened to kill her if she didn't give him the Dragonball. She stopped the car against a curb. "Hey!! What are you doing!! Why are you stopping? You'd better go if you want to get home before that horrible thunder starts up again!!" Vegeta ranted. Bulma placed a hand just above his knee, and any farther up it would have been on his thigh. Vegeta knew a hand on the thigh was impliying something, or so Bulma guessed. Vegeta turned his head away from her. "Drive, woman." He ordered. "DRIVE!!" Bulma saw the edge of his cheek go red as he began to blush something terrible. "You embarrassed?" She asked in a giggly tone. Vegeta's face stayed turned away, but he said "Not embarrassed. Surprised." Bulma patted his leg. "Why are you surprised? Your instincts as a man took control of you that's all. I don't think you could POSSIBLY be attracted to me..." "WHAT ARE YOU IMPLIYING?!" Vegeta roared. Bulma smiled. "Nothing, Nothing." She said. "But don't you remember that kiss that I gave you in the cave? What did you get out of that?" Vegeta smirked. "Nothing. At all." He lied. But it had really been the best kiss he had ever felt in his life. Even though she was the only woman who'd ever kissed him it was better than the sympathy kiss she had given him in the hospital that day. "OH. O.K. Whatever." Bulma said. She rubbed her hand up and down Vegeta's leg in a way that made him shiver all over and gave him goosebumps something terrible. Bulma felt his little shiver, so she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as hard as she could. "You have not the right to do that." Vegeta griped. But he didn't try to pull away.  
  
When they finally got back to Capsule Corp, Bulma and Vegeta desperatly ran in and collapsed on the living room floor. "Home...We're HOME..." Bulma said. Vegeta nodded. "Coulden't be happier." He said. He got up and sat on the couch where he turned on Star Trek. He enjoyed watching this because it was about space. "Mom and Dad are sleeping, Vegeta. Keep it down a little bit." Bulma said. She grabbed a comb out of her purse and her compact mirror, and then sat on the couch with Vegeta and started to comb out the tangles. Vegeta just kind of stared at her and then scooted away a little bit. "Was' wrong? Don't tell me you're afraid of me now!" Bulma said. She inched a little bit closer to Vegeta, and he backed away. "Why are you afraid, Vegeta? It's not like we had sex or anything!!" She inched closer to him again. "I know, but.." Vegeta countered, backing away a bit. He found himself against the wooden rail of the couch now, and Bulma got so close she was crouching over him. "Just because you slept by me does not mean anything. You were cold and I had your shirt on, so you had a very good excuse to huddle up against me like that. Or are you just nervous because that's NOT the reason you were against me?" She said. Vegeta gulped, and turned his head the other direction. "I don't know! Now get away from me before I BLAST you away!!" But Bulma layed down on top of him and layed her head on his muscular chest. "I need a pillow." She said.  
Vegeta was too stunned to do anything. "Wha-Huh-Uh..." He stuttered as he got a huge whiff of the smell of her blue affro. Her hair smelled good, but right now he was too worried about getting her off of him. "Get off of me! Now!!" He said. Bulma kissed his chest passionatly. "You sure?" She asked. Vegeta was left stuttering again. "I-Duh-UH-..." He said. "Are you.." He felt Bulma's cheek rub up and down on his chest as she nodded. "Yes." She said. "I AM seducing you." She wrapped her arms about his gorgeous body and ran her nails up and down his back, making him shudder. His Saiyan pride popped brightly into his mind. A proper saiyan would NEVER take a lousy Earth woman as a lover...and I'm not going to. I'm just going to sit here and toy with her feelings and then make her sad when I tell her I hate her. Because that's the truth. He thought. But then something else came to his mind. DO I hate her? He was thinking about this for a long time, and Bulma realized he was thinking because he wasen't griping at her to get off. "What are you thinking about so hard? You NEVER think!!" She said. Vegeta growled. " I wasen't thinking about anything." He said. Then, before he could even stop himself, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her up tight. Bulma hugged him back as he smelled of her blue hair once more. Bulma kissed his chest and closed her eyes, and then that's when Vegeta's world was turned up-side down. "Vegeta..I love you..." Bulma breathed into his chest as she made out with it. For a second, Vegeta was stunned..and then he pushed her off and jumped up. "WHAT?!" He yelled. Bulma was just smiling up at him. "I love you. I just now realized it." She told him. Vegeta stared at her with a gaped mouth. "What-you-Uh.." Bulma walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's be lovers, Vegeta." She told him. Vegeta's face turned red and his eyes bloodshot. "No! We can't!!" He shouted. He turned around to where only his back was facing her. "I don't love you, and besides that I'm a saiyan who has to train! I don't like you even! Er..how could I have let this happen? How?" He muttered. Bulma came up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You don't hate me Vegeta, think about it! You like me and I know it. You've never been hooked up before, though, have you? You're so lonely...And I could fix all that!!" She said. Vegeta stripped her hands off of him. "No! Nothing will change my mind. I said NO and NO will remain my answer. Good day, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." And he stomped out, leaving Bulma to look after him.  
  
Vegeta stepped into the shower and let the water run over him. Did the woman just REALLY tell him that she loved him? REALLY? But how? She had always made comments about how he was a jerk and stuff before. And she HAD been right...he did NOT hate her. He liked her, yes. Loved her, definate NO. He knew he didn't love her because he was a saiyan and saiyan's don't love. He laughed as he thought of this. "Dumb woman. Doesen't she know that if I got mad at her I could kill her with a wave of my hand? Ha!" He put some shampoo in his hair and scrubbed it all around. But as he was doing this, he noticed someone walk into the bathroom. A certain someone with a BLUE AFFRO!! Vegeta's eyes bugged. Oh no! She actually followed me into the shower! Now what can I do, run past her? Kill her? The words 'Kill her' rang througout his mind. "Yes...kill her." He said. He had his hand raised to fire the ki blast, but then noticed she was taking her clothes off. "What the HELL?" He whispered to himself. He flattened himself against the side of the wall and watched her strip down to her underwear and bra. Hell, she had one nice body!! He found himself hungrey for...something. It was a feeling he'd never felt before in his life. His mouth hung open as she walked into the shower, in her underwear and bra. "Whuh-what are you doing?" Vegeta stuttered.  
Bulma smirked at him. "I'm changing your mind, silly." She said. She walked up to him and pressed her body against his. "Get out! Get away from me! HE-" Before Vegeta could finish the word 'Help' his lips were compressed as she kissed him good and hard, making him stumble against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss it. "Don't.." Vegeta groaned, and pushed her off of him and against the opposite wall of the tiny shower stall. Bulma just sashayed back over to him. "Come on Vegeta, let me show you how wonderful I can be." Bulma told him softly.Vegeta looked at her, breathing heavily and evenly. He let her slide her feminine arms around his waist and pull him close and then she bent down and started to kiss his stomach. Vegeta stood back against the wall as she did this, enjoying the feeling of her tounge darting across his skin. Several times she fingered the band of his underwear and made him weary for something he didn't know about. The feeling was about to become very logical what it was trying to say. It was trying to say he was HORNY, if you don't already know.  
Bulma felt something hard against HER that was not there before. "Hmm...I TOLD you you liked me!!" She said to him. "If you didn't you woulden't be stiff!" Vegeta blushed. "Shut up." He said. He was a virgin, yes, but he still knew quite naturally what he was supposed to do when that happened. He grabbed Bulma and started to kiss her on her lips as hard as he could, taking the woman by surprise. She kissed him back with everything she had in her, reaching down and grabbing his man hood as he did so. Vegeta froze a little when she did this huge step. "Don't you *smack* think it would be *groan* easier to do this laying doWN!" He said. Bulma released his rod. "UH..yes...But, I read out of this teqnique book that it's better in water." She said to him. Vegeta blushed REALLY hard. "Oh. O.K. But is it even POSSIBLE standing?" "I'll answer that WITHOUT words." Bulma said. Vegeta felt her hands at the band of his breifs....  
The feeling of this forgein thing was the greatest feeling he'd ever felt in his entire life. He'd NEVER felt anything like it before. It must have felt really good to Bulma, too, for she was making worse noises than he himself was. He found that he coulden't help his hips rocking back and forth and banging together with Bulma's. Vegeta groaned as a delightful, tingly feeling passed throughout his entire body. This was the greatest experiance he'd ever had in his 31 years of living. The only bad thing about this was that Bulma, in her pleasure, was digging her fingernails rather painfully into his back, but the pleasure he was feeling out numbered it greatly. How was life ever good without...whatever they were doing? Suddenly, his whole body jerked as the feeling increased greatly and all the sudden. He groaned outloud with all his might and the rhythmic rocking of his thighs began to accelerate. Bulma smiled as she kissed him. She knew perfectly well what was happening to him. She rocked hers faster too, to increase the pleasure of the situation for him. Vegeta groaned and screamed under his breath for a short time, until his body stopped spasming and he stopped groaning. Bulma knew the climax had passed and he could not have sex anymore, so she pulled away from him and let him sink to the floor. "Did you like that?" Bulma asked him. He breathed out. "Yes...." He said, and then went to sleep because what he had just done was SOOO tiring.  
  
Vegeta woke up the next morning in bed. But the funny thing was BULMA WAS SLEEPING NEXT TO HIM!! He jumped up and noticed he was naked, so he slipped something on. What had HAPPENED the night before? And then he remembered with vividness that was not needed. He stared at Bulma for a while longer and smiled. How could something so great have came out of HER? Then he remembered she had told him she loved him. Hopefully it had been her horniness talking. Vegeta walked onto the balcolny and looked off of it. Nobody could EVER know what had happened and he coulden't wait to stress that perfectly well on Bulma's head. As he was looking off the balcolny, he all the sudden felt Bulma's feminine hands slide around his waist. He jumped; for she had startled him greatly. "Hello. Did you sleep good?" Bulma asked him, kissing the side of his neck. Vegeta didn't know whether to accept her doing this or not. Was having sex with somebody a commitment? And besides; he didn't really wanna shoo her off him. He liked her touching him now, better than he had when she had first came. But he really wasen't in love with her; no. "Yes. I slept better than I have in years." Vegeta said. Of COURSE I slept better than I have in years. That silly exercise tired even ME out!! He thought. He felt like saying 'DUH' to her right in her face. Bulma spun around him until she was in front of him; with her arms still around his skinny waist. "Bu-Bulma...about last night.." Vegeta began. Bulma giggled and leaned her head on him, making him almost fall backwards from her weight. "I know, I know. You regret doing it and didn't know what happened, and you hate me and want me to go away." She said.  
"Uh..No. That's not it. I DEFININTLY don't regret it. And I don't really HATE you, I just....Well, I just wanted to ask you if you're going to tell anyone. I mean, even your parents?!"He slung together. Bulma pressed her face into his chest to muffle her laughter. "Of course I'm going to tell them!" She chimed. Vegeta's face went blank and his cheeks red. Bulma looked up at his face. "I was just kidding...I won't tell if you really don't want me to. I promise, nobody will ever know." She said. Then she leaned up to kiss him. Vegeta grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away. "No. And Bulma, is this thing like a...COMMITMENT or something?" He asked. Bulma stepped up closer to him and leaned back into his arms, and was surprised when he wrapped both of his strong arms around her tiny body. "No, It's not a commitment unless YOU want it to be a commitment...the way I want it to be a commitment." Bulma said. Then she tilted her head up, obviously begging Vegeta to lock lips with her. "No. No No No." Vegeta said. But the more he looked at her beautiful face the more he really DID want to kiss her. Instead he stroked the back of his finger under her chin. "No. I don't WANT to be in a relationship with you unless I HAVE TO. Saiyans don't swing that way." Bulma thought he would walk away; but instead he picked her up baby-style and carried her back into the house where he lightly layed her on the bed and then spread a blanket over her. "I'm going to go and train." Vegeta said.  
  
Mrs.Breifs noticed something different in the way Vegeta and Bulma acted tworeds eachother ever since they had come home late the night before. Of course;Vegeta was STILL jerky tworeds her..but in a sweet way. And sometimes she'd see Bulma hug him or something and he'd let her a few seconds before he shook her off, but he didn't say 'Don't touch me' in a rude tone like he used to. And he'd talk to her a lot more at dinner time, and she'd even come barging into the G.R. on occasions and he woulden't scream at her. She was just thinking this when Bulma came skipping into the house happily. She had one of the Breifs' familys' kittens in her arms and was toting it along with her. She put it down and walked to the table to get some water.  
"What have you been doing? It's now 1:00 in the afternoon! You've been gone 4 hours!!" Mrs.Breifs said. Bulma didn't wanta say she had been trying to convince Vegeta to be her boyfriend but had failed again. "Oh, I was giving the animals a bath." She said. Mrs. Briefs nodded. "So where's Vegeta?" She asked. "Oh, him? He's asleep on the hammock." Bulma said. "He had a hard night last night. He...coulden't sleep." She got some cream out of the refrigerator and poured it into a saucer, as Mrs.Breifs watched her suspiciously.  
  
Vegeta was sitting in his room the next night watching a sitcom on WB and laughing at it hysterically. These Earth programs could sometimes just be soo funny!! As he was watching it Bulma came in his room with his dinner in her hands, wearing an outfit that made Vegeta drool; her tube tob and some really low cut shorts. She put his tray down on the desk and then layed down next to him. "Watcha' watching?" She asked him. Vegeta turned the T.V. up a little bit. "Oh. Seinfeild." He said. Bulma rolled over on her back to show off her nice assets. She had come into his room for this one reason; to get him to be her boyfriend. She was crazy about him and why coulden't HE just be crazy about her? "What are you doing?" Vegeta asked. She noticed him checking out her nice body, or at least that's what she HOPED he was checking out. He could have just been observing what a slut he thought she was. "I put your dinner on the night stand." She said. Vegeta nodded. "That's nice." He snidely remarked, and then turned his attention back on the television program. He laughed at a joke cracked by one of the actors. "I made-" "Stop at the words 'I made'. If you made it, then it's obviously discusting." He said. But he turned off the T.V and grabbed his tray anyways. He poked at his enchilada like he was discusted before he took a bite. "Hmm...tastes good for something you made." He said. It didn't make Bulma feel bad because she knew he was just playing with her. "Do you like my outfit?" She asked Vegeta, standing up so he'd get the full effect of it. Vegeta looked at it and then crinkled his features. "No, you look like a hussy. You know what a hussy is? Someone who sells sex. That's what you look like." He said. He scarfed down the rest of his enchilada. "Aw, come on Vegeta, be nice! I know you're embarrassed and all but hey, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Bulma said. Vegeta looked up at her as she walked over to him and leaned against his legs. "I want to go shopping, and I want YOU to come with me." She said. Vegeta laughed really hard. "come shopping? Are you out of your mind? I hate shopping, and especially with girls! They gawk over everything!" He griped. Bulma yanked on his spandex pants. "Please...?" She begged. Vegeta looked down at her pretty face and her sparkling blue eyes. At first he was gonna yell 'NO!' right in her face but then he realized he probably had nothing better to do. "Oh, O.K. I'll come with you woman. But you'd better not ask me to pick anything out for you!!" Bulma cheered with delight, then kissed him really hard on the lips. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you! Come down and tell me when you're done and then we can go!" She blew a kiss at him and walked out the door. "Stop getting wishy washy!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Vegeta came down with his tray completly cleaned when Seinfeild was over and handed it to Mrs. Breifs. More like threw it at her. "Are you really coming out with me dressed like that?" He asked Bulma, pointing at her revealing outfit. "You look like a hoe!!" Bulma shrugged. "So? What's it to you? Your clothes are so tight I can see your muscles flex!!" Vegeta didn't have an arguement with that. "Well grab your purse and come on." He said. Bulma grabbed her little blue handbag and then started to push Vegeta out the door. "I want you to fly us there." Bulma said. Vegeta chuckled. "Fly you there? I'm not your slave!" He said. Bulma pushed him lightly. "I said you're going to fly us, so by God you're going to!!" She screamed into his handsome face. Poor Vegeta really didn't have a choice now. "Alright then. Come here." He groaned. Bulma smiled and ran over to him, and he grabbed her around the waist. "Hold on to that stupid purse." He ordered. Then he blasted off as fast as he could, making Bulma scared. He felt her tense up under his strong and muscular arms. "What's wrong? You afraid of heights?" He asked. "No. I'm afraid at how fast you're going." Bulma said. "That's really stupid. If you were to hit a telephone wire-ZZZAP-you're dead." Vegeta chuckled. "That's why I don't fly low enough to HIT them." He said in a smart@$$ tone. He was enjoying having her hugged up in his arms and having a logical excuse. Bulma had her hands placed on his arms like he was her lover and he was hugging her. "You really like me, huh?" Vegeta grumbled. Bulma nodded. "Mm hm. That's why I wanted you to carry me; so that I'd have you holding me." Vegeta felt like dropping her. "Oh." He said. He started to fly a little bit faster so that he woulden't hafta be holding her anymore.  
  
When they reached the store, Bulma got out of Vegeta's arms, but still bumped her hand against his. Vegeta wasen't sure what she was doing. "Uh...what are you doing?" He asked. "I certainly hope you're not trying to hit on me, because then I'll hafta hit YOU-" "NO! Nevermind! I'll just walk ahead then." Bulma said. Vegeta looked after her with a puzzled look on his face. He should have known that she had wanted to hold his hand, but after all, he'd never been around very much women before so he had a perfectly good excuse. "Wait for me! You shoulden't have invited me if you're just going to walk ahead." He said. He trotted and managed to catch up with Bulma. She had been standing there and waiting for him. "You're slow." She said. "Now come on before people start swarming in." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the women's section. Vegeta was instantly sick to his stomach. "EEW! Look at all the frills!" He yelled. "Women are such discusting,horrible..." "Oh my gosh, Vegeta! Look at this!!" Bulma said, pulling out a whore's outfit. Vegeta abruptly shook his head. "Uh-uh." He said. He pulled out a spandex suit for women. "This." Bulma just laughed and waved a hand. Then she walked over to a tube top rack and began to look at them. "She's such a slut." Vegeta mumbled under his breath. "How come she wants to walk around showing her assets?" She kept fishing out tube tops and seeing how they'd look on her. As Vegeta was aimlessley glancing around and trying not to be embarrassed he spotted a dress he liked really well. It was a brownish color; with tanktop sleeves and a lace that tied around the waist. It looked like it would look really good on her!! "Bulma! Hey, lookit this!" He said. He brandished it tworeds Bulma, who walked over to him. "Are you serious? It's hanus!!" She said. But Vegeta really insisted on it. "It would look very good on you, Bulma. Brown would bring out the blue in your eyes. Just PLEASE try it on, please!" Bulma groaned and snatched the dress away from him. "Oh, O.K. follow me to the dressing room then if you're so anxious to see it. But it's not going to look good on me; you're gonna roll around laughing when you see it." Vegeta shook his head. "No I won't." He said. So Bulma just sighed and walked into the dressing room. "Wait here." She said, as she went inside and got her number from the woman. Then she walked into the part of the dressing room which Vegeta coulden't see. He looked after her, awaiting her new look.  
  
Bulma walked out of the dressing room in the dress to show Vegeta and he thought it looked simply BEAUTIFUL on her. He was left in an open- mouthed gape. Bulma came sashaying up to him. "Do you like it?" She asked him. Vegeta gulped, then a smile spread across his handsome features. "Yes. I love it. You look very........nice." He said. Then he backed a step away to avoid Bulma trying to press herself on him, like she'd been trying all day.  
  
Bulma walked closer to him. "If you think so then prove it." She said. "Give me a kiss, right on the lips." Vegeta looked down into her face and stepped away again. "No thank you. I'm perfectly content where I'm at." He commented. "And I don't need to prove what I said; Saiyan's don't lie." He found himself observing her balloony chest and the divine curves of her hips. She was a shapely woman, and that was for sure. A very shapely woman indeed. She had the lace around the waist of the dressed tied tight in a very sexy way. Her blue affro and blue eyes made the whole dress just look better on her. So mesmerized he was, that when she came up and slipped her slender arms around his tiny waist he barely noticed it until her lips were compressing his good and hard. Her arms explored up his muscular back;pushing him into her harder. At first, Vegeta found himself kissing her back until he realized what he was doing. When he finally realized he gently ran his hands down her sides until he reached her waist, and then pushed her off of him, but not a hard enough push to send her backwards or anything. Just enough to unconnect his lips from hers. "Why do you keep on doing that?" He asked her in a nervous tone. Bulma laughed and walked back into the dressing room. "Stay right there! I'll be out in a minute!" She yelled at him before she dissapeared into one of the dressing rooms. Vegeta grumbled. He really liked that dress!!  
When Bulma came out of the dressing room Vegeta was surprised to see that the dress was no longer in her hands. "Where's that dress?" He asked her, looking behind her back. He noticed something on men as mature as he SHOULD be noticing. Bulma shifted her weight on her right foot. "I gave it back to the clerk!" She said. She noticed the look of hurt on Vegeta's face. "What? Were you REALLY serious about me buying that hideous thing?" She asked. Vegeta nodded sheepishly. "It looked REALLY good on you...." He grumbled. Bulma threw her hands into the air. "Oh, fine. I'll buy it." She told him. Then she stalked back into the dressing room to fetch it. Vegeta smiled. Now I have something...SOMEONE, I mean, to look at all day. He thought. 


	6. Vegeta's decision

Chapter the sixth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
They walked back out into the mall after Bulma had boughten the gorgeous(or at least to Vegeta) brown, old fashioned dress. "Where to next?" Bulma asked Vegeta. Vegeta was looking around the mall with rising amazement. There was so many STORES in this place! He noticed one that had a bunch of animals in it. "Pet store." He said. Bulma sighed and steered him tworeds it. "Men and animals, sheesh." She said. When they walked in, they were greeted by a grey-and-white cocker spaniel. "aww!" Bulma exclaimed. She picked up the dog and hugged it to her chest. She allowed it to lick her all over her gorgeous face and smear her make- up. "Discusting. You could get Palegra." Vegeta said.  
Bulma extended the animal out tworeds Vegeta. "Wanna hold it? I think it likes you!!" She said. But Vegeta wasen't so sure. The animal was cowering back against Bulma's chest. Either it's scared of me...or it likes Bulma's chest just as much as I do. Vegeta thought. "Ooh...It's O.K! Vegeta woulden't hurt you!!" Bulma told the dog before tauntly plopping it into Vegeta's folded arms. Vegeta just let the dog roll off his arms and plop to the floor, making Bulma gasp and cover her mouth with a hand. "Vegeta, how mean! It could have died!" Bulma said. She playfully pushed him and then walked over to a small kittens cage.  
Vegeta let her play with it for a second and then walked over there to see it for himself. It was a calico kitten that was enjoying Bulma as she petted it on the head. She was going gaa-gaa over it. "Bulma, what's so great about a kitten?" Vegeta asked. Instead of giving Vegeta a word answer she took the kitten out of the cage and held it out to him. "Hold the kitten!" She told him. Vegeta looked from Bulma's face to the kitten, from Bulma's face to the kitten, back again. "But it's....discusting! I only wanted to come in here because I thought you would like it!!" Bulma put the kitten on his head, forcing him to jerk his arms up and grab the kitten. He stared at it with discust. "Don't hold him like that! And pet him!" Bulma said. Vegeta held the cat like he'd seen Bulma do and then just STARED at it without touching it except for his arms holding it. Bulma gently grabbed his hand and stroked it down the kitten's back. "Like that. You think you can do it?" Bulma asked. Vegeta started to pet the kitten on the back, and it purred and cuddled against his chest. Vegeta slightly smirked at it as it rubbed against him. "See? You have a nice and loving side too I'm afraid." Bulma said. Vegeta then threw the kitten back into its cage. "There. I held it. You happy? Now can we PLEASE get out of here? My eyes are starting to itch." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine. Come on." She said. Vegeta happily followed her out of the Pet Shop and back into the mall.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were sitting on the edge of a mall fountain, admiring its beauty. They had both thrown all the single pennies Bulma owned into the fountain. "The fountain is pretty isn't it?" Bulma asked Vegeta. Vegeta nodded. "A little I guess." He said. He twirled his finger around in it and watched the pattern it made it the water. Having Bulma around him was making him slightly nervous, like a falling feeling. And everytime her hand so much as brushed past him, he'd shudder. Then Bulma would giggle and make him embarrassed beyond all thoughts and reasons. He was just thinking about this when he felt Bulma softly lay her smaller, feminine hand down on his bigger and masculine one. His every muscle tensed and his eyes got wide, and a weird feeling passed throughout his whole body. This weird feeling seemed to get even WEIRDER when she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm around his midsection. "Buh-hulma...whuh-what are you doing..." Vegeta stuttered. "Get your arm off me. Let me go." Bulma scooted herself even closer to him and nuzzled his cheek. "You look so HOT sitting in that position.." She breathed into his ear. Vegeta tried to shimmy away, but she held him close with a deadly grip; as if he were hers and nobody elses. Vegeta was getting a little bit scared. Not scared that she'd rape him or something, because he certainly woulden't let that happen--scared that Bulma's mental health was at stake. "Nuh-uh-uh....We don't want you to get away, now do we?" Bulma asked, then she ran her beautiful hand up his chest and kissed him so hard it took his breath away. Vegeta found himself slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. He haden't felt like this since last night, since the special moments they had shared in the shower. He ran his hands up the small of her back as he kissed her very hard on the lips. Then he pulled her up into his lap and kissed her harder. He felt her busy hands caress his hair and neck as she macked him with all of her strength. Bulma then realized what they were doing...in public..before Vegeta realized he'd been kissing the 'low-class woman'. She released his head. "Ah! Vegeta, we've been making out in public!!" She said. Vegeta was staring ahead. "I was making out...with..YOU." He said. He started to wipe his face off like mad with his shirt. "You're so stupid." Bulma said. "It's just a little slobber. Even YAMCHA complained I did that too much. And he's aincent history!!" Vegeta stuck his head in the fountain to rid himself of more Bulma germs. Then he shook the water out of his hair. "I think we'd better get up before I do anything I'll regret again." He said. "Come on." And then he got up and left her on the side of the fountain.  
Bulma bought a lot more slut outfits like the one she was wearing at the current moment and some more dresses that Vegeta liked. When they were finally ready to head home they were both exhausted. "Oh boy. That was an exhausting day.." Vegeta said, as he collapsed on the couch at Capsule Corporation. Bulma sat down next to him. "Wanna finish what we started in the mall Vegeta? Please? I was enjoying it soo much!" She told him. Vegeta shushed her rudely and turned on his Star Trek. "Nuh-Uh. T.V." He said. Vegeta saw Bulma pout cutely and then walk into the kitchen. "You want anything?" She yelled back at him. Vegeta shifted around to get a better veiw of Star Trek. "Uh...How about some Coke and some chips?" He asked her. In a couple of minutes she came back with his Coke and chips. "Sit up 'so you don't get anything on the couch." Bulma said. Vegeta obeyed, and Bulma gave him the Coke and sat the chips on the coffee table. She started working on an invention plan in her lap. Vegeta glanced over her shoulder to see what she was doing. He was smacking in her ears. "What'cha doing?" He asked. Bulma pushed his face away. "Quit smacking in my ear. And I'm redoing the plans I was making for your armor. Remember, I was going to make one for everyone until you so rudely destroyed my plan." Vegeta nodded slowley.  
  
When Veggie was ready to go to bed, Bulma bid him goodnight. She said she had to stay up really late to finish her project. "Vegeta, say..if you decide something..than just come find me. K?" She asked. Vegeta slowley nodded. ".....K." He said. Before he could stop Bulma she came up and pecked him on the cheek lightly. "Good night, VEGGIE." She said and then sat down. Vegeta shrugged and headed up to his room. He stripped down to his underwear and got in between the cold sheets. He looked out the window to relax himself. Tomorrow, I'm going to train ALL day. He said to himself. Then the woman won't be there to...distract me. She won't even SEE me, and I'm not going to let her barge in like I've been letting her do all day. When he was satasfied with his thoughts he closed his eyes. But when he was on the brink of sleep he thought he heard the door hinge creaking. "Son of a b*tch!! Will you EVER leave me alone!" He shouted, pretty much guessing who it was. But when he turned around it was not Bulma. It was one of the cats who had wondered inside the room because he haden't shut the door all the way. "Get out." He said to it. He ki blasted by its feet to make it run and then closed the door all the way. Then he got back into bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning when he walked down the stairs Bulma ran up to him and immedeantly grabbed his hands. "Good morning, Vegeta!!" She chimed. Vegeta was a bit puzzled. "Uh..good morning to you too. Why so happy?" He asked. He then remembered his vow to train all day. After breakfast, After breakfast. His wondering mind told him. "Because! I made a special breakfast just for you! And you know why?! Mom and Dad are going into town this evening for 5 days, leaving the house to us!!" Vegeta nodded slowley. "Why are you happy about that? What, do you think they're getting in the way of anything?" He said. Bulma looked at Veggie like he was a dumbo. "Yes!" She said. "HELLLOOO. Anybody in there?" She thunked him on the forehead with the heel of her hand. "Stoppit!!" Vegeta snapped. Then he realized what she'd wanted him to recall. He quickly drug her into his room where they could be alone. "Now Bulma, if you think the reason I don't want to be your lover is because your parents....then you're wrong. It's nothing of the sort..." He said. Bulma looked up at him with sadness in her large blue eyes. She stepped a bit closer to him. "Then what is it? Do you think I'm ugly? Do you think my sex is bad?" She pleaded. Vegeta smiled a bit when she said this. "No......I don't think you're ugly..." He said, reaching out and gently stroking her blue affro,"And your sex is..*giggle* DEFININTLY not bad." Bulma smiled. "Then WHY WON'T YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?" She almost screamed at him. Vegeta backed up and tripped over the bed, causing him to sit on it. He acted like he wanted to sit on it.  
  
"Because....uh..."  
  
"Say it!!"  
  
"Because I'm a Saiyan, and Saiyan's have pride..."  
  
"Is THIS what it's about again!!" Bulma said, laughing. Vegeta blushed. "Not entirely." He grumbled. "But partly. About a fourth. It's really actually BARELY why I don't want to be in a relationship with ya." "Then tell me the truth. A saiyan with 'Pride' would not lie." Bulma said. She went and sat on the bed by him. "I can sit here all day and wait for your answer, Mr.Vegeta." She commented. Vegeta really didn't think he could stand a whole day with BULMA standing by him so he quickly told her the reason. "BECAUSETHENEVERYONEWILLFINDOUTANDTHENTHEY'LLLAUGHATMEANDSAY'LOOKTHEPRINCEHA SAGIRLFRIEND!'ANDTHENTHEY'LLMAKEFUNOFME!!IDONTWANTEVERYONETOTHINKIACTUALLYLO VESOMEONE!!"He jumbled up. Bulma stared at him funny. "Take a deep breath...and start over." She told him reassuringly. Vegeta took a deep breath and said, "Because then everyone will find out. EVERYONE. I'll be ashamed." He said.  
Bulma stared at him a little bit. "Do you really care what people think THAT much?" She asked him. Vegeta nodded. "Yes." He told her. Bulma stared at him a second more and then started to laugh. "Oh my gosh, Vegeta! You crack me up!!" She chortled, laughing into his side and beating on his legs. Vegeta curled a fist up in her hair and yanked her head up so her face was where he could talk to her. "You'll be wise to be quiet, woman, or I'll give you a nose bleed!" He told her. He saw fear sprouted in her blue, blue eyes and felt instantly guilty. He released her head and then rubbed it. "Sorry. Your hair O.k?" He asked. Bulma nodded. "Yes. I don't blame you. Mom said I can be rilly annoying sometimes." She told him. She sat back up and it made Vegeta want to lay her. She was wearing a halter bra and some really short shorts today. He thought her stomach, arms, and legs were just so beautiful that he'd love to kiss them over and over again.  
"What? Is there something on my shirt--or bra, I mean?" Bulma asked him. She had noticed he was staring at her intently. Vegeta shook his head. "No. But let me ask you something. Do you DELIGHT in dressing like a slut?" He said. He poked her in the stomach, which was completly showing from the extremly high halter bra. Bulma giggled and smacked his hand away. "Don't! And No, I'm NOT dressed like a slut. You just think I am because you like me to dress old fashioned." Vegeta scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "You know....I don't think it's at ALL sexy for your stomach to be showing like that.." He said. Bulma shrugged. "So...are you impliying that I change into one of the stupid little things you wanted me to buy?" She asked. Vegeta nodded. "Yes." He said. Bulma looked at him for a minute and then stood up. "O.K. Wait here." She said. But when she left the room Vegeta ran like a bat out of hell OUT of the room, where he sat down and began to eat.  
  
When Bulma came back into the room she saw that me Vegeta was GONE. "Vegeta, you idiot.." She told herself. She walked downstairs and found him sitting with her parents at the table. "Hello." She said, and sat down. Mrs.Breifs looked up. "What persuaded you to change clothes?" She asked. Bulma shrugged and glared at Veggie, who smirked and shoveled in some bacon. "This is the first good thing you've ever cooked for about the two or so months I been here, Bulma." He said. "Way to go." He shoveled the last of his dinner into his mouth and then stood up. "I'm goinga was GONE. "Vegeta, you idiot.." She told herself. She walked downstairs and found him sitting with her parents at the table. "Hello." She said, and sat down. Mrs.Breifs looked up. "What persuaded you to change clothes?" She asked. Bulma s Bulma shrugged. "I dunno." She said. But she knew the answer to that. Even though Vegeta refused to be Bulma's guy, he was still acting very affectionate.  
Vegeta turned the G.R. up to 450 times normal gravity and felt the exhausting force again, almost causing his knees to buckle. A couple of his muscles and joints screamed in protest because he had been so hurt lately. He flew into the air and did a couple flips, but it got him thinking about Bulma all over again. He was thinking about how beautiful she was, and how the color of her hair was awesome, and how she had a rack that just WOULDEN'T QUIT!! He thought about how much he'd love to be her guy but could not, because of the certain reasons he'd mentioned to her earlier. He had been secretly hoping she'd follow him into the Gravity Room. His prayers were answered after about 25 minutes. He was up in the air when the door swung open.  
"Hiya, Vegeta!!" Bulma said as he crashed to the floor from the sudden gravity decrease. He groaned as his back screamed. "Hiya, WOMAN. Could you possibly just let me-" Bulma walked up to him and kneeled beside him. "I'm wearing your dress. You like it?" She asked. Vegeta looked up into her face, which was hanging over his because she was crouching over him. "Yes. It's wonderful." He said, sitting up. He sighed out really big. "Now get OUT. I'm training. I didn't say I wanted a fashion show." She was sad. "But you told me to put it on!!" She griped at him. "And you TOLD me to so I DID! Doesen't that tell you what commitment I have?" Vegeta stood up and walked over to the Gravity Machine. "Go away before I turn this thing on and crush your bones to dust." He grumbled. Bulma walked up behind him. "I don't think you'd do that, now, do YOU?" She said. Vegeta nodded. "Yes. I'd do it without a second thought." He stated. "So, get out--" Bulma grabbed him from behind. "No you wouldent..." She murmered into his ear. Then she kissed him on it as hard as she could. Vegeta chuckled despite himself and turned his head tworeds hers. Surprisingly, Bulma saw him pooch out his lips--asking for a kiss. Bulma gladly took his offer and pecked him on the lips. Vegeta jerked his head away after only this peck, though. He caressed her arms, which were still around his waist and the hands folded on his tummy. Bulma started to nibble on his neck in a sensual way as he spoke to her. "I hope you didn't come to ask me about being your boyfriend agian, because the answer remains the same--no." He said to her. Bulma's sensual nibbles became sexual and Vegeta wasen't sure if he wanted to stay with that answer. He felt her tounge dart across his neck as she licked it in between her kissings. Then she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Why, Vegeta? Nobody would ever find out unless we told them. I woulden't tell unless you gave me permission." She said.  
Vegeta noticed her hands start to eep underneath his white muscle shirt. "They would find out....by the way we act around eachother. And if a child comes out of it all-" Bulma kissed the side of his neck. "No child will come out of it, I promise. We'll use everything we can to keep from that happening. And DO everything we can to keep from anyone finding out. And if they do; we'll just act as if we broke up and then keep it a secret." She told him. Vegeta started to think about this. It WAS a possibility.. He felt her perfectly manicured fingernails trace patterns over his abs and shuddered. He really wanted to her for his but the matter of his Saiyan pride..He just coulden't quit thinking about it. Bulma, who felt his shudder, hugged him up really closely. "No. Still my answer." Vegeta said. Bulma sighed and released him. "O.K...Vegeta...but,...I'll do anything I CAN to convince you." She said. Vegeta was trying to imagine she was STILL kissing his neck, and STILL hugging him.... "Vegeta? Earth to Vegeta!" She said. Vegeta snapped out of it. "Oh. Sorry." He said. Bulma walked up and grabbed his cheeks, then kissed him really hard. "You stay here and..train, Veggie." She told him. Then she left him to do his push-ups and sit-ups.  
  
That night Vegeta coulden't sleep no matter how hard he tried. He had wondered into the kitchen and ate a cookie or two and now he was headed back tworeds his room. But as he was heading back tworeds his room, he noticed the door to Bulma's room open and the cat curled up on her stomach. She's gonna start sneezing and things. He said to himself. I'd better get that cat offa her. He tiptoed carefully into the room and nudged the cat with a finger. "Hey kitty! Off Bulma, please!" He exclaimed. He poked it again. "Hey!" But the cat was sleeping so it just stayed there. Vegeta sighed really big. He picked the startled cat off, and then it ran out the door when he dropped it. He was about to turn and leave when he saw Bulma was sleeping in nothing but a bra and underwear. How sexy he thought her body was... He decided to sit down by her on the bed and watch her sleep for a while. She was such a beautiful creature, and he treated her like pond scum. He all the sudden felt bad.  
Before he could stop himself, he was caressing her cheek with a hand. While she was SLEEPING. Vegeta noticed her cuddle her face against his hand in her sleep. How cute. Vegeta thought with a smile. He stroked her blue hair, just noticing how pretty it was. Her eyes opened the slightest; and then groggily closed again. "She's restless." Vegeta said to himself. He then realized what he was doing and backed away from her like she was sick or something. He thought about how GROSS it was to touch someone in their sleep. "Vegeta, what's happening to you?" He asked himself, and then stood up to leave. But he heard a voice speak up and say 'You're sick' in a humorous tone. Vegeta whirled around to see she was sitting up. "Oh! Hi, Bulma! Heh.heh.." Bulma put her hands on her hips. "You were making moves on me in my sleep weren't you?" She asked. "That's pretty d@mn low...." Vegeta looked at the ground. He was ashamed for what he had been doing. "I'm sorry. I'm a man; so I'm naturally a bit of a pervert." He said. Bulma shrugged. "I liked it just as well. So what's the matter; can't sleep?" She asked. Vegeta kicked the ground with a foot. "Yeah." He answered. "Can't sleep." Bulma thought. "Hmm...Oh, I've got an idea! I can make you some warm milk so you can sleep!!" She said. She slipped on a robe and led him into the kitchen where she fixed him some warm milk and sat by him at the table while he drank it. "Tomorrow I'm gonna hafta train a lot for the androids. Just about 2 and a half years now." He said. "But I'll bet I can beat their @sses once I reach Super Saiyan." Bulma rolled her eyes at this statement. "Please quit trying. You'll end up killing yourself one of these days." She told him. Vegeta twirled his finger around in the steaming hot milk. It was burning his finger but he really wasen't paying attention. "They can't be THAT tough. They're just robots." He said. But little did he know, in about two and a half years like he said, he'd end up getting his head gashed, his arms broke and almost KILLED by these 'robots', and he'd get his pride shattered. Poor Veggie. "JUST robots? That kid from the future sounded pretty serious about them. I think you should be weary of them even if you ARE a Super Saiyan. I don't know what I'd do if you were to die. Just be miserable, I guess." Bulma advised. Vegeta mocked her mouth movements and rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever." He grumbled. He snorted air out his mouth and then took a drink of his warm milk. He was finally starting to get drifty-eyed. "Maybe you should just stop trying to KILL yourself with impossible gravity levels." Bulma said. "Putting strain on yourself isn't the way to beat them." "What do you know about fighting, hm? I've never seen YOU put your own life in danger to beat an extraterristrial." Vegeta grumbled. "But that would be rather hilarious to see." He gulped down the rest of his warm milk. "I've seen you....but YOU were doing it for your own benifit. Not for everyone elses, like Goku and Krillin." Bulma said. Vegeta growled at Goku's name and stood up. "I've gotta go to sleep. Good night." He said. He stomped into the bedroom. Idiot woman. He thought, and put himself between the sheets. There, he closed his eyes and finally got some rest.  
  
Vegeta was on the balcolny, sitting in one of the chairs with some lemonade about 3 days later when Mrs.Breifs walked up to him. "Hey, Vegeta, I made a cake. It's on the table." She said. Vegeta nodded his approval and sipped a drink out of his lemonade. Bulma had left on a trip to get some parts for the 'armor' and she'd be back tomorrow. She had been gone since the morning after they had their talk that night. "What's the matter, sugar? How come you look so sad?" Mrs.Breifs asked Veggie. Vegeta sighed and this time took a huge gulp of his lemonade. "Nothing's the matter. Now go away and leave me alone." She had come home from her little 'trip' with Dr.Breifs early. Vegeta guessed this was just as well, because it put an end to his lonliness. This got him thinking about the androids and that kid from the future. Bulma kept telling him how much the kid looking like him. Did you see his face? If he was frowning, I could mistake him for you when you're standing side to side. she had told him. "Psh." Vegeta said. "That kid had PURPLE hair." He turned his mind back on the androids he was to face in two and a half years.  
The day was relatively boring without Bulma there, and he just spent the whole time she was gone in the G.R. busting his @$$. He was terrible sore by the time he finally pulled himself into bed that night. Tomorrow, she comes home. He thought. Then he yawned and closed his oynx-colored eyes.  
  
The next day was even more boring to him. He sat down at the table and began doodling, just for the fun of it. I need to train so I can become a Super Saiyan. I need to train so I can become a Super Saiyan. His mind kept repeating to him. But he just ignored it and took a bite of his cereal. He had decided that he'd stay in the living room and wait for Bulma to walk into the door, and then he'd run up and hug her just as hard as he could. He had been thinking over the 3 days she'd been gone, thinking about her question and the answer he'd given. He felt so guilty when she had walked out the door without a man to say 'Goodbye, I love you' when she DID have a man to say that to, if he'd just accept being her boyfriend.  
There was no turning back now. He'd made his decision and he wasen't going back on it. He would BE her lover, come hell or high water, and he'd make SURE nobody was to ever find out about their relationship. Even though it was HIM, the Prince of all Saiyans, the biggest jerk on Earth saying this.....it still fit. He was such a lonely man, and Bulma was the right thing to satisfy his needs...both mental and sexual.  
He ate and ate and ate and ate without looking at the clock until 12:00 noon.  
  
"Woman, where's your daughter!!? It's 12:00 noon and she should be home by now! She said she'd be here by 10:00 AM and she promised me." Vegeta griped to Mrs.Breifs. He was following her all about the house, whining about the fact that Bulma had not yet come home. "Nothing happened to her, Vegeta, she's fine! Now can't you help me do laundry or something?" Mrs. Briefs said. Vegeta groaned hopelessley and waved her off. Then he walked into Bulma's bedroom. "I make my final desicion and she's GONE while I do so. Shows how much she cares." He told himself. He started to make her bed and noticed just how much he smelled her scent on it, and the smell of her J.Lo purfume. It was a beautiful smell.  
He observed the many pictures of her and Yamcha and her parents on the wall with big Xs over the pictures of Yamcha's face. It was quite obvious that she really didn't like him anymore and had her mind set on Vegeta! Vegeta was glad that she'd be a faithful woman and always stick by his side....once she came home and officially became his girlfriend. That brought the sickening feeling back to Vegeta that something bad might have happened to her...something he didn't even want to think about. Maybe her plane crashed? Maybe she was kidnapped, raped, or even worse, KILLED? The thought brought tears stinging to his eyes and he realized that more that anything he needed a nice and long nap. Sleeping in Bulma's bed woulden't be to bad. I'd get to smell her even better. He thought. So, before he knew it, he was climbing in between the covers and getting a little nap.  
  
When Vegeta woke up later at 5:00 PM Bulma was still not at the Capsule Corp. He was so worried now that he felt like throwing up. Bulma, PLEASE come home! I'm so worried! He thought. You said you'd be home TODAY, in the MORNING, and it doesen't look like you're going to keep your word. But then again, how can the dead keep their word? He trampled that thought dead out of his mind and slunk onto the couch. He layed down on the couch and buried his teary eyes into the sticky leather. When he got ahold of himself just enough to pull his head off the couch he turned on the T.V. to a romance/tragedy movie. "Is the whole world against me today?!!" He shouted, turning the channel and crying into the couch somemore.  
It was finally the end of that horrible day, the longest day of Vegeta's life. He slunk into the hall to head to his room, but then saw the door to Bulma's room standing wide open and agape. "I'm just going to sleep in your bed Bulma. No offense." He said to a bulma that was not even in the house. He walked over and got between the covers, where he started to snooze.  
  
Bulma came home at 1:00 AM. "Vegeta, I'm home!" She called out. But no Vegeta ran up. "Oh, of course. He's probably asleep." Bulma told herself. She started to walk tworeds Vegeta's room. But as she walked down the hall to get to his room she noticed the door to her room was open and a shape was in her bed. "Huh? Veggie?" She said to herself. She aimlessley tiptoed to the edge of the bed, where she saw him sleeping all sprawled across the bed. HER BED. "Oh, Vegeta....." She said to herself, in great pity of Vegeta. She stroked a hand through his black and sweaty hair. "I know I didn't come home when I said I would....and I'm sorry." She told the sleeping man. "You must have been so worried!!"  
Before she knew what she was doing she had slid in bed besides the man. Then she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, snuggling her head into his chest. Then, in a gentle voice she whispered, "Vegeta. Wake up. I'm home." She felt Vegeta's muscles twitch as he stirred at the sound of her voice and the feel of her breath on his chest. "Vegeta!" She whispered. She used a sharper, no-nonsense voice this time and Vegeta's eyes snapped open. "Bu-Bulma..." He muttered. Bulma looked into his face and nodded. "Yep. It's me!Hello!" She told him.  
Vegeta just blinked at her for a second. Then, he wrapped his strong arms around her and hugged her as tight as he could. "Oh, Bulma...I was so worried because you didn't come home, and-" He then realized he was showing the very thing he dispised-love. He immedeantly stopped in the middle of his sentence. He just hugged her so tight she thought her eyes would bug out and pop. Then he released her.  
"Bulma...you've changed my mind." He told her. Bulma didn't get what he said at first. "What?" She asked him. Vegeta smiled a little and stroked her hair. "You changed my mind." He said. Bulma looked at his face a little longer, and then a smile spread across her face. "Really?" She asked. Vegeta nodded wildly. "Really." Bulma giggled and then hugged him in close. Then they both went to sleep holding eachother in their arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
So it starts....anyways, I hope you liked that chapter. The days were a little short I know, but I wanted Bulma to get home fast so they could be lovers. And I'm very sorry if my Vegeta has started to lose character...he'll gain it again once Bulma gets pregnant with Trunks and he reaches Super Saiyan. -luv, luvssaintbernards 


	7. A Bun in the Oven

chapter the seventh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
A month it had been ever since Vegeta's fate changing decision, and he and Bulma's bond was just as strong and maybe even stronger--yet it was still growing. And they had managed to keep their relationship secret from Bulma's parents and friends ever since they had gotten hooked up. Today Bulma was working on the outfit for the rest of the Z-Warriors. She was startled when Vegeta came up beside her and just stopped. "How's the project going?" He asked, his stony voice without a hint of feeling. Bulma looked up and smiled at the man she had grown to love. "It's going great, baby. But you should be the judge of whether it's really good or not. Try it on." Bulma told him, stepping back and handing him the uniform.  
"O.K.....it looks fine....and I don't feel like trying it on now. I'll get to it. I just wanted to know if you'd like to come somewhere with me today?" Vegeta said.Bulma folded up the uniform and placed it on her workbench. Then she studied Vegeta's face carefully. "Hmm... I DO have a lot to do...but I guess my boyfriend is more important than any of that. Right, BOYFRIEND?" Bulma inquired, answered by a quick nod from Vegeta. Bulma set her tools back down on the workbench. "Oh, and how are you doing pain-wise? I haven't asked you in a week!" She said. Vegeta came up and hugged her as tight as he could, then bent down and locked lips with her. "It's going just fine. I only feel pain down in my joints very rarely now." He said. Bulma hugged him tight to. "Well, I guess that's a good thing. We can go somewhere in a little while. I hafta go and eat something." She said. She released him from her hug and then walked out of the laboratorie. Vegeta pranced after her. "Hurry up so I can take you." He said. Bulma didn't say anything, but slammed the door in his face. He realized this meant she did NOT want him to be bothering her right now so he just slunk away and went into the kitchen to meet her there. But she didn't show up in the kitchen after 15 minutes. "She told me she'd come here...and she didn't. That means she lied." He said to himself. He stalked out of the kitchen and went to find her. He found her in the living room watching her dance show. "You said you were eating!" He whined.  
Bulma brandished up the popcorn bowl she was holding. "I'm eating. See?" Vegeta rolled his eyes and stomped his foot. "But you didn't say you would be eating AND watching T.V!!" He protested. "Now it'll take you longer and then we'll hafta stay home longer!!" Bulma crunched some popcorn in her mouth. "Where is it you're planning on taking me? Because if you're taking me to a stupid carnival or something...then I just might hafta protest!!" She said. Vegeta sat on the end of the couch farthest from her. "I....it's a surprise." He told her. "A big, fat, surprise." He stuck his fist inside the popcorn bowl and emerged with a whole handfull of popcorn. He shoved it in his mouth and chewed it all up good.  
"Oh, O.K then!" Bulma sighed as she turned off the T.V. "I'll come with you right now. But you'd better not whine to me the whole time that we are out wherever we're going." She walked outside to wait for Vegeta as she sat in the car. "Hurry up and get out here!!" She yelled before shutting the door. Vegeta secretly went into her room and grabbed her leotard, then shoved it in his shirt. It made him look like he had a fat stomach from where he put it. He wasen't thinking about how he'd look, though, and he tramped out. Bulma instantly saw and was moritfied. "Vegeta what happened to YOU?" She asked. "I know that people don't gain weight in 30 seconds!!" Vegeta looked down and noticed the leotard shoved into his shirt was making it look like he was fat. He slapped his forehead. "aw well..I guess I hafta tell you the surprise then." He said. He pulled her leotarde out of his shirt and the look on Bulma's face was pure glee. "My leotard!! Are you getting me...dancing lessons?" She asked. Vegeta nodded. "Mm-Hm." He said. Bulma smiled really big. "Thanks, baby. Now get in the car before I blow a fuse." Vegeta sadly got into the car. "I thought you'd be a lot happier about it. You don't act phased at all." Vegeta said to her. Bulma laughed. "Vegeta, for your information, I took dancing lessons when I was a little girl. I ended up getting made fun of because I coulden't dance, so I quit. I still can't dance now, but I'm not refusing lessons that you got for me." She said. Vegeta totally ignored the sweetness of this comment. He was staring ahead and reflecting upon what she'd just told him.  
"YOU? Failed miserably in dancing? That's impossible! You're so limber and long-legged that you'd look elegant and graceful, not clumsy like an elephant. Me, I'm so short and-" Bulma stopped him before he could diss himself. "I just wasen't much FOR it. But, like I said, because you wanted me to, I'll take the stupid lessons." Then she started up to car. Vegeta was looking down at his hands in his lap and studiying them. "Oh.O.K. You don't hafta take the lessons if you don't want to." He grumbled. "But it does make me awfully mad." Bulma laughed and placed a hand on his hand. "I'll take them, baby, O.K?" She said. One thing Vegeta didn't like about her being his girl was that she called him 'baby' or 'sweetie' or 'cupcake' instead of his real name. He liked these pet names sometimes though. Bulma finally started to drive. Vegeta was enjoying the wind in his hair and on his face because they were in a Corvette when they stopped at the ocean. "What're we doing here? I thought we were going to dancing lessons..." Vegeta said. Bulma patted his leg. "O.K, O.K, hold your water! We can go to dancing lessons AFTER we go swimming." She said. Vegeta smiled as Bulma gave him his really tight swim trunks from the back of the corvette. She grabbed her own very skimpy bikini and then got out of the car. She came over to the other side and opened to door for Vegeta, who was protesting about swimming.  
  
When Vegeta got his swim trunks on he saw Bulma in her bikini waiting for him. "You ready?" She asked. Vegeta shook his head and made a pouty face. Bulma grabbed his hands. "What's the matter cupcake?" She asked. Vegeta growled and turned his face away. "I don't want to go swimming!!" He whined. Then he kicked some sand and stomped his small feet. "Stop that! Now, why don't you want to go swimming?" Bulma asked. Vegeta stomped his feet angrily once more. "Because it sounds boring!!" He said. But Bulma grabbed his hand and started to pull him tworeds the water. "Come on! Let's go; it'll be fun!" Bulma said. Vegeta sighed and tramped after her, leaving his footprints in the sand. He stepped on a couple of shells and cried out in pain.  
Finally, the perilous journey across the beach was over and Vegeta was stepping into the water catiously. "Come on!!" Bulma called. She was already in the water and splashing around having fun. Vegeta took another little step and then just paused. "No. I don't want to." He pouted. Bulma sighed and waded up to him. "Why? It IS a little cold, but it'll be fine once you get in." Then she grasped his hand again. "Now come on before it gets dark!!" Vegeta shook his head. "NO way! Not with all the earthling scum! And there's so much creatures in there that could bite and sting me!!!" He said. Bulma went around to his back and then pushed him into the water. Vegeta fell on his hands and knees in the shallow water. He growled. Didn't she know she did NOT have the right to treat him like this? He pulled himself to sitting postion, the waterline just above his abs. He wasen't very deep in. "Are you certain that no sharks will rip off my legs?" Vegeta asked. Bulma helped him up. "No! I woulden't let that happen. Now come on!" Vegeta followed her out into the water until his toes weren't touching the sand. He was a very good swimmer; but the water was really cold and he was afraid that Bulma or he might get stung by some kind of earth water creature. He felt something brush by his stomach. "OHH NOOO!! BULMA, I FELT SOMETHING! HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF THE WATER!!" He screamed. Bulma laughed. "It was just a little fish, silly! I watched it!!" Vegeta calmed down and swam over to Bulma, where he grabbed her hand as he paddled his legs to stay afloat.  
"Come out here, Vegeta! Come on!!" Bulma yelled at him. She was really far out in the water while Vegeta had wondered back up to the shallow part. He was sitting in the water and playing with some seashells. "No thanks. I'll just stay up here." He said. He picked up another pretty shell and admired it. Bulma groaned and had started swimming tworeds him, when she felt something brushing on her ankles. "What the hell?" She said, looking down. The next thing Vegeta heard was a terrible scream of pain. He jerked his head up and saw Bulma in the water, holding her leg and screaming with tears gushing down her face. "Bulma? What's the matter?!!" He asked. Bulma sucked in a breath of air. "SOMETHING STUNG ME! NOW GET YOUR @$$ OUT HERE AND HELP ME TO SHORE!!" Vegeta dropped the seashells and started to swim out tworeds her. When he reached her he grabbed her baby- style and carried her back up where he layed her on the sand. "My ankle." Bulma sobbed. Vegeta crawled down to her feet, where he picked up her right foot and looked at her ankle. There was a big, swollen, purple and black spot with little things that looked like needles in it. It was even more swollen and pussy around the little needles, and puss oozed out the holes where the needles were. "Oh, my gosh.." Vegeta said, covering his mouth. He reached down and touched one of the thingys, and was answered by a horrible scream of pain from his girlfriend. "DON'T TOUCH THEM YOU MORON!!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta was sad. "Sorry..." He said. "But I don't know what to do. I'm a saiyan, remember?" Bulma clenched her teeth and sucked in a breath of air. "I'm sorry I yelled. Now can you pick me up and put me on our beach towel? This sand sticking to my back isn't the most comfortable thing in the world." Vegeta came over and picked her up again being careful of her ankle. "What gotcha? It's a pretty weird looking bite." He exclaimed. "it's not a bite. It's a sting. Either a jellyfish or a sea urchin got me." She said. Vegeta layed her down on the towel and sat by her. "What do I do now?" He asked. He saw Bulma's face break out in a smile. "Pee on it." She said. Vegeta smiled too. "That's very funny. Now tell me what I REALLY hafta do." He said. Bulma started to giggle. "Pee on it. I'm serious." She giggled. Vegeta looked at her face with a puzzled look on his own. "Why would I want to do something like that? Why would I NEED to do something like that? What purpose does it have?" He inquired. Bulma shrugged. "I dunno. But I always read in books that if you got stung by something that you suspect may be a sea urchin, pee neutralizes the poisen. Then you take the person to the emergency room." She said. Vegeta nodded and stood up, turning his back to Bulma. Then he crouched over her leg. Bulma heard his fly unzip, and then felt a warm liquid ooze over her foot. She felt like vomiting but she was laughing too hard to do so.  
Soon Vegeta stood up and zipped his swim trunks back up. "Hokay. That's done." He said. "Want me to...wipe your foot off or something?" Bulma shook her head. "No. It's fine. Now could you fly me to the emergency room so they can look at it?" Vegeta crossed his arms. "Nuh uh. I don't want those scary people to jab YOU with needles too." He said. "I can take care of your sting by my- Bulma?" He saw Bulma's face grow flushed and her eyelids droop. "Bulma? What's the matter?" He asked. Bulma wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Vegeta, I need to go to the emergency room right now before I pass out. The poisen had some time to circulate before you peed on it and neutralized what was close to my skin." She said. Vegeta nodded. "I'll fly you there. We can get the car later." He picked her up baby style and flew off with her.  
  
She was on an examination table and the doctor was just about to look at her foot. "O.K Bulma...this might hurt but I want you to be very still. O.K?" The doctor asked. "We hafta get those needles out of your foot, and then suck the poisen from around the sting." Bulma nodded and he walked over to her foot. "You'd better not make her scream, DOC." Vegeta threatened. The doctor just stared at him. "OH...Okay." He said. "I can try." He grabbed some tweesers and closed them around one of the needles. Bulma drew in a breath of air. "You O.K?" Vegeta asked. Bulma grabbed his hand. "I'm fine, cupcake, with you standing there." She said. She kissed his hand. "Don't worry." She reassured as the doctor plucked one out. Vegeta saw her face turn red and tears rush to her eyes, but she tried to keep her cool so Vegeta woulden't get overreactive. "See? That didn't hurt me at all." Bulma lied. Vegeta nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Didn't hurt my @$$. You're about to cry. Hey! Doctor person! Be a bit more careful!!" He said. The doctor looked at him as he picked another one out. Bulma didn't squeeze his hand near as hard this time in order to keep the doctor safe. When he picked out the third one she didn't squeeze at all. "What is it that got me?" Bulma asked. "Sea Urchin." The doctor answered, coming over with a poisen pump. He sucked up the skin on the sting and started to pump it. "Now, Bulma, you might be sick a couple of days after this. If you end up sick, just stay in bed and you should be fine." The doctor said when he finished. "And be careful. If it takes you suddenly and causes you to faint you might accidently fall on something." Bulma nodded. "K."  
Vegeta helped her to a stand, taking the weight off the punctured foot. "Hold me up so I don't fall, Veggie." Bulma told Vegeta. Vegeta ignored what she had just called him and helped her out of the emergency room.  
When they had gotten the car back and was driving home, Vegeta started jumping in his seat. "Bulma, you passed the dance studio!! Turn back, turn back!!" He hollered. Bulma placed a hand on his leg. "Vegeta, I'm sorry baby...but I can't dance with this sting on my foot. Sorry again." She said. Vegeta's eyes widened. "What did you just tell me?" He asked. "I said I can't possibly take dancing lessons with my foot hurt." She told him. Vegeta all the sudden felt very mad. Not mad at Bulma, but mad at the ocean and that stupid doctor. "Oh...It's O.K." He said. He managed to hide his anger pretty well in that sentence. "We can go....next week if there isn't too much to do. O.K?" Bulma asked. But Vegeta didn't answer. He turned his head the other way and looked out the window. Bulma just let him sit like that the whole ride home.  
  
When they got back to Capsule Corporation Vegeta went and threw himself on the love seat. He was still relatively irratated that Bulma had said they weren't to go to the dancing studio. And he had spent all that time making reservations! He kicked his feet a little. Bulma grabbed the remote and turned on 'Star Trek' for Vegeta. "I'm so sorry Vegeta! Don't be sad!!" Bulma told him. "Now make room for me on the loveseat." Vegeta growled and shook his head. "Uh Uh. I'm staying right here. I'm tired of being ordered around." He griped. Bulma sighed and grabbed him under the arms, where she lifted him and made him sit. Then she jumped in the spot beside Vegeta. "Let's just watch Star Trek and speak no more of this." Bulma said. Vegeta and her watched Star Trek.  
Vegeta was resting his eyes on the couch as Bulma was in the kitchen making them some popcorn. It wasen't long before he realized that she had been in there for about 20 minutes. "BULMA, I WANTED POPCORN TODAY, NOT NEXT YEAR!!" He shouted. But he didn't get any answer at all from Bulma. "Bulma?" He asked. She still didn't answer. Then the image of what the doctor said about her getting sick flashed through his mind. "Bu-BULMA!!" He yelled, and sprung to his feet. He went into the kitchen and found her on the floor out cold. "Oh my goodness!" He said. He covered his mouth with his hands and chewed his nails. "Uh...Bulma...you need to get up." He said. She still didn't move so he nudged her with a foot. No dice. He grabbed a cup of water and poured it on her face, but she still didn't stir. "Oh great, what do I do?" He asked himself. He scooped her up baby style and layed her on her bed in her bedroom. "O.K, Bulma. Let's see if this works." He said. He grabbed some of her perfume off the dresser and waved it under her nose. She snapped awake.  
"Vegeta? Baby? What happened? I remember making us some popcorn!" She said. "Did I fall asleep?" Vegeta put a pillow under her head and threw a serapi over her. "No. You passed out." He told her. Then he layed by her on the bed and hugged her up to him close. Bulma snuggled into him. "I don't feel very well." She said. "When I was making popcorn I remember starting to feel dizzy. The numbers on the microwave got blurry, and then I think that's when it happened." Vegeta nodded slolwey and then got up. "I'm gonna go...get the thermometer and some medicene. You stay right here in bed, O.K? I don't want you to kill yourself. That woulden't be a pretty sight." He got up and walked into the bathroom. He opened up the cabinet and looked inside. He didn't even know what medicene to get! He started squinting to read what the stuff said but because he didn't finish his lessons with Bulma, he wasen't completley litterate. It took him forever to read it all and figure out it was Tylenol. "This should work." He told himself. Then he grabbed the little weird digital thing, which the earthlings called a thermometer. Little did he know it woulden't be safe to give Bulma Tylonal in her condition. He walked back into the room and saw her putting her perfume back up. Or what was left of it. The room smelled like purfume. "Vegeta....You dumped my purfume." She said. Vegeta shrugged. "Sorry." He handed her the medicene. "I need some water." She said. Vegeta handed her a cup of water to swallow it with. "Here. Use thing thingy. I've seen you do it before." He said, handing her the thermometer. Bulma said 'thank you' and put it in her mouth.  
"It says I'm running a small fever. I bet it's that dumb sting. I'll stay in bed like the doctor said." She layed down on her bed and covered up. Vegeta got in bed next to her and went to sleep hugging her.  
  
The next day she was even worse. She was complaining of a stomach ache, a headache, and a coppery taste in her mouth. Vegeta didn't think that much sounded like it went along with poisen, though. He finally came into the room in which Bulma was resting in and told her what he thought. "Bulma....I think we should take you back to the doctor. He didn't say your stomach would hurt OR you'd have that coppery taste in your mouth." He said. Bulma was sitting up and watching 'Gone with the Wind.' She shoved a cracker in her mouth. Then she told Vegeta, "I threw up this morning." Vegeta looked at her really funny with worry in his eyes. "Really? You threw up?" He said. Bulma nodded. " 'Was violent too." She said. She took a drink of her Sprite. "Poor Bulma..." Vegeta said. He sat in bed next to her.  
Several times he'd feel Bulma heave or something because his hand was resting on her stomach. "Is this normal? I don't think so." He said. Bulma patted his cheek and shoved another cracker in her mouth. "I'm fine, Vegeta. It's either a little bug or that poisen." After her ressurance, she ran into the bathroom to throw up. Vegeta followed her and rubbed her back as she heaved violently into the quimode. It really WAS violent; for tears were streaming down her face as she vomited. She was making really nasty noises too. When she was done she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and hugged him as tight as she could. "Take me back to bed, please." She told him. Vegeta picked her up and carried her onto the bed. He layed down next to her and hugged up into her.  
"Bulma, are you sure you're O.K? Perhaps you should go get a doctor's opinion." Vegeta told her as he wiped the puke off her face with a rag. Bulma saw him cringe. "Yes. I'm fine." She said, smiling at him. She ran her finger under his chin. Vegeta smiled back at her and layed his head on her chest. "Or at least I HOPE I'm fine. Hopefully it's that sting and not something serious like Salmonilla." She said, stroking his soft black hair. Vegeta kissed her shoulder. "I hope it's a little 24 hour bug so you won't be sick so long." He said.  
As they were laying in this position, Mrs.Breifs walked in. Her eyes widened and she dropped her laundry. "Bulma? Vegeta? Am I inturrupting something?" She asked. Vegeta's head immedeantly snapped up from Bulma's chest and Bulma's hands were jerked out of his black mess of hair. "No! He was reaching across me trying to...turn on the T.V, and...fell! Yeah!" Bulma said. "We DEFININTLY weren't doing anything." Mrs.Breifs smiled. "Then how come you were stroking his hair like that?" She asked. When Bulma began stuttering to answer Vegeta jumped into the conversation. "Just forget about that for now and worry about your daughter. She's not feeling very well." He said. Mrs.Breifs walked over to Bulma. "You aren't? What's up?" She asked. Bulma sighed. "First of all, I've got this bad headache. And this horrid stomach ache, and I'm throwing up really violent. I've got a taste in my mouth that's coppery, and when I try to eat it barely has a taste." She said. Mrs.Breifs smiled and covered her mouth. "Oh...No." She said. Bulma shot up to sitting position really fast. "What?" She inquired. Mrs.Breifs just giggled. "Bulma, take my advice on this one and go see a doctor please." She said. "It could be something....serious." Then she walked out humming a tune. Vegeta stared after her and gave her the finger. "That's what I've been telling you!!" He hollered. "Now will you listen to me and go?" Bulma nodded. "Sure. I'll call and make the appointment." She said. So she did.  
  
Later that evening Bulma was up and about. But she was still complaining about constant nausea, the coppery taste and tasteless food. But she didn't have her headache anymore and wasen't throwing up, so she felt about normal except for the stomach ache. She went into Vegeta's room and found him on the computer playing around with the controls. As soon as she came in Vegeta got up from the chair and walked over to her. "How's my girl, huh? You feeling better? You look like it!" He exclaimed happily, hugging her so tight her eyes bugged. Bulma hugged him back. "Yeah, I'm fine except for the nausea. It never stopped. But I'm not puking my guts up anymore." She told him. Vegeta kissed her cheek and then sat back down. "Hey, did you call the doctor like I told you to?" He asked. Bulma saw him change the picture on the computer's background to a bloody massacre. "Yes I did. He told me to come in and he'd give me a blood test and then just check things out. You wanna come with me tomorrow morning?" She asked, massaging his tense shoulders with her educated hands. Vegeta nodded. "Yes I'll come." He told her. "Be sure you wake me up. If you go without me I'll get mad." He said. Bulma bent down and kissed his forehead then left the room to cook dinner.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma got into the doctor's office the next morning after waiting about an hour in the waiting room. "How are you doing today Bulma?" Asked her regular doctor, Dr.Jenkins. "I started throwing up again this morning doctor. I might need to use your bathroom several times so I can puke my guts up." Bulma said with a smile. Vegeta grabbed his girlfriend's hand and squeezed it. She lovingly squeezed it back and then sat on the examination table. "What again was the problem?" Dr.Jenkins asked. "See, I got stung by a sea urchin and I was expecting to at least start running a fever. But when I ALSO started throwing up and having this horrible coppery taste in my mouth and this headache, I knew it coulden't be only that. Yesterday morning I was throwing up like this and it stopped at about 12:00 noon. This morning it was up again. But yesterday even after I stopped throwing up I was still constantly nauseated. My boyfriend here has been really worried." Bulma explained. Then she took a deep breath. Dr.Jenkins nodded and then put a hand on his face, like most men who are thinking do. "Bulma, Is it O.K if I get some blood? I'll get it after the regular procedures." Dr.Jenkins said. Bulma nodded. "Sure. Take as much as you like." She said. Vegeta stood up. "Now don't tell me your gonna be poking her with needles and sh*t!!" He exclaimed. "If you harm her I'll break your nose!!" "Vegeta, calm down. Sit down and be a good boy for me." Bulma taunted. Vegeta, growling, took his place in a chair and crossed his arms across his chest. He watched the doctor take her blood pressure and listen to her heart and things before he left the room to get the needle.  
"Bulma, I don't want him to poke you!" Vegeta whined as soon as the doctor was out of the room. Bulma laughed. "It'll be O.K. He's only ruling out something bad. I won't even cry I'll bet." She told Veggie. It wasen't long before he came back with the needle, and asked Bulma to lay her arm out. Vegeta cringed as the man stuck the needle into the crook of Bulma's arm. When he was all done he let them leave. "I wonder why they had to take blood. It's not like they needed to." She said. Vegeta shrugged as they went back home.  
  
Once again, Bulma's vomiting stopped by 12:00 noon. But now she was sitting on the couch with a pillow hugged up to her stomach because the nausea was so bad. Vegeta walked in and found her like that. "Bulma? You Okay?" He asked. Bulma slowley shook her head and ran a hand through her affro hair. "No. I can't stand this freaking stomach ache one second more! I want my results to come in NOW, not in 3 days!!" She shouted. She punched the couch a little bit. Vegeta sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her, then pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his musular body and buried her face in his side. "Please try not to throw up on me." Vegeta grumbled. Then he turned the T.V. on Bulma's dancing show. "Look! Here's your dancing show. Don't you want to watch it?" He asked. Bulma shook her head against his side. "No! I wanta sit here and hug you until my stomach ache goes away." She said. Vegeta shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said. "I'm watching Star Trek then." Bulma rubbed her face into his side once more and then turned to face the T.V. Vegeta placed a hand on her stomach and patted it. "I'm sure your stomach ache will go away over time, K? And I certainly hope it does because I've just about got all my buttons pushed from hearing you whine." he said. Bulma became very aware that the hand that HAD BEEN on her stomach was now creeping up her shirt. Bulma giggled. "Not on the COUCH! The other two times we did it we were in the shower and in my bed! Not in the open! Now get your hand off me." She said in a humorous tone. Vegeta pouted. "O.K." He said. Then he layed down and put his head in her lap. Bulma petted it as she watched her dance show. Vegeta rolled over and kissed her stomach. "Did I make it better?" He asked. Bulma shook her head. "No. Nobody can. I'm stuck with this stomach ache forever!!" She hollered, and threw herself on the floor.  
  
3 days later Bulma was in the kitchen nibbling on some crackers. Her Geeta was out in the G.R. training and her parents were doing something else around the house so she was the only one in the room. As she was eating her phone rang. "Could it be-" She said to herself. She had been waiting all day for the test results to come. Could this be them? She picked up the receiver. "Hello?" She asked. "Hello, it's Dr.Jenkins here calling in about your test results." The doctor said. "Is this Bulma?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"O.K. Then. I've got good news."  
  
"O.K. Spill."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You're pregnant, Bulma! Congratulations to you and your boyfriend! About one month along now."  
  
Bulma smiled with glee and then thanked the doctor. "Thank you, thank you thank you!!" She shouted. " I'm so glad it's nothing serious!!" "Oh, don't thank me. Thank your boyfriend." Dr.Jenkins said. "Anyway, to get back on track, I'd like you to come in in about a week for a sonagram O.K?" Bulma was so happy she could cry. It made no difference to her whether her and Vegeta weren't married or not; she was going to have a baby with the man she loved and that was all that mattered to her. "Yes. O.K. Thank you again. Let me run out and tell my boyfriend the news. Bye Bye!!" She said. Then she hung up. "Yes! I'm gonna have a baby with Vegeta!!" She screamed. Then she ran out tworeds the G.R.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Didja like this chapter? If so, then please REVIEW!! I KNOW SOME OF YOU OUT THERE READ WITHOUT REVEIWING BUT I WANT YOUR REVIEWS!! 


	8. Should I be a Deadbeat?

Chapter the eigth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Vegeta was doing really well finally in 450 times normal gravity and making progress. If he kept up like this than maybe he could advance to 500 in a week! He jumped into the air and was about to do a flip when the door swung open and Bulma ran in shouting, "Vegeta! Vegeta!" Vegeta fell from the air and hit the ground flat on his back. "Ow.." He grumbled. "You O.K?" Bulma asked. Vegeta stood up and brushed himself off. "Sure. But haven't I told you not to come barging into this place like that? Please knock, woman!" He said. Bulma flinched at 'woman' for he had not called her that since they had gotten hooked up. But she supposed he had the right to be mad because she'd just caused him to hurt himself. "Vegeta, I've got excellent news for the both of us!" Bulma said, running up to him and grabbing his hands. Vegeta smirked. "What?" He asked. "I've gotta get back to training." Bulma sucked in a deep breath, not knowing how Vegeta would react. "Vegeta...I'm...pregnant! With your child!" She said gleefully. It took Vegeta a minute to catch what she'd just said. Then his face went blank and he backed away. "Huh-huh-HUH?" He exclaimed stupidly.  
"I'm pregnant is what I said!!" She told him. Vegeta brung his hands to his hair and started yanking it out. "PREGNANT!! YOU'RE PREGNANT!! OH, GOD, HOW COME I DIDN'T THINK OF USING A RUBBER!!? OH NO! NO!! NOOO!!" Bulma stood laughing at him as he threw a fit on the ground. When he finally stood up he had calmed down somewhat. "Now....are you SURE you're pregnant? Because if this is a sick joke, then-" "No joke." Bulma said with a smile. "Aren't you happy?" Vegeta laughed at her. Then he turned around. "Happy? Why would I be HAPPY? I just mated with a woman whom i wasen't married to, and got her PREGNANT! And another thing the baby will turn out to be a dirty crossbreed!!" He screamed. Bulma walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jerked his shoulder away and backed up against the machine. "What do you mean it'll be a dirty crossbreed?" She asked. Vegeta made the retard sign. "DUH! I'm a saiyan you're a human!!" He screamed. Bulma smiled. "Oh. Well I hope it won't be born with a nasty tail." She said. Vegeta's face turned angry. He clenched his fists and stomped tworeds her. "Nasty tail? That's a saiyan trait is that 'nasty tail!' He'd better be born with it!!" Bulma crossed her arms and stuck up her nose. "Well, Vegeta, if YOU think it's attractive for YOU to have that ugly stump of your once tail sticking out of YOUR @$$-"  
  
"HEY!! DON'T INSULT MY RACE!!"  
  
Bulma looked at her boyfriend, who was breathing hard and red faced. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the ground. Then, calmly, he said, "Are YOU happy about the baby?" Bulma walked up to him and hugged him. Vegeta didn't squeeze her back, but he did uncross his arms and put them around her. He was too stunned to really hug her right now. "Yes. I'm very happy because I'm having the baby of the man that I love VEERRY much." She said. Then she bent up and kissed him. Vegeta didn't say anything back but Bulma knew what he was thinking. "Vegeta, are you going to leave me with this baby?" She asked him. Vegeta looked at her like he was offended. "Of course not. I may be a jerk but not that big of one. I can't say I'll hold it...or take care of it when I don't have to...but NO. I won't leave you alone with it." He said. Before Bulma could kiss him again he walked out of the G.R and into Capsule Corporation.  
  
So much for everybody else not finding out about me and Bulma. This baby will sure as hell give us away. Vegeta thought. He was in one of the guest bedrooms so that maybe Bulma woulden't be able to find him for awhile. He didn't need her sympathy. He looked around the bedroom and thought about when it had happened. Probably that night Bulma came home from getting those parts and found me in her bed, then we had sex. Yeah that was about a month ago. He sighed and layed down on the bed, and that's when Bulma walked in. His head was turned so he didn't notice her come in. He was just staring out the window thinking about Bulma and how he didn't want her to get fat. Then something hit his mind. He turned around to jump off the bed but Bulma was standing there. "Vegeta..I'm sorry I just rained that on your head that way." She said. Vegeta smiled at her. Then he spread his arms so she'd come over to him. Bulma smiled and layed on top of him. "Bulma...I was just thinking. Because the baby you're carriying is half saiyan....well, I guess I should just start this by saying that on Planet Vegeta, birthing baby saiyans was hard for even female SAIYANS. Miserable for them. I remember being GLAD I was born a male. Anyway, well...since your a human female, what if you're miserable too?" He said. Bulma started to think about this too. It was a possibilty. "Well then..I guess it woulden't be quite right for me to buy a book about pregnancy now would it? Then if I WAS having an irregular pregnancy than they woulden't help. I would end up scaring myself." She said. Geeta hugged her and then sat up, knocking her off him. " 'S that why you've been throwing up and everything?" He asked. Bulma nodded. "Mm-Hm. It's called morning sickness. It'll last about 1 to 2 months." She said.  
After awhile of sitting by eachother and not saying anything Vegeta finally spoke up. "Bulma...we hafta tell your parents. They'll know how to help you." Bulma snapped up from laying down and stared at him. "Tell my parents that I'm pregnant? With YOUR baby? Then they'd know we've been screwing around!!" She said. Vegeta wrapped his arm around her and hugged her as tight as he could. "I don't care. It'd be better for your well-being if they knew you were pregnant." They stayed in that position for a long time before they finally got up to tell her parents.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Vegeta and I have something to admit to you." Bulma said. Mr. and Mrs.Breifs turned around from watching 'Matlock'. "Yes, hunny?" Mrs.Breifs said in her New-Yorker accent. Bulma and Vegeta sat down on the love seat by eachother and got ready to tell Bulma's parents the 'Good' news. "First of all me and Vegeta are....in a relationship." Bulma said. Mr. And Mrs.Breifs just looked at them without saying anything for a while. Finally Mrs.Breifs said "That's great dear. But I already suspected that. And both of us already know what you're also going to tell us; that you're pregnant. Me and your father knew by the symptoms you were describing. We were just letting you figure it out by yourself." Bulma and Vegeta looked at eachother. "So you don't have a problem? You know...that...I got your daughter pregnant when she's not married?" Vegeta asked them. Mr.Breifs shook his head. "Nope. She's 30 years old; it's TIME for her to have a baby. And it's clear she loves you." He said. Vegeta and Bulma exchanged glances again. "Well....alright then." Bulma said. "I guess we can go now Vegeta. You first."  
When they made it back to Bulma's room they were so happy that Vegeta grabbed Bulma and hugged her really tight; so tight it almost crushed her ribs. "Yay! They don't care! But there still is that problem about that I'm going to be a daddy...." He said. He just coulden't imagine it. The Prince of all Saiyans having an heir to the throne of a planet that was destroyed 21 years ago?  
  
About a week later Vegeta was wondering around the house and looking for his girlfriend. She had been very happy lately despite her pregnancy symptoms and didn't show any signs of any 'side effects' from the baby in her womb being one half saiyan. Vegeta hoped upon hoped that she WOULDEN'T suffer side effects like female saiyans did. He found her in the guest room closest to her room trying to drag a baby bed across it. "Bulma! What are you doing? You shoulden't be doing that in your condition!!" Vegeta shouted. He ran over and grabbed the bed even though he didn't much care if the baby died or not. But he knew Bulma would care if it died. "Vegeta, I'm fine with it. I don't think it'd hurt the baby considering I'm only one month pregnant so it's barely bigger than a pinhead!!" Bulma griped at Vegeta. Vegeta moved the baby bed in the corner. "Why are you doing this now? You have all the time in the world to fix the babie's room! And don't you think you should wait until you find out what gender the d@mn thing is?" Bulma shot Vegeta a look of hatred. "It's not a d@mn thing! It's our baby!! Even though it cannot hear you yet, that's still not very nice!!" She yelled. Vegeta scoffed and walked over to her. Then he picked her up baby- style. "I'm taking you back into our room so you can lay down. You're awfully gripy today and I think a nap would fix that." He said. Despite Bulma's protest, he managed to get her into her bed and cover her up. "Good night...or afternoon...or whatever." He said. Then he walked out of the room and left her to sleep.  
  
That night Bulma was cleaning up the kitchen from dinner time. Vegeta had been very obnoxious and cussed out her parents; then flipped over the table and spilled a bunch of food in the floor. She had no idea what the heck was the matter with her guy lately. When he had come in to say sorry and offer to help her clean up she'd waved him off. But she felt more sorry for him then she was mad. She heard his boots hit the floor again as he came wondering in. "Please let me help you. I feel very bad for what I did." He said. Bulma turned around and looked at him. "I don't care if you feel bad or not. You just go and sit on the couch over there while I take care of it." Bulma told her Veggie. Vegeta, sad, took a rag anyways and helped her to clean up. "I'm so sorry I did this. I just got to thinking about the baby..and how it never would have happened if I haden't have moved in here.' He said. "But then again...I would never have met you." Bulma smiled at Vegeta's statement. "Oh quit kissing up." BUlma said. They were quiet for a while as they cleaned. Bulma looked up and saw that Vegeta had a sad look on his face, a look that made her pity him. "I love you." She told him plainly as she scrubbed some spaghetti off the floor. Vegeta's frown lifted a bit; but you coulden't call it a smile. "And he or she loves you too." Bulma said, putting her hands on her stomach. Vegeta smiled now. But he didn't love-not he or she- IT. He didn't love it one bit. It was a mistake. How could his girl already love it so much when it was-as she had said- barely as big as a pinhead? It was absurd! Plus it was a discusting halfbreed freak!  
"Vegeta if you're going to sit in the floor than clean." Bulma said. Vegeta started to clean up with her. "Can you take your dancing lessons tomorrow? I would like to see you dance." Veggie said. Bulma turned around and looked him in the eyes. "VEGETA. DO YOU THINK I CAN POSSIBLY DANCE SAFELY WHEN I'M PREGNANT!! WHAT IF I FALL AND KILL OUR BABY?!" She screamed in his face. OUR baby? Correction: YOUR baby. Vegeta thought. But he kept his mouth shut. "Oh, O.K." He said. "You obviously want to be left alone so I'll just go on the couch or in my room and quit bothering you. K?" Bulma nodded. "Sounds good." So Vegeta left the kitchen. He heard Bulma say, "I love you" as he left and frowned.  
  
Bulma found Vegeta laying in his bed asleep later when she walked in. "Vegeta? Baby?" She asked. Vegeta was heavily asleep so his chest just heaved. Bulma was really worried. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his head. It was cool. She shook him and woke him up. His eyes grogilly opened.He had one opened and the other opened halfway. Bulma smiled at him but he just bashfully buried his face in the comforter. "What's the matter, Baby? Are you sick or something?" Bulma asked. "You're acting sluggish!!" Vegeta turned his head to where it wasen't buried in the comforter anymore. "No. I'm not sick. I just don't feel good. Not physically-mentally." He said. "I just can't keep thinking that I got you pregnant." Bulma grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it. "Is' okay, as long as we care about eachother. It's nice to bring a baby into a world of love. Now if we DIDN'T care for eachother...I'd have probably been mad when I found out I was pregnant. But I love you very much so I have nothing to worry about." Vegeta didn't say anything. He just stared ahead. "Still now I'm going to hafta listen to a tot cry all evening!!" Vegeta exclaimed. "And you're going to get fat and gripy and miserable when you get farther into your pregnancy." Bulma patted his back. "I'll try not to be gripy. Now lets go to bed." She said. Even though they weren't married or engaged, they were now sleeping in a bed together at night. "O.kay." Vegeta said. He peeled himself off the comforter and followed her into the room, where he stripped down to his underwear and got into bed. Shortly Bulma got in bed beside him. "Goodnight, Cupcake. Goodnight, Baby." Bulma said, referring to the fetus when she said 'Baby'. "Goodnight Babe." Vegeta said. Bulma made a grim face because she noticed he didn't say goodnight to the baby like she did. Perhaps he WAS going to ditch out on her? Bulma gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before rolling on her back and closing her eyes. She dreaded nights because she knew that the next morning she'd just be throwing up more. But sleep didn't come that easy for Vegeta.  
  
"Good morning Vegeta." Bulma said the next morning. She was looking just like she did every morning now- horrible. Bulma coulden't get over the terrible soreness of her stomach muscles because of throwing up every morning. Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. "Good morning Bulma. How are you?" He asked, kissing her neck. Bulma kissed his cheek. "I'm fine...except for the morning sickness." She said. "No 'side effects' yet." Vegeta kissed her again and then pushed her off of him. "Oh..another day. Probably gonna be just as bad as the previous one..." He grumbled. He put his house shoes on and then got up to eat some breakfast before he went to train. Bulma followed him into the kitchen. "Baby...I was thinking...because of this nausea, I can't go out and get the grocerys. Would you mind going out for me?" She said. Vegeta giggled. "No way in hell! I hate shopping!!" He answered rudely as he scavanged through the cabinets. "Get your pathetic mother to go for you." Bulma grabbed him around the waist to stop him from sitting down. "You WILL go for me Mr!" She growled into his ear. Vegeta grabbed her hands. "Let me go." He growled back at her. When she didn't he grabbed her hands and violently threw them off himself. Then he grabbed her and pushed her into a chair. "Stay there. If I hear one more word from you this morning you're gonna get it. You NEVER give me orders, you got that?" Bulma nodded, and then started to cry. It took Vegeta a minute to realize he'd hurt her feelings. "Buh-Bulma?" He said. "Why are you-" Then it hit him that he had done it. "I'm sorry, sweetheart..." He said. But he just crossed his arms and stood there. This baby was tearing them apart!! Bulma just kept on her annoying blubbering. "I don't know WHY I'm crying..I just can't help it! I know what you said got me started for one thing." She bawled. Vegeta just waved her off. "If that baby is making you cry than maybe we should get rid of it somehow. I'm sure I could kill it without killing you-"  
  
"VEGETA!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Is what I said bad?" Vegeta asked. Bulma walked up and slapped him so hard his head rocked back on his neck. "Ouuchh..." He said. He normally would have knocked her senseless for smacking him but he knew what she was going through. "Of course what you said it bad, threatining the life of something that hasen't even begun to live yet! You should be ashamed!!" Vegeta slowley nodded. "Um-Hm. I don't want to hear your stupid lexures today, woman." He said. Then he sat in a chair at the table. She sat across from him. "We're having our first fight." Bulma said, wiping her eyes. "And we've been together almost two months...that's pretty good." Vegeta giggled at her statement and shoveled in a bite of cereal. "Androids come in about two years now." Vegeta said. "I'm gonna hafta go away to fight them then. That baby will be about what...a year old then? You're gonna be stuck taking care of it by yourself why I'm gone." Bulma nodded. "Yeah.." She said. Before Vegeta could look up she had ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't WANT you to hafta fight the androids! Let Goku take care of it, please? I'm fine with him diying- but not about YOU diying!!" Vegeta kissed her lightly. "Oh, quit whining. It's two years away! We might not even be together two years from now. And I will not die!!" "Oh yes, But you'll get hurt probably!!" Bulma shouted. "Just like you'll get hurt training at such high gravity levels!!" This time Vegeta shoved her off of him. "Don't be clingy! You don't hafta worry about this mess for another 2 years!" He shouted. Bulma sighed as he began to walk off. As he was walking off, he heard a little groan from Bulma. He whipped his head around. "What? What's the matter?" He nearly screamed with worry. He had been very tense ever since she had gotten pregnant with a half saiyan baby. He saw that Bulma had one of her hands clasped over her stomach where the baby was. "Nothing now. I had a really sharp pain...but it was gone just as soon as it came." She said. Vegeta walked over to her. "Are you sure it's over?" He asked. Bulma nodded and stood up against him. "Yeah, it's gone...but that's not normal in a regular pregnancy Vegeta. What if it's an eptopic-" Vegeta covered her mouth with his hand. "It ISN'T. And I doubt it's side effects either. I'm sure every woman goes through little sharp pains every once in a while, right?" He asked. "No. It doesen't say so in the book I've been reading." Bulma said. She picked up a little book off the table and handed it to Vegeta. Vegeta turned it to the section that said '1 month pregnant'. "Hm..nausea, throwing up, coppery taste, no taste to food, fatigue...Hmm..I guess it doesen't say anything about that." He said. "But I'll bet it's normal. Don't worry about it." Then he walked out of the room. I HOPE it wasen't normal. I want the d@mned thing dead. Vegeta thought.  
  
"Hey Vegeta...." Bulma mumbled that afternoon. Hey boyfriend was sleeping on the hammock like he usually was when he had just trained and didn't want to talk to her. It awoke Vegeta-but he acted like he was still asleep. He didn't want to deal with her right now. "Vegeta I KNOW you're awake! Now talk to me!!" Bulma shouted. When he still didn't stir she sat down next to him and stroked his hair. "Baby....I'm sorry about...whatever I did that made you not want to be talking to me right now!!" She said. But Before Vegeta said anything back he reached up and grabbed her hand, then threw it back into her lap. "Or is it something else why you want to sleep? Are you SURE you're not sick?" Bulma asked. She felt of his head again, only to have her hand thrown off again. "I'm fit as a fiddle, babe. I want to be left alone by everyone at this moment." He said. "Now that should be impliying something to you." But Bulma still didn't get up. "If they're's something wrong I can do anything in my power to help. You know that, right?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded and then rolled over on his tummy. He kept his eyes open, though. There was something he wanted to get straight to her. "Now Bulma..we were talking about me fighting the androids.." He said. "And I want to get one thing straight to you. When we're with the others, you know, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha..I won't be acting this nice to you. But you've gotta remember that I still am very fond of you even if I am being rude." Bulma nodded. But she was just a little bit sad. "I kind of figured that." She said. Then she bent down and kissed him as hard as she could and his return kiss was also all full of passion. She knew the 'fondness' he was speaking of was another word for 'love' but he just didn't want to admit that a saiyan was in love. Then something got her remembering something she'd noticed when he'd first moved in.  
She slipped her hand up under his shirt and caressed her fingers over the scar on his left pectoral muscle. "Wanna tell me where you got that scar now, baby?" She asked. Vegeta smiled at her touch and then kissed the arm that's hand was under his shirt affectionately. "I don't see why I coulden't tell you." He said. "But don't be surprised if I start crying in the middle of telling you."  
  
Bulma layed on the hammock and buried her face into his warm side. "I won't be." She said. Vegeta took in a deep breath and started to say. "O.K, remember how I told you that when I was a little boy of about...10 or so, I was kidnapped by a alien named Frieza? The same Frieza we fought? Well, anyway, this guy was NOT nice to me at all. First of all he lied to me and said my planet was destroyed by a meteroid when it was actually destroyed by him, and second of all he told me I'd be one of his loyal soldiers. Yeah right! Like being locked up in a dark cell without my best friend Nappa was being one of his loyal soldiers!! Anyways, one day I got so mad because I figured HE killed my father, so I tried to rebel because I thought I was stronger than he, and he slashed me with those long ugly fingernails of his. And...that's where I got it from." He said. When he was done Bulma was hugging him and crying into his chest. "My poor baby!" She bawled. Vegeta sighed and patted her back. "But Bulma, if that woulden't have ever happened than I never would have met you!!" He exclaimed. He hoped this would calm her down. "So! I'll bet you would have been much happier on your alien home!!" Bulma bawled. Vegeta rubbed her back a little longer and then urged her to get off the hammock and stand up. "You said you wanted to know...so I told you." He said. "Now, go in and- " Bulma sat on the side of the hammock again. "Vegeta...lemme ask you something. Did it cause a big impact on you when you lost your father?" She asked him. "Did you cry?" Vegeta stared at her like she didn't have the right to ask that question. "Why are you asking me this? Are you always this rude and inconsiderate of other's feelings?" He asked. Bulma shook her head. "Noo...because I'm afraid that this baby will die, and if it does, I wanna know how it's like to lose a member of the family." Vegeta looked at her funny. "Your baby will NOT die, I promise. Now, maybe in a fight in the future it might...but it won't die when it's in you and not when it's a baby." He said. "How do YOU know?" Bulma asked. Vegeta didn't say anything. "Quit thinking those dirty things about me, woman. In case you haven't forgotten I can read minds, and I'm reading yours right now. You're thinking that I'm a dirty b@st@rd who doesen't care about the baby-"  
  
"STOPPIT!!"  
  
Vegeta was quiet after she shreaked at him. "Vegeta, don't read my mind! I hate it when you do that!!" She yelled at him. Vegeta was quiet. Then he sat up himself. "Bulma, don't be worried about that stupid baby,"-Bulma scowled when he said this,-"Because I won't let anything happen to it. O.K? I promise you with all my heart." Bulma smiled and hugged her guy as hard as she could. How much she loved him when he was being so nice!! "Thank you. That makes me feel a little bit better." She said. Vegeta released her and started to walk off. "HEY VEGETA!! WANNA HAVE SEX TONIGHT!?" Bulma screamed after him. Vegeta smiled a little bit and continued on his trek tworeds Capsule Corporation.  
  
Bulma was sitting on the couch with a pillow hugged up to her stomach when Vegeta walked in from going to the grocery store for her. After much of a fussing fight he had agreed to go for her. "I'm back, babe. I think I got everything you asked for-what are you doing?" He saw that she had been writing on a peice of paper. "I'm calculating my due date." She said. "And I'm having trouble. Can you help me?" Vegeta set the grocerys on the kitchen table and walked over to her. He kissed her cheek and then looked down at the paper. "I can't do that sh*t! I don't know how!" He exclaimed. He grabbed the paper away from her and ripped it up. "Language." Bulma advised, before laying back on the couch, still hugging the pillow to her stomach. Vegeta sighed and went into his room. Then he threw himself on the bed and threw a fit. "Hey..maybe I can get that baby to die someway... before it even gets out!!" He shouted to himself. The baby was really threatining his insanity. He kept on thinking about how HE, Vegeta, was going to be a daddy of an ugly crossbreed. He hated the baby with all the hate anybody could manage. He imagined it as a parasite invading his woman, something that he had to kill. But he didn't know how without injuring or killing Bulma! And he knew how much Bulma loved it. He knew that she loved it very much and if he were to kill it then she'd probably break up with him and kick him out of C.C, thus he coulden't train in the G.R anymore. And a true saiyan didn't take the life of a baby. It was unnecessary.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, get down here for dinner before it gets cold!!" Vegeta heard Bulma yell. He launched himself off the couch to join them for dinner. When he came in there he found Mr. and Mrs.Breifs smiling at him. "Hello, Vegeta!!" Mrs.Breifs said. Vegeta nodded his hello and sat down. Bulma put some brocolli in front of him. He scowled but began to eat it anyhow. "So, Bulma and Vegeta, have you been thinking about names yet?" Mrs.Breifs asked. Bulma looked up from her dinner. "Mother, I don't even know its GENDER." She said. She heard Vegeta giggle. "It'd better be a boy for its sake." He said. Bulma threw her coke can at him. 


	9. Stupid Mood Swings!

Chapter the ninth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
About a month later Bulma and Vegeta were still together. But unfortunately Bulma's mood swings were affecting Vegeta mentally. Everytime he even stated an opinion a barrage of insults was shot at him by his raging girlfriend. And she'd never apoligize. It was one day that Bulma came in nagging that Vegeta's final buttons were pushed. He ran up and grabbed her by the blue affro hair. "Just what is your deal lately woman? I've had about all I can take out of you!!" He snarled. When she didn't answer he yanked her hair harder, but she just stood there like he was inflicting no pain. "Don't you touch me you jerk! You forgot to put your plate in the dishwasher and you got crap all over our bed! You forgot to get grocerys this week and all you've been doing the past three days is training!!" Bulma screeched into his face. Vegeta closed his eyes to bare the pain it caused his sensitive ears when she howled like that. "Woman, haven't we discussed my ears..."  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A D@MN ABOUT YOUR EARS! LET THE EARDRUMS BURST FOR ALL I CARE!!"  
  
Now she had ahold of HIS hair and was yanking it for all she was worth. Vegeta thought about punching her in the stomach but then remembered that he was really fond of her and that the baby was in her stomach. So he just took her blows and only argued. "Now, MR., I won't have any more of this carelessness! You WILL clean up after yourself if you want to keep living with me and my parents and be my boyfriend!!" She howled, jabbing him in the chest. Vegeta growled. "Now listen here Bulma, I try my best from keeping you from having to do things..-" Bulma grabbed his chin to make sure he looked her straight in the eye. "YEAH RIGHT!! YOU GET YOURSELF TOGETHER OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN, LAZY!!" She hollered. Vegeta felt like crying as her fingernails dug into his face. He put his hands up to his face and pried her hands off his chin. "Don't you grab me like that." He told her plainly. Then he calmly put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry If I don't do the best around here to you...but I know the only reason you even NOTICED is because of the horrible mood swings that wretched child is making you have!!" He said. Bulma threw his hand off her shoulder, but a look of sympathy crossed her face. "I'm sorry I was ranting and nagging at you and pulling your hair." She said. Vegeta nodded. "Apology accepted." He said. "Is your hair O.K? I was yanking it pretty hard." Bulma nodded. "Yeah. Is your chin alright? AND your hair?" Vegeta smiled and nodded too. "Mmm-hmm. Now we'd better quit this fighting or your baby will grow up and fight with its husband or wife." Bulma looked at him funny. "MY baby?" She said, cocking her head. "OUR baby." Vegeta corrected. Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Then she kissed him on the cheek and brushed her lips over it until she reached the lips. Then she made out with him like no tomorrow. Vegeta pulled away after a couple of seconds. "hey, this is what got you pregnant remember?" He asked. Bulma grabbed him as he tried to walk out. "You mean, you're going to be my boyfriend without having sex with me? That's impossible!!" Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta nodded. "Mm-Hm." Bulma growled but kept herself under control. "Baby, think about what you're saying! You said yourself that my sex wasen't bad." She said. Vegeta grabbed her around the waist and hugged her up to him, and buried his face into her blue affro. "I didn't say that you're sex was bad. I said I didn't WANT to have sex anymore because that's how you got pregnant, and now you're stuck with a baby before you're married. That's how so many young women's lives are ruined." Bulma laughed. "Vegeta. I'm 30 years old. I know HOW to take care of a baby. O.K? You didn't do anything wrong!!" She told him. Vegeta just looked at the ground. Then he released her from his hug and walked into the courtyard where he watched the plants for a while before falling asleep in there.  
  
"O.K, Baby, where's daddy?" Bulma asked herself as she walked up and down the hall. "I haven't seen him for 3 hours. He must be sex deprived. Poor man." She had looked through every one of the guest rooms but there was no sign of her depressed boyfriend. She was hoping to find him so she could change his mind, or at least suggest fondling. Hey, it's not intercourse now is it?? But she coulden't find him and that meant none of that discusting stuff. "Alright...if I was a sex deprived man where would I go?" She asked herself. Then she thought about the courtyard and how the sound of the fountains was enough to calm anyone's mind. "He's probably asleep in there!" She exclaimed. She walked as fast as she could to the greenhouse, where she found him sleeping. Crows were picking at his clothes and hair and he was sop and wet from the sprinklers hitting him. Bulma shooed the crows away and ran up to him. The water hit her and made her almost scream with anger. "What kind of an idiot goes to sleep in a fountain?" She asked herself. She tried to shake him awake but when she saw a bottle of XXX whisky by him she knew it would be impossible. "He's been drinking because I'm PREGNANT!!" She said. She tried to wake him again but he just snored. "Stupidhead." She told herself as she pulled on his shirt and tried to drag him out of the sprinkler. When she succeded he was so wet it would be a miracle if he didn't have a cold. "What a dumb@$$!" She yelled. Vegeta stirred at the cuss word. "Whoops." She said. Then she shook him. "Wake up you drunken idiot." Bulma said. Vegeta just rolled and rubbed his cheek against the pavement, which succeded in rubbing it raw. Bulma growled and kicked him in the sides. "WAKE UP, BLOCKHEAD!!" She screeched. The man's eyes popped open and he sat up. "What happened-OHHWW!!" He hollered, grabbing his temples and squeezing. "I've got one major hangover...OUCH!!" He was sick to his stomach and his vision was blurry to top off the horrible headache. "How come you got drunk? Then fell asleep in the sprinklers?" Bulma asked him. Vegeta shrugged. "I dun't remember falling asleep in the fountains." He said. He picked up his whisky bottle. "Uh oh. I guess I hafta go get more." He said. He tried to stand up but the sickening headache got the best of him. He fell on his hands and knees. "What's the problem, Baby? Hangover?" Bulma asked with a giggle. Vegeta growled. "No teasing me right now Bulma, please..." He said. Bulma grabbed his hand and yanked him to his feet. He leaned his head unmeaningly against her shoulder. "I'm gonna take you into our room and put you in bed, K? Laying down is the best way to get rid of those nasty hangovers." She wrapped her arm around the shivering cold and wet man and helped him walk inside.  
Once they got to their room she layed him down in bed. He was sneezing and stuff. "I got a cold from the sprinklers!!" He exclaimed. Bulma put some tissues by his bed and then gave him some Advil for his horrible headache. "See what drinking gets you Vegeta? Bedridden." Bulma said. "You shoulden't drink to forget things. It doesen't work without consequences." She layed down next to him and buried her face in his nice- smelling neck.She was feeling much better now, except she'd have frequent sharp-pains and the nausea was still there, and some mornings she did throw up. But other than that she was perfectly fine. "I'm still gonna go buy more whisky tomorrow." He said. He closed his burning eyes against the hangover and attempted to take a nap. But it didn't come for a long time.  
  
Vegeta opened the door to the bar. Everybody looked up at him as he stumbled on in and sat down on one of the little stools. "Gimme a hard liquor, please. Wait..better make it 3. Doesen't matter what brand." Vegeta said. One of the drunk men stared at him from the barstool right by him. When he got his beers he opened one and guzzled it down. It tasted really yummy. And it was already lifting his spirits. He imagined Bulma was going to be mad because he was drinking to solve his problems but he didn't care about her right now. It was just him and the beer.  
About 5 hours later it was evening and Vegeta was still at the bar drinking. Little did he know that at home Bulma was worriying about her boyfriend. But he woulden't have cared anyhow. When he got up to leave he was so drunk that he staggered and fell on his face. "Ouch..." He muttered, getting up. He started to stagger around but was so drunk that he coulden't remember where Capsule Corporation was.  
  
"Cupcake!!CUPCAKE!!" Bulma was yelling. But Veggie wasen't answering to any of her calls. She wanted to have sex with him or at least cuddle up and watch a good love story. But how could she if she coulden't find him! She'd looked high and low for her guy! Could he have turned out to be a deadbeat afterall? She was just thinking this when a peice of purple paper caught her eye on the ground. When she picked it up it was in Vegeta's shaky handwriting. It said,  
Dear Babe..I went out to a bar to get a couple of drinks. Be back soon. Love, Cupcake or Veggie or Baby or whatever it is you want to call me.  
Bulma smiled and hugged the letter. "Oh Veggie..I'll just hafta get your mind off your drinking problem with a little bit of sex." She said to herself. Then she sat on the couch and awaited for him to come home.  
  
When Vegeta finally DID come home, Bulma ran up and hugged him around the waist so tight that he thought he was going to throw up. "*GAGG*-Whoa, woman! What's your problem?" Vegeta asked. He struggled and managed to strip her hands off of his waist. Then he grabbed HER and hugged her so tight her feet came off of the floor. "Oh, Baby....let's have sex!!"She said. "You know you want to!" She grabbed his face and started to hopelessley make out with the man. Vegeta growled and tried to push her back off of him. "Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey! What are you doing?" Vegeta asked. Bulma kissed him heartily on the neck. "I'm trying to have sex with you.." She mumbled. "Let's get in the shower-No! The bath! Let's get in the bath and make love!!" Vegeta tried to refuse but before he knew it Bulma had urged him into the shower.  
  
They were both naked and in the shower, staring at eachother from opposite sides, Bulma staring down his rather big talent and him looking at her headlights. "My little pervert." Bulma teased, sashaying up and grabbing his bare package. Vegeta felt a feeling of pleasure at her touch, but didn't show it. She brushed her lips over his chest and kissed it. "We're in the shower...where people get clean. So let's get clean-OHH!" Vegeta said. Bulma squeezed the hand on his package a bit, and made him groan something horrible. "Let's make love now." Bulma said. "Or we can just sit here all day like this..your choice." Vegeta was now wildly batting at the hand on his crotch area and trying to get it off. The pleasure of his situation was invading his mind and all he could think about was how pretty Bulma was naked. "Let..go.." He groaned. Bulma slid her hand up his slick and wet stomach and ended up on his cheek. She slid her hand under his chin and began to gently stroke it. "Let go? Why?" She asked. Vegeta tried to pry her hands off again. "Because I don't like your hands there! That's why!" He said. Bulma began to fondle him, and he had objections to what he had just said. "O.K...you don't HAFTA let go..." He groaned. The hand that was stroking him under the chin slid down his beautiful body and met its destination where the other hand was, and before Vegeta knew it he was in so much pleasure that at that moment he might have actually loved this woman, even though he never would have admitted it.  
After their little fondling session, They were standing up and making out with eachother visciously. "I love you...I love you SOO much.." Bulma kept saying as she made out with Vegeta. Vegeta was not saying anything to respond with her statements as he groped/macked. Several times when he rubbed his hand over her pregnant stomach a strange feeling would come to his mind, about the baby, about how maybe he could train it to be a great saiyan warrior. It was, after all, his heir.  
  
After they mated again, Vegeta was laying on the bed in nothing but a pair of very tight shorts and Bulma was in a light night shirt. She was sitting by him and trying to figure out the calculations for the armor she was making for the rest of the Z Warriors. "What size does Goku where? Do you know?" Bulma asked him. She heard Vegeta scoff. "Why would I care what Kakarott's clothes size is? It's not like I look at him very much!!" He said. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll just make him a 24." She said. "And I don't know WHAT about Krillin. I guess I should make him the same size that I make Gohan's, huh? I'm making you a 12 slim." Vegeta rolled over on his tummy and closed his eyes. "You ready to go to bed yet, babe? I'm tired." He said. Bulma yawned and set her calculations down. "I guess so. Lemme get up and get-"  
As soon as she lifted herself to her feet, a horrible sharp pain bore itself through her pregnant stomach where the baby was growing at. She cried out in surprise and snapped herself back down to the sitting position on the bed. "What's the matter?" Vegeta asked. He sat up as fast as he could. "A sharp pain just ran through my stomach...where the baby is at." Bulma said. She stared at Vegeta for a second and then burst into tears. "Oh Vegeta! I'm so scared it's an ectopic pregnancy and the baby will die! Maybe human women weren't meant to carry half-alien babies! I'll bet that's it! I bet the baby will die!" She sobbed. Vegeta grabbed her and hugged her as tight as he could. "Hey, didn't Kakarott's woman carry Gohan for the full nine months? And does Gohan look dead to you?" He asked her, reassuringly. Bulma's sobs got quieter. "Yeah! But she's a much bulkier woman than I am! What if it dies in me because I'm so...skinny and small boned? And what if that tail gets in the way of something? I don't want my baby to be an alien!!" Vegeta's eyes widened. "Well.....can't you accept it? If the man you are so fond of is full alien than what do you think of him-er, me?" He asked. Bulma shrugged. "I dunno. I love you, and I know that much." She said. She tilted her head back and kissed his lips as fully and passionatly as she could. Vegeta returned her kiss. "Alright, now we can go to bed." Bulma said, breaking up their kiss and crawling in beneath the covers. She patted the pillow next to her and Vegeta crawled under the covers too, and layed his head on the pillow. Bulma pulled the lampstring and then kissed her Veggie's cheek. "Goodnight, cupcake. Goodnight, baby." She said. Vegeta said 'Goodnight' to Bulma, then kissed her stomach to play along that he wanted the baby. But he hated it. He hated it almost as much as he hated Kakarott.  
  
That night Vegeta was shallowly awake, thinking about how he was to go Super Saiyan and kill Kakarott, when he heard Bulma whimper from besides him. At first Vegeta thought it was in her sleep; but when he listened to the little squeaks and things he realized she was most likely awake. He turned around to face her and saw that she was indeed awake; and she WAS crying into her pillow. "Bulma?" He whispered. She looked up with a tear- streaked face. "How long have you been crying without waking me up?" Vegeta asked. Bulma scooted over tworeds him and snuggled into his body. Vegeta sort of backed away like he was discusted. This comforting thing was still forgein to him. "Vegeta...I think our baby is dead." She cried. Vegeta felt happiness rush through his head when she said this. He felt like cheering, but instead he fakely inquired, "How come you think it's dead? Did you see it in a dream or something?" Bulma shook her head. "No. My stomach REALLY hurts. And it's not the normal nausea that all pregnant women feel, it's...different. It's like..a sharp pain mixed with an ache. And it won't go away! It won't just go away like the other ones did! It's still here, and it hurts, and I'm afraid the baby is DEAD-" She sobbed, crying into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta pushed her off of him. "O.K, O.K, don't have a mental breakdown. I'll help you downstairs and then I'll get you some milk and we'll see if that helps." He scooped her up baby-style and started to carry her down the big staircase. "What if it's dead, Vegeta? What will we do?" Bulma asked as he sat her down at the kitchen table. Vegeta just shrugged and didn't answer that question. "Now, if the pain doesen't stop when I give you this milk than I think It'd be safe to run you up to the hospital." He said. He gave her the glass of milk and then sat, tired, at the kitchen table and watched Bulma take a drink of the milk. But the pain wasen't residing. What if it never did until she had the baby? Then she'd hafta live with this terrible pain for seven months! She shuddered just thinking about it. "Baby...how about you take me to the hospital so they can run tests and see if the baby is dead or not, please?" Bulma asked Vegeta. Vegeta smiled cutely and nodded, then came over to her and picked her up. "Sure. Let's go. I'll go and tell your parents that I'm taking you." He said. Then he gently layed her on the couch and charged tworeds her parents room. But he wasen't anxious to see if the baby was alive. He was happy because he suspected that it just might be dead. His mind was totally wondered from the fact that the baby was half a saiyan and that's why she was having these pains.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with this baby. I see it's perfectly fine." Dr.Jenkins said as he gave her a sonagram. "It's breathing...it's functioning correctly...it's alive, Bulma. So I don't see what could be causing the pain. Are you still feeling it?" Bulma nodded glumly. "Unfortuately yes." She said. Vegeta was sitting in the chair next to the bed and watching the thing he loathed so much on the sonagram screen. Stupid heathen. It's causing Bulma pain, AND it's a discrace to my pride and honor. He thought. He felt lke shattering the sonagram screen. The doctor turned off the screen and wiped the gel off Bulma's stomach. "Nothing wrong." He said. "I don't see why you're having pains. Lemme run a bloodtest; there's many pregnancy conditions you could have." And he left the room. Bulma got off of the bed and stumbled over to Vegeta. "Oh Vegeta, what if the pain doesen't stop until the baby is born?" She said, clapsing her head into his lap. Vegeta pushed her head out. "It's saiyan side- effects. I just now figured that out. It's because the baby is halfways saiyan." He said. Bulma looked into his eyes. "You think?" She asked. Vegeta nodded. He was taken by surprise when Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged her boyfriend as tight as she could. "Oh Veggie I was so sad...but now thanks to you I know what it is. But tell me...will this last up until the baby is born?" She said. Vegeta shrugged. "Am I a woman? How would I know? You'll just hafta wait and see." He said. They let the doctor come back in and take a bloodtest so he woulden't suspect the supernatural, and then they left.  
But they coulden't get back to sleep. Vegeta was having to lay in bed next to a woman who would only nag and whine to Vegeta about her stomach hurting. "Babe..GO TO SLEEP." Vegeta said. "I need to train a lot tomorrow so I'm going to need rest!!" Bulma hugged him about the waist and buried her face in his side. "I don't think I can take this, you know?" She said. Then she hugged him up to her. Vegeta nervously pulled away from her. "Don't get all wishy washy. You know I don't like that stuff." He said. Then he ignored her persistant whining and finally went to sleep.  
  
After training for about three hours Vegeta came back into the house to find Bulma laying on the couch with the heating pad on her stomach. "Hey, baby." She said. Vegeta waved slightly and then sat by her feet on the couch. He patted them. "How have you been doing?" He asked. Bulma made the retard sign. "Isn't it obvious? My stomach still hurts." She said with no feeling at all. Vegeta noticed her gown was pulled up to just underneath her jugs and was instantly horny. But he remembered that he was trying to not have sex with her unless he absolutely needed it, like he had the night before. "Uh...how come you're not fat if the baby is inside of you? Most pregnant woman I've seen have big tummys. Yours is still about the same size." Vegeta pointed out. Bulma nodded. "Yes. It's because the baby isn't very big yet. By next month my stomach will start getting a little bit poochy." She said. Vegeta then grabbed the heating pad off her. "What's this? Does it...talk to the baby or something?" He asked. Bulma smiled and swiped the heating pad away from him. "No, silly. It's a heating pad. It makes my stomach feel just a little bit better." She constructed. Vegeta felt sorry for her because of all she was going through. "Hey..uh...I was wondering...would you like to go out with me again tonight? I know you're not feeling well, but..um..still, you'll like our date." He said. Bulma pushed herself to the sitting position with her petite arms and sat on the edge of the couch with the heating pad pressed tightly against her stomach. "No, sweetheart. I can't. If you felt like this you woulden't be able to get up either. I'm so sorry, though." She said. Vegeta looked at his feet sadly and turned his head away. "Well O.K. If you wanna be such a jerk and spoil what I had planned then, I guess you can stay home while I go myself." Bulma felt very bad for what she had said to Vegeta. "I'm sorry, Vegeta, but my stomach really hurts! I don't think I could survive the night...please don't be mad. We can have a gorgeous night here at Capsule Corporation! We can push my parents out!" A small smirk began to spread across Vegeta's handsome face. He turned his head back around tworeds her. "Okay." He said. Bulma leaned up and kissed him, then she went back to her laying down and moping.  
  
That night Bulma had managed to run her parents out of the house so her and Vegeta were having a candle-light dinner. They were having a very good time. Bulma coulden't stop laughing at all that Vegeta was saying, and Vegeta coulden't stop laughing at what she was saying. Bulma took a drink of the champagne Veggie had bought for their evening. "I know! I was thinking that too!" She agreed. She reached across the table and grabbed Vegeta's hand. "Vegeta...I think maybe we should buy an apartment together whenever this baby comes, you know...so that we can have some time alone without my parents up our butts." Vegeta stared into her big blue eyes and just giggled a little. He didn't give her any response; he just took a drink of his champagne. She could tell that she had upset him and he needed reassuring. "Cupcake, I'm sorry. If I'm pressing it to hard on you then just tell me." She said. Vegeta smirked a little but still didn't answer. Bulma noticed just how handsome he looked without a decent shirt on. "What are you smiling for, huh?" She asked with a hint of a giggle in her pretty voice. Vegeta laughed, and spewed his champagne out his mouth. "Thanks. You just set me off again." He chortled. Bulma made a face at him and made him laugh even harder. Soon he could barely breath. "O.K, O.K, calm down." Bulma giggled. "It's time to get serious now." She walked over and wrapped her arms around the still- laughing Vegeta's neck and kissed it tenderly. Vegeta finally managed to get control over himself, but his face was red and there were tears coming out of his eyes. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's champagne glass and fed some to him like couples usually do. He gulped it readily and then pushed the glass away from his face. "Ahh.." He said. Bulma laughed and patted his chest. "Wanna go out on the balcolny? It'd be much more romantic...the night air, the wind,-" Vegeta giggled and whacked her playfully with a pillow. "Shush. You sound like a Shakespheare novel." He said. "But Okay. We can go out there if you want to." Bulma and Vegeta, with joined hands, walked onto the balcolney and sat down in the little chairs. "It's chilly out here tonight to not have a shirt on." Vegeta said. Bulma came over and draped her sweater over his shoulders. "Better?" She asked. Vegeta nodded and noticed for the very first time this night that she was only in a halter bra and very short shorts. He just wanted to grab her, strip off that halter bra and grope to no tomorrow. But he knew she'd probably have a little bit of objections to that because she didn't feel well but she would have welcomed it eagerly had she not felt bad. They were closer than the average unmarried couple. "Have you ever hung over a balcolny before?" Vegeta asked her. Bulma's face broke into a smile. "No I haven't. Why do you ask?" She asked him. Vegeta put a finger on his chin. "Umm...I don't know..maybe because you should TRY IT!" He said. He ran up and grabbed her around the waist playfully. "No, Vegeta, DON'T! NO!" Bulma shreaked with laughter in her voice. But before she could break free Vegeta had her draped over the railing by her waist. He had a tight grip on her hips though and she knew he woulden't let her fall. But it was scary just the same. "Vegeta! VEGETA! Pull me up!!" She screamed. Vegeta just smiled and lowered her down farther. Now his hands were placed sexually on her thighs. He decided he'd tease her a little. "Hm...Should I let her go or not?" He pretended to question. Bulma tried to pull up but she coulden't. "I mean it, Veggie! Pull me up NOW!!" She hollered. But she was laughing. Vegeta squeezed her thighs sexually. "You got some nice assets, now don't you?" Vegeta said. Bulma managed to find his hands and claw at them until he pulled her back up. She was redfaced from the blood rushing to her head. "You..IDIOT!" She yelled playfully, and hit Vegeta with the sweater. Vegeta squealed sarcastically and went to sit on the balcolny. Bulma decided it was her time to tease HIM. "So Vegeta...I see you like that balcolny.." She said.  
Vegeta nodded. "Yeah, so? Of course I do." He said. Bulma put her hands on his waist. "So, what would you do if I just decided I'd TICKLE YOU and make you fall?" She asked. Vegeta cautiously grabbed her hands that were on his waist and pried them off. "I'm not ticklish." He said plainly. Bulma cocked her head. "You arent?" She asked. Vegeta shook his head. "Uh- Uh." He said. Bulma acted like she was thinking, but before Vegeta knew it her hand was up the sweater she had lent him to wear and tickling his tummy. Vegeta, who was in a state of shock, became smart and flipped himself forward instead of backwards so he was now writhing in helpless laughter on the floor of the balcolny. Bulma kept tickling him even though he wasen't up there any more to tease him. "Not ticklish, huh? You look to me like you are!!" She cooed to him as she tickled him to death. Vegeta was screeching with helpless laughter so he coulden't yell back an insult at her. "STOP!! PUH-LEESE!!" Was all he could chortle out. Bulma started tickling him with the other hand too. "Coochie Coochie Coo!!" She cooed to him somemore. Vegeta rolled himself up in a ball but he was laughing so hard that Bulma could just fight his weakining muscles and get to his stomach. When he rolled on her hands hoping his weight would stop her, she just tickled him like that. Soon tears were running down his cheeks. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! STOP TICKLING AND I MIGHT SPARE YOUR LIFE!" Vegeta chortled. Bulma was happy that she had him at her mercy. As she tickled, she bent down and kissed him. "Hmm..should I stop or not.." She teased. Vegeta now wasen't sure he could stand it anymore and he was getting tired of laughing. "STOP! I CAN'T STAND IT! PLEASE! I'M SORRY I DANGLED YOU OVER THE BALCOLNY, NOW STOP!" He screeched. Bulma now felt very sorry for him so she tickled him once more and then stopped. Vegeta was still laughing when she stopped tickling. "Vegeta, I stopped. You can quit laughing now." Bulma said. Vegeta rolled over on his back and looked at her face. Bulma saw his beet red face and the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Mercy." She said. Vegeta sat up, his stomach muscles tired from laughing like that. "You told me you weren't ticklish..but you look mighty ticklish to me." Bulma teased. Vegeta smirked. "Oh, shut up." He said. "You just caught me in one of my moments. Now, I could hang you over the balcolny-" Bulma stood up against him and tickled him under his chin with her finger. "Nuh-uh Uh! Remember? Tickle tickle tickle!" She said. Vegeta grabbed her hand and squeezed her wrist. "Yes, I remember. But what if I was to-" "Remember? Baby. You could hurt it if you tried because you might go to hard." Bulma said. Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms. "I'll find some way to get revenge, Bulma." He said. Then he sat down and watched her with funny eyes as he drank his champagne.  
  
Later that night, the were laying in eachother's arms watching a movie. "So..did you like tonight?" Vegeta asked his girl. Bulma nodded. "Yes..but it made my stomach hurt worse when you hung me over the balcolny so thanks to you I'll be miserable tomorrow." She said to him. Then she kissed his lips. "You should have thought about that, you know." Vegeta slolwey nodded. "Mm..Hmm...I'm glad you liked tonight though." Vegeta said. Bulma snuggled in against him. Because it might just be the last date we end up having together. Vegeta thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Hmm...mischevious Vegeta strikes again! I hope you reveiw for this chapter even if you've already reveiwed for this story before. 


	10. Vegeta resorts to Drugs!

Chapter the tenth  
  
ALREADY chapter ten! God this story is going fast! But I'm not anywhere NEAR the end yet so just bare with me, O.K?  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
About a month after, Bulma WAS looking a little bit poochy in the stomach. Vegeta's making fun of her didn't help her very much though. But the more pregnant Bulma got, the more Vegeta thought about leaving her. He was very fond of her, yes...but not of the baby. It was a discrace to him, an accident, and he shoulden't hafta put up with it. Maybe he could sneak into its room one night after it was born and kill it? Perhaps. Bulma was at the doctor's office getting a sonagram at the particular moment and Vegeta was sitting in a chair waiting for her to get home. The horrible pain in her stomach still haden't stopped yet, but she would get up and wash dishes and stuff just the same. She'd learned how to bare with it even if it was sometimes hard. Now Vegeta was sitting in the chair and hoping the baby was dead. Please Please PLEASE dear God, let it be dead!! He thought. He still hated the horrible crossbreed. It was then that Bulma burst into the door. "Veggie! Veggie! It's a boy!! The baby is a boy!!" She shouted as she ran up and hugged him. Vegeta was very stunned. "Huh? A boy?" He asked. You don't know just how happy he was about that! Having a little girl was even more of a discrace on Planet Vegeta because they woulden't grow to be as strong warriors as the males would. "That's a good thing." Vegeta said, petting Bulma's affro hair. She really needs to get this cut or something. Veggie thought. She doesen't look good with it anymore. But he just shook that out of his head. "Oh, Vegeta, we need to find a name for the baby and everything, and buy him clothes and blankets and a baby bed..come on! Let's go baby shopping!!" Vegeta laughed. "It's easy what the baby's name will be. We'll name the baby VEGETA, just like my family tradition. All boys named Vegeta. And I don't want to go shopping." Bulma crossed her arms and looked at him with her meanest look. "NO! I hate the name Vegeta! Our babie's name will NOT be Vegeta!" She yelled in his face in the feircest voice she could possibly manage. Vegeta backed up. "Oh...Well...Fine then. Why don't you tell me everything you hate about me while you're ahead?" Bulma sighed and hugged Vegeta around the middle. "I'm SORRY, O.K, Baby? It's these dumb old mood swings!!"She said. Vegeta pushed her off. "Come on, we HAFTA name the baby Vegeta. It's my family tradition to name all the male royal babies VEGETA!!" He screamed. Bulma sighed. "No. We'll think of something better." She said. Then she walked up the stairs to get dressed in her slut clothing. "Get dressed too so we can leave to go baby shopping!! You're the father so you're coming!" She yelled from up the stairs. Vegeta sighed and trapsed to their room.  
  
"O.K..where should we go first?" Bulma asked Vegeta. She was sitting in the front seat of the car and driving. Vegeta didn't answer her question. He just crossed his arms and looked out the window of the Ferrari convertible. "I guess we'll go to Babies R Us because you won't answer me." Bulma said. Vegeta just sighed as she kept on driving. "What's the matter, Vegeta? I know you normally don't talk much..but when we're alone you usually chatter my ears off!" She said. Vegeta turned around to face her and shrugged. "Who knows." He said. Bulma patted his leg and turned the car. "You really don't want to go shopping do you?" She asked. She was answered by a shake of the head from Vegeta. Bulma sighed. "But I want to buy it clothes! It's so exiting when you've wanted a baby all these years and you finally get one and you get to buy clothes for it!" She said. Vegeta slowley nodded as if saying, "I understand."  
"Here we are!" Bulma said as she stopped the car. Vegeta scowled horribly and slammed the door to the Ferrari. Bulma grabbed his hand to hold it as they walked. Vegeta's face turned bright red. "Uh...Bulma, not now." He said. Then he jerked his hand away. Bulma shrugged and walked on ahead of him. When they got inside Vegeta was discusted. Everything was the ugliest colors and it was all for BABIES! Vegeta growled and followed Bulma. "Please hurry. I'd like to go." He urged her. Bulma smiled and took her own sweet time to look at the stuff so Vegeta started to grow fidgety. "Bulma.." He kept whining.  
"Vegeta, go do something else if all you're going to do is whine." Bulma said. Vegeta took her up on the offer and walked away. But as he was searching for something he might like to look at, he spotted a blonde woman that was really fat in the baby aisle. She had bruises all over her. "Excuse me, Mrs.or Miss...may I ask how you let yourself go that way?" Vegeta asked. The woman looked at Vegeta and smiled a little bit. "Excuse me?" She asked. "WHY ARE YOU SO FAT. DO I HAFTA SPELL IT OUT FOR YA?" Vegeta said. "Oh. I'm nine months pregnant." The woman responded. Veggie's eyes blinked open wide. "WHAT?" He said. He didn't want Bulma to get THAT fat! He ran up to Bulma and grabbed her around the waist. "Bulma, I don't want you to get as fat as that woman over there with this wretched child! I don't wanta hafta look at a fat lady!" Bulma smiled and patted his chest. "Vegeta, you'll be so happy about the baby about to come that you won't care how big I am." She said. Yeah right. HAPPY? More like DEVESTATED. Vegeta thought. He followed Bulma's heels like a puppy dog might as he watched her pick up the discusting outfits and lacy socks. "How come you're getting a BOY lacy socks?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shrugged. "They always tell you to either by either/or outfits before the baby is born or by a little bit for both sexes because the doctor could be wrong. If it's a boy, then I'll just have a boy in frilly socks." She said. She threw a little pair of overalls in the basket. "I can't beleive you." Vegeta said.  
  
"Can we please go back home? I'm tired of following you around while you blow money on stupid baby clothes!"Vegeta griped as she took them in a Wal-Mart. "Oh shush Baby! You can survive just one whole day of shopping!!" Vegeta grumbled and walked along besides her. He groaned and moaned. "I don't WANT to go shopping.." "FINE THEN! DO YOU WANNA GO INSIDE THE SEX SHOP THEN? BECAUSE I'LL GLADLY TAKE YOU INSIDE!!" Bulma schreeched. Vegeta was silent. Bulma wrapped an arm around his waist and hugged him up to her body. "You'll be fine. Just two more hours, k?" Vegeta nodded and broke away from her hug. He was getting a bad headache from this and he was wanting it to stop. He grabbed his temples and squeezed them. "Something wrong?" Bulma asked. Vegeta removed his hands from his temples. "No. Nothing is wrong. I just got a headache. A bad one." Veggie answered. "Ohh..poor Baby." Bulma said. Vegeta growled and stood away so she coulden't show affection or anything. "Do you want an Advil?" Bulma questioned. Vegeta shook his head and wondered to the bench where he sat down and squeezed his temples somemore. He also had the normal stomach ache he had with his diagnoses-stress. Every since he had found out that Bulma was pregnant he had been having these stress fits. He kicked his feet and stared at them.  
As he was sitting on this bench a punk came up to him and sat down. "Hey, dude, you look like you haven't slept in days!" He shouted. Vegeta looked up into the ugly man's face. " 'Tis true. Now could you go away and mind your own buisness?" Vegeta said, leaning back and closing his eyes. Then, he felt the man slip something into his open palm. Vegeta's eyes immedeantly opened and he stared down at the strange thing. It was a joint of Marajuana. Vegeta's eyes widened in recognition. "Huh? Where-Why-Who-WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME THIS! TAKE IT BACK, TAKE IT BACK!" Vegeta shouted. He threw the joint at the punk. The punk grabbed the joint. "Hey, I know I shoulden't be dealing in the middle of a public store dude, but I do know that you need this. It helps me let go of everything whenever I'M stressed out. Perhaps it'll work on you, man?" Vegeta looked at it in the dude's hand and then took it. "I'll try it." He said. He slipped it into his pocket, thanked the man by pushing him off the bench and then ran to find Bulma.  
  
That night at home Bulma realized a bunch of smoke billowing out from under the door to their room. "Oh no...Veggie caught the matress on fire again." She said. She tried to open the door but it was locked. "Honey, open the door! It's Bulma!" She shouted. But no response arouse from her boyfriend. She realized just how much the smoke smelled like Mary- Jane. "VEGETA! I CERTAINLY HOPE YOU'RE NOT TAKING DRUGS IN THERE!!" She shouted. She heard Vegeta cough heavily and then stumble over to the door. She heard him unlock it, and then he pitched head-first at her feet with a green face and bloodshot eyes. He passed out. "Oh no! Cupcake!" Bulma said. She bent down to him. "What's the matter, Vegeta? Why did you fall? I TOLD you you were sick but you didn't listen!!" Vegeta was passed out so he didn't answer. But if Bulma would have looked in the connected bathroom she would have saw the joint in the quimode, which he had trashed when he heard Bulma banging on the door. Bulma lifted one of the lids of his eyes and saw that his eyes were so bloodshot they were almost red. "What happened to you, Punkin?" She asked, grabbing him under the arms and trying to lift him. But then she remembered the baby and that she might hurt it if she lifted the 123 pound man. "Vegeta, you're going to hafta get up." She said, slapping his face. He didn't wake so she slapped him harder, but to no prevail. She poked him with a pen several times, but he still didn't wake up. "Come on...Vegeta..." Bulma said. She socked him in the chest. He still didn't move. She finally remembered what he had done to her so she went and got her perfume and sprayed it about an inch away from Veggie's face. His bloodshot eyes popped open. "Veggie!" Bulma said. She sat down next to him. "What's the matter Punkin? How come you fainted like that?" Bulma asked him. "I was so worried!!" Vegeta smiled up to her. Then he coughed really hard, lung-busting coughs. Smoking Mary-Jane for the first time was very hard! "I don't know..." He faked. "Uhma...I was..taking a shower in the bathroom when I felt a dizzying feeling. I managed to get dressed before it happened." Of course this was all a lie. Bulma kind of saw it in his eyes but she didn't know what he was liying about. "Do you want me to take you to bed so that you can lie down? I'll lay down with you if you want." Bulma said. Vegeta frowned and shook his head. "No. I'm fine." He said. Then he attempted to get up.  
That was a big mistake, for a dizziying, sickening pain rushed throughout his head and he felt nauseas beyond no end. He accidently fell back into Bulma's arms. "O.K...I'm not fine." He said. Bulma layed him gently back down on the floor and got her phone. "I'm going to call the doctor, O.K?" She said. Vegeta knew the doctor would find out that he had been smoking drugs. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOO!!" He hollered. Bulma stopped in her tracks. "What? Don't you want to be healthy?" She asked. Vegeta nodded. "Yes...but...I think it's just a little bug. No use for you to hafta go call the doctor and spend money over little old me. Is' O.K." He said. "I just need to rest. Can you find some way to take me to bed?" Bulma put a finger on her chin as she thought about it. "I can't pick you up...but maybe I could drag you on a blanket or something?" She asked. Vegeta shrugged so Bulma ran and grabbed a quilt. Vegeta crawled on it and layed down, and Bulma started to drag him through the halls to their room. When they reached it Vegeta felt the urge to throw up. He ran into the bathroom and started to throw up all in the toilet, on top of the joint. When he flushed the puke he flushed the joint and then he stumbled in and layed on the bed. Bulma placed a hand on his wide forehead. "Jesus you're burning up!!" She exclaimed. Had she been smart she would have realized these were the symptoms of HAVING A HANGOVER or GETTING HIGH. She put a cold rag on his head and then layed down with her face pressed in his neck and her hair all over his face. Vegeta went to sleep and started to snore.  
Vegeta had to get up several times that night to go throw up in the quimode or something. He really hated this, but he hadta admit, the marajuana sure did make him nearly forget that he had gotten Bulma pregnant. It seemed like the perfect way out! So the next day he wondered back up to Wal-Mart and found the punk giving drugs to some pimpy guy. "Hey! I need more drugs!" He said, tapping the man on the shoulder. The man turned around and saw Vegeta. "Hello! Did it help, man?" He asked. Vegeta nodded. "Yes, It helped and all but..I think I lost 4 pounds last night! It made me forget about the baby, though. So give me more." He said. The punk held out a hand. "Give me cash first. I gave you the first joint free so that you'd have a...sample. So give me $100 for 10 joints, $200 for 20 joints...etc." He said. Vegeta smiled a little and got out his wallet. He gave the man $1000 for 100 joints. The man gave them to him in a fancy box that looked like it was merchandise so he woulden't be caught with drugs. Then Vegeta flew home from Wal-Mart happy with his purchase.  
  
When Vegeta got home Bulma noticed him walk sluggishly tworeds their room with the box in his hands. It looked like it said 'Pencil Box' on the box. "Why would he want a pencil box?" Bulma asked herself, scratching her head. She went into the room and found Vegeta on the bed with the box in his lap. He had been about to open it. "AAH! Bulma!" He screamed. He almost threw the box in the floor and spilled its contents everywhere. Bulma put her hands on her hips. "What's in the box, Honey?" She asked. "Just tell me and I'll leave you alone. If you DON'T tell me than I'll keep pestering you until you do." Vegeta smiled a bit. "It's a..surprise for you, babe. But you'll hafta wait to get it until your birthday." He said. He saw Bulma smile back, and then she walked over and ruffled his hair. "I like the way you thought about me!" She said, kissing his cheek. Then she walked out of the room and shut the door, leaving Vegeta all alone. Vegeta got up and locked the door and then took one of the 100 joints out of the box. He grabbed his cigarette lighter off of his nightstand and rolled his thumb over the sparkey(That's what I call it) and it made a bright orange flame appear. He lit the joint and then put it into his mouth where he inhaled deeply. But that inhale caused such a coughing fit that he dropped his box and all the joints spilled out all over the floor. "Oh no!" He said. He sat the one joint he was smoking in the ash tray, still lit, and then got on the floor and started scrambling to pick up his joints. Bulma came up and started rattling the door handle. "Vegeta!! VEGETA! Why are you coughing? Did you get sick again? Vegeta, open the door!" She banged on it with all her might. The next words she said were full of tears. "Vegeta, PLEASE!!" Vegeta could tell she thought he had fainted with the door locked. Vegeta accidently let out a dog-bark cough again and then Bulma's sobs got hysterical. "Vegeta!! Vegeta, don't die!! I'll get help, I'll get help!!" She screamed, running down the stairs. Vegeta snickered at her as he finished cleaning his joints. "O.K...I should have 99 joints in the box, not counting the one I'm smoking." Vegeta said as he smoked the joint out the side of his mouth. But when he carefully counted the joints he counted only 98!! "Man alive! I didn't find one of them!!" He shouted. He got on his hands and knees and started to search the entire floor. He finally sat up. "Aw well. If I cannot find it than Bulma most definintly can't." He said. He layed back down on the bed and finished up his joint.  
  
Of course, Vegeta was sick about 2 hours later. He wondered into the kitchen and found Bulma, who had gotten her Dad to help her with Vegeta. But Vegeta had made up the lie that he had been asleep when she was knocking on the door and that he awoke when she left to get him. So he had it covered up pretty well. But that one joint he'd lost still kept on his mind. "Vegeta, you look bad." Bulma said. Vegeta laughed. "Thank you." He grumbled, and cradled his aching head in his hands. The price of happiness was far too much. "You have a headache AGAIN?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded. "Mm-hm." He answered. Bulma gave him some Advil, but Vegeta just sneaked it in the trash behind her back because he didn't think taking it would be the best thing when he was feeling this nauseated. Bulma came over and felt of his head again. "You're running a fever AGAIN, Baby!!" She exclaimed. "Come on. Let's go to the doctor." Vegeta shook his head. "No. I don't need a doctor. I'm fine. It's a bug." He said. Bulma sat down by him and rubbed his tense back and shoulders. "You said that last night, and you just got sick again!! And if it was a bug I'd have it because I've been kissing all over you so much lately. Come on, please come to the doctor!" Vegeta shook his head and layed it down on the kitchen table. He felt like sh*t from smoking that joint. "No." He said plainly. He hugged his arms around his queasy stomach as he tried to stop his mouth from watering. It was really bad. He coughed twice from the smoke in his lungs and then hobbled over to the couch. Bulma watched him. "Ya know, If I didn't know any better I'd say you've been smoking from the sound of your cough." Bulma pointed out. Vegeta immideantly snapped his head up to face her. "That's ridiculous. Why would I need to smoke?" He asked.  
  
"Because you got me pregnant."  
  
Vegeta was silent after she said that. He gave a dog-bark cough and flipped on 'The History Channel'. He heard Bulma sit down at the kitchen table. "Vegeta! Do you think we should have a baby shower?" She called. Vegeta didn't know what a baby shower was but he knew it would be something with probably a lot of people...and Kakarott. "No." He said plainly. "I don't want anyone to know about him until they absolutely have to." Then he walked to the table to see what she was doing.  
She was eating a pickle and mustard sandwhich. "Man alive!!" Vegeta shouted, recoiling from the food. "What are you eating?" Then smell of the atrocious food made his already weak stomach heave, so he grabbed a plastic bag and barfed into it. "I'm eating this because I have a craving for it. All pregnant women have certain cravings." Bulma explained. Vegeta slowley nodded and wiped puke off his mouth with the back of a hand. "You need to see a doctor, Vegeta." Bulma said. "Viruses usually don't last this long." She grabbed the puke bag to take it outside so it woulden't start to smell. She peeked inside to make sure there was no blood in it and wretched, and then some of her puke was added to his. She took the bag outside.  
  
"VEGETA! GET YOUR @$$ IN HERE!!" Vegeta heard. He was laying on their bed and trying to get his head to stop swimming and his stomach to stop rolling. "What?!" He yelled. "I'm resting!!" About 2 minutes later he heard shoes on the steps, and then the door swung open. Bulma was looking very mad. "Vegeta, want to come down here and tell me what happened to all my china dishes?" She asked. Vegeta shrugged. "I ran out of clay pigeons so I started ki blasting your plates for target practice. You're not mad are you?" He said. He was answered when Bulma came up and grabbed the collar of his rugby shirt. "OF COURSE I'M MAD! YOU IDIOT! THOSE PLATES WERE ANTIQUES WORTH MILLIONS OF DOLLARS!!" She screeched in his face. Vegeta closed his burning eyes against how loud her yell was. "Bulma-"  
  
Bulma slapped him in the face. "You idiot! You jerk, you moron!! It's so hard to beleive I love such a stupid man!" She screamed at him. Vegeta's spinning head ached like mad. "Bulma, please. Remember, I'm sick?" He said. He was answered by another slap. "I woulden't care if you were diying at this moment! You had no right to come in and blast my antiques to Mars!!" She screeched right in his face. Vegeta groaned when she slapped him again. Bulma was jerking on his rugby shirt and making it dig into the back of his strong neck. Vegeta growled and then before he could stop himself, smacked HER so hard her head jerked to the side with a dangerous force. She sure backed off of him then ad sat on the edge of the bed. Vegeta saw that her cheek was bleeding. She clapped a hand to it. Vegeta started a coughing fit and was forced to lay back down on the bed. He didn't say anything to her. It was Bulma who spoke up first. "It's bleeding." She said. Vegeta nodded. "Yes. I saw. But you shoulden't have jumped on me like that and started hitting me." He said. "What I did was wrong, and all you had to do was say that and nothing else." He coughed again, rib-shattering coughs. He really wanted a joint about now, but they were what was causing him to cough like this and get sick. Bulma came over to him and rubbed his back. "PLEASE go to the doctor honey, please?" She said. Vegeta just ignored her plea and closed his eyes. "No. I don't want to. I don't want those dumb earthlings to poke me with needles again." He said. He coughed again. "Leave me." He ordered. Bulma was stunned. Vegeta haden't asked her to leave him alone since they had had sex for the very first time. "O.K. I'll be back soon though. If you're feeling better we can have some fun." She said. Vegeta smiled a little bit and nodded. As soon as she left, Vegeta locked the door and then grabbed three joints and stuck them in his mouth at the same time.  
  
Bulma was in the kitchen washing dishes and waiting for Vegeta to come down and say he wanted to have sex. He did come down; but not for that reason. She was washing dishes and minding her own buisness when she heard Vegeta utter a croaky 'Bulma.' Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta stumble tworeds her. His eye-lids were droopy and his eyes were red-rimmed. His skin was a blotchy color. He collapsed into her arms and Bulma almost screamed he was so hot to the touch. "Vegeta!! Oh my god!!" She said. Vegeta looked into her face. "Don't take me to the doctor, O.K?" He groaned, and then fainted. Bulma layed him down in the floor, crying, and put water on his face to try and make his fever go down. She went into the bathroom and started to run cold bath water, then she ran to get some ice cubes to put in the bath. But how was she to get him IN the bath? She heard him cough and realized how much it sounded like a smoker's cough.  
She managed to get him dragged to the bathtub, strip his clothes off (to her great liking.) and pushed the man into the tub. She balanced his head on the back of the tub so he woulden't slip under. She scrubbed the unconcious man's body with the soap, her tears still running down her cheeks steadily. What was the matter with him? Why did he get so sick all the sudden? It was then that her mind flashed to the box he'd brought home the day before. What was in that box? Could it be something he's eating out of it that's making him sick like this? Because Vegeta's not the surprise buying type. She thought. She put some shampoo on her hands and rubbed them together, and then scrubbed it through his hair. Even though the purpose she put him in here was not to give him a bath she figured that while he was in there she might as well give him one. As she was scrubbing him, the thought kept itching at her mind to go get the box and see what was in it. Even though it was most probably hid she figured she could find it. Vegeta was very smart;but not at hiding things.  
She made sure his head was at an angle that he coulden't fall and went into the bedroom. She looked under the pillows, under the bed,in the closet...but the box was nowhere. Maybe he'd hidden it somewhere else in the house? She was about to go out when something white caught her eye on the bedsheets because she'd ruffled them up. "Huh?" She said, bending down and picking it up. She knew immedeantly that it was a joint. She threw it with discust. She laughed. "Stomach bug my @$$." She said. She threw the joint in the trash and went to go check on her sick boyfriend.  
  
Vegeta was still unconsious when she entered again. "Heck, I'll be lucky if you wake up, sweetie." Bulma told the fainted Vegeta. She was very sad that her getting pregnant had driven him to smoking marajuana. She stroked his soft black hair with a hand, while thinking about the things she could do to an unconcious AND naked man. "I can see why you don't want to go to the doctor. You don't want to be arrested." She said. She was talking to him like he was listening to what she was saying. Her eyes kept wondering down to his manhood, which was under the water and unfortunately covered up by a patch of bubble-bath. She didn't know why she put Bubble- Bath in a 31 year old man's bathtub. Bulma grabbed the man's face and kissed his lips passionately. Hey, he was unconcious, so why not have a little fun with him while he coulden't push her away? But when she kissed him his eyelids lifted slightly and he saw her hand about to touch his manhood. "Hey." He said in a sickly voice. He coughed the smoker's cough again. "Oh, hi Punkin!!" Bulma said. "Uh...I wasen't gonna do anything." Vegeta smirked and nodded slowley. "Sure." He said. Bulma gathered her wet boyfriend up in her arms and hugged him. "Vegeta I have news for you. You don't have a stomach bug. You're just stoned." She said. Vegeta's eyes widened. Then he shamefully said, "You found out about my drug problems?" Bulma nodded. "Yes. Now can you tell me where the rest of the drugs are so that I can dispose of them?" She asked. Vegeta told her and she nodded. Then she grabbed the soap and continued to soap his gorgeous body. As she soaped his stomach she noticed how close her hands were to his manhood. She let the back of one of her hands sensually brush over it as she scrubbed, and felt Vegeta's muscles tense all the way up his body, and his rod go erect. "Whoa." Bulma teased. "You're armed and dangerous now aren't you?" Vegeta blushed a little bit. "I guess so." He said. His hands shot up and stopped her from scrubbing him. "Scrub somewhere else, please." He said. He sat back and relaxed as she scrubbed his legs and arms and feet. "I already washed your hair while you were out cold." Bulma said. Vegeta was glad because he didn't like people other than himself to give him baths. He sighed and fell asleep in the bathtub. 


	11. Is the baby dead? NOO!

Chapter the eleventh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in the fanfiction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
It was two months later. Bulma and Vegeta were at a park with a duck pond watching the ducks chase the children around. Bulma's stomach pains had worsened somewhat to where she was constantly miserable, so Vegeta was trying to take her mind off of it. "Haha." Vegeta said as a kid got bitten by a goose. Bulma chuckled a little bit too and leaned her head on his shoulder. Vegeta kind of scooted away. Bulma was wondering what was the matter with her boyfriend lately affection wise.  
"Wanna feed the ducks, Bulma?" Vegeta asked. He brandished the package of bread in front of her pretty face. "Sure I do." Bulma answered. She grabbed the bag of bread from Vegeta and started to walk around throwing bread to the duckies and laughing as they ate it. "Watch out. They might bite you like they bit that kid." Vegeta said. Bulma went over to the swimming ducks in the pond and started to throw bread in there. Vegeta was wondering around the green duck crap when he found a feather, a really big one at that. He carried it over to Bulma. "Hey Bulma, look at this feather! It's huge!!" He stated. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta and started kissing his chest. Then she finally said, "I know. It's a duck's feather." Vegeta backed away from his girlfriend and started to play with the feather. Bulma rolled her eyes and continued feeding the ducks.  
As she was bent over doing this, the sharp, aching pain in her mid- section flared up suddenly. She almost fell head over hills into the pond, but luckily Vegeta caught her. "Wowza. What happened?" He asked. The throb of pain was gone as soon as it had came. "I don't know. The pain in my stomach flared, but then it went back to normal." She said. "It just startled me is all." Vegeta creeped his arm over her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Then he threw the feather he had been playing with and it floated to the ground. "Vegeta, are you sure he's not dead or diying?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded. "Yes. I'm sure." He said. "Now let's go home before it happens again."  
  
At C.C, Vegeta was laying on the bed in nothing but his underwear while Bulma stripped down to nothing but her bra and underwear. They were planning on fooling around a bit; not having sex or anything. Vegeta was noticing now that in the past 2 months her stomach had gotten much much bigger; It now pooched out several more inches than it had when she wasen't pregnant and had a rounder shape to it. But you coulden't say she really looked terribly fat. Vegeta smirked at his girlfriend who was standing at the head of the bed. "Come here, Bulma." he moaned, beckoning her. Bulma smiled at his tone. She got up and crawled onto the bed and layed next to him, turning on her side so she could look into his face. She saw Vegeta's eyes go immedeantly down to her now bulging stomach. "It looks like you need to lay off the sweets, dear." He said, caressing a hand over her belly. Bulma frowned playfully. "Now you know the only reason I look like this is because of your inability to keep your snake out of my grass." She said. Vegeta chuckled and layed his head back down on the pillow. Stupid baby...He thought. They haden't even thought of a name for the 'stupid baby' yet. Bulma ran a hand through his hair and kissed his lips affectionatly. Vegeta kissed her back and then pushed her head back, where it rested on his chest. Her wonderful smell of her blue affro was now invading Vegeta's mind and body. He turned his head away so that woulden't be happening anymore. He was snapped back into reality when he felt Bulma stroke the back of a slender finger on his belly up and down; up and down. Vegeta watched her do this with a spreading smile on his face.  
"You know..I've been thinking about something.." Bulma said, continuing her exiteful strokes. Vegeta was paying attention to her wonderful touch instead of what she was saying so he didn't answer. "Maybe we should take our relationship further once the baby is born." Bulma said. Once again Vegeta was not paying attention to what she was saying and did not realize it meant she was implying they go steady, or move in their own place like she had that one night. Had he realized what she was saying he probably would have broken up with her right then and there. Bulma realized he wasen't listening and accelerated her strokes to get his attention. "Punkin...are you ignoring me?" She asked him. Vegeta's eyes darted up from watching her activity and looked into her eyes. "Uh-Oh, No, I'm not." He giggled. He jumped a little as her accelerating strokes caused a pleasurable sensation to ring throughout his body and make his rod go erect. Bulma felt his erection, and her eyes widened a bit. "Somebody's horny..." She crooned to him. Vegeta snickered a bit. "Of course." He said. When she was laying on top of him he remembered that stupid child plauging his girl like some sort of parasite. How much he hated the lousy thing!  
Bulma and Vegeta were laying in this position when Vegeta remembered. In the last two months Bulma and he had been really close; and he had been wanting to spend time with her. So he haden't gotten near as much training in as he would like to have. "Bulma...I gotta go and train. Sorry." He said. He tried to get up but Bulma pushed him back down. "No, Vegeta! Please don't go and train! I thought that you were over that power-hungrey state? I thought you were growing out of it!" She pleaded. Then she gave him a convincing kiss on the lips. "Please don't." She murmered.  
Now, this was making Vegeta outraged. Who was she to think she could control him? Without once thinking Vegeta grabbed her violently by the shoulders and jerked her off of him, then slammed her down on the cushy mattress. The whole bed bounced. "O.K, now, woman, I don't see where you thought you could just come in and interfere with things, and especially my training! Now I knew I woulden't want to train AS much with a woman but I need to train some! My power is my life, my power is the most important thing in the world to me. Not you. Yes, I care about you a lot. But you won't ever help me beat Kakarott." He growled. With that he walked out, jerking his hand away from Bulma who had been holding it hoping he'd come to his senses. He left her in the bedroom crying.  
  
As he was training he got back to thinking about Bulma. He had heard her crying when he left the room. Was I just a little bit too rough? Did I hurt her? He thought. He realized he could have easily broken Bulma's arm and a tear sprung to his black eye. He quickly wiped it off and decided that after he trained he'd go and find Bulma so that they could make things up.  
But after he was done training Bulma wasen't ready to make things up yet. Vegeta came in from the G.R and walked up to her, wrapping an arm around her body. "Hey, girl! How are you?" He asked. But she just turned her head and jerked away from him. "Leave me alone, Vegeta." She said. "I need some time by myself for now." She then walked onto the balcolny. Vegeta followed her. "Come on Bulma don't be such a grouch. I'm done training so now we can have fun!" He said. Bulma whirled around and faced him with the most evil look in her eyes she could manage. "You're such a jerk. Do you not recall all you just said to me there inside that room? Basically told me that I wasen't important? Like I'm some sex toy you can just throw away when you're done playing your sick little games?" She griped. Vegeta cringed back. "Whoa, Whoa, harsh words.."  
  
"AND you act like you don't give a d@mn about our baby!!"  
  
Vegeta was now back against the wall while she yelled into his face. Vegeta was just puzzled. Was what he had said really all that much of a big deal? Then he remembered all of what he had said again. "Bulma but didn't I say I cared about you a lot?" He asked. Bulma was now tearing up and trying to cry. She had her hands rested on the spot where the baby rested inside of her stomach. "Yes...you did. But you said that more important than me was how strong you are. That shows arrogance." She told him. Her voice wasen't so feirce now. It was casual.  
"Now, Bulma, uh...do you think I meant what I said? I happen to think that I was just a little...impatient with you when you tried to hold me back. And I know you tried because you love me, and you want me to spend time with you and our son when he's born." He explained. Bulma just looked at his face, then inched up and kissed him. "I really wasen't mad anyhow." She said. "Just a little bit upset. And you're right; I love you SOOOO much. Do you love me?" Vegeta's eyes widened for a minute. What was he to say? He didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything but sheesh...DID HE LOVE HER? And even if he did was he willing to say it? Saiyan pride clouded his mind again. "I'm very...VERY fond of you, Bulma." He said. He then winked at her. Bulma was a little upset that he didn't say it but she was happy anyways. She grabbed Vegeta's hand and they walked inside together.  
  
As they walked inside like that Bulma's mom came up to Vegeta and Bulma. She looked down at their locked hands and smiled a little. "Aw...how sweet young love is." She said. Bulma tightened her grip on Vegeta's hand as he tried to yank it away. Mrs.Breifs smiled at Vegeta. "It's alright. I won't tell anyone you were holding hands with a girl." She said. Then she gave them both one of her cupcakes and walked back tworeds the laundry room to do laundry.Bulma kissed Vegeta's cheek and pulled her hand away. "I've gotta go do some work in the lab, Punkin. See you later." She said. Vegeta walked up to her and stopped her. "Please don't anymore, Bulma..." He said. "Uh...because I seem to get very bored whenever you're gone in there, and I don't like to go down there because it's dark and it smells bad!!" Bulma shrugged. "What do you think I do while you're training? Nothing. So you deal with it, K?" She said. Then she walked out and left him alone in the kitchen. Vegeta took a bite out of the cupcake Mrs.Breifs had given him. It tasted really good.  
  
When Bulma came back up from the lab Vegeta was in the kitchen, with his arms crossed and the regular hateful look about his handsome face. "How come you hafta ruin how handsome you are by scowling all the time?" She asked him. Vegeta shrugged. "Maybe because my girlfriend is a boring science nerd who only likes to make things in her stupid laboratory." He hatefully said. Then he turned his body away from Bulma and looked out the window. He had been noticing that they haden't been getting along the best ever since Bulma had gotten pregnant. They had been fussing and fueding a whole lot more than before. "Oh, come on Vegeta. You know I have to go work in the lab or I'll lose my job." She advised him. Vegeta turned around and was almost surprised when he saw Bulma so big in the stomach, and then he remembered. He wasen't used to Bulma looking like that! "Who cares if you lose your job?" Vegeta grumbled. Then he shoved an apple into his mouth. Bulma stomped her foot. "I care! What do you think will become of this baby if the Capsule Corporation collapses and we're thrown out on the street? It'll grow up a poor low-life with no friends! Do you want that to happen?" She ordered. Vegeta just smirked a little, then walked off to the G.R. with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. She was getting to be such a b*tch.  
  
As Vegeta was just getting confident in 450 times normal gravity who should barge in on him but BULMA, the woman who had been annoying him the most lately. He got used to the decrease of gravity and then stomped over to her. "Just what do you think you're doing?" He asked. "I've told you time upon time not to come barging in here! Sheesh, do women ever learn? I'm trying to reach Super Saiyan, and I'd say that's more important than you telling me I have laundry to put in my drawers." Bulma just smiled at Vegeta and clapped him on the shoulder. "Nice speech." She said. Then she wondered inside the G.R and to the gravity machine. Vegeta's eyes widened and his hair stuck straight up. "What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta questioned. He walked up behind her, anger increasing. Bulma just smiled at him. "I'm disabiling this machine so that you'll spend more time with me. Once you start paying more attention than I'll turn it back on." She said. The surprise on Vegeta's face soon became quite visible as anger. "Hey, you can't do that! I pay enough attention to you as it is!!" He ranted. Bulma turned around and her face became evil. "WHO never goes baby shopping with me anymore? WHO hasen't once sat down with me to decide the baby's name? WHO hasen't even LIFTED A FINGER TO HELP FIX UP THE BABY'S NURSERY!!!?" She shouted, jabbing him in the chest on each stressed word. Vegeta felt like breaking her fingers one by one just to hear her scream. "YOU'VE NEVER ASKED ME TO!" He yelled back right in the woman's face."I shoulden't hafta ask you!!" She countered back. Then Bulma just stared at him and then walked out. "If you were wise you'd come out and start helping me." She said. "Bye, PUNKIN." Vegeta growled and raised a fist at her back as she walked out. Lousy woman and stupid child. He thought. Then he remembered that the dumb child was probably causing her mood swings and it made him hate it even more.  
  
"Hey!" Bulma greeted her boyfriend as he walked into the baby's 'nursery.' Vegeta looked around. "Wow. Looks like you're doing just fine on your own to me. Looks great." He said. Bulma smiled. "It's not as good as it could be." She said. "Wanna give me a hand with this baby bed?" Vegeta really didn't want to but if he didn't help than his G.R would never get turned back on. "Sure." He said. He walked over and easily placed the baby bed in its place against the wall. He saw the walls were painted a beautiful baby blue with teddy bears with balloons on it. The lightswitch was a teddy bear with balloons. He noticed there was diapers, cloths, booties, diaper genie...LOTS of baby things in the room. "Wow. And in how long is the baby coming?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shrugged. "About 4 months." She said. "I just wanted to be prepared for him." Vegeta slowley nodded. He walked over to Bulma and crossed his arms. "Now what? I just want my G.R. turned back on." He said. Bulma looked into his eyes and then wrapped her arms about his tiny waist. She leaned up and kissed his lips. Then she leaned her chin on his chest to where she could still see in his eyes. "I still love you. You know that, right?" She asked. Vegeta's eyes widened just a little. "Uh...Yeah. Of course I know that." He said. "Why would I think that you didn't?" Bulma laughed and buried her face in his chest. "I don't know. It seems like we've been fighting a lot more than usual." She said, muffled because her face was in his chest. Vegeta stroked her blue hair. "I noticed too. But I'll bet it's just because we're worried about how things will be between us with a baby, like-how will two people that aren't married take care of one?" He mumbled. Bulma's head shot up from his chest and looked him in the eye. "Hey...you're right!" She said. But Vegeta noticed the tone in her voice didn't sound right. It sounded happy. Vegeta arched one eyebrow. "What?" He asked. Bulma just waved him off. "Nevermind." She said. Then she released him and left Vegeta wondering what she had meant.  
  
That day at lunch Bulma was shoving another mustard and pickle sandwich in her mouth while Vegeta watched her do it with a discusted scowl on his handsome features. He was slowley eating grapes. "Bulma, Uh..about today in the nursery...just what were you going to say? I'd like to know please." He said. Bulma was almost surprised that he used the word please. "Nothing. I had nothing to say." She said. Vegeta just shrugged a little bit and sat back again. He observed her smacking her food like some kind of a camel and shuddered. Jesus Pleasus. He thought. He himself had just had some bacon. Much better than what she was eating. "Vegeta, about those androids that are going to come attack..how long do we have?" Bulma asked. Vegeta smirked. He was quite glad she was still worriying about his hide, but more than that she was probably worried about what might happen to the baby without a father if he was to die. Well the baby already won't have a father even if I DON'T die, because I'm not going to help you take care of it. If it means leaving you, so be it. I can get over you. Vegeta thought. He realized that he'd do anything to escape the shame of having a baby on his hands.  
"I don't remember the exact date. Somewhere around 2 years or so now, or something. Like I said, I don't remember the date. But one of Kakarott's dumb friends will probably call me and tell me when it's taking place." He said. "But I'll be rude to him as always." Bulma rolled her eyes and then stood up. "Oh, Veggie...I'll turn your G.R back on. I don't want you to be so weak that you get killed by the androids." She said. When Bulma went and turned on the Gravity Room Vegeta was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Hey, Baby!" Bulma said, running up to Vegeta after he came out of the Gravity room. Vegeta was surprised as she hugged him so tight that his eyes bulged. "Uh...why so happy? You never act like this tworeds me." He said. "Did you find something ELSE happy out? Like you're carriying TWINS? Because if you're carriying twins-" "NO no no no no!! Not that! I figured out what we can name the baby." Bulma said. Vegeta's eyes widened. "You decided to name it Vegeta, didn't you? Thank you, thank you thank you!!" He chanted. Bulma stopped his parade though. "No, Punkin. I told you I'm not naming my baby Vegeta. I've decided we should name him Trunks."  
Vegeta's face went blank when she told him this information. Then he snickered. "T-T-TRUNKS? TRUNKS? But Trunks means...something people swim in! Something us males put on our butts and dicks while we're swimming! We are not naming our baby boy TRUNKS, even if-" He decided to scratch out the last part which was going to be, 'even if I'm not going to take care of the little brat.' "Yes we are it's a perfect name! You've gotta admit-" Bulma said. Vegeta looked down at the ground and stuck out his bottom lip. "I don't want a baby named Trunks." He protested. "That's just like having a girl and naming her Bra!!" Bulma put a finger on her chin. "Hmm..I'll think about Bra if I ever have a baby girl. It's a good name." She said thoughtfully. Vegeta fell anime style. "Buh-Buh-But....ARGGHHH! Whatever! Just leave me out of this!!" Vegeta ranted. Then he pushed her to the side and stomped into Capsule Corporation where he banged his head on a desk several times and whined about that Bulma was going to name an heir to the throne of Planet Vegeta Trunks.  
  
Bulma found Vegeta in his old bedroom with a very red forehead, the bedroom he'd had before he began to share a room with Bulma. "What happened to your head, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Vegeta turned his head around. "Go away. Leave me right now!" He ordered. Bulma was hurt with her boyfriend's behavior. "What's the problem? Is it about what I named the baby? Do you think that you should have a choice in what the baby is named?" She asked. Vegeta turned his head around to face her. Then he smirked evilly. "Of course I think I should have rights! I think we should name the baby Vegeta!" He growled. Then he turned his head around. He finished up with, "It's not right to break your boyfriend's family tradition." Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "Well excuse me, VEGETA, but It's not right to not let me have a choice in what we name him!" She griped at him. "I should have known you'd start having attitude problems-"  
  
"WELL, IT SEEMS TO ME THAT YOU DECIDED TO NAME THE BABY TRUNKS WITHOUT GIVING ME ANY CHOICE AT ALL!! NOW DOES THAT SOUND RIGHT TO YOU AT ALL?!!"  
  
Bulma was stunned at the tone her boyfriend had used against her. But she realized that what he had said was right. She scooted up close to him and stroked his black hair with a delicate hand. "Vegeta..PLEASE let me name him Trunks. It's a good name, really!! O.K? If we decided on something better in the 4 months before the baby is born than we can name him that. O.K?" Vegeta calmly looked up into the woman's eyes, the woman who had made him so happy that one night in the shower and had turned his world around, and made life worth living on Earth. "Yes. You can name the baby Trunks...I don't care." He moaned. But he wasen't very happy about giving her this power. He felt like sh*t. Then he grabbed her hand and threw it out of his hair. "Now get out and leave me alone for the rest of the day. I don't want to see your face until tomorrow morning." When a teary-eyed Bulma walked out, Vegeta felt guilty. But he was just trying to get used to the fact that he'd end up leaving her sooner or later.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter than the usual but I was just trying to end it on a dramatic note. I like to do that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, now reveiw as much as you can!! (And if your computer has a slow motem like mine, only one review will suffice. I feel your pain!) 


	12. The Proposal of Bulma

Chapter the twelfth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
About two months later Bulma noticed that Vegeta wasen't paying very much attention to her anymore. Yes, on a few lucky occasions they would go into the bedroom and do their usual cuddling and kissing but most of the time he was now outside training. When she tried to walk up and hug him, sometimes he'd let her and sometimes he'd violently push her off. But then he'd always apoliogize and beg for forgiveness, and say he cared about her, and she'd forgive him. After all she knew his temper was very hard to control. And at night in bed he'd roll to face the other direction instead of facing her like he always had, and he'd get very irratated when she woke him up or she barged into the Gravity Room.  
The baby haden't kicked yet, when she was seven months pregnant. She was getting very worried. Vegeta had told her that saiyan babies would kick even MORE than normal babies, so where was the kicking? The pain inside her had also increased. Yet Vegeta was doing nothing to even ATTEMPT to try and help her, and he didn't act concerned about her condition in the least. It was as if he was turning back to his old rude self except he wasen't being rude. On this particular day he was in a good mood.  
  
"Hey, Babe!" He called as he ran into the house from training. He was all sweaty and his body sheened with it in the sunlight. She could see sweat in his crotch area in the tight shorts where he'd sweated really bad there and was discusted. Her man ran over and grabbed a soda, then came and gave her the biggest hug he could manage. He hugged her so hard that her ribs threatened to break in his arms. "Uh..Vegeta? Is that you?" Bulma asked her boyfriend. Vegeta just smirked and hugged her again. "Yes. Why would it not be me?" He asked. Bulma smiled and kissed him on the lips as hard as she could. "I was getting worried that you didn't care about me anymore. You've started to get distant." Bulma pointed out. Vegeta raised the can of soda to his lips and gulped down the soda. "Distant?" He said after he was through taking a drink. "What are you talking about distant? I've been paying attention to you haven't I?" He asked. Bulma nodded. "Yes, You have...a little. But not enough. And you act like you don't like me hugging you." She said. "Like you're discusted by it." Because I'm discusted with the fact that spawn of hell is touching me whenever I DO hug you. Vegeta thought. But he shook it out of his mind and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not discusted by it. I love it when you hug me. And I love- I care about you." He said.  
Bulma smiled and broke away. "Good." She said. "And it's also good that you're done training." She sat down and started to flip through a magazine. "Reach Super Saiyan yet?" She asked him. This question took Vegeta by surprise. It was that very moment that he realized that HE HADEN'T REACHED SUPER SAIYAN! AND THE ANDROIDS WERE COMING VERY SOON NOW...ABOUT A YEAR AND EIGHT MONTHS!! Vegeta almost spilled the soda all over himself. "Veggie? You O.K?" Bulma asked. Vegeta just charged down the hall and into his room.  
  
"I can't beleive it! I really haven't reached Super Saiyan yet!" Vegeta said to himself as he reflected on this fact. Why not? Why haden't he reached Super Saiyan yet? Was it some kind of a weakness that was keeping him from doing it? He heard Bulma come up and begin pounding on the door, saying, "Vegeta, what's the matter? Please open the door!!" But he was tuning her out. "I haven't reached Super Saiyan...I haven't reached Super Saiyan..." He kept chanting to himself. Bulma banged on the door even harder. "Please? Did I say something bad?" She asked. Vegeta stomped a foot on the ground. "BE QUIET, WOMAN!" He screamed. "THE REASON I'M TUNING YOU OUT IS BECAUSE YOU'RE ANNOYING!! NOW GO AWAY FOR A MINUTE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!" He screamed. Bulma's knocking ceased and she walked away. He heard the woman sobbing. "Hah." Vegeta said to himself. He put his hands on his head and began to think. "Maybe it's Bulma...distracting me from my training." Vegeta said to himself. But he shook that out of his head. He loved her, right? When Vegeta thought of this something hit his mind. He loved her! He had let himself fall in love with an Earth Woman! His whole sole was shattered. "Oh no! I thought I just liked her!" He said to himself. "But I love her! And I'm gonna hafta leave her when she has this baby! What am I to do?" He looked down at his trembling hands and began to sob, watching the fat tears leak over his eyelids and spill onto the back of his hands. He was crying halfway because he didn't want to hafta leave Bulma in two months and halfway because he coulden't reach Super Saiyan. He started to think about how sad it would make Bulma, and how she would cry..and how HE would cry..And yelped out with a choking sob. His woman heard this and raced to his door. "Baby, open up so I can help you!" She said. "Don't cry! Just open the door!" Vegeta just buried his face in his hands and sobbed. He didn't answer the door because he knew that if he saw her face it would just egg him into crying a whole lot more. How could he have ever been so mean to her? How could he have ever slapped her and inflicted pain on her? How could he have made her cry? How could he LEAVE HER?  
"Baby! Please open the door!" Bulma shouted. She gave one more desperate knock on the door and was surprised when the lock broke. After all, the doors in Capsule Corporation WERE very old fashioned. She found her guy sobbing helplessly on the bed. "Oh no! What's the matter?" Bulma asked. She ran up to Vegeta and hugged him up in her arms. Vegeta peeled his hands away from his face and looked at Bulma. The sight of her just made him cry harder. "Veggie, stop it! Stop crying and tell me what happened!" She said. Vegeta sucked in more tears and bit his bottom lip. The feminine hand rubbing his back was calming him down somewhat. "There, there, Vegeta... It's Okay!!" She said. Vegeta took the back of a fist and swiped it across his eyes to clear the tears up, but even more just gushed. He sat there like that for a long time and let her rub his back, soothing him. He soon huddled against her and cried into her chest. Bulma gently pushed his head back to where he was looking in her eyes, but his head just dropped back down to look at the matress of the bed and the tears that rained on it. "Look at my face, Punkin." Bulma said. But he didn't; he knew it would just make him cry a lot harder. And crying was the thing he hated the most; wasen't it pathetic? It showed weakness. He loved the woman so much right now because she was sitting there and just caring about him which was what he liked. As he was thinking this he felt her tuck a hand underneath his chin and rub. "Look up." She said. When he didn't, she tilted his head to look at her eyes with the hand under his chin. Vegeta jerked his head to the side and growled. "What's the matter, baby?" Bulma asked. Vegeta put his face on her shoulder and sobbed even harder. "You can't help." He whined. Bulma stroked his black hair with a feminine hand. "Why can't I help? Women are very good at helping people." She said. Vegeta threw himself backwards out of her grasp and huddled up at the head of his bed. "Because not even a woman can help with this. The only person who could help with this is Kakarott and I'm not even about to ask him." He said.  
  
Bulma knew what the reason was as soon as he said this. "Oh." She said. She patted his back and then stood up. "I'm making dinner. Come down when you're ready sweetheart." She said. She then kissed him and walked out. Vegeta scowled at her kiss. That's not the reason. The reason that you thought about is wrong. The real reason is that I love you, and I don't want to hafta leave you. Vegeta thought. But he tried not to think this anymore because it was an insult to his pride. He sat up and looked after the woman. He watched her pregnant woman waddle and almost started to cry again. Soon she'd have the baby and he'd hafta leave her.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. How are you?" Bulma asked him, walking into the living room where he was watching T.V. Vegeta just shrugged and shoved some popcorn in his mouth. His woman sat at his feet and patted them. Vegeta could see the worry in her eyes because her baby haden't even kicked yet when she was at the seven months mark. Vegeta felt very badly for her. "Vegeta...I love you." She all the sudden said. With these words Vegeta's hair stuck up and his eyes widened. He knew she loved him. But he didn't want her to say it because he was tempted to say, 'I love you too.' He just smirked and flipped the channel. The smirk was his 'horrible ugly grimace' as Bulma seems to like calling it. Bulma noticed the horrible grimace and it almost made her frown herself. How EVIL it made him look, how MEAN...she just wished he'd never make that face again.  
"You never came down for dinner." Bulma said. "Are you ready to eat?" Vegeta realized that his stomach was doing circus leaps from hunger yet he did not care. He didn't feel like eating. He wanted to huggle up with Bulma on the couch and tell her, "I love you, I love you I love you." But simply didn't have the guts. Instead he just beckoned to her. "Come here, why don't you babe?" He asked with a cute little smirk. Bulma smiled at him and crawled over into his arms. "You haven't asked me to hold you in a long time." She said. She huddled up against her man's chest and closed her eyes, taking his manly scent inside her system. It wasen't a bad smell; simply a manly smell that she really liked. She associated the smell with Vegeta. She kissed his muscular chest and darted her tounge across it once. "I love you so much." She said. She rubbed her face into his bare chest somemore and then closed her eyes as she leaned her head against it. Vegeta petted her back like you might a kittens. She had been complaining that her back hurt a lot lately because of the baby weighing her down. Poor woman. She was so worried about her baby and all-  
Just when Vegeta was thinking this, they both stopped. Bulma's pregnant stomach was pressed against his belly, and he felt a little tap. Bulma herself felt a bad fluttery feeling in the middle of her pregnant belly. It almost caused her to double over. She was surprised for a minute, but then dug her face into Veggie's neck. "Vegeta! Oh, Vegeta, it kicked! The baby kicked! Did you feel?" She asked. Vegeta slowley nodded, and then put a hand on her stomach. He felt it kick again. Suddenly, a strange feeling rushed throughout Vegeta. A nice, warm feeling. But he shook it away before he could recognize it. "Well I'll be, Bulma..." He said. Bulma hugged him harder. "Vegeta our baby isn't dead afterall!" She cried. Darn. thought Vegeta. But he hugged the happy woman tight. Bulma kissed him all over. "Oh, Vegeta...I've been thinking about our future.." She said. "I had been thinking the baby was dead so I just stopped thinking about it...but Vegeta, it's alive." She said. Vegeta slowley nodded. "MM Hmm..." He said. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" He felt Bulma shake her head. "No!" She said. Vegeta knew what was going to happen next. "Vegeta, will you marry me?"  
  
Vegeta threw her out of his grasp. "WHAT!!?" He asked. He sat up immedeantly and shot to the standing position. Bulma clasped her hands together. "Please marry me Vegeta! We can get married before this baby is born then live in our own little house! Please?" She asked. Vegeta was still throughly stunned. "Uh-Uh..." He then swooned and fell back on the couch. "Baby, what's wrong? Don't you love me?" Bulma asked. Vegeta's droopy eyes snapped open all the way. "Bulma, I....I thought the man was supposed to ask the woman with a ring. Remember?" He asked. Bulma took his hand and kissed it. "Vegeta, on some occasions it just doesen't happen that way. Please marry me Vegeta, please. We can go out and buy eachother engagement rings later but the proposal is now!!"  
Vegeta had tears in his eyes. I love you so much, Bulma. But...I just don't think I'm ready. He wanted to say. But he didn't want to hurt his woman's feelings. "Do..Do I hafta accept....NOW?" He asked. "I mean, RIGHT WHEN YOU ASK ME? Can I think about it some?" He asked. Bulma made a rather sad face. "Yes. I'll give you some time to think about it, Punkin...but keep in mind that Trunks is going to be born in two months. We need to try and get married if we're going to before then, and we need to start planning at least a month ahead." She then caressed his cheek with the palm of her hand. She could see that Vegeta was still very surprised.  
"Bul-Bulma...I'm a saiyan, and saiyan's don't get married..." He began. Bulma kissed his lips to make him stop in the middle of his sentence. "Don't let that cloud your decision Vegeta. Just think about your future; with me and a baby. Would you like to live in a house alone with a wife and child? Think about that and not your pride." She told her man. Vegeta pulled her into his lap and hugged her really tight. He rubbed her now HUGE belly with a hand. But he wasen't thinking about how much he loved the baby, he was thinking about how he could possibly kill it so it would just be him and Bulma. Bulma kissed his neck. "Try to make your desicion in the next week or two." She ordered. Then she got up and waddled into the kitchen to make Veggie some cookies. Vegeta stared after her with a surprised look on his face. "I'm a saiyan....And saiyans don't get married." He told himself. "But she likes me so much...who cares about her feelings! I should be thinking about my own! But I care about her, back! What am I going to do?" He pounded on the couch with a fist. Then something ran across his mind. He acheived his horrible ugly grimace yet again. "Wait a minute...I now have a chance to put this whole silly thing behind me! If I stay away from her then I might stop loving her! And be rude to her, and throw things at her, and never cuddle or have sex with her.."  
He decided this was a good idea. But when he looked at her he almost cried. I'm sorry, Bulma. He thought. And then he went out to the Gravity Room to train some.  
  
As Vegeta was training he heard Bulma knock on the Gravity Room door. "Vegeta! Hey Vegeta! Open up, Vegeta!" He heard. Vegeta wanted to greet her and kiss her all over the place. He wanted to tell her how important she was to him, how much he cared for her. But instead he forced himself to say, "Go away, Woman! Can't you see I'm trying to do something!?" Bulma cleared her throat, or that's what he heard. "I'm done with your cookies, Veggie! Want to come out and have some? Please?" She asked. "I put a lot of work into them just for you." Vegeta scoffed. "No matter how much work you put into your cooking it never turns out any better." Then he punched at the air.  
Bulma was hurt. What was the matter with him? "Baby? Is something wrong today? Is it my proposal? I can make it more proper if you want, or if you'd like to then you could ask me! You can come out right now and do it!" She hollered. Then she heard Vegeta start to laugh. Not the normal little breathless giggles he usually called laughing; horrible, evil peals of laughter that didn't even sound like him at all. Then he sucked in a breath and chortled, "No! That's not the problem! I haven't decided yet, and if you want my desicion to be positive I suggest you make tracks." Bulma was sad. What on Earth was making her boyfriend act like this? "Oh, O.K Punkin. Can I come in for just a second so I can see you?" She asked. She wanted to make sure that it WAS Vegeta in there and not someone else. She noticed he was acting the way he'd acted when he had first moved in; before anything had ever tooken place between them. She heard Vegeta breathe a deep and heavy sigh. "Come on in than, woman." He groaned. Bulma smiled and opened the door. Vegeta was in there with his arms crossed and he was staring at her. "Explanation?" Vegeta asked. He was startled when Bulma ran up to him and hugged herself against his bare chest. She could feel a slight bulge in his tight blue spandex shorts. Vegeta tried to push her off but she was like a snake and it's prey. She was about hugging the life out of him and snuggling her face into his pecs. Her blue affro tickled Vegeta's chin and nose. He finally remembered how he cared about her, but then he also remembered how he was trying to be rude to her. He grabbed her body, hugged it against him for a second, and then jerked her off. The plate of cookies that had been in Bulma's hands tumbled to the ground and the plate broke. Bulma looked down at them. "My cookies! You ruined them Vegeta, Oh no!" She bent down and tried to blow one off for him to eat but Vegeta placed one bare foot in the middle of the mess of cookies and glass and crumbled the cookies up. Bulma was stunned for a minute; then she looked into the face of the man who had done this. "Vegeta....was that an accident?" She asked, grabbing his foot. When he didn't answer she pulled on his foot and caused him to trip. Vegeta fell on his @$$. "O.K, what was that for? Ouch! It was...an accident! I stumbled! I didn't mean to crumble your godd@mned cookies!" Bulma smiled at him a little. "Yeah right." She said. She observed the several cuts and nicks Vegeta had obtained by stepping on the shards of glass from the plate. "You're so stupid. Didn't you realize that stepping on GLASS would cut your feet up?" She asked. She let go of his foot and started to inch over him in kind of a straddling position. She was now crouching over his legs. "Yes, I rea-rea-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He asked. She inched forward so she was now crouching over his entire body. "Get off of me!" Vegeta shouted. "Get away!" She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." She told him softly in his ear, then nuzzled his nose with her own. Vegeta smiled a little bit. She made him so, so happy.....  
Bulma slipped her arms around Vegeta's body and hugged him as tight as she could. She slightly dug her fingernails into his back. Vegeta jumped slightly with a groan. "Don't fillay me woman!" He said in the meanest voice he could possibly manage. But the tone didn't come out mean because he was in a state of bliss. He was always in a state of bliss with Bulma skin to skin with him. She then ran her nails up and down his back. He shuddered and hugged her tighter. Then Bulma angled her head down and kissed him on the neck tenderly. Vegeta wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but it was against his saiyan pride and it showed weakness beyond anything, and if he admitted to love than he might as well say good bye to becoming a Super Saiyan. "Uh, Bulma....stop." He said. When she didn't he said it a little more firmly. "STOP!" She froze in her actions. "What? I thought you liked it!?" She asked. Vegeta nodded. "Yes I love it but-"  
He noticed her seductivly lift his shirt up to expose his ab muscles. She ran her thumb over them and made Vegeta shudder with anticipation somemore. "You got nice abs." Bulma commented. "So nice I just wanna EAT THEM UP!" She bent down and started to kiss them furiously with her tounge and everything. Vegeta chuckled and pushed her head up. "Stop it, Stop it, Stop it." He said. Then he pushed her off of him and against the gravity room's domed walls. "I told you not to touch me right now." Vegeta said, and then he stomped out of the Gravity room. Acting like he hated her sure was a lot of work!!  
  
Vegeta grabbed one of the little suits Bulma had constructed in her lab for the rest of the Z Warriors. He then grumbled something. "Fool, what makes you think this will make their fighting any better at all? Plus, you copied mine without permission-" Bulma stomped a foot. "What is wrong with you lately? And you did give me permission, remember?" She asked. Vegeta just shied away and sat in one of the chairs in the laboratory. He crossed his arms and his legs and watched her working. "You know, Vegeta, you could be making yourself usefull around this laboratory instead of sitting there with that ugly frown on your face." Bulma told her boyfriend.  
  
Vegeta just grunted and still sat there. "Could you possibly be any more boring?" He asked. "It's like I've been sitting here for hours when it's only been 5 minutes!" Bulma stomped her feet and turned around to face the rude man. "If you're in the mood to shoot insults at me than why don't you go inside? I do NOT feel like dealing with this today."  
Vegeta smirked a little and walked up behind her. Bulma didn't know he was there, for she had been turned around and furiously working on her new project. Vegeta smiled and then touched her shoulders all the sudden, causing her to jump and drop the tools she was working with. They were less than an inch away from banging on her feet and breaking the bones. Bulma, breathing hard, turned around and saw Vegeta. She frowned at him and slapped him in the face. "Don't you EVER scare me like that when I'm working with heavy tools! Do you know what could have happened? That wrench could have broke my foot!!" She scolded. Vegeta growled and rubbed the spot where she had smacked him in the face.  
  
"What did you do that for?" He growled. He clenched a fist and got ready to break her nose if she deserved it. "Because you DESERVE it! You almost broke my foot!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta snickered. "I know. Isn't it sad that I missed?" Bulma grabbed the wrench and swung it at him. "Go away right now, Vegeta, before I accidently use this on you." She warned. Vegeta just looked at Bulma. "You woulden't."  
Bulma lightly wacked Vegeta in the chest with the wrench, but not light enough to be painless. It still made pain roar throughout Vegeta's body. He didn't react to the pain by yelling out or crying; he reacted by backing up from the woman and growling at her. Bulma looked at the wrench and then at Vegeta. "That didn't feel too good now did it?" She asked. Vegeta, still snarling, clapped a hand to the place she'd banged him at. He made sure there wasen't blood, and there wasn't; it just smarted something horrible. He stared at Bulma with the most evil look she'd ever seen him make since he'd moved in with her.  
"Woman..!" He growled. Then he strode forward to where he was standing straight in front of her. It was almost comical ; a man trying to prove domonince when he was about the exact same size as Bulma. "Give me that wrench." He ordered. Bulma handed Vegeta the wrench. He acted like he would hit her with it; then he bent it in half and broke it. Both peices clanked to the ground and Vegeta stared at Bulma still. Bulma moved her fingers slowley up to the place she'd hit him in the chest at. There was a small purple welt that had several broken capillaries in it. Bulma traced her fingers over the wound. "Ouch...looks like it hurt." Bulma said. Vegeta nodded. "It didn't tickle, no." He said. Bulma grabbed a band-aid out of her pocket and slapped it on the wound, then kissed it. "There. All better." She said. She pushed him away and started trying to bend down and pick up the tools Vegeta had caused her to drop. But her huge and pregnant stomach was far too large; and it got in the way.  
  
"Vegeta, could you bend down and pick up those tools for me? Being pregnant I can't." Bulma told her Geeta. Vegeta looked at the tools, then at Bulma. At the tools, at Bulma, and once more. Then he smirked. "No. I think I'll leave them down there for you to pick up. After all I think you kinda deserve it after hitting me with that metal wrench." He walked out of the laboratory and left Bulma to struggle picking them up.  
  
"Hey, baby. I managed to get the tools picked up no thanks to you." Bulma griped at Vegeta at dinner time. Vegeta smirked a little bit and stuck the fork in his mouth. He was working on eating with table manners as Bulma called them, and his reading was getting much better. He could write now, quite legible actually. He was a quick learner. "Oh, just keep that horrible ugly grimace on your face Vegeta. If Trunks is hurt you'll pay." Bulma said, referring to that ugly smirk again. She didn't know what was wrong with Vegeta lately. It was hard to show affection tworeds him without him shiying away, he was being rude to her, and he was acting like a jerk. He never called her babe anymore, it was always 'Woman' or 'Bulma' in a mean voice.  
"Funny how a mere human is threatening me." Vegeta said. He politly ate another bite of his food and then wiped his face with the back of a bare hand. He hoped that she had hurt Trunks while she tried to bend over. He hoped it alright.  
  
"Vegeta, have you decided if you want to marry me or not?" Bulma asked the next day. "You've had over 24 hours to decide." Vegeta, who was watching T.V, just grunted. "I'm still thinking, woman! And if you decide you'll start bugging me about it than the answer will be no!" He griped. He turned his head to where he coulden't see her face. He REALLY wanted to marry her and have a house with her, but not with Trunks. Trunks was the only thing keeping him from marriying her. A stupid baby howling all the time and whining and saying, "MA-MA!" while they were in the heat of passion. He really hated children and he didn't want this one.  
When Bulma got up and walked away Vegeta turned his head back to face the T.V. screen. But he wasen't absorbed in the program. He was thinking about marriying Bulma. Why SHOULD he marry her if he was just going to turn cold on her like he was now? But he knew he was just being cold to hide the fact that he loved her from everyone else. What would Krillin, Goku, Gohan, Picollo, Tien and Yamcha say when they found out VEGETA, the rude and punctual, and most of all EVIL member of the Z warriors was married to Bulma. He knew what Yamcha's reaction would be. He also knew that Yamcha's reaction would land him in a hospital. Maybe he just shoulden't show up with the others? Maybe he'd let Bulma wag that baby out in front of them and tell them and then he could make a surprise appearance. Perhaps they woulden't question as much if Vegeta didn't show up right away.  
He could just imagine that idiot Kakarott's reaction. It would be, "Wow, Vegeta, you're a daddy! I never thought that you'd become a dad and get married to Bulma when you acted like you hated her so much! Isn't that cute!'  
Actually this wasen't a completly accurate prediction. After Kakarott had said the first statement he'd probably be knocked out. Maybe he'd get a chance to end that miserable fags life when they all met to beat the androids? It was possible. He hoped it would happen.  
  
Vegeta noticed that he haden't seen Bulma around the house later that day. Either she was gone or was doing something else. Vegeta headed up to their room to see if she might be in there. She was; and was laying in bed with her eyes closed and a book on her bulging stomach. This was quite sickening to Vegeta because it made her look like trailor trash. "Hey! Are you asleep!?" He asked her. He got a huge whiff of the inscence she was burning in the room to help her sleep a little bit. What kind of crazy woman thought a headache was a small price to pay to sleep?  
  
She didn't stir when he shouted at her. Vegeta noticed the inscence in the air was making him drowsy. So THAT was why she burned it. Vegeta realized that he was right by his bed AND Bulma and he was in a light shirt; something he could sleep in. So he just climbed in bed next to her and faced the opposite direction. But he really wanted to turn around and absorb himself in her beauty.  
He was about to but stopped himself. He layed on his hands and hoped it would help. "I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her I HATE HER!!" He told himself. But he knew it wasen't true. No matter how hard he tried to make himself hate her so it would be easier to leave her, he just coulden't. And everytime he played out his trip in his mind it almost made him start bawling again. But then again, more than her, he cared about killing Kakarott and becoming a Super Saiyan. He also cared about killing that dumb baby. He heard her exale and roll over. Vegeta felt an erection coming on. He was horny. "Of all the times to be horny." He told himself. He decided, since he was already horny, to turn around and look at her.  
When he looked at her he noticed that the beauty he had been imagining her with was simply not in the picture in the particular position she was laying in. But most of all it was that ugly, frizzy, affro hair she had decided she liked. Vegeta groaned. "I've got to do something with that." He said. Then he got an idea.  
  
He grabbed some scissors out of the dresser drawar and tip-toed over to her bed. "Teach her to ignore what I say. I've been telling her to get this cut every day!" He grumbled. He was about to chop off one strand down to the roots when Bulma's eyes popped open.  
  
"VEGETA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
Vegeta dropped the scissors and they painfully poked his foot, but he ignored it for now. "Oh, nothing. Just staring at your ugly hair and wondering just why you won't get it cut." He griped. Bulma frowned and pushed him away with one of her hands. Then she carefully sat up and stretched, placing her hands on her sore back. "You're the one with ugly hair, Mr. Split ends." She said. Vegeta frowned and grabbed the scissors off the floor. He violently chunked them at her. "Go ahead. Cut the ugly mess while I'm watching you. Come on." He said.  
Bulma laughed. "Vegeta, I can't just sit here and cut my hair. I'll hafta go to a hair stylist or something. And I'm not sure if I want to." She said. Vegeta shrugged. "Well, then, do it." He said.  
  
When Bulma came home Vegeta was stunned with her new hairstyle. It was shoulder-length and she had bangs and a red head-band in it. Vegeta really liked it a lot better than the blue affro he'd grown to hate so much. "That looks much better." He commented.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Sorry about the stupid ending to this chapter. I just thought it had gotten long enough and that I needed to end it right there. It's probably the most boring chapter in the entire story but bare with me. Well, at least the most boring next to chapter two. Anyway, I hope you can enjoy reading it better than I enjoyed writing it! 


	13. Lethal Seduction

Chapter the thirteenth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
As Bulma entered her eighth month things were getting pretty hectic among the residents of Capsule Corporation. Like how they were to put up with a screaming child, and everything else. Trunks was kicking a lot more now and sometimes Bulma coulden't even get to sleep because of it! Vegeta was tired of whines of 'My stomach hurts' and 'my back is killing me!' and other crap like that. He was just plain TIRED of all the crap! Bulma also kept asking him, "What's your answer? Do you have it yet?" And each time Vegeta would tell her to wait, wait, wait, and he'd give it to her soon. You don't know how bad he wanted to marry her.  
On this particular day Vegeta wasen't feeling very well. His head pounded with a sickening throb, his eyes were burning and running, and his nose was dripping like a faucet. When he walked his muscles and joints screamed. But, like any saiyan, the word 'sick' didn't exist in his vocabulary to him. "I've just got the sniffles." He'd tell Bulma every time she came to try and take his temperature. At this moment he was laying back in the recliner with a pillow propping him up to reduce the stuffiness. When he felt the familier groans and growls of his churning stomach he realized he was hungry. He got shakily to his feet and staggered into the kitchen. A stagger was the only kind of a walk he could manage when he felt so bad.  
He grabbed the box of crackers and plopped down into one of the kitchen chairs. He shoved one into his mouth and chewed it like a cow. But as he was chewing Bulma waddled into the kitchen and stood behind him. Vegeta leaned his head back to look at her. Big Mistake. His sinuses stopped up and the throb of his head increased. He wiped the oozey watery stuff from his eyes and sighed. "What are you doing?" He inquired rudely to Bulma.  
  
Bulma felt of his head with her hand and realized he was running a fever. She just decided to not tell him that. It would end up in a screaming fight. "You look like you did when you were stoned, Veggie." She said. She took a Kleenex and handed it to him. "I ain't stoned woman. You disposed of the joints, remember?" He asked her. Bulma nodded. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage them, making him go limp and lay his head down on the table. He breathed out and enjoyed her massage.  
"I thought you were just coming over here to complain." Vegeta said. Bulma laughed a little and hugged him around his neck. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. Vegeta smiled a little bit as she kissed his ear really hard. She tightened her hold of his neck and nibbled on it. Vegeta pulled her arms off of him. "Stop." He said. Then he layed his head back down on the table and tried to ignore the feel of slimy discharge from his eyes dripping down his face. "Looks like you've got a cold in your eyes." Bulma said. Vegeta nodded. "Yes. But I'm NOT sick." He said. "Not sick. It's impossible for a saiyan to get sick." He wiped the discharge from his eyes and stood up, wavering on his feet. He staggered back into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Bulma looked at him and wondered if he was doing drugs again.  
  
She didn't find any drugs in thier room, even searching high and low. But she was sure there was something he was taking again, something making him high somemore. Whatever it was, she figured she'd end up yelling at him for it. She didn't have the patience that she'd had when she'd found the Marajuana. She'd tell him to quit being a druggie or he could get out.  
She didn't find THEM, but she did find alcohal. Lots of it stashed underneath their bed like Vegeta thought Bulma was far too stupid to look under there. He was obviously wrong. Bulma grabbed the bottle with one finger and one thumb and carried it into the living room where Vegeta was resting on the couch. She dropped it onto his head and it hit with a *Thunk*. Vegeta growled, grasping his head. "Hey, woman!" He groaned. "Whad- ja do that for?" He checked to make sure there wasen't blood. "Is THIS why you have 'the sniffles'?" She asked. Vegeta caught the bottle and looked at it. "NO! I swear to you Bulma that I haven't been drinking any." He said. Bulma smirked a little and grabbed the bottle from him. "Then how come there's about 20 bottles of this stashed under our bed?" Vegeta shrugged and rolled over. "I don't KNOW! Now go away and let me rest woman, I don't feel very well right now." He griped. Bulma grabbed his side painfully and dug her fingernails in until he screamed. "Turn around!" She screamed. Vegeta turned around. "Let go of me!" He screeched. He weakly batted at her hand and tried to get it off, but the sickness had made him far too fatigued to put up a fight. Instead he calmly pulled one of her fingers up and then yanked her whole hand off of him. Bulma noticed how weakened his muscles were. "Vegeta, are you alright?" She asked. Vegeta nodded. "Yes. I'm fine." He said. "Now go away and just leave me alone."  
  
"Vegeta, you still haven't answered my question yet!" She shouted. Vegeta knew the question she was talking about, and breathed in. "Bulma...I care about you, and I still want to be your lover...but I cannot marry you. Sorry, but I just can't." Bulma started to cry. "Why not?" She asked. When Vegeta didn't answer, Bulma got on top of him and nuzzled her nose into his neck. Vegeta let her this one time. "Keeping in mind that I'm not feeling well." Vegeta advised. He coughed a snotty cough into his open palm and Bulma brought her head up from his neck. "Your cough sounds really bad." She said. With discust clear on her face, she took her thumbs and wiped the discharge from his eyes away from his eyelids. "Doesen't look like we'll be making plans anytime soon though Vegeta. You look sick sick sick!" Vegeta almost pushed her off the couch.  
"I'm not sick!" He screeched. But right after he said this a new bout of pain rushed through his head and caused him to squeeze the temples. Bulma realized his pain. "Oh, poor Cupcake! You gotta headache?" She asked lovingly. Vegeta nodded. Bulma stroked his soft,black, spiky locks. Vegeta snorted somemore snot up inside of his nose and looked down at her HUGE belly. She looked like she had a balloon shoved under her shirt.  
  
"Come here, Bulma." He said, beckoning to her. Bulma smiled and layed on top of him. As soon as she did this Vegeta noticed her start to cry into his muscular chest. Vegeta, who was exploring her body, pushed her into a sitting position. "What's the matter?" He asked without a hint of sympathy in his voice. Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes. "My stomach hurts..." She wailed. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Oh no. More of this. He thought. He sat up with her, ignoring the pound of his head. He decided to be nice for this moment because Bulma really looked like she was in pain. "Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, shh...It's O.K." He said in the softest voice he could manage, which wasen't a very soft voice. He wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders. Bulma covered her face with her hands and cried into them. "Vegeta, you don't know how tired I am of this baby.." She wailed. "I'm so tired of it hurting me, and kicking.." Vegeta hugged her up closer to him. He gave a hateful look at Bulma's pregnant tummy. "Stupid ingrate." He mumbled. Bulma immedeantly looked up. "What did you say?" Vegeta didn't answer her. Instead he hugged her even closer and tighter and rubbed her stomach with a hand. "Lemme see something, Bulma....lay down." He said. The still-crying woman layed down in the floor. Vegeta lifted her shirt up over her big bulging stomach and then put a hand on it.  
Bulma felt a strange feeling. It wasen't comfortable;but it didn't hurt either. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" Bulma asked through her tears. Vegeta patted her stomach. "It's O.K. I'm not doing anything bad." He said. "Just relax." Bulma did as he told her to, and once more she felt the strange feeling. Then the baby kicked, and she felt the fluttery feeling.  
Vegeta helped her to sit up. "What were you doing?" She asked. Vegeta smirked a little bit. "I wasen't doing anything. The baby was outbursting ki." He said. "Turns out it takes after me after all." Bulma smiled at him and stood up. By now she had wiped the tears off and was just fine. "I'll make you some soup." She said, and walked out. Sick Vegeta got on the couch and closed his eyes, thinking about how the baby had tried to communicate. Soon he went up to the bedroom where he decided to take a little nap.  
  
Bulma saw Vegeta go up to the bedroom and got an evil smirk. She knew he was going up there to take a nap, and she also knew that he was sick and his muscles were weak. This gave her an idea. If he wouldn't marry her than she'd force it upon him, when he least expected it. Which was right when he'd just woken up from sleep. She went out into her father's ware house and got some of the strong cord she'd used to tie him to a bed the last time, which was about a year ago when he'd been hurt from the Capsule Corporation explosion. The cord was sturdy and certainly woulden't break with Vegeta's sick body straining at them because when he'd been punching at her earlier it had barely even hurt. Bulma dragged the heavy orange cord into the kitchen where she cut it with a strong knife in 4 equal peices. Then she took it up to her and Vegeta's room where he was happily napping in the middle of the bed.  
Bulma took one of the peices of cord. As soon as one of his arms is tied, I won't hafta rush because then I'll know he can't break free until I get all his limbs tied. She thought. So she went over to his left side and calmly plucked one of his hands off his tummy. She gently and quietly brought it over to the left bedpost where she began to tie it on. When Vegeta started to wake up, she ran her finger down his musuclar arm tenderly and calmed him down. He started to sleep heavily again soon. Then Bulma tied his hand against the bedpost very tightly. When she was done she tapped the sleeping hunk on the end of the nose. "I win." She chimed, and then went over and grabbed another peice of cord. She took his right arm and tied it carefully to the bedpost really tight. She knew it would probably start to cut into his skin and wake him up in about 5 minutes.  
  
Bulma walked over, got another peice of cord, and carried it around to the bottom of the bed where his feet were. Luckily for her the bed was like my bed is and it has two rails, one on each end, so she could tie his feet. Bulma noticed his pants were still on. "We'll fix that now won't we?" She asked the man who obviously coulden't hear her in his deep sleep. She grabbed his white boot and started to tug at it gently so she'd not wake him up. He couldn't get free; but a hit in the nose from those boots woulden't be too comfortable! The boot finally slipped off and exposed his sock. Bulma tugged at the toes of the sock until it was relitively loose and then yanked the whole thing off all together. She had to restrain herself from sucking his toes sexually as she moved over to the other foot and yanked the boot and sock off. Then she reached up and grabbed the band of his pants and yanked them down. Next she pulled his underwear off. Then she moved down to his ankles and began to tie them to the bedpost. His lucious body was making her shiver so bad she coulden't see straight. She looked up and saw his shirt was still on.  
  
Bulma grabbed some sharp scissors and began to cut the sleeves of his shirt so she could cut it off rather than untiying his wrists and slipping it over his head. She then cut it off, and put the remains in the trash. The man was now naked, now the fun of waking him up.  
  
Bulma gently positioned herself on top of the man in a humping-type pose even though her clothes were still on. But this didn't wake him up; he just stirred a little, smiled, and then snuggled his head into the pillows. Bulma frowned. How could she wake him up if he woulden't cooperate? It was absurd he was still sleeping after all of this. Bulma put her hands on his ribs and dug her thumbs in, making Vegeta groan with pain and his eyes pop open. He realized the terrible mess he was in right away. "AHH!" He screamed. He tried to get up but found he was bonded to the bed by strong cord, and the horrible smirk on Bulma's face. Vegeta growled. "Untie me! NOW!" He screamed, struggling with his bondages. Bulma didn't listen though; not in the least. She giggled at the thrashing man. "I order you to untie me!" He screamed. Bulma patted his bare stomach. "Seems to me like you shoulden't be the one ordering ME around..." Bulma said. Vegeta growled and thrashed some more. He strained at the bondages but it was in vain. "What is all this about, woman?" He asked. Bulma smirked, making Vegeta madder. She was mocking him! "What do you think, Punkin?" She asked. "Think back...about the time before you started taking your little nap."  
Vegeta looked up as he thought about what she could be babbling about. "Hmmm....I don't know. Tell me." He ordered. Bulma smiled. "You said you couldn't marry me. It made me wonder why because I have all the equipment...so I decided to SEDUCE you and see if you would change your mind. Now I'm just having a little fun." She said. Vegeta growled. "My mind will not change! Lovers is all we will ever be, so you can just stop toying with me-" Bulma traced her fingers over his belly, tickling him. Vegeta started to giggle, but he was by all means NOT happy. She was walking all over him! He squirmed until she stopped. "Don't you touch me, woman. I'm not going to let you toy with me." He griped. He felt Bulma touch his thighs with her delicate and educated hands. "You're tied to a bed, Vegeta...Remember? You really don't have very much authority." She said. This was followed by another helpless struggle against the bondages by Vegeta. "What's wrong with me? How come I can't just break the cords?" Vegeta asked halfway to himself and halfway to Bulma. Bulma kissed his chest. "You're a sick man, Vegeta...when you were batting at me today I realized that. I decided to use it against you. See, you're way too weak to break the cords because you're sick!"  
Vegeta thrashed more. "AM NOT AM NOT AM NOT! NOW UNTIE ME NOW, WOMAN!" He hollered. As he was screaming this he felt Bulma begin to knead his inner thighs. He immedeantly stopped the struggle. "What are you doing?" He asked. He knew where this was going.  
  
"Changing your mind." Bulma quoted. Vegeta recognized this line from earlier in their relationship...or rather before it when they had first had sex. But now she was changing his mind for keeps, and he didn't know if she'd succeed this time. Depended on whether she'd untie him or not. "Untie me, woman, NOW, or when you DO untie me you will NEVER see day again!" He threatened. He yanked at the bondages again but only caused himself more raging fury. Soon he was so mad that he was yanking even when he was too tired to continue. "BREAK you mother f*ckers, BREAK!" He screamed. He threw a fit and then screamed. Bulma laughed at his efforts. "Ha Ha. Now stop it so I can HUMP you." She said. Vegeta gulped. Bulma's hands, which were still kneading his thighs, accelerated. Vegeta felt adrenaline rush and felt his rod go hard as a board. Bulma saw it because her eyes bulged. "Hm- Hm! Am I convincing you yet?" She asked. Vegeta strained at the bondages holding his wrists very hard. "Stop that, I order you!" He screamed. The knead on his thighs became a tickling between his legs and he was lost in all senses. He was only focused on where Bulma's hands where and what she was doing, what she was touching. Vegeta groaned out loudly. "Bulma..Bulma.." He groaned. He yanked at the bondages once more before dissolving in the pleasure of the situation. She handled him like a pro, touching both his rod and scrotum in a unforgettable way. Vegeta's hips bucked and little groans escaped from his throat. She was teasing him, making him want himself inside of her. He bit his bottom lip as he tried not to scream. He heard little giggles from Bulma as she watched his reaction. "Do you want me?" She asked in a seductive way. Vegeta coulden't muster up an answer between his groans. It came out as "Yeeeahhheeeeooo..." Or something similar. Bulma guessed it meant yes. But, of course, she wasen't gonna let him have her until he said he'd marry her. She squeezed a little and caused him to moan something horrible, and clench his fists so hard the nails dug into his palms. His tied legs kicked as much as they could when he was restrained to a bed. Soon his abs got tired from the bucking and his throat started to hurt from the groans. "Please...PLEASE...stop..stop.." He moaned as his hips quivered uncontrollably. Bulma smiled. "You haven't came yet, Vegeta, sorry..." She taunted. "Stop......" He moaned again. Just when he thought he coulden't stand the pleasure any longer he DID come. All the sudden the pleasure running throughout his body rapidly increased, and the quivering and bucking of his hips accelerated. Vegeta groaned really loud. "Bulma...Bulma..Bulma..stop...stop.." He was groaning, even though he didn't want her to stop. But a man can only take so much. He coulden't stand it anymore, and he was sick.  
"Tell me you'll marry me and I'll stop.." She teased, her finger brushing over his scrotum and making it crawl with pleasure. Vegeta's hips bucked so hard that Bulma almost went flying off of him. But she kept on fondling both parts of his package. Vegeta clenched his teeth and moaned. "Stop...Stop.." He groaned somemore. "~Marry me..~" Bulma sang. Vegeta realized that she'd just keep on teasing and fondling until he said yes. "Yes...Yes..Yes.." He groaned. When he said this, Bulma smiled and her hands stopped. But her head went down between his legs, and Vegeta felt her wet tounge caress his rod and scrotum. Vegeta, bucking his head back, screamed with all of his might. His legs squeezed her head as much as they could. When Vegeta calmed down because his orgasm was over, Bulma stopped. Then she raised up. "We can start the plans as soon as you're feeling better." She told the sick and panting Vegeta. Vegeta looked at her with hating eyes and clenched his teeth as she started to walk out. "Hey! Aren't you going to untie me?" He hollered. Bulma turned around and looked at him.  
  
She slowly walked over to the bed in which he was tied to. Vegeta struggled with the bondages again. The cords on his neck stood out as he strained to break the bondages. He raised his legs in a vain attempt to break free. Then he strained with the arm bondages somemore.When he couldn't break them he threw a fit. "Come over here right now and untie me!" He shreaked. When he was done thrashing he had sweat running all down his face and he was breathing hard. Bulma was now smiling mischeviously at her man. "It's fun to just leave you there and watch you struggle and your strength sap away..." She said.  
"Now you sound like Freiza or someone! Just untie me, NOW!" Vegeta ordered. Bulma sighed and walked over to him. "You're really not any fun." She muttered. She started struggling with the cord on his left wrist. But all she got to was a broken fingernail and bleeding fingers. "Uh-Oh Vegeta! I tied it too tight!" She exclaimed. Vegeta laughed. "Nice joke. Now untie me." He said. Bulma looked at his face. "No joke. It really won't come undone!!" Vegeta's eyes widened. "Then go get some scissors, a knife, or something!" He said. But he noticed that Bulma was just doing that mischevious smile again. "Bulma..." He said. He coughed into the air and caused his lungs to heart. Bulma climbed on top of him. "Get off! Stop it!" Vegeta said, jerking. Bulma brought a hand up to stroke his face. Vegeta's eyes widened at her touch. "Stop it! Quit that! Stop touching me-" He was interrupted when she brushed a finger over his lips to shush him, and brushed it under his nose teasingly. Vegeta bit at her finger, which she jerked away. "I said DON'T TOUCH ME. Could I make myself any more clear than that?" He asked. Bulma snuggled her head into his chest. "I really could untie you, you know. One snip from the scissors and you'd be free." She said. Vegta thrashed. "Then let me free!!" He screamed. He screamed it right in her ear and made her cringe. "No..I don't think so. Maybe I think it's FUN to watch you like this." Vegeta kicked and kicked and kicked, and managed to get her off the bed. She rolled off of him with a thump and hit the floor. Vegeta laughed at her. "If you're not gonna untie me..at LEAST put something over my..you knows." He said. Bulma grabbed the scissors. "I'm gonna untie you. It'd be no fun if you were always tied to a bed." She grabbed the scissors and began to snip at Vegeta's bondages, and managed to get his left wrist free. It had started to bleed from the cord digging into it. Vegeta rubbed it to ease the pain. Next she did his other wrist, and then both of his legs. Vegeta was releived as he put some clothes on. "B*tch." He kept muttering. He shook out his hair and layed down on the bed. "What are you doing? You were just laying in that bed for at least an hour." Bulma said. Vegeta shrugged. "So? I don't feel well; and I want to lay down." He said. He closed his eyes. Bulma walked over to him and stroked his hair. She was surprised when he recoiled cowardly from her hand. "Go away." He said. Bulma hesitated. "Uh..Vegeta, are you O.K?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta growled. "I'm fine." He said. He wiped discharge from his eyes and nose and then settled his head back down on the pillow. "Vegeta you need a doctor." Bulma said. "Look at your muscles- they're weak!" She poked one of his arm muscles and he screamed. "STOPPIT! THEY'RE TENDER!" He screamed. He slapped at her hands. He growled and rolled on his stomach. He was not in the mood to deal with her. "I want to make the wedding plans...but with you sick we'll hafta wait.." Bulma said. Vegeta growled. "I AM NOT SICK!" He screeched. Bulma grabbed his head and hugged it. This time Vegeta did not scramble away. His head was pounding so that it felt quite nice with Bulma hugging him. He layed his head in her lap and let her stroke his soft black hair. He snorted snot up his nose. "Poor Veggie." Bulma said. She kissed the side of his head. "I love you." She said, caressing his cheek. Vegeta smiled, closed his eyes, and fell asleep in her lap.  
  
After an hour of holding her boyfriend's head Bulma could feel his snot and eye mucus soaking through her jeans. She got up, then decided she'd check Vegeta out while he was sleeping. So she layed him on the bed and then sat down besides him. She lifted one eyelid and saw how red and veiny it looked. Then she looked at his arms. She recognized the bloody cuts the cord had made. "Poor Baby..." Bulma said, leaning down and kissing his lips. As she was exploring his body her eyes came across something. He had NICE muscles! She felt like sexing him in his sleep. But when she was thinking this Vegeta shifted as if to say 'I know what you're thinking!' so she just dropped the subject. She covered him up with the blanket and turned to leave the room. Trunks kicked.  
When she was walking down the hall her mother came out of one of the guestrooms. "Bulma, what were you doing with that cord? Your father was looking for it." Mrs.Breifs said. Bulma's face flashed red. "I wasn't doing anything with that old cord! I was just using it to...do something."  
  
"Well then can I have it back? I need it."  
  
Bulma's face flashed redder. "I sorta....cut it up." She said. "Into four equal peices. Vegeta and I were playing a game." Mrs.Breifs eyes opened. (Yes, they opened!!) "OH...excuse me. Your father and I used to do that. I guess I-" Bulma ran away before her mother could say anything else.  
  
When Vegeta awoke he just layed in the comfy waterbed with the fan blowing on his face. He felt heat in hs own breath when he breathed out, and his headache still haden't resided. He coughed sickly and closed his eyes. But the burning of them forbidded anymore sleep. Bulma came in after a while and saw him laying there with his eyes open wide and staring at the ceiling. "Hey, Punkin! I made you some soup!" Bulma said.She put the bowl on the nightstand beside him and then put the watercup to his lips and tilted it. Vegeta shut his lips tight. "Drink." She said. Vegeta opened his mouth but just held the water in and didn't swallow. Bulma stroked her finger up his adam's apple and it made him swallow. Vegeta's droopy eyelids closed all the way and he rolled over. "Come on, please drink more!!" Bulma protested. Vegeta's eyes opened halfway and he glanced at her. "Don't feel like it..." He groaned. Bulma sat by him, and put the glass to his lips. "Drink a BIG gulp. For me?" She asked. Vegeta did, then rolled on his back and looked at her. He smiled at her. "Hello, babe." He said. Bulma smiled at his pet name for her. He must be in a good mood. she thought. She took some soup in the spoon and put it to his lips. "MMM-MM-MM! Smells good! Want some?" Bulma asked. Vegeta turned his head away. "Come on, Vegeta! It smells really good.." Bulma waved the spoon under his nose until Vegeta took the soup in his mouth. "No more." He said.  
  
Bulma nodded. "O.K...O.K...I won't force you if you don't want to." She said. She layed down and hugged the man into her arms, hugging him as tight as she could. Vegeta relaxed and let her take him in her arms. "You're not feeling any better after that long nap? I want you to be better so we can start the wedding plans as soon as possible!" Vegeta coughed. "No...don't feel much better." He said. Bulma sat up. "How come these things happen so coincedential?" She asked. Vegeta shrugged and snuggled up into the blankets the best that he could. Bulma noticed how cold he was; he was shivering like 90 miles a minute. His eyelids were all droopy. Bulma snuggled him up. "Hey...Watch this." Bulma said. Vegeta rolled over, and Bulma turned on the stereo to a song by Mandy Moore. Then, she began to sing it to cheer Vegeta up. Even though her voice wasen't very good; she still made Vegeta laugh very hard. His laughs were labored and croaky. "Stop that, Bulma! You're gonna make me wet my pants!" He chuckled. Bulma came over and hugged him as hard as she could. "See! I made you laugh! You feel better now?" She asked. Vegeta turned his head and sighed deeply. "No... And most of why I feel bad is not because I'm...sick." Bulma was surprised he said that word. "I'm feeling bad because there's only about two months until that baby comes. I don't...I don't WANT that baby Bulma. Do you know what Kakarott will think? He'll start thinking of me as a weak, soft person...and I don't want him to think of me like that! I don't want him to humor me! I want him to FEAR me!!"  
Bulma smiled and stroked the side of his face. "Vegeta...Goku's nice. His attitude tworeds you is still all rainbows and sunshine through how bad you act tworeds him. And he's never been afraid of you. He knows that you woulden't DARE even throw a punch at him because face it- It's YOU that's afraid of HIM." Vegeta's eyes widened. "No! No, that's not true! Where'd you ever get a crazy idea like that?" He asked. Bulma bent down and kissed him. "I've known the man for years." She said.  
  
Bulma grabbed the glass of water as Vegeta layed with the fan blowing on him, looking out the window. His eye-lids were doing the droopy thing again. Bulma put some water on her fingers and then brushed it on his neck, trying to get his fever to go down. She put more on his hairline and cheeks. Trunks kicked as she was doing this, and the surprise caused her to spill the water all over Vegeta. "Ah!" Vegeta groaned. Bulma clapped a hand to her stomach and laughed. "I think Trunks is mad at you for saying that you don't want him." She said. Vegeta frowned and sighed. "Trunks is already being a problem."  
Bulma felt bad that Vegeta felt that way. How come he couldn't just be like a HUMAN and be happy that Trunks was about to come into the world? Like a normal Daddy would? How come he had to be such a stubborn, jerky man? She layed a rag on his head. "Mmm. Well, Vegeta, I hope you get to feeling better soon so we can make the wedding plans before Trunks gets born. I don't want a b@st@rd baby you know." (No offense to you people reading this that were born out of wedlock. That's the technical name for kids born out of wedlock.) She grabbed Vegeta and hugged him up to her body. She macked his face all over and hugged him harder. "I love you." She said. "Love you, Love you, love you." She kissed down his body as she said 'love you'. Vegeta smiled. "I love you SOOO much!" Bulma cheered, kissing his stomach. Then she blew a raspberry on it, making him giggle. "Stop!" He protested. He stroked her blue hair, thinking about how much he loved her new haircut. It made her look much more pretty, and much more like...a white woman. (Once again, no offense to African Americans. I'm not racist.) Bulma layed her cheek on his stomach and stroked his arm. "Vegeta, did you like the bondage game earlier?" She asked. Vegeta's face sprouted red and his muscles tensed. "I don't want to talk about that." Vegeta said. Then he blushed harder and went to sleep. 


	14. The birth of Trunks

Chapter the fourteenth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
As Bulma entered her ninth month, her and Vegeta packed her hospital bags and put them by the door of the bedroom. Because of Vegeta's illness they had to delay the wedding plans for a month. Vegeta was finally healed and they were ready to start them. But Bulma was in a lot of pain lately. "Vegeta...could you bring me the hot water bottle? My stomach hurts." She protested. Vegeta slunk into the bathroom and filled it with boiling water. Then he threw it at her. "Why can't you get up and do things yourself?" He asked. He looked down at his woman. She was so big and pregnant that her belly hung out of normal clothes so she had to wear those frilly maternity things. Her belly button had changed from an inney to an outey. Pretty bad.  
"I can't wait until Trunks comes...It's so soon but it seems like forever!" Bulma said. Vegeta smirked. He was planning on killing the child when it was born and making it look like an accident. " It seems to me like he's coming too fast." Vegeta answered. Trunks kicked three times in a row, making Bulma groan and double up. "Can't this child ever be calm and let me rest?" She asked. Vegeta laughed. "Of course not. It's a saiyan baby." He said. "And the son of VEGETA." Bulma finished. Vegeta was sad at this statement.  
  
"When will it come? What day?" Veggie asked stupidly. Bulma shrugged. "It could come any time. But the expected date is in 4 weeks or so. But almost no babies are born on the exact date their calculated at." She said. Vegeta slowley nodded and swiped the sweat off his brow. He'd just been training for 5 hours straight and he was all sweaty. He had gotten back to his jerky habits again ever since he stopped being sick. He'd just kept up that nice guy attitude when he was sick so Bulma would take care of him. But now, by god, she was wanting to start the wedding plans! It was too much for a guy to handle! Vegeta slunk up the stairs and into their room where he collapsed on the bed. He really didn't want Trunks. Really REALLY didn't want Trunks. This got him to thinking about who could help him on this subject.  
  
*Knock *knock* "Woman!!" Vegeta exclaimed, knocking on the door to Mrs.Breifs' room. She was in there going over Bulma's plans for the saiyan armor. Mrs.Breifs jumped at the chance to get with Vegeta alone and opened the door. "Oh, hey hunny! How are you?" She asked, grabbing Vegeta's hands. Vegeta shook her off. "Never mind how I'm doing! I need to ask you some things about babies." He said. Mrs. Breifs let him sit on her and Mr.Breifs springy bed. "What about babies?" She asked, sitting by him. Vegeta felt just a little uncomfortable sitting around her considering she thought he was the hottest thing alive and enjoyed flirting with him.  
"I just wanted to know...how it's like with one around the house? And give me a logical answer..not one of your normal stupid ones." Vegeta inquired. Mrs.Breifs just smiled. "Oh....it usually smells because of the baby pooping itself, and it's really loud. Babies tend to get really annoying when they can crawl because they follow you around wailing until you pick them up. And they like to pull hair, and their food is expensive..." Vegeta just tuned her out as she went on and on about the horrible terrors of raising babies. "BULMA was that bad?" He asked. He didn't beleive Bulma could be so much of a brat. He got a nod from Mrs.Breifs, though. Vegeta's eyes widened. "Hunny, everyone's horrible when they're children. I'll bet you were a bad child too." She said to him. Vegeta just smirked. "Actually, being a Prince, I was taught to behave very politely. But let's get off the subject of my childhood and discuss my future son's." Mrs. Breifs nodded. "I've never raised a boy, let alone a saiyan. He could turn out worse. If you're planning on being a father and helping Bulma take care of Trunks than perhaps you can read one of the Dr.Spock manuals I gave to her." She said. Vegeta laughed at this.  
"I'm not planning on taking care of the child! But I'm gonna be around"-This part was a lie-"So I need to know how the enviroment around me will be. If it's gonna be loud that's not good for a saiyan because of our sensitive hearing." Vegeta explained. He was trying to be nice to the dumb blonde but he found it relatively hard. Then he finally said, "Bulma and I are...engaged, in case she didn't already tell you." Mrs.Breifs' smile widened. "Oh, I know dear." She said. Vegeta felt like socking her for calling him pet names. There was an akward silence between the two. Mrs.Breifs finally said, "Bulma loves you, Vegeta. Loves you more than anybody she's ever known. She told me that."  
Vegeta was left stiff as a board after Mrs.Breifs said that. How could Bulma love him THAT MUCH when he'd never told her he loved her? She most likely knew he did and that made Vegeta embarrassed. "Uh, well, if you're sure that's all you know than I guess I'll just leave." Vegeta said. He rudely sprung up and thought he was crazy when he felt Mrs. Breifs pinch his @$$.  
  
Vegeta was laying on the bed in the bedroom with a soda watching 'Star Trek' when Bulma waddled in and sat down by him. She patted his stomach. "Hi, Baby! How are you-" Vegeta shhed her. "Hush. This is my favorite part." He griped. Bulma was very quiet as Vegeta watched his 'favorite part.' When it was over he turned his head tworeds her. "What was it you were wanting, woman?" He asked. Bulma looked hurt. "I just wanted to know how you were doing...with me about to give birth and all." She said. Vegeta shrugged. "I guess I'm fine." He said. He sat up and Bulma was surprised when he burrowed his head into her arm. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" Bulma asked, hugging him around the neck. Vegeta jerked away but pushed her on the bed and jumped on top of her. "I wanna have sex, I'm horny!" He said. Then he started trying to rip her clothes off.  
"Wait, Vegeta! We can't!!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta ceased in his actions. "And just why not?"  
  
"Because we might kill Trunks."  
  
There was a long silence between the two, and then Vegeta threw himself back on the bed and kicked his feet. "Stupid child! He won't even let me have SEX anymore!" He screamed. Bulma tried to soothe him. "Vegeta, it's not that bad. In a month Trunks will be born, and THEN we can have sex as long as we try not to wake him up." She said. Vegeta groaned and rolled over. He was mumbling about Trunks as he continued to watch Star Trek. Bulma layed down next to him. "It seems like Trunks is coming so fast. I'm not ready for this baby yet." She said. Then she quietly slipped her arm around Vegeta. Vegeta noticed her arm but thought nothing of it. When she started to squeeze on him he finally said something. "Hey, quit that." He said. Bulma nestled her face into his neck and kissed it. "Baby, we cannot have sex...but....we can cuddle." She told him. Vegeta smirked. "Really." He said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
As soon as she said this Vegeta slipped his arm around her too. She was too big for him to even slip it halfway around her, though, from Trunks' presence inside her stomach. Bulma kissed Vegeta's cheek. "I love you." She told him. Vegeta smirked and turned his head away to blush. It embarrassed him so much when she said that! He flipped around and watched Star Trek as she stroked his muscular chest. "Vegeta, you know....are you going to help me take care of Trunks?" Bulma asked. Her hands started to drop lower as if she were going for his penis. "Uh...UH..." He said. He grabbed her wrist just as her hand slipped inside his pants. "Can't have se-ex..." He minded. Bulma kissed his ear. "Yes. But I can still give you a hand job." Vegeta felt one of the fingers inside his pants brush over his penis in a way that made him shudder. "Uh...No. Just let me be." Vegeta said. He stripped her hand out of his pants and sat up. He started to walk out. "You didn't answer me about Trunks!" Bulma yelled at him as he turned to leave. Vegeta whirled around and faced her with his arms crossed. "Because I'm not sure of my answer yet." He snapped rudely. Then he turned back around and stomped out of the room. Bulma hoped she didn't end up being a single mother, but little did she know that she WOULD be for about 3 months.  
  
Vegeta was training in 450 times normal gravity and sweating everywhere. When he was finally done with his sit ups and push ups and things, he turned the machine off and walked out of the room half-naked. As he was walking tworeds the house who should he meet but Mrs.Pervert, A.K.A Mrs Breifs or his soon to be mother in law. "Hey, Vegeta! So, have you and Bulma started your wedding plans yet?" She asked. Vegeta shook his head and tried to go on in but she blocked his path. "Wow...We're looking mighty handsome today now aren't we?" She asked him. Vegeta growled. "Don't tell me you're going to start your pervertive little mind games now, woman." He said. Mrs.Breifs looked puzzled. "What now?"  
  
"WELL, besides the fact that you think I'm hot, you like to sit by me, touch me, and call me by pet names. Does that sound like a pervert to YOU, lady?"  
  
"No."  
  
Vegeta was silent. "Well...uh...get out of my way so I can get in the house." But he didn't give her time to get out of the way before he PUSHED her out of the way. Mrs.Breifs just stared after Vegeta, watching the pumping of his @$$.  
  
Bulma's mother had been doing everything she could to help Bulma with her back and stomach pains, and Vegeta loved it because then he didn't hafta listen to her complain. It was really annoying. Bulma still haden't had her first contraction yet. Vegeta walked into the bedroom to find her laying in bed with her hands on her stomach, looking at the ceiling. Vegeta snuggled up in bed next to her. Bulma completly either ignored him or figured he wanted to be left alone because she didn't say anything to him. It kind of hurt Vegeta's feelings. "Bulma...You Okay?" He asked her. Bulma turned her head to face him. "Yes. I'm fine Punkin. But can you just let me be in here alone for a while? K?" She said. Vegeta growled. "Don't tell me what to do." He ordered. "I think I'll stay right here." Bulma just shrugged. "Suit yourself."  
Vegeta kept waiting for her to wrap her arm around him like she usually did all the time in situations like this, but this time she didn't. He figured she was really in a bad mood, after all, she was going to hafta go through a great deal of pain when the baby started to be born. He knew she'd be having contractions for 4 days before it was born, each one closer together. He just didn't quite understand the concept of how a baby could come out of such a small hole. Bulma had told him 'It stretches', but what the heck good did that do? Woulden't it rip you? Vegeta just decided to shut off his wondering mind so he closed his eyes. But something got him wanting to look at Bulma. He popped his eyes open and stared into her pretty face. Her eyes were closed and she was laying on her back like all women that far along and pregnancy have to sleep, and her head was turned tworeds him. Vegeta thought she looked so gorgeous with that new haircut, and he just wanted to screw her into the ground! But then he remembered the dumb baby and that she'd only whine at him if he caused her to kill it. So he just left her be.  
As he was staring at her and just about to drift into sleep, he felt Bulma's ki jump up as if she were surprised. Vegeta's eyes jerked open. He saw that Bulma had one hand on the bedrail and her eyes were wide, and she was doubled up with the free hand clutched over her gut. "Vegeta!" She gasped. "I'm having a contraction!" Vegeta just looked at her with one eye narrowed. "Huh? What's a contraction?" He asked. Bulma grabbed his arm and squeezed it. "I'm going into labor, Vegeta! Hurry, go and get my bags and put them in the car!!" She said. Vegeta coulden't beleive the baby was happening in front of his eyes. He didn't want it to happen, so he didn't figure he should help Bulma. He watched a tear roll down her face. Vegeta grabbed her hand and stripped it off his arm, then stood up. "Hmmm..no." He said. He almost cried at the look on Bulma's face when he said this. "Please, Vegeta, come on! It's no game! Pick me up, PLEASE!!" She shouted/cried. Vegeta smirked at her. "I said NO." He griped, and stalked out. He left Bulma clenched up in pain on the bed.  
  
When her contraction passed, she went and grabbed her bags, woke up her mother and her mother drove her to the hospital. She didn't figure Vegeta would want to come, plus she wasen't exactly happy with him. How could he have done this to me? He acted so nice and then he just ditched me in the middle of my first contraction. She imagined he'd show up at the hospital sooner or later though.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta had watched Bulma's Mom drive Bulma to the hospital and was depressed. "What the hell came over me? I know it was the baby trying to come out and I didn't WANT it to come out, but it was BULMA that was in pain!" He said to himself. "So why didn't I help her?" Vegeta knew the logical answer was that he was a JERK, but a very cute one. I'm going to fly after the car... and then go in with Bulma and her mom. Then I can stay with Bulma and when the baby starts being born I can leave the room. He thought. When he thought this he sprouted from his chair and zipped out the door. He soon found Bulma and Mrs.Breif's car and followed it until they reached the West City Hospital. When Bulma got out of the car Vegeta landed next to her. "Hey, Bulma...Um..." He said. Bulma slapped at him. "Go away, Vegeta!" She screamed. "I am so mad at you right now I could just stab you!" Vegeta backed up and noticed that Mrs.Breifs was watching them. He tried to be nice.  
"Listen, Bulma, I don't know what I was thinking..." He said. Bulma smacked him promptly on the cheek. "You didn't help me when I was having a CONTRACTION, Vegeta you jerk! Go away for now! I might be ready to see you in about...hm, 3 days?" Vegeta growled and stomped a foot. "You're going to see me whenever I WANT you to!!" He yelled. And without giving her any time to protest, he picked her up and started to carry her inside. She was punching him and stuff. "Put me down you b@st@rd!!" She squealed. "Momma! Make him put me down!!" But Mrs.Breifs just laughed at them. "Be quiet Bulma, and don't cause a scene." Vegeta advised. He got her checked in and then plopped her down in the hospital bed and let the doctors and nurses do their regular work on her. She cooperated very well; much better than Vegeta had. When everyone was gone except he and Mrs.Breifs he walked over to her bedside. "Uh...Now do you forgive me? I carried you in here so you didn't hafta walk!!" Vegeta said. Bulma smiled. "Lean closer, Vegeta, and then you'll find out." She said. Vegeta leaned closer. "Closer." Bulma advised. Vegeta, thinking she was going to give him a kiss, leaned inward. But when he got really close she grabbed his hair and pulled it with all her might. "YOU'RE SUCH A F*CK*NG JERK, YOU B@ST@RD!!" She yelled right in his ear before releasing him. Mrs.Breifs covered her mouth with a hand. "Bulma, hunny, be nice to him! He is only trying to help! All new fathers get frightened when their wives-or fiances in this case- go into labor. He just freaked out!!"  
Bulma looked at Vegeta, who was nodding at what Mrs.Breifs said. He had one hand clapped to his ear from her loud yell. Bulma got a look of sympathy for him. "O.K, I forgive you Vegeta. I would probably freak out too if I was a male and my wife went into labor." She said. "But I'm not sorry about your ear. It was decent payback." Then she turned her face away from Vegeta and left him sitting on the chair, where Mrs.Breifs chattered at him and he tuned her out.  
  
The next day Bulma was looking scared. She had been kept awake the previous night because she'd had two contractions in that night. The doctors figured Trunks would come either tonight or the next morning. But as much pain as Bulma was in, she wanted him to come out THEN. On her two contractions the previous night Vegeta had woken up and soothed her tears of pain, and Bulma was very happy with him because of it. Once, when she'd started to have a contraction, he'd ran over to her and climbed on top of her, where he had kissed her and told her that it would be alright, and once Trunks was born she'd be fine. And he'd let her kiss him and hug him and do anything she wanted to him while she was having one. He was a great guy sometimes, but Bulma just figured it was because he felt bed because he haden't helped her on her first contraction. Right now he was sitting in one of the visiting chairs with his arms and legs crossed sleeping. He looked like someone might sleep when they're having a hangover. Bulma's mother had left the room to go to the cafe so it was just Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma looked at her man and smiled. I'm so lucky to have a guy like him. She thought. This got her thinking to when she'd first saw him as an evil saiyan out to destroy the world, she felt something. Something like her and Vegeta were meant to be. She had dismissed it as crazy when she thought of it, but now she knew it was true. Vegeta would be the man she married. Little did she know that the first time Vegeta had looked at her, he'd gotten the strange feeling too. That's why he had used such sweet (Or not sweet but sweet compared to the way Vegeta usually talks to people) words with her. She saw Vegeta's legs uncross and his chin rest on his chest. He had a little smile on his face while he slept.  
As she was watching him peacefully sleep, another contraction began to rip it's way through her belly. "No, not now! I was admiring Vegeta!!" Bulma said to herself. But, to her dislike, she found it WAS a contraction and she doubled up and started to cry. Vegeta's eyes popped open at her tears. "Bulma?" He asked. He walked over to her and sat by the hurting woman in the bed and stroked her blue hair. "It's O.K, Bulma. The contraction will pass shortly." He said. More than ever now was he glad he wasen't a woman. But at least on Earth women didn't HAFTA have babies. On Planet Vegeta, on every woman's 18th birthday, a male saiyan in need of a mate would come and get her, then they'd have the saiyan wedding ceremony which was impregnating the woman. He and Bulma had already decided to have a normal human wedding because Vegeta thought the saiyan ritual for marriage was a little more greusome. It contained feeding eachother their blood. Vegeta as a child was glad he was the Prince and that the only person who could make him get married was his father. He also remembered that if the saiyans had female babies, they were most likely used as training practice and killed before they turned 5. As soon as the females learned to walk their strength was tested. If the female's ki power was high, she'd stay alive and be treated like a normal saiyan. If the female was weak--well, you already know that part.  
When Bulma's contraction passed she looked up into Vegeta's eyes. "Thank you." She said, grabbing his hand. Vegeta nodded and yanked his hand away, then sat back down in the chair and closed his eyes again. "I love you so much. And I'm sorry that we didn't get to get married before I went into labor. Too much stuff came up." Vegeta's casual look turned into a smirk. "It's O.K. It doesen't matter anyway." He said. Bulma was sad. How come he never returned her 'I love you's'? She knew he was a saiyan but sheesh coulden't he at least tell her when she was in sheer pain?  
  
Vegeta was walking around the courtyard with his arms crossed over his chest. Bulma's mom was walking with him because she knew something was up by the way he was acting. "What's the matter, sugar? How come you're acting so funny, hm?" Mrs.Breifs asked him. Vegeta didn't say anything. He just huffed out his nose. Because I love Bulma and I hafta leave her in about six months!! He wanted to shout. But he didn't say anything for fear that Mrs.Breifs might start teasing him because of it. Then he might accidently rip her head off her shoulders. "You wanna know what's wrong with me? It's right under your big ugly blade nose!!" Vegeta said. Mrs.Breifs shrunk back. "Sorry." She said. Vegeta smirked. He kicked his foot in the fountain as if it had caused his sadness. "Go away O.K?" He asked Mrs.Breifs. "I just want to be left alone."  
He saw Mrs.Breifs reflection dissapear from the pond, meaning she'd run back into the hospital. Vegeta noticed his reflection was all wiggly in the water. He realized this was the part in most Disney movies when the beautiful young woman breaks into broadway, so he backed away. He went back into the hospital to see Bulma.  
  
A doctor was in there when he came in. "What's going on?" Vegeta asked. "Why are you in here?" The doctor whirled around and looked at Vegeta. "Oh, me? I'm here because Bulma's expected to have her baby today. You are the father, right?" He asked. Vegeta shrugged. "Who wants to know?"  
  
"Because only the father is aloud in here when she's having the baby."  
  
Vegeta slowley nodded. "Yes, I am the father. Just if you really want to know." He said. He went and sat back in his visiting chair. "Not happy about it, but I must say I am." Bulma frowned at him when he said that. "Vegeta!" She whispered feircly at him. Vegeta just smirked and relaxed in the chair. He noticed they had driven Mrs.Breifs out of the room. "Tell me doctor...will it be a greusome sight?" Vegeta asked, answered by 'You don't have to watch.'  
Vegeta felt like punching the man. "Well, uh... What if I don't want to watch?" Bulma was the one who answered this one. "YOU WILL WATCH ME HAVE OUR BABY, VEGETA!!!" She shouted. Vegeta cringed back. "Oh. Okay." He said, and shut up.  
  
That night, Bulma was miserable. Her contractions had now started to go every 10 minutes and it was getting exhausting. The doctor had put that little skirt thingy they put over all the women about to have a baby on her.Bulma was in the bed crying and Vegeta was just about ready to punch her. "Vegeta...come here so I can hold your hand." She bawled to Veggie. Vegeta aimlessley walked over there and offered his hand, which she took and began to squeeze. Then she screamed really REALLY loud, and squeezed his hand so hard he thought it would fall off. "O.K, Bulma, It's time! Push!!" The doctor told her. Bulma began to push and scream at the same time while squeezing Vegeta's hand. Vegeta was traumatized. For one, her screeches were hurting his ears and for another, the baby he hated was coming.  
Bulma was in more pain than she imagined she could ever be in. It was as if all her insides and bones and brains were coming out that little hole! She felt Vegeta squeeze her hand as he heard her cry. She looked up at his face and noticed it was completly white, and his eyes were staring straight ahead. "It's O.K, Vegeta." She bawled. "I'm fine. This happens to every woman when they're-AAHH!!-having a baby!!" Vegeta looked down at her. He saw the pain in her eyes and felt like helping it, killing the baby so it would stop the pain. But he knew it would make her sad.  
  
"O.K, he's out!" The doctor said. Bulma stopped her screaming, but was still bawling helplessley. She watched the baby as the doctor pulled it out and was amazed along with Vegeta. The little peach-fuzz hair the baby had was LAVENDER!! She closed her eyes and kissed Vegeta's hand. "I love you." She told him. Vegeta smiled down at her and looked at his son, and all the sudden he didn't hate it. But that feeling quickly passed when he saw all the blood it had caused to leave Bulma. When Trunks was clean they wrapped him up in a blanket and handed the baby to Bulma. The baby had a small tail which was sticking out of the blanket, and it had angry eyes just like Vegeta. Except its angry eyes were blue. Her tears immedeantly ceased. "Look Vegeta! Isn't he cute?" She asked. Vegeta acted like he cared as he looked at the baby that was wrapped up like a tamale. "Sorry." He said. Bulma looked at him because she didn't know what he meant, and before she could say anything the baby squealed with anquish. Vegeta was now holding the baby's tail in his hand. "You didn't want him to have this, did you?" He asked, Ki blasting it and destroying it. Bulma smiled at him.  
"What's his name?" One of the nurses asked. Bulma smiled. "Trunks Breifs." She said.(Since I don't know Trunks' middle name I'll just leave it at that.) The nurse walked out and left the doctor, Vegeta, and Bulma. "You wanna hold him, Veggie?" Bulma asked Vegeta. Vegeta hesitated a little bit but decided to play along. "Hokay." He said. Bulma showed him how to hold him and gave Trunks to Vegeta. Vegeta looked down at the baby. It's eyes were wide open and staring at Vegeta, big, blue, beautiful eyes. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Vegeta just stared at it.  
"Talk to him, Vegeta." Bulma said. Vegeta smirked a little and then said, "Hello there. You're going to be a strong guy, aren't you? I'll train you up big and tough.......maybe." But what he said was a lie. He didn't plan on even training the stupid baby. Vegeta, sort of on instinct, gave Trunks his finger. Trunks grabbed it with such weak strength it was almost funny. Vegeta quickly jerked his finger away and handed it back to Bulma. When Bulma tried to give Trunks her finger he didn't take it. He just kept on looking at Vegeta with those big blue eyes. "I think he likes you Vegeta." Bulma said. Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled.  
  
"O.K, I hafta take him back now." The doctor said after Mrs. and Mr. Breifs saw Trunks. Bulma sadly gave Trunks back to the doctor. When her and Vegeta were alone she felt like covering him with kisses. "It's such a pretty baby...it looks just like you." Bulma said to Vegeta. "Did you see its angry looking face? But it was still cute." Vegeta frowned. "Well of course it looks like me. I'm his...Parent." He turned the hospital T.V. on and sat down in the chair.  
"Hey Vegeta, aren't you going to follow my parents to the nursery to watch Trunks?" Bulma asked him. Vegeta looked over at the exhausted woman. "Why would I do that? I just saw him." He remarked. Yeah. And I hate him. His thoughts said. Bulma had a look of hurt upon her pretty face. "Come on Vegeta, PLEASE will you go watch him? He's my first child and I don't want to worry." She clasped his hands. "PLEASE so I can get some rest." Vegeta looked at her. "Alright. Bye." He said. Bulma gave him a quick peck on the forehead and Vegeta went down to the nursery. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Breifs gaping at Trunks from outside the nursery window. Mrs.Breifs saw Vegeta come up, so she ran up and hugged him. " Oh, Vegeta, the baby is so cute! It has your mad little eyes..." Vegeta pushed Mrs.Breifs off. "What are you doing hugging me? Don't." He said.  
Mr.Breifs walked up to him. "Congratulations, Vegeta." He said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Vegeta shrugged his hand off. "Don't." He said. He walked over to the window and looked in at Trunks. Trunks was a very cute baby;yes. As soon as Vegeta began standing there Trunks' eyes popped open and his pupils averted tworeds him. "Aw, look!!" Mrs.Breifs said. Vegeta groaned. He looked at the baby's purple fuzzy hair and knew he'd gotten that from Bulma. He knew how much Bulma loved that baby already. He also knew how much he hated it. He'd already started planning his escape from what seemed like the terrible deadly grip of the earthling's world. He would have either Bulma or Mr.Breifs make him a space capsule so he could go to a different planet. There, he could train and become a Super Saiyan. He guessed, since the androids would come when Trunks was about a year old, that he'd better leave in about...nine months or so. Then he'd have three months on the planet he chose to train on.  
"Hey Vegeta, could you go back with Bulma? Just tell her that you don't need to watch him. She may be worried but the nurses' jobs are to watch the babies." Mrs.Breifs said. Vegeta slowley nodded. "Yes...that would be a good idea." He said. He trotted down the hall, still thinking about when he was to leave Bulma.  
  
"Bulma... I'm back..." Vegeta said as he came back in her hospital room. Bulma looked at him and smiled. "Hi." She said. "You look like sh*t, no offense intended."  
  
"None taken. And I guess I look like sh*t because I am about to ask you something I really don't want to ask. So, here it is: Would you make a space ship for me?"  
  
Bulma looked surprised. "Why? It's not like you're ever going back to another planet again! This is your home Vegeta: face it." Vegeta scowled at her normal b*tchyness. "No, I just thought...sometimes I'd like to maybe get away from a baby. I'm not used to them. I've never in my life lived with one. For the baby's safety in your eyes, you should build me a space capsule." He said. Bulma cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean for the baby's safety?" She asked. Vegeta crossed his eyes and a cute smirk came to his lips. "Because when Saiyan's get mad they tend to get carried away...and I just might accidently hurt it." He said. Bulma nodded. "Yes. I guess it is a pretty good idea to build you a space capsule once I get out of here. I'll have my Dad build you one, O.K?" Vegeta nodded. "That's fine." He bowed his head and began to think about life for three months on a different planet without Bulma. And then where was he going to go when the androids were defeated? Bulma woulden't let him back in the house once he left her! But maybe by some change of fate she might understand...  
How could he live knowing he'd left her there all alone with a baby to take care of? Now, you must remember that the Vegeta at the beginning of our story woulden't have cared. But Vegeta's feelings were changing and effecting him in different ways, this one of the ways. He bit his bottom lip as he thought. Who cares about my stupid feelings. I'll get over it once I'm on the planet. He thought. Then he smiled and closed his eyes for a nap.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
All you people who think my Vegeta's OOC, bare with me. Once he gets on the Planet he'll forget he has any love for Bulma at all, thus introducing the jerky Vegeta at the beginning of the Cell Saga. He'll be like that until Gohan beats Cell. When he moves in with Bulma after the Cell Saga again I'll try to make him more in character than before, O.K? 


	15. Vegeta has to Babysit!

Chapter the fifteenth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________  
  
A month later Bulma had come home from the hospital, and Trunks was home. Trunks was a rather good baby and hardly ever cried, and was only waking up about once a night. But for Vegeta, things were still bad. He had trouble thinking it was his mistake, and that he should pay for it. Bulma had asked her father to make Vegeta a space capsule and he had started on it.  
Today, Bulma and Vegeta were on the balcony and Bulma was holding Trunks. This was a problem to Vegeta. Normally it would have been just him and Bulma; but now that Trunks was here he joined them. "So why did you bring me out here, woman?" Vegeta asked. "I was training! A proper saiyan needs training!" Bulma smiled at him. "I know the drill. But I wanted to ask you about our wedding. We need to make the plans." She said. When she said this Vegeta's eyes widened and his face went blank. "Oh, I forgot all about that!" He exclaimed. Soon his surprised expression turned into a smirk. "I don't care what you do for the wedding. It's a human wedding so you get to choose. There's one condition, though. The only people who can come to see are Trunks and your parents. Nobody else can show up. I don't want anyone to find out I married a human until they REALLY have to." He looked at the baby the Bulma was holding. She had put a retarded hat on it that looked like a cat's ears. Bulma noticed he was staring at him. "Oh, you wanna hold him Vegeta? You haven't held him since we brought him home." Vegeta looked at Trunks. Trunks looked up at Vegeta with those blue angry eyes and just blinked. Vegeta stuttered a little, but before he could say anything Bulma had plopped the baby in his arms. "O.K. Whatever." Vegeta said. He looked down at the baby and saw it was still just as cute as it had been when it had first came out of Bulma. He stared at it with a stony glare. "Vegeta, you're going to scare him. Don't wear that frown while you're holding him. Talk to him, too. Imagine how creepy you must be to Trunks." Bulma advised. Vegeta just grunted and looked at the baby more. As he looked at it, it looked at him too. Then, the baby started to cry. "WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks screamed, flailing around in Vegeta's arms like some kind of living ragdoll. Vegeta almost dropped it but quickly caught it. "AHH! Take it, Bulma, QUICKLY!" He shouted. Bulma just stood back and laughed as Vegeta struggled to keep it in his arms.  
Trunks whimpered and screamed, and flailed his limbs around for a while before Bulma finally put a pacifier in its mouth, and it snuggled into Vegeta's chest and closed its eyes. Vegeta's mouth dropped open. "T- Take him, Bulma." He said. Bulma sighed and grabbed Trunks. "Whatever. But I think that was really cute." She walked inside really quick and put Trunks in his cradle, then walked back outside. "O.K, Vegeta, I was going to go and get my wedding dress fitted today, too. And Dad is working on your space capsule and Mom is at a friend's house.... So could YOU watch Trunks for me?" She said. Vegeta's eyes bugged as soon as she said this...  
  
"WHAT?!!" He screamed. "Watch a baby!? NO, not me! I will NOT watch Trunks." Then he turned his back and didn't look at her. But Bulma had different plans to make him watch the baby. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his slender waist, and fingered the bottom of his Rugby shirt. (I know Vegeta wouldn't regularly wear a rugby but I think he'd look so cute in one that I just made him wear one. Just imagine it. AWWW!) "Vegeta.... PLEASE watch Trunks? He needs his Daddy to watch him sometimes so he'll get to know you." Vegeta smiled. Bulma and he hadn't gotten to have barely a sweet moment ever since the baby came home, and he wanted one. He was deprived. "But Bulma...I don't know HOW to take care of a baby!" He protested. Bulma kissed the side of his neck and lifted his rugby up over his abs and pectorals. She started to rub them up and down. "Vegeta...I know we haven't gotten to cuddle much lately, and if you do this for me than we can make time for it tonight. Maybe even...more." She said. Vegeta looked down at her hand and giggled. "Uh...sure." He said, without really knowing what he was saying. Bulma kissed his cheek and then let his shirt come back down. "O.K. Come here and I'll tell you how to heat up the bottles and stuff." She led a very horny Vegeta inside the house.  
  
"Goodbye, have fun!" Bulma said, grabbing Vegeta's chin and kissing his lips. "And remember, TEST his bottle before you give it to him. Babies are little so they can't tell if it's too hot or not." Vegeta nodded. "Whatever." He said. Bulma jumped in her car. "Bye, Cupcake!" She yelled as she sped off. Vegeta waved a little after her and then walked inside, chuckling. "Aha. The baby's asleep so I really don't hafta-"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Vegeta froze in walking and cringed. "Oh No!" He grumbled. He growled and clenched his fists so hard that the short fingernails dug into his palms, and he walked into his and Bulma's room. "What do you want, you @$$hole? I don't like you, you know." He said. Trunks was lying down and wailing his head off. His pacifier was lying next to him. Vegeta figured he wanted it and then he'd go back to sleep so he gave Trunks his pacifier. But he still didn't shut up. "Oh NO! What do I do?" He fished a list of things to check if he was crying that Bulma had written him really fast before she left. Vegeta looked at that he might be hungry. "Oh man, I don't feel like making you a bottle!" He whined. He decided to just pick him up and see if he wanted that. So Vegeta picked the baby up like Bulma had showed him. But it still cried in Vegeta's ears.  
  
"WAAAHHH! WAAAAAAAHHHHH! WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
"Alright, Alright, you're hurting my ears!" Vegeta cried. The baby squirmed in his grasp and caused him to fumble with it. "Watch yourself, brat! Do you WANT me to drop you?" He put it on the couch, not thinking that it could fall off, and went to make him a bottle. "I should starve the brat. I hate him anyway." Vegeta said to himself as he began to heat up the bottle. But then he heard Trunk's yells grow louder. "Great, what did he do now?" Vegeta walked into the living room and found that Trunks had fallen off the couch and on his back, and was crying really hard. Vegeta rolled his eyes and picked the child up.  
  
As he was feeding the child the bottle, he looked outside at the balcony and stared longingly at the times he and Bulma had once shared on it. He remembered the one time when they'd been drinking out there, and he had dangled Bulma over it upside-down. He still got a good chuckle out of that. He looked down at his son and frowned. "True saiyan warriors do not have lavender hair, boy." He said. Trunks just stared up at Vegeta as he sucked on the bottle's nipple. Vegeta carried the baby outside on the balcony and sat down in one of the chairs. "I could kill you while Bulma's gone." He said. "I could drop you off this balcony and then run for my life so Bulma would never see me again. But what point would that have if I want you dead so I could be with Bulma?" Trunks continued to stare up into Vegeta's eyes. "I could maybe disintegrate your body with a ki blast, and maybe she'd get over you fast..." Vegeta looked down at the baby and smirked at it a little. How much he hated the spawn of hell.  
"Hey, have you ever been hanged over a balcony before? Have you?" He asked Trunks, taking the bottle away from Trunks and standing up. He walked over to the balcony and stood over it, hanging Trunks over. The frightened baby began to cry but Vegeta just laughed. "HAHAHA!" He laughed. "That's what you get for coming into this-WHOA!" He slipped over the railing but managed to catch it with a hand. Now he was dangling several feet above the ground and hanging by a hand. "Oh, great." He said to himself. The baby started to cry so hard that Vegeta couldn't concentrate. "Stop it, Brat!" He called, as the baby clawed at his arm. In his complete fury for the child and irritation, he didn't remember he could just fly up onto the balcony floor. Trunks batted at his arm and squealed harder. Vegeta tightened his grip on his son. "Shut up!" He yelled. The child pushed harder on his arms and batted at his chest, and clawed at his face and yanked his hair. "Quit that! You're going to make me fall!" He ordered. Trunks' kicking feet barraged him in the stomach. "OW! Hey! Stop kicking your feet!" Vegeta squealed. He squeezed the baby harder so he wouldn't drop it, then managed to grasp its shirt with his hand. He carefully began to raise the baby to the ground of the balcony. He finally managed to slip Trunks between the bars. "O.K. Now you just stay there while I-" As soon as he was saying this Mrs. Briefs walked onto the balcony and picked up Trunks. She noticed he was red faced and crying harder than she would ever heard him cry before. "What happened, Trunks?" She asked. "Where's Daddy?" She hadn't asked this question for two seconds before she saw Vegeta's hand grasping the edge of the balcony. "Hey! Give me some help, here!" He called. Mrs.Breifs looked over the balcony and saw Vegeta hanging off it. "OHH! Hi, Vegeta! How come you're hanging off a balcony?" She asked. Vegeta frowned at her. "Nevermind that! Just get me!" He griped. Mrs.Breifs knew he could fly up; but she decided to have a little fun with him just as well.  
"What would Bulma do when she found out you were hanging over a balcony instead of watching your baby?" She asked. Vegeta growled. "Help!" He yelled. Mrs.Breifs squatted down and looked at his hands and how desperately they were grasping the edge. She acted like she didn't know, and she put her high-heel on it. Vegeta howled with pain. "OHHHHWWWWWHHHWWWWWW!" He screamed. "Stop it, PLEASE stop it! Get your foot off my hand! OWWW!" He kicked his feet and looked down at the city below. Everybody looked like ants. Vegeta started to bawl like a baby; he didn't know why but he didn't think he needed a reason. He knew he wasn't crying because of the pain because it really didn't hurt very badly. Mrs.Breifs felt bad when he started to cry. "Why are you crying, dear? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" She lifted her foot off his hand and backed up. Vegeta shook his head and then looked up at her. "Help me. Now." He said in a shaky voice. Mrs.Breifs covered her mouth with a hand. "Why don't you just fly up?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta just hung there for a minute. "Fly up...." He bawled thoughtfully. Then he flew up and collapsed to the floor in tears. He knew why he was crying now. He didn't want to leave Bulma. He didn't want to leave her family. He just wanted to live here with them, and marry Bulma, and be happy with her...And it was the baby's fault that he couldn't have it anymore. He heard Mrs.Breifs crouch down by him. "Don't cry! Let me see your hand..." She said. But Vegeta smacked her hand away. "NO! Don't touch me! Just take Trunks and go inside!" He blubbered. Mrs.Breifs sat beside him and rubbed his shaking back and shoulders. Trunks looked at Vegeta like he was a crazy person.  
Vegeta pushed Mrs.Breifs back and stood up. He grabbed Trunks and carried him into his and Bulma's room, where he laid on his back and then put the baby on his stomach. "Stupid child." He said. When the baby started to cry he paid no attention. He just drifted off to sleep.  
  
When he woke up, Trunks was asleep on Vegeta's stomach now, but Bulma wasn't home yet. "How come Mrs.Breifs didn't take you?" He asked the sleeping child. Trunks was silent. Vegeta put the baby on the bed next to him and then sat up, yawning and stretching. He put Trunks in his cradle and trudged into the living room where Mrs. Briefs was watching a soap opera." Did you have a nice nap, dear?" She asked. Vegeta grunted in reply and then sat on the opposite end of the couch.  
"I know honey...being a parent can be very hard sometimes. But I've gotta wonder why you accepted watching Trunks when you told Bulma that you wouldn't watch a baby." Mrs.Breifs said. Vegeta shrugged and laid down, his head next to his future mother in law's legs. He scooted his head away from them as much as he could. "What the hell are you watching, woman?" He asked. Mrs.Breifs stroked his sweaty hair in a motherly way. "It's a soap opera, hon.," She said. Vegeta slowly nodded and rolled over. He wanted Bulma to be home so he could love on her, and have sex with her. He loved her so much, and he just wanted to hug and kiss all over her-  
"What are you fantasizing about?" Mrs.Breifs asked him. Vegeta sat up. "Nothing." He griped. Then he got up and went into the kitchen. He wanted to call Bulma and ask her how things were going, and how fast she'd be home. So he grabbed the phone and dialed up her cell phone number. It rang a couple of times and then she answered. "Hello? Is that my Veggie?" He heard her ask. Vegeta smiled a bit. "Yes. It's Vegeta." He said. Bulma started running out the mouth. "Oh, Vegeta, my wedding dress is just so pretty! It's white, and fluffy, and it's got a pretty veil that you can lift to kiss me... It's so pretty! When you see it you'll be so proud you have a woman as beautiful as me!" Vegeta chuckled. "That's great! But what time are you going to be at home?" He asked. "I feel like my reward now." He heard Bulma giggle. "Vegeta.... It'll be a couple hours. I'm gonna go grocery shopping too." She said sadly. Vegeta pooched out his bottom lip and pouted. "D@mn." He said. He really wanted her to come home because not only did he LOVE her, but he also didn't want to watch Trunks anymore.  
"How's my baby doing?" Bulma asked her fiance. Vegeta laughed out loud. "HAHAHA! Your baby is being a terror!" He stated. Then he lowered his voice. "And your mother isn't helping." He heard Bulma sigh. "Well, I love you. I'll be back in about two hours. Just try to last that much longer, K sweetheart?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "I'll try." He said. Bulma then hung up the phone and Vegeta sighed. "Hokay... WOMAN! BAKE ME SOME FOOD!" He screamed walking throughout the house to find Mrs. Breifs. He eventually found her in the kitchen stirring some kind of glop in the pot. "Hey! Woman! What is that sh*t?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Mrs.Breifs stared up at Vegeta. "Oh, this? It's my casserole. I thought it might make you feel better and stop crying, but... now that you've called Bulma I'll bet you feel much better." She got a nod from Vegeta. "O.K. then. What do you want me to make you?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta pondered on this fact. What DID he want? He wanted something, but something that could be eaten quickly so he could just wait for Bulma to get home. "Let's have some... sausage. But don't fry it too much and don't overcook it like you usually do!" Then he crossed his arms and stalked out of the kitchen. He walked into him and Bulma's room and collapsed on the bed. "PLEASE hurry up and get home." He complained. "Please." He glanced hatefully over at the baby of him and Bulma that was sleeping peacefully in the crib next to Bulma's side of the bed. It was just as well she had chosen to put him there because if Vegeta had a baby screaming in his face, he'd probably kill it.  
As he was pondering he got to thinking about tomorrow, when Bulma was to take him and get a tuxedo fitted. *She's probably gonna choose one of those ugly maroon ones for me.* He thought. They were going to leave Trunks with Mrs.Breifs while they went, and Vegeta was dreading the day. He closed his eyes and rested, waiting for his fiancée to get home.  
  
When he woke up Bulma WAS home. She ran up and hugged him as soon as he got out of the bedroom. "Oh, hi Baby! I missed you so much!! *smack*" Bulma said, the *smack* being the rather sloppy kiss she landed on his lips. "How's Trunks? Is he still asleep?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta smirked and nodded. "Yes. Before I fell asleep he was and I don't think he could wake up and climb out of his baby bed." He responded. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and dragged him into the living room. There, lying on the couch, was the most beautiful white dress Vegeta had ever seen in his 33 years. "Bulma." He questioned. "This is for the wedding.?"  
  
Bulma nodded at him. "Yes, Yes, Yes! Isn't it the most beautiful dress you've ever seen?" She asked. Vegeta slowly nodded in a white lie and then walked over to it. He lifted the veil and felt of it with his fingers.  
"So, how do humans have a 'wedding' as you guys call it?" He asked. "I've always wanted to know. Does it contain biting or cutting each other like saiyan rituals do?"  
  
Bulma smiled at him. "No, silly. It's just where the groom-that's you- stands at the front of the wedding altar, and then the bride-that's me- walks down the aisle with her father, where then at the front of the wedding altar bride and groom meet, say some vows, kiss, and then leave for their honeymoon." She said. She saw that familiar and cute thing when Vegeta cocked his head and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Honeymoon? What's a honeymoon?" Vegeta asked her. Bulma looked at him for a moment, then smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder. She kissed his cheek.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, you're hopeless! A honeymoon is something where the just married couple leaves the wedding altar and goes on a vacation. It's a tradition that they both lose their virginity on the honeymoon, but we are a little out of that tradition now aren't we?"  
  
Vegeta slowly nodded, then turned to Bulma and looked at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Let me see how you look in it." He said. "I want to see if you'll make me split my pants while we're saying our 'vows'."  
For a second Bulma's face was blank. Then it broke out in a smile and she hugged Vegeta tightly. "Okay. I'll go try it on." She picked up the gorgeous dress and left the room.  
  
After about 5 minutes Vegeta saw her come out looking dazzling. The white dress made her figure look so defined, her lips look so full, her eyes look so blue. Vegeta knew there was no doubt that he by all means would split his pants at the wedding altar saying vows. "Bulma. you look wonderful." He said. He then ran up and kissed her as hard as he could.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! I thought it was a cute chapter, I mean Vegeta as a babysitter? Well, in the next chapter, I KNOW that they will at least get to where it's the day of the wedding, but I don't know If I can make them get married next chapter without making it too long.Aw well, we can try! If you like my story, TELL ME IN A REVIEW! MAYBE EVEN BE NICE LIKE CHERAZZ AND REVIEW EVERYTIME I UPDATE AND YOU READ IT???!! Bye, friends! 


	16. Veggie gets MARRIED! YAY!

Chapter the sixteenth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta woke up the next morning with Bulma in his face. "Wake up, Vegeta! Wake up!" She hollered at her fiancee. Vegeta snapped to the sitting position. "What? What's the problem?" He asked her. Then he remembered they were going to get his tuxedo fitted today. He groaned heavily. "Isn't it so exiting, Vegeta? Trying on a tuxedo for our wedding?" Bulma asked. She threw him some underwear; they had been doing something the night before. Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his head. "No. I don't want to try one on. You'll probably pick out one that's ugly!" He griped. Bulma ruffled his already ruffled from sex hair.  
  
"Oh, be nice. You'll like it! There will be these woman looking you up and down to see if the tuxedo fits alright... It'd be men's heaven. Now come on and get up." Bulma advised. Her fiancee pulled himself to his bare feet and then walked over to his closet where he pulled out the suit that went underneath his saiyan armor but not the armor itself. He knew Bulma would just gripe if he tried to wear it out in public. He slipped it on over his head and then brushed his hair out breifly with a comb. "Come on! We're leaving Trunks with my parents and we'll stop to get something for breakfast along the way." Bulma said. She grabbed his hand tenderly and lead him out of the room. Tomorrow was the day they were to get married and Vegeta was getting a little bit of some shaky knees. He was going to LEAVE this woman in eight months god dangit! How come he was marrying her? Why couldn't he have just kept his original answer? He then felt Bulma tug his arm.  
"Come on!" She told him. "Come faster! I can't wait to pick out your new tuxedo!" Vegeta found himself soon being dragged down the stairs and into the living room.  
  
"AWW, doesn't he look just absolutely adorable?" Mrs.Breifs cooed to Vegeta when he got home from buying the tuxedo. Vegeta hadn't escaped from the immortal tortures of Bulma Breifs. She'd made him buy a LIME GREEN tuxedo! His face was flushed red and he was looking at the ground, shuffling his tiny feet. To top of the ugly shade of green the tuxedo was, an ugly bright orange bow tie was clipped on the front. Mrs.Breifs thought he was the cutest thing alive though. She was going gaga over him, for Christ's sake! "Aww, you look like such a nice and handsome young man!" She complemented her future son in law. Vegeta backed away from her. "Bulma...Let's go back into our room Okay? I want to get this silly thing off!" He griped. Bulma sighed and grabbed his hand. "Stop embarrassing him Mother. And don't be doing this tomorrow at the wedding. You'll embarrass him, right Vegeta?"  
Vegeta slowly nodded. "Uh... Yeah." He said. Bulma drug him back into the room by his wrist and pushed him on the bed. "Take it off. And when it's taken off, be sure to fold it nicely and put it somewhere where it can be safe for tomorrow." She nagged. Vegeta did, just leaving him in his dark blue undershirt and spandex. He collapsed on the bed and watched Bulma taking her shoes off. Her squatted over behind was right in Veggie's eyes.  
  
"You know, Vegeta... You're going to have to stay in a hotel tonight by yourself." She told him, turning around and slipping her arm around his neck to hug him. Vegeta didn't feel like being cuddled when she said this. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Is it some kind of a weird ritual that you humans do for weddings? I thought I was going to help you--"  
Before Vegeta could finish his sentence, Bulma poked him under the chin and caused him to shut up. "In human wedding tradition, the woman and man aren't supposed to see eachother the day of the wedding until the actual wedding." She said. "And yes, today you are going to help me and my parents decorate the wedding chapel, even though the only guests are going to be the Capsule Corp. associates and them." She raised up from hugging Vegeta and then stood. "But that's tonight that you are going to stay at the hotel. Today we're gonna have fun decorating the chapel." Then she left her Veggie alone in the bedroom.  
  
As Bulma and her parents hung up streamers, Vegeta was sitting on a pew in the church with Trunks in his lap. Vegeta felt like throwing the child across the room. It kept whining. "Shut up!" He told it. He watched Bulma struggle to reach high enough to hang up a streamer. "I'll get that. Take the brat." Vegeta said, literally chunking Bulma's baby at her. Bulma caught Trunks and handed Vegeta the streamers. "Be careful Cupcake. I don't want to lose my fiancee the day before the wedding." She said. Vegeta just sighed and flew up, draping the streamers all over everything and having a lot of fun. When he was done he floated down by Bulma and sat with her. She was cooing to that ugly child, or at least ugly in Vegeta's eyes.  
"It's not like he can understand you, woman." Vegeta grumped hatefully. Bulma sighed at Vegeta and plopped Trunks into Mrs.Breifs' arms. "I know. But it's still nice to talk to babies. It helps them talk faster." She told him. Vegeta slowly nodded and then said, "But what you're saying is not at all intelligent. It's hard for me to understand." He heard Bulma give a hearty chuckle from beside him. Vegeta growled.  
"What? Are you jealous because I don't talk to you like that? I can start if you want me too! Yes I can!!" Bulma cooed to Vegeta, grabbing his face with a hand. Vegeta drew his hands up to his face and pulled her hand off, then leaned backwards. "Stop that!" He complained. Bulma grabbed Vegeta and hugged him up in her lap. Vegeta was very embarrassed; for her parents looked right at them when she started to kiss him sloppily all over his face and like someone might do a baby. "I love my Veggies, Yes I do! I love him so so much, Yes I do!" She cooed to him somemore. Vegeta, who was now giggling dispite himself, began pushing at her face to make her stop kissing him. "Quit IT!" He squealed. He rolled his way out of her lap and thunked to the floor. "We'll have no more of THAT, now will we?" He griped, dusting himself off. He whacked Bulma on the head playfully and then went to explore what they had done with everything else around the church steeple.  
  
"Looks good." He complemented, running back over to Bulma. Bulma smiled at him a little bit and then leaned her head back for a kiss. Vegeta gave it to her and then layed down in the pew, his head rudely using her legs as a pillow. He looked at her face as she stared forwards.  
"Stop staring at me Veggie." Bulma said, bringing a hand down to stroke his jet black hair. Her thumb caressed his side burn in a way that made Vegeta shudder with anticipation. "I can stare at you all I want to." Vegeta grumbled. He quickly jerked his head up and brought it down as hard as he could on Bulma's legs to make her stop rubbing at his head. Bulma got his drift and stopped.  
"You know... Maybe we should go home and start packing your suitcase for the hotel room. I've already made you reservations. Room 237." Bulma told him. Vegeta's eyes widened at the word 'Room 237.' But, him being a mighty saiyan, didn't say anything about the haunted hotel room. "Okay." He said. Bulma patted his chest and then made him sit up. "Fine. Come on." She said, leaving Trunks with her parents while she and Vegeta went to pack his suitcase.  
  
"You're taking your razor, a little bottle of shaving cream... toothpaste... Toothbrush.... Underwear..." Bulma rambled as she shoved Vegeta's hord into his suitcase. Vegeta just watched her butt as she packed his stuff. He was really wanting some sweet Bulma sex at this moment before he left, something he was bound determined to get. Bulma shoved his muscle shirts and tank tops into the suitcase. "Anything else you think you might need?" She asked, standing up and massaging her sore back. Vegeta smirked at her. "As a matter of facts... Yes." He said. Bulma smirked back at him as he began to walk leisurly towards her. "And what might that be?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her around the waist and kissed her sloppily on the lips. "My good-bye present. My sex." He said. Bulma kissed him back, then pushed him down on the bed. "Not right now lover boy. I've gotta finish packing you." She scolded. Vegeta watched her leave him on the bed and was instantly mad. *Did she just turn down the Prince of all Saiyan's sex? MY sex? My sex has to be the best on Earth! I'm a demon in the sack!* He thought. When Bulma came back in she found him with his arms crossed and that hateful glare upon his handsome face. "What's you problem? I can't see you before tomorrow because of wedding tradition, so you can just get over it! I could make it even worse and give you Trunks to take to the hotel with you." She griped at him. Vegeta sighed out through his nose.  
"Okay. I've got you all set for the trip." Bulma said. Vegeta had been laying in their bed and just watching her pack him without even helping. "I cannot believe you decided to make me go into a HOTEL room!" He growled. Bulma walked over to him and hugged him. "Sorry Baby but it's not like you have much of a choice." Then she ruffled his hair and left him on the bed. "Take a shower!" She yelled back at him from the living room. Vegeta slouched up and started to walk towards the shower, but then he saw Bulma walk past him in her slut outfit and his men's body got the best of him. He lunged out, grabbed her, and tackled her on the bed. He started to kiss all over her face and chest.  
"VEGETA! STOP IT! GET OFF ME!" Bulma squealed in her donkey in labor voice. Vegeta just smirked a little and then pushed his face into the opening of her blouse. He began to kiss her chest and jugs. "Stop that!" She hissed at him again. He lifted his head up a little bit. "No." He said. "I won't RAPE you, but I'm most certainly going to kiss you if I want too!" Bulma grabbed his hair and tried to pull it out as he kissed her. She eventually gave in and started to rub his back sensually.  
  
Vegeta's lips found the band of her panties. "What color are they?" He joked at her. Bulma giggled and stroked his hair like he was a baby. "Look and see." She said. But Vegeta didn't. He started to kiss her up her stomach again, and finally reached her lips. Once there he pulled away. "You want me now, or do you just want some more of this boring kissing sh*t?" He asked. To his surprise, Bulma stood up and began to button her blouse again. Vegeta snapped up from his position on the bed.  
"What are you doing? How come you're buttoning your blouse?" He asked. "I almost had it off!" He got irritated as she did the familiar sashay walk over to him and stroked his cheek with her palm. "I don't want too right now, Vegeta. Tomorrow's our wedding and it can wait until the honey moon." She placed a hand in the middle of his chest and then pushed him back to the laying position, to where Bulma could see everything she wanted to see; for his shorts were very tight and his legs were spread. Bulma walked over to him and cupped her hand on his area. Vegeta froze, then kicked his legs. "No, I want you to come down here." He said. Bulma smirked miscieviously at him. "No." She said, stroking a finger up his tummy, chest, neck and chin. Then she left him there on the bed while she went to get Trunks.  
  
When it was time for Vegeta to go into the hotel he looked at Bulma with a trembling bottom lip. "Bye." He said. "We didn't get to have sex!"  
His fiancee came up and kissed his lips. "Aw well. Now go inside before I start regretting it. Wave Bye to daddy, Trunks!" She said, waving Trunks' arm. Vegeta paid no regards to the baby he hated so much as he stepped inside the sleazy hotel. "How come of all the hotels she could have chosen she had to choose this one?" He grumbled to himself as he went into his room.  
  
The bed was as hard as a rock when he laid on it. "Yeouch!" He screamed, snapping up. The bed creaked and squeaked. "Hey." Vegeta grumbled as he laid back down. He really missed Bulma and wanted to have sex with her. Tomorrow at nine thirty, she'd be his wife and not just Bulma. He had set his alarm clock for eight o clock, though, so that he could get a head start and surely not be late. He thought it wouldn't be very polite if he were to show up for their wedding late. He had brought his tuxedo and things with him so he could get dressed in the morning to go. Their honey moon was simple; a weekend at a spa. A spa in which they could lay eachother all night long, that is! Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms behind his head, still remembering the touch of her hands on his body. It made him shudder with anticipation just thinking about it.  
As he was thinking about Bulma he was also thinking about how she'd look in that wedding dress tomorrow. *Ooh La La!* He thought. The dress outlined her every curve and every last centimeter of her bosom; enough to make any groom come in his own pants. He just hoped he wasn't going to be that much misfortunate and do that in front of all of Bulma's little friends.  
  
Bulma was playing with Trunks on her and Vegeta's bed, and her searching eyes found a black peice of Vegeta's hair. Trunks picked it up and started to play with it. Bulma lashed her hands out and grabbed the hair away from her son. "No Trunks. That's daddy's hair." She said. "You don't need to play with that." She dusted off Vegeta's side of the bed and laid down on it, taking in his sweet and manly scent as she did so. He was such a wonderful man... Such a handsome man... But such a jerk. What if he one day had one of his temper fits and killed her and her son? At this thought, Bulma's hands lashed out and she grabbed her infant son up in her arms. "Never will I let anyone hurt you. Not Daddy, not anyone." She told the child. But it was like talking to a wall. It just squirmed around in her arms and looked at her.  
"Even though I wouldn't expect you to understand," Bulma said. She kissed her baby on the head and then fell asleep with it cuddled up in her arms, not even aware of what tomorrow would bring.  
  
Vegeta awoke the next morning feeling as if he had gotten stoned the previous night. His head pounded and his usually soft and shiny hair was tousled about and wirey. It looked like he'd gotten in a fight with a snotty Kleenex and terribly lost. He looked around the room for any signs of what might have woken him up. Then he remembered the alarm clock.  
"Oh yeah." He grumbled to himself. But when he looked at the time on it, it didn't say eight o clock. It said NINE O CLOCK! Vegeta gasped and started to chew on his fingernails. "Oh no! I over slept! What is she going to do to me now? I told her I'd marry her!!" His wondering eyes laid upon his green tuxedo, and his brain knew what to do. He zipped over and began madly pulling it on his body. "Come on you d@mn itchy, uncomfortable thing... Come ON!!" He screeched, fumbling with the zipper of the pants. He managed, though, to zip up a very important part in the male's anatomy. His yelp awoke every man, woman and their dog in the entire hotel.  
"O.K...shaving." He said. He ran into the bathroom and sprayed some shaving cream on his open palm and then massaged it all over his chin, neck and jawbone. He took his Mach Three Turbo and began to shave it all off as fast as he could. He was watching the time on the alarm clock while he did this so he didn't realize the horrible nicks and cuts he was gaining so fast.  
When he was done shaving, he brushed his teeth and hair, then burst into flight and out the window of the hotel, leaving his remaining stuff behind. "I'm coming, BULMA!" He screamed. *Now only if you'd just keep your composure until I can arrive.*  
  
Bulma was bawling in the back room of the altar. "He didn't come! Vegeta didn't come! He ditched out on us! WAHH!" She bawled as her mother tried to soothe her. But nothing could soothe her now. How much he'd fooled her. She thought he LOVED her, would do ANYTHING for her, and now here he was not even showing up for their god d@mned wedding. She bawled into her hands harder and screwed up her make up. "Bulma, dear, He'll be here! He's probably just a little late; you know how saiyans are! Goku couldn't be on time if his life depended on it!!" Mr.Breifs reassured his daughter.  
Bulma raised her miserable head from her hands. "But Daddy... Vegeta's nothing like Goku. Vegeta's mature, and so much dependable, and so much more..."  
  
"Tired?"  
  
Bulma's mom had finished that sentence for her. Bulma looked up at her mother and blinked. "No, that's impossible! Vegeta wouldn't over sleep for his wedding... Would he? I know he had a bad problem about it before, but..." She grumbled. Then a small smile erupted on her lips as she lifted Trunks from her mother's arms and hugged him. "Yeah. I bet you're right. I bet he just over slept like he does all the time." She said. "And he has some time left to show up; fifteen minutes. He'll be here in fifteen minutes." She bounced Trunks on her knee and then layed down on the small sofa, awaiting her Dad to tell her that Vegeta had arrived.  
  
Vegeta was nowhere NEAR arriving to the wedding altar. He'd spent all that time getting ready and everything-- and now he didn't remember which way it was! He couldn't remember how to get to the place! Nobody there's ki was high enough to really distinguish, anyhow, except for Bulma's. He began to search around in his head for Bulma's ki. It was kind of hard to find when he had first met her because he didn't know her very well and couldn't distinguish it. Now he knew her ki like it was Kakarott's.  
His searching mind finally came up with his fiancee's ki, but another matter was finding it and being able to place exactly where she was at. He knew how it looked at its surroundings ; he just wasn't sure about how to get to it from their. Pretty darned convienient, eh Bulma? He finally came up with her exact location and blasted off in that direction. *I guess I won't be a no show after all.* He thought.  
  
Bulma was crying in one of the pews of the church, all of her associates staring at her, telling her she had to go back into the back room until the wedding march started. But she didn't listen. "He's not coming! There probably won't even BE a wedding! I should have remembered what a jerk he is and that he'd have a right mind to just ditch me and fly off the day before the wedding! I'll bet that's why he wanted to have sex, too! Because that would have been the last time he'd have a chance! Oh, I should have known! *Sniffle*" She sobbed. As she was smearing her mascara all over the cuffs of her expensive wedding dress, who should burst through the doors of the wedding chapel, run up to her and gather her in his arms but Vegeta. Everyone just stared for a minute at the strange scene. Then, Bulma finally slowly lifted her head to see who held her in his arms. She wasn't all that surprised when she saw that it was Vegeta. "V-Vegeta?" She asked. "You came? You're not a dream?" Vegeta just smirked at her as he stroked her hair. He noticed her mascara was mixed in with her tears, making muddy rivers stream down her normally pretty face. Now she looked like a monster.  
"I woke up a little late. That blasted old alarm block must have been busted or something." He said in a stern voice. "D@mn it. I ki blasted it before I left to come here." He pushed Bulma up to where she was sitting, but she didn't stay that way. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his muscular neck. "Oh Vegeta! I was so convinced that you'd become a dead beat and run out on me and Trunks! I was crying so hard because I thought you had run away and-"  
As she was rambling on and on, she felt Vegeta tuck a finger under her chin and tilt her face to where she was looking at him. They just stared at eachother for a minute until Vegeta finally spoke up. "I'd NEVER, NEVER break a promise, woman. I may be a jerk and I may be rude, but NEVER does a saiyan break a promise. Not even to a human." He told her softly. Bulma smiled at him a little bit. "I should have known that much. Pride would get in the way." She said. Vegeta smirked and then released her face. He stood up and offered his hand to her. "So, are we going to do this thing or what? We haven't got all day you know!" He said. Bulma smiled at him and wrenched herself up. "Sure! So is everyone in their proper places?"  
  
As the Wedding March started, Vegeta expected to see a gorgeous beauty come walking down the aisle to marry him. But he saw a woman with ratty messed up hair from ripping at it, mascara caked all over her cheeks and eye lids and lip stick smeared everywhere. But she was still very pretty to him. He smirked, blushed, and looked at the floor as she walked towards him with a smile on her face. When she reached him and took his hand, he finally looked into her face. But not for very long before he was looking at the ground again. The whole altar grew hushed as Vegeta wearily recited his vows and repeated what the minister told him and Bulma to say. Finally, he said, "You may kiss the bride."  
Vegeta looked at Bulma and thought. He had never, EVER kissed Bulma in front of anyone but his son and once, accidently, strangers when he'd gotten carried away with it in the mall. But never intentionally had he kissed her in front of anyone. Why was today to change that? He realized the whole room had gotten quiet as he pondered on whether to kiss her or not. Finally Bulma spoke up. "Vegeta... aren't you going to kiss me?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta looked at her face, a face covered with sorrow and hurt. She'd been planning on him kissing her right away and not his saiyan pride clouding his judgement. *Screw you, Pride. You hear me? Screw you! I'm going to marry this woman, pride or no pride!* He thought. Before his pride could stop him anymore, he'd leaned forward and planted a rather large kiss on Bulma's lips in which she returned in gratitude. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.  
  
At the reception for Vegeta and Bulma's wedding that evening, everything seemed to be going fine. Bulma was up talking to friends and stuff about buisness while Vegeta was holding his son against his will and debating on whether or not to give him some spiked punch. Mrs.Breifs came over and sat by her now son in law.  
"Hello, Vegeta!" She cooed at him. Vegeta averted his pupils to meet her gaze. "What is it you're wanting?" He asked. Trunks started to squirm in Vegeta's arms, almost causing him to drop the child. Not like Vegeta would have cared though anyway. Mrs.Breifs clapped a hand on Vegeta's broad shoulder. "I can't believe you got married, Vegeta, I mean it's so cute!" She said. "The first time I saw you, you were mean to Bulma and called her ugly! The way you guys act now....you wouldn't even think you'd be the same people! Look at you!"  
Vegeta grumbled something horrible and took a drink of his wine. "You think so, huh?" He asked. The woman obviously didn't know that, even though Vegeta didn't WANT to, he was planning on leaving her daughter. But could he pull himself to do it? To leave the woman he'd grown to love in the last about two years? What would Bulma think when she realized he was gone forever? He put his head in his hands as he sipped on the straw and tried not to think about Bulma, his leaving her, or Mrs.Breifs annoying chattering right next to him.  
  
**PLEASE, FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW. PLEASE!!**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Now, this is the chapter right before the chapter that he leaves. It's going to be eight months later, and he'll be preparing to go into space. However, he'll only be in space for a short time, considering that that only time he needs to be in space is going Super Saiyan. When he comes back, he'll be back to his normal jerky self because he'll have forgotten he feels anything for Bulma and Trunks. Now, the android saga WILL be kind of like the show, kind of not. I'll add some scenes... delete some scenes... the dialouge will be different, and not everything will happen and not every battle will be described. I might add some humor and some sweet scenes between Bulma and Vegeta, and Vegeta will be thinking and talking about her much more and she'll be thinking and talking about HIM much more. And I will most likely never have a scene without either Bulma or Vegeta in it.  
Now, the battles will be very different. Like, take for example, the battle between Vegeta and Android 19 coming up. The way the show does the battle and the way I do it may be different. Some things in the battle might happen but be changed, like say when Vegeta rips the android's arms off in the show, I might add some blood, or add Vegeta saying something mocking, or instead of making Android 19 try to run like a baby just laying down and diying while Vegeta hits him with a Big Bang. And some things in the battle WILL NOT EVEN BE MENTIONED. BUT, VEGETA WILL LOSE THE BATTLES HE LOST IN THE SHOW AND WIN THE BATTLES HE WON IN THE SHOW, JUST NOT IN THE EXACT SAME WAY. IF MY STORY FOLLOWED THE EXACT GUIDELINES OF THE SHOW, IT WOULDN'T BE MUCH OF A STORY NOW WOULD IT?  
Now, I just included this to tell you not to send me reviews complaining my storyline is screwed, because I know it is. I just knew it would be boring for you to be reading the show Dragonball Z, so it will be Dragonball Z in my way. Hey, I told you this story would be very long!!  
-luv,  
luvssaintbernards  
  
P.S-Sorry about the short chapter. Had to make room for the author's note.  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
There, that took up space. ^_^ 


	17. Operation: Reach Super Saiyan

Chapter the seventeenth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a morning eight months later since the marriage of our couple, and let's just say that things were going quite well around the household. Vegeta was getting his sex and Bulma was getting a happy hubby. And Trunks was just plain happy with his mommy and Daddy. He was now saying the words 'MA-MA' and 'DA-DA' and crawling around. He got cuter and cuter every day. This particular morning, Vegeta got up out of bed and stretched. He knew what day it was. He knew it was the day that, that night, he'd be leaving for that planet he was training on. Bulma knew he was leaving but not for three months. She thought he was only leaving about three weeks. Bulma's eyes blinked up from beside him. "Vegeta? Honey? How come you're getting up so early? You're going at night!" She nagged. Vegeta turned his head and faced her, but didn't answer. He just pulled on his socks, a shirt, some pants and some clean underwear. Bulma watched him do it with anticipation. When he sat up to leave the room she stopped him by grabbing the band of his pants and pulling him down. "Hey, Vegeta... You want a little present before you go? I could give it to you whenever you'd like me to." She purred to him. Vegeta looked at her with a spreading smile on his handsome features.  
"No thanks. I'm going to go downstairs and eat breakfast and then I'm going to go to the Gravity Room." Vegeta said. When he tried to get up again Bulma pulled herself on top of him and nuzzled his neck with her nose. "Vegeta... Trunks isn't awake yet, it's the perfect opportunity..." She cooed. Vegeta scowled and looked at her with hateful eyes. She started to kiss him all over his neck and face. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
"I don't want you to leave for three whole weeks Vegeta! Think of all the fun we could have in just three weeks!" Bulma argued with him as she macked him all over. Vegeta had explained this point of him going over and over again so he just didn't bother telling her yet AGAIN. He just kept silent. He really didn't want to leave for three weeks, let alone three MONTHS. He knew he'd miss Bulma a lot, and he really didn't like missing people or things... He'd went through that enough after his father had died.  
He drew Bulma in close and kissed the side of her head softly. "I've got to train. I've got to become a Super Saiyan." He told her. Bulma growled. "Is it still with that godd@mned Super Saiyan sh*t is why you can't stay? Vegeta, screw being a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta turned his head the other direction so that he wouldn't have to listen to her. He knew it wasn't worth it, but he had to get rid of his feelings for Bulma and Trunks or becoming a Super Saiyan would be impossible! But then again, KAKAROTT had become a Super Saiyan with love for his family... But as soon as Kakarott came into his mind he directly forced him out. Bulma leaned down and kissed his cheek to get his attention. "Earth to my husband!" She said. Vegeta's head whipped in her direction. "Oh. Sorry." He said. He relaxed his head on the pillow as Bulma snuggled into him. His warm and muscular body was enough to make any girl randy!  
He felt Bulma begin to kiss his chest. "I don't WANT you to leave..." She complained somemore. "It won't be any fun with you gone!" Vegeta started trying to pull her off of him. "You could live before I came to live with you just fine! Now get off of me!" He yowled. He all the sudden felt a sharp pain on his neck where Bulma had been sucking at. His eyes widened and his muscles grew tense. Bulma raised up.  
  
"That was almost three years ago that I was living with you not in my life!"  
  
Vegeta wasn't thinking about what she was saying. He was thinking about the throbbing pain on his neck. He brought his hand up, and when he looked at it there was blood. "What did you do?" He asked. "How come I'm bleeding?" A look of sympathy crossed Bulma's face as she tenderly traced her fingers over the painful spot. "I'm so sorry, Vegeta... While I was giving you a hickie you made me mad and I accidently bit you. I'll make it better, though." She told him. Vegeta just stared at her and sighed. "You bite people, huh?" He asked. Bulma slapped playfully at him. "Hey, I told you I didn't mean it!"  
Vegeta smirked as she bent down and started to kiss his stomach. "Stop that." He ordered playfully. Bulma rested her cheek on his stomach. "Three whole weeks without Veggie will not be very fun..." She grumbled. "But aw well. I guess you don't really care what will be fun and what won't." She traced her fingers over his defined ab muscles and made him shiver. It wasn't long before Vegeta had reached out and stopped her fingers from touching him. "Stop it." He giggled. Bulma wrestled with his hand. "What? You don't like me touching you? That hurts my feelings!" She joked. Bulma broke her hand away from his and poked him in the stomach. "I touched you!" She said. Vegeta chuckled and hugged her. "I don't care if you touch me. I just really want to eat breakfast." He said. Bulma snuggled her nose into his neck, then finally released him. "Okay, Baby. Let's go eat breakfast before Trunks wakes up." Her and Vegeta went downstairs. Nobody was up yet except for them. Bulma watched her husband sit down at the table and look out the window with longing and sadness in his eyes. " What are you so sad about? Lemme guess; you don't want to go on the space capsule. And you don't have to."  
Vegeta spun his head and looked at her. "Yes I have to. It's for my common good." He said. When she came over and wrapped her arms around his neck he squirmed. He brought his hands up and caressed her arms. He still couldn't believe that HE had started a family... That HE had a baby... When HE was evil. If he didn't reach Super Saiyan then he'd be the laughing stock of everybody! "I'll only be gone for three weeks. It's not the end of the world." *Yeah, right. It's not the end of the world, Bulma! I'm just leaving you tonight!* He thought. He almost started crying despite himself, but he told himself to stay strong. If he started to cry then Bulma would know something was going on. All that happened was a single tear sprung to his onyx-colored eye.  
Bulma saw it and gently flicked it off with her manicured fingernail. "See? You don't want to go, you're crying about it!" She exclaimed. "Just stay here and be happy for three weeks instead of working your @$$ off!" She walked around to the front of her husband. He was looking at the ground, trying to concentrate and not start bawling like a baby. He knew he was going to miss her more than he'd ever missed his father or home planet. He just sniffled.  
Bulma cupped her hand under his chin and tilted his head up. She saw the light reflect off the tears that had shown up in his eyes and felt instantly sorry for him. "Poor baby." She said. Vegeta tried to back out of her grasp, but she grabbed his chin tight and held it. "You're being such a baby. If you don't want to go, then DON'T! I don't see why you can't just stay here and use the G.R!" When she saw Vegeta wasn't listening, she tightened her grip on him and wrenched his head up violently. Vegeta closed his eyes to squeeze back tears of sadness that came rushing to them. "Stop it... Let me go..." He said. He brought his hands up to her hand and started helplessley trying to pry her hand off his face. He felt Bulma's grip soften a little when he started to cry. He hated to cry; he knew he did. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want to leave Bulma or Capsule Corporation. He had needed to cry and cry and cry as hard as he could for the last eight months. Bulma noticed his body start to hitch from sobbing and tears start to squeeze out his eyes. "What? What's wrong?" Bulma asked, starting to chuck him under his chin as if he were some sort of a dog. Vegeta wiped his tears away. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Nothing that's your buisness, anyway." He griped. He was about to jerk his head away, when he felt her grip on his chin tighten AGAIN. He winced as her fingernails dug grooves in his skin. "What are you doing? Release me!" He ordered.  
Bulma stroked him at the base of his chin as he cried, looking into her eyes. "You're not going to go if it's the last thing I do." Bulma cooed to him softly, still petting him. "You don't want to go obviously. Look at you! I've never seen you cry so hard in your life!!" Vegeta just stared at her, knowing this was true. It WAS the hardest he'd ever cried in his life. And it was because of a human woman! Her stroking him felt so good that he could wet himself. He sucked in another bout of tears that threatened to spill over his eyelids. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her up into his lap. "Of course I want to go. If I don't go, than I won't become a Super Saiyan." Bulma wrapped her arms around his strong neck and kissed it. "I know, I know." She said. Vegeta cried softly into her shoulder for about 5 more minutes.  
  
That night Bulma and Vegeta were silent as they ate dinner together outside on the balcony with Trunks in his walker. They both knew that as soon as dinner was over than Vegeta would be leaving for that horrible planet. Bulma ate with tears silently streaming down her cheeks, and Vegeta ate with a stony glare on his face. Bulma thought three weeks was far too long to be gone. Vegeta thought FOREVER was far too long to be gone. "Are you exited?" Bulma asked him with a shaky voice. Vegeta stared over at her with the same stony glare. "Yes. Reaching Super Saiyan is something to be happy about." He said. He ripped some meat of a chicken leg. Bulma placed a hand on his forearm.  
  
"Please, Vegeta, let me ask you one more time... Please don't go! Trunks and I are going to miss you so much..."  
  
"ENOUGH! STOP BEGGING ME NOT TO GO! IT'S JUST MAKING IT WORSE FOR THE BOTH OF US!" Bulma recoiled. "Okay, Vegeta. That's all I needed to hear." She said. Then, when Vegeta thought she was perfectly alright, she burst into helpless sobs. "Oh Vegeta, no! I love you! I don't want you to go!" She bawled. Vegeta patted her on the back and then stood up. "Where does your father keep that wretched space ship at? I have to go now." He said. He looked down at his wife, who was sobbing at his boots. "No, No No No! Don't go! Not for three weeks! What about three days?" Bulma asked. Vegeta chuckled and helped her to stand up. "I'll... be back before you know it." He lied. " Now where is it?"  
  
Vegeta's space capsule landed on a planet that he thought to look alright. Of course, the skies were dark and the land was barren, but dealing with that was something he found to be very easy. It reminded him of his old home planet except for without the buildings-- and life. He stepped out of his space ship and grabbed some dust off the ground. When he sniffed it, he found no traces of other life forms walking on the planet. "Nice." He said. His voice was clouded with tears from him crying on the space capsule. He had not cried when he had left, though he watched Bulma out a window the way up until he couldn't see her anymore and she had been crying like a banshee. He had started to silently cry to himself on the ship. He had regained his composure by now, though. He had not brought barely any food; but tons of water. Even though Saiyans ate a lot he figured not eating would make him just stronger in will.  
  
He found that, when he started to power up, it was very exhausting because of his training in those horrible levels of gravity. "You fool!" He cursed himself. He found that talking to himself was a very successful remedy when you were lonely and missing somebody that you really loved. But he had to forget about that; Bulma would be a thing of the past once the androids were tooken down. He would not move in back with her unless he absolutely had to; and even if he DID, he'd act as if they weren't even married. He'd stay in his room and in the G.R. to train. But Bulma's image in his mind brought some more tears springing to his black eyes. Trunks was also causing him to cry. Yes, he hated that baby. But he didn't hate it the way he had dispised it when it'd first came out of Bulma. Now he at least had respect for him. *Maybe I can train him to be strong like me. All I have to do is just GO BACK TO THE WOMAN I LOVE!!* He thought. Then he sniggered. "Yeah right. Never." He told himself coldly as he flew into the air and fired a ki blast at a huge rock formation and shattered it into a thousand pieces. Using the ki blast caused exhaustion that left him panting on the ground. "Oh my goodness... Training at that gravity level for so long sure did do a lot on me!" He said. He growled and flew back up in the air, doing several flips and things, shooting ki blasts into unknown places, and making himself mad so his ki would surge. Kakarott had said that the way to trigger going Super Saiyan was a feeling of rage.  
"Why am I even listening to what Kakarott says? I'm a saiyan PRINCE, I shouldn't listen to that low class fool!" He scolded himself. He screamed as he powered up, and began shooting ki blasts as hard as he could in every direction. *I'd better be careful. I only brought a few first aid items so if I get hurt than I might be up shit creek without a freakin' paddle.* He thought. He flipped across the ground, then sprung up and shot a ki blast. He did several cartwheels and flips until he was almost doubled over with fatigue. He wasn't going to stop until he was a Super Saiyan, though. No sleep until then.  
  
Bulma was on her and Vegeta's bed crying. She normally wouldn't have cried so hard considering Vegeta was only to be gone for three weeks but she knew something was up by the way he'd been crying before. He wouldn't cry like that unless he planned on never seeing her again... or at least on not seeing her for a while. But when he'd actually left he'd acted cool as a cucumber.  
Trunks was crawling around on the bed and messing up with the sheets. He crawled over to Bulma and laid down his head so he could see her face. "Ma-Ma." He said in a babyish voice. Bulma smiled at her baby. He looked so much like Vegeta to her that she could just pick him up and snuggle him, but she knew a baby his age didn't like that very much. "Yes, that's right. Ma-Ma's sad." She said softly. Trunks thought about this for a moment and then sat up. "Da-Da." He said. He whipped his head around, looking for Vegeta. When he didn't see Vegeta he started to cry. "Da-Da!!" He cried. He was missing Vegeta almost as much as Bulma herself was! It was 2:00 AM and neither her or Trunks had slept; Trunks haden't because Bulma was keeping him awake with her crying. She'd eventually given up and just let him stay awake.  
Bulma grabbed her baby and hugged him. "Oh, don't cry! Da-Da will be home in just about three weeks." She said. "But we can still miss him, can't we? We have pictures of him to look at, and home videos of him to watch..." She remembered the home video she had of Vegeta kissing at the camera which she had been holding at the time, videos of him hugging her, kissing her, stripping down to nothing, putting on a condom... She shuddered thinking of that one. He was so handsome! She put Trunks in his crib and, thinking about the home videos with Vegeta in them, went to sleep.  
  
Vegeta was wavering with tiredness as he attempted to continue his kicking and punching exercises. Bulma kept popping big and brightly into his mind, but he'd tell himself that she was ancient history now. Even though the Kais didn't plan on him never seeing her again, and he was lucky that fate would pull them together again after the Cell saga. But we'll get to that part of the deal later.  
Vegeta shot a ki blast at the stars, shot a ki blast at the ground, shot a ki blast at everything. He imagined everything to be KAKAROTT, the thing that angered him beyond anything that'd ever angered him before. Soon, he found himself on the ground unable to move from tiredness and from soreness. He was left on his back and gazing at the stars. He started to think about how Bulma would normally be helping him by now by maybe hugging him a little, or kissing him a little... maybe she'd sing to him or stroke his hair... that got him remembering the way it made him feel when she touched him. That strange tingly feeling it caused to run throughout his body and make his rod go erect. And she liked to cook for him even though her cooking was the worst experiance he'd ever had in his whole life. He tried to think about this, but his mind wandered eventually back to the touching. Did she feel that way when HE touched HER? Did she get horny? He giggled and turned his head.  
On this planet, there was very high winds and gases that made Vegeta sneeze and cough. It was like a whole planet of allergies and stuff. The wind chilled him to the bone. He found himself wishing that he'd brought a blanket, or at least some warmer clothing than the stupid saiyan armor. He curled himself up into a little ball to resist the horrible cold. *I wish I had brought at LEAST a blanket or something.* He thought. Dust blew into his irratated eyes to where he could hardly see, and he was so cold that his teeth were chattering. " I can take this cold. I'm a saiyan warrior!" He told himself. So, in shambles, he gathered himself to his feet and continued his training.  
  
Four weeks later, Bulma was frantic. "He said he'd be home in three weeks! It's been four weeks!" She bawled. "I miss him!" She was on the couch watching home videos of Vegeta with Trunks, who was saying 'Da-Da.' On the video she was watching Vegeta was showing off by flipping in the sky and other things. He was coming up and kissing into the camera every once in a while. She could hear herself saying, "DON'T DO THAT! YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!" as he divebombed the ground. She had been binge eating the whole month he'd been gone. "My Vegeta left me here... Maybe he's hurt!!" When that came into her mind, her heart started beating faster. "He's hurt!" She cried. Trunks looked up into his mommy's face. "Da-Da?" He said. Bulma scooped Trunks up and ran outside, to where her father was working on a project. "Daddy! What if Vegeta's hurt up there in space?" She bawled.  
Her father looked up from his project. "Vegeta's not hurt. If he had gotten hurt, then he would have sheltered himself in the space capsule until he was healed. You know him." He said. Trunks tried to break his way out of Bulma's grasp so he could play in the yard but she held on to him really tight. "What if his space capsule was destroyed by a meteor shower of some sort, Dad? What if he's dead?" She broke out into harder tears. Her husband whom she loved over anyone or anything COULDN'T be dead! It was impossible! But something lightly told her inside of her that Vegeta was still alive, and that one day he'd come back and she'd get to see him. But Vegeta's plans were totally different.  
  
Vegeta was eating one of his sandwiches, the first sandwich he'd had since he'd landed on the planet. His stomach had been doing circus leaps from not eating anything. He'd went through one whole month without any results! Sometimes he'd get really mad, and he'd feel his power begin to surge as if he were going to transform... and then it would just slip away and leave him exhausted for a while. He figured that if maybe he ate a little sandwich it would clear all of that up.  
*Okay Vegeta. Two more months until the androids come. You can go Super Saiyan in just two months.* His mind raved. Vegeta smirked a little. He could do it in less. This got him wondering if Super Saiyan would be enough to beat the androids in. He knew Kakarott certainly wouldn't be strong enough to beat the androids... or at least he hoped. He hoped something dreadful would befall Goku, something horrible, so that he wouldn't have to fight and Vegeta could take all the glory. Little did he know that his wish would come true.  
Vegeta got up and shot a ki blast at one of the moons on the huge planet, shattering it. Then he flipped around and did cartwheels and shot ki blasts and made trash of things. He flew up into the air and made a blue aura and started powering up. "*Groan*HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed, his power ever rising. He clenched his teeth and strained, and his power still sky-rocketed. "Yes! This is it!" He yelled to himself. But, as he was powering up, he felt his power begin to slip away. "No! Come back!" He howled. But his power level decreased as fatigue snuck its way in on him. Why did things have to be so hard? Why couldn't he just be able to go Super Saiyan as easy as he wanted to? Soon all of the power he'd gathered inside of him had vanished, and he was left a broken man on the ground of the planet, with almost no energy and so much rage inside of him that he felt like blowing up the entire planet. "I hate this!" He shouted. For a breif second, a feeling that passed throughout his body calmed him. A relaxing feeling, a feeling that told him everything was all right. But no sooner had the feeling came that it was gone. "Kakarott can do it! So I can do it!" He cursed. He threw a small fit on the ground. "I'm a saiyan prince! I can become a Super Saiyan!" He powered up and made the aura make its way around his body.  
  
"AND I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THAT LOUSY WOMAN AND THAT STUPID BABY!!"  
  
He clenched his fists so hard that the nails dug into his palms and screamed even louder, the aura around him getting bigger and bigger. He thought about his hatred for Kakarott and how he'd discraced himself by falling in love with the human woman to make himself even angrier. His screams got so loud that his throat was being ripped raw. But, you know Vegeta. He just kept powering up until he only had enough energy left to keep him alive, and then he fainted on the ground. He stayed fainted for several hours before he woke up.  
  
When he did wake up, his every muscle screamed when he tried to sit up and his head was pounding ninety miles a minute. But he was still thinking of becoming a Super Saiyan, how close he'd gotten, and how much he hated Kakarott. And the fact that the androids were coming in just two months. "Okay. Time to try again." Vegeta said. He started the warming up process by doing a couple flips and tricks, and shooting ki blasts at rocks and making craters. And as he was doing this, Bulma never popped once into his mind. In the past month, he had been forgetting about his feelings for her. He still thought about her time to time, but, he was forgetting that he loved her. When he thought about her tears did not come to his eyes even once. All the hate and rancor that had existed before he'd met Bulma were flowing back, and he was starting to be afflicted. He needed Bulma to make him strong, and without her he fell. But Bulma was still thinking about him through everything she did. When she was making the bed, Vegeta was in her heart. And when she was washing the dishes or giving Trunks a bath, Vegeta was right there with her. She'd grown exited for the day the androids came, so that she could see Vegeta again. She knew he'd never miss a fight like that as long as he lived. She'd run up to him, and hug him, and then they'd both kiss and go back home to have sex. But she was wrong, for she didn't know about the emotional change Vegeta would go through in space, and though he was still her husband and still held respect for her, his care and love were beginning to be pushed to the back of his mind as becoming a Super Saiyan quickly started replacing them. It was all he could think about.  
  
"I can't wait two months! Can you, Trunks?" Bulma asked her baby. Trunks looked at Bulma and clapped. Bulma was waiting until the androids came because she knew that Vegeta wouldn't miss the fight with the androids because of how incredibly selfish he could be. He would want all the glory of defeating them, therefore he wanted to be there. She would be there when he arrived, too. Then she'd run up to him and smother him with kisses...  
"But I wonder if he'll be Okay in the fight with them. I mean, they are supposed to be even stronger than Goku... and Vegeta's weaker than Goku! I just hope he keeps his smarts and knows when to ask for help!" She frowned when she said this. Vegeta? Ask for help? That would be the day. Vegeta hated asking for help more than anything he'd ever hated. Everytime she'd asked him before if he'd needed help, he'd bluntly refuse. But this time, it'd be a life and death matter if he needed help. She was so worried, for that kid from the future had said that everyone died from the androids... even VEGETA! Bulma didn't think she could live in a world without Vegeta. Before, with Yamcha, her life had been so empty. She knew it was missing something but she hadn't known what. Vegeta had helped her make it perfectly obvious.  
  
She had needed love, and Yamcha wasn't giving her that. Vegeta had given it to her that one night he'd lost his virginity to her. She knew that he loved her back, and she loved him soo much... But it was so hard to believe she loved Vegeta. A man that had threatened to kill her when he first saw her, a man that was a complete jerk. But she loved him.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry that this chapter was a little bit short, but it got boring writing it because when Vegeta got on the planet there wasn't really anything for him to do. In the next chapter, as I said, the androids 19 and 20 come. oh, and Vegeta WILL move back in with Bulma at the end of the Cell saga. Just thought you needed to know that. 


	18. GASP The androids arrive!

Chapter the eighteenth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________  
  
Two months later, it was the day before the androids were to arrive. Vegeta still had not become a Super Saiyan yet, though, and it was eating at his mind and body. Right now he was cursing at himself, and didn't know that a rather violent electrical storm was going to hit in about five minutes. "I'm a discrace. I should have known that I couldn't become a Super Saiyan." He told himself. He was sitting on the ground and watching the sky, tired. As he was watching it he saw a lightning bolt soar across the dark clouds. He smirked. "Oh great. Now a stupid thunderstorm." He growled. A lightning bolt hit the ground a few feet away from him and made his hair stand on end. He stood up. "My ship! If a lightning bolt strikes my ship than I can never get back to Earth to fight the androids!" He wasn't barely even thinking about Bulma anymore. Some times he would daydream about her, but not very often. He flew up on top of his ship and sat on it so that he could guard it from the electrical storm. The storm seemed to remind him of the storm raging inside of him, between Kakarott and his failure to become a Super Saiyan. He welcomed the storm and watched it go. But, he wasn't expecting the next thing that happened.  
A meteor shot down from the sky and hit the ground, leaving a small crater. His eyes widened. "What the-" Another meteor almost hit his ship and he had to destroy it with a ki blast. Soon more meteors started crashing down and he had to destroy them. He was now flying up and desperatly trying to destroy them before they got to his ship. It was tiring work, yet he couldn't stop because if he did, than his ship would be destroyed and he'd be stranded on that horrible planet for the rest of his life. There was barely a second when he wasn't having to destroy a meteor.  
  
When he thought he had everything under control, a HUGE meteor came looming at him from the sky. He knew this meteor would not only destroy his ship if it was to hit-- it would also take his life along with it. He powered up with a satisfiying scream and launched his strongest ki blast at the huge thing. He was so tired from training at 450 times normal gravity and from destroying the other meteors that he just couldn't manage to destroy it no matter how much effort he forced into the ki blast. Finally, with one blast of the last of the strength he had inside of him, the meteor shattered and exploded, raining debris every which way. An unfortunate Vegeta was hit with some of the debris and hurt rather badly. He fell from the sky like a pigeon that had been hit by a stone, and landed in a pile of rocks.  
He pulled himself halfway out and stared at the bloody gashes and cuts that he'd earned while he'd destroyed the meteor. His hands, his shameful, weakling hands, quivered before his eyes. His vision was blurred from sticky blood running into his eyes. He clenched his fist and squeezed so hard that the nails made bloody crescents in his palm. "Argh... I'll NEVER beat Kakarott like this! Look at me! I'm a god damned discrace!!" He pounded his fist down on the rocks, sending another fresh bout of pain throughout his body. He pulled himself to his feet and watched his clenched fists. "I... Can NEVER do this! I can't! There's no use anymore! That's it! I DON'T CARE!!" As soon as he uttered these words, the power came rushing back to him. He all of the sudden didn't CARE about beating Kakarott, didn't CARE about becoming a Super Saiyan, didn't CARE about Bulma and Trunks. As soon as he thought about this, he felt something happen, and more power came surging back to him. He then realized that he was in the middle of becoming a Super Saiyan! He was filled with unimaginiable joy as he looked at himself. His muscles were bigger, and he just felt more powerful. Even though he couldn't see that he now in fact was a dumb blonde, he still knew he had transformed. He was left speechless for a second, and then he laughed out loud with joy. "YES!! I DID IT!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He screamed. He flew into the air and shot a ki blast at the planet, making a huge crater. The power he now held was wonderful, and feeling it come out of him was even better. He was stronger than Kakarott! He'd NEVER felt Kakarott hold a power like this, not even in Super Saiyan! He was STRONGER!  
Vegeta started destroying things, just shooting ki blasts randomly everywhere in his happiness. He soon found that he'd started several fires on the planet. "I can leave now. It'll take about until the androids come to get back to Earth." He said. He climbed into his space capsule and started it up.  
  
Bulma kissed the picture of Vegeta hanging on the wall. "Tomorrow I get to see you!" She happily exclaimed. Trunks, who was now trying to walk, held his arms up to her. Bulma picked him up and kissed him. "Tomorrow we get to see Daddy!" She said. Her baby clapped.  
Bulma walked into the living room and found her mom. "Mom, guess what! Tomorrow the androids are coming and I get to see Vegeta!" She exclaimed. Her mom smiled. "That's great! I'll bet he'll be just as happy to see you as you will to see him!" Bulma was grinning ear to ear. She ran into her room and jumped on the bed, hugging Trunks to her chest and snuggling her face into his hat. "He's coming back, he's coming back!" She exclaimed happily. "When he beats the androids, we're just going to live together as one big happy family again, Trunks! Daddy will not have to worry about becoming a Super Saiyan anymore, because he'll have us and the androids will be defeated!" Trunks just whined to get out of her hug.  
  
It was the next day, and Vegeta was just now landing his space capsule on the island in which the androids were supposed to arrive on. But there was no body there. "What the hell? I knew it; it's just like those dumb low classes. Can't even tell a guy the right place to be. Well, I'll find them, then kill the androids, then get at Kakarott." He mumbled. He landed his space capsule and stepped out. There was an eerie silence covering the vast island, a silence that made Vegeta shudder. It felt like people had died everywhere on the island. "I guess those androids have already been here." He told himself. He walked to the edge of the cliff and closed his eyes, relaxing his mind so that he could sense Kakarott. He hadn't been trying for long when his searching mind came across it. "Good." He smirked. "I don't sense any other powers besides him and his friends. I guess the androids haven't appeared yet. Gives me time to kill Kakarott before they come." He was completly blind to the fact that the androids were IN FACT there, but because they were androids they didn't have a ki.  
Vegeta hid his ki the best he could and started to soar towards Kakarott, not realizing that he passed Bulma in his flight.  
  
"VEGETA! IT'S VEGETA, DID YOU SEE THAT YAJIROBE?!" Bulma yelled, pointing. But, unfortunatly, her husband didn't see or hear her. Trunks reached up towards Vegeta and said, "Da-Da!" Bulma had burst into tears and Yajirobe just watched. "It's Vegeta! He didn't die after all, yes, YES!!" She handed Yajirobe her baby while she cried. "Oh... I thought he had died on that planet so far into space... but he's alive, he's REALLY alive..." She had followed the other Z warriors here in hopes Vegeta would be there, but the others had left to fight the androids and she had stayed, crying because Vegeta wasn't there when she came. But now, he was here, and he was ALIVE, and he wasn't an illusion. He was real. After three months her husband had returned, and her daydream of kissing him and hugging him could be fufilled just as soon as the androids were destroyed.  
  
Vegeta landed kind of far away from them, where he saw Goku fighting what looked like a fat chinese doll. He guessed it was one of the androids, but how come he couldn't sense a ki? He just walked over and sat down to where he was blocked from the other's view and watched Goku fight. There was another android that looked like a decrepit old man, but the hat he had on said 'RR' which standed for 'Red Ribbon.' Vegeta smirked as Goku was hit by the android. *Maybe the android will get to kill him before I can! I can't let that happen. I'll just watch and see what happens.*  
It seemed that Kakarott had the upper hand in the fight. He was punching the fat android around like it was some sort of a punching bag. * Maybe I should only interfere if the android starts to kill Kakarott.* He thought. He watched Goku punch the android down to the ground, then get on top of it and continue the beating. He smirked a little. All of Kakarott's friends and his son were gathered around and watching him. But what about Bulma? Vegeta's eyes widened at the name. Bulma. Wouldn't Bulma have come to see him? I mean, after all, Bulma had been totally devestated when he'd left. She should have came to watch him fight! Vegeta just turned his attention back to the fight between Goku and Android #19.  
  
"Yajirobe, get in that flying machine! We're taking Trunks and going to see Vegeta!" Bulma bossed at Yajirobe. Yajirobe just stammered. "N-No way! Not Vegeta! He-He'll tear us up if the androids don't get to us first!" He said. Bulma smiled. "Well, Yajirobe... Vegeta IS a really nice guy once you get to know him. I even married him!" She said. Yajirobe was surprised at this, for, after all, Vegeta HAD tried to kill him too a long time ago. "No he's not! I'll bet he doesn't even love you. He's a b@st@rd with no compassion whatsoever!"  
Bulma frowned. She wasn't going to let ANYONE talk about her husband that way. "Listen, dumb@$$, I've got knowledgeable proof that Vegeta's a nice guy. That baby you're holding belongs to him!!" She laughed at the look on Yajirobe's face. "So, do you want to go or not? I'll just tell Vegeta that you wouldn't take me to see him and he'd kill you!" Yajirobe climbed into the flying machine with Trunks in his arms. Trunks was smiling at Bulma as she made funny faces at him. "He's such a angry looking baby... but he's going to grow up to be handsome just like his father! Right, Trunks?" She said. Trunks laughed that squeaky little baby laugh that all babies laugh with. Bulma took her son from Yajirobe so he could fly the machine. She sat back, exited about going to see Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was now astounded as something began to happen. Goku had shot a Kamehameha at the android, and something on its palm was absorbing his attack inside of it. The android seemed to be happy about it... like he was gaining power! Then, with his sensitive hearing, he heard that dick Yamcha say something about it. "That's what it did to me! It put its palm on me, and then this feeling like I was running out of energy just came over me!" He had said. Even though Vegeta didn't usually listen to what Yamcha had to say, what he said right now struck him like a brick. *Androids absorbing power? It's impossible! How are we supposed to beat them if they'll just absorb our power? And if they gain strength from it... We're screwed. That was a pretty strong blast Kakarott just used.* He thought. His worst fears were recognized when he saw the android punch Goku right in his jaw, sending him flying into the side of a cliff. "Goku!" Krillin said, in despair. Vegeta just smirked at what had happened to Goku. He hoped the androids would make it to be an easy kill.  
"Something's not right! Goku was doing fine, but now it seems like something's slowing him down!" Piccolo exclaimed. Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien glanced at him. "What do you mean something's not right?" Krillin asked. "He just got punched, but doesn't everyone? How come you look so god damned concerned about it?" Piccolo stared at the fight with his stony glare that looks so much like Vegeta's. "It seems like... something's draining his energy, and not just the energy from the ki blast. It's like he's losing power or something! In case you didn't notice, he did have the upper hand earlier in the fight. Now it seems like the android is gaining it! And, his ki is being sapped..." Piccolo pointed out.  
Gohan looked closely at what was happening, observing his father. He noticed that Goku had one of his hands clasped over his heart as if he were having a heart attack... and maybe he was! Then what the kid from the future had said flashed brightly in his mind-- Goku was to get a deadly heart virus! It was a little late, but... everything the kid had said was coming true! "Guys! I know what's wrong! I know why Dad's losing all of the sudden!" Krillin, Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha looked at him despretly. "What?" They all said together.  
  
"See how Dad's holding his heart like that? Remember how the kid said he'd get a heart virus? It's that virus!!"  
  
Reality hit Vegeta in the face. He had been wondering why Kakarott had started acting so sluggish, and now he had his answer. The heart virus, of course! Turning into a Super Saiyan had egged it on! Vegeta cackled. "Moron." He breathed, and continued listening in on the others.  
  
Krillin looked at Goku, who was losing, with desperation. "I know what I can do. Maybe a senzu bean." He said. He grabbed a senzu bean out of the little bag and brandished it. "Hey Goku! Want a senzu bean? Catch!" He shouted. Vegeta watched in amazement as Goku missed the senzu bean that Krillin threw at him. "What an idiot! How could he have missed that catch?" Vegeta asked himself. He watched the android quickly destroy the senzu bean with a ki blast, and then race at Goku and start to batter him some more. Vegeta stood up. He could tell that he'd have to interfere very soon now... Maybe in about five minutes.  
The android now had Goku on the ground, reversed back to a normal Saiyan. With one last crunch to the balls Goku was unconcious. "DAD!" Vegeta heard Gohan scream. He flew out of the crowd of his friends to try and place a foot in Android #19's fat @$$. Vegeta saw Android #20, as quick as lightning, come up and punch the child to the ground, injuring him badly. Vegeta growled and turned his attention back to the fight. Android #19 now had clasped a hand around Goku's throat and was taking his energy. The unconcious Goku couldn't knock the android off because he wasn't aware of his actions; he would probably die in his sleep at this rate. Something told Vegeta that it was time for him to step in.  
  
He flew in and planted one foot in the fat android's face, knocking him off of Kakarott. Everybody looked up at Vegeta's presence. "Nobody kills Kakarott while I'm around! Destiny has reserved that pleasure for me!" He stated. He saw all the Z warriors just staring at him, not even thanking him for saving the pitiful warrior's life. "What, don't I even get a 'Thank you, Vegeta, for saving this worthless piece of pond scum?' You guys are just too rude." He said. But they could only stutter. Finally, Krillin said, "Well... hi, Vegeta!"  
Vegeta scowled and turned to Kakarott. "You are SOOO stupid, Kakarott! That future boy warned you about the heart virus! You should have known that turning into a Super Saiyan would only make it worse. And look-- thanks to your carelessness your own son was almost murdered by these super market manaquins!" He guestered towards Gohan with a swing of his head. Goku, who was now on the brink of conciousness, just stared at Vegeta with hatred in his eyes. Vegeta smirked. "I'll finish these androids, but then you're next, got it?" He asked, then kicked Goku into his crowd of friends with a swift swing of his leg. Goku landed face first in a puddle. Vegeta breifly heard the conversation as Yamcha carried Goku off back to Kame house.  
"Now, for you guys..." He sneered at the androids. He didn't know that Bulma was thinking about him right now.  
  
"Hurry up, Yajirobe, I want to see my sweet Vegeta!" Bulma shouted. Trunks was putting up a fuss in her arms because he was tired of sitting still. "Go faster right now or I'll tell Vegeta to kill you when he's done fighting those androids!" But the air car didn't go any faster. Bulma just sat back, watching Trunks suck on his pacifier and shake his rattle. *Oh, Vegeta, I miss you so much. But how could you just fly past me? If you truly missed me, you would have been looking, and saw me, and heard my call...* This made her think about it. What if Vegeta had forgotten about her while he was on the planet? What if he had forgotten he even loved her? She dismissed it from her mind when Trunks started to cry. "WAAAAAAHHHH!!" He screamed, in his scratchy and annoying voice. Bulma looked down at him. "What's the goddamned problem? I swear you're just like your father-- a whiny @$$hole!" She shoved the baby's pacifier back into his mouth and he went to sleep.  
"How close to the fight scene are we?" Bulma asked. "I just can't wait to see Vegeta!" Yajirobe shrugged. "I don't know. A couple of miles or so I guess." Bulma sat back and looked out the window for when she would see Vegeta standing there with the others.  
  
"You are underestimating us, Vegeta. Do you understand how much stronger than you we are? Dr.Gero studied you very carefully." Android #19 said. Vegeta just kept the same smirk on his face, that made him look like he was all that. (Even if it IS true.) "Oh, really. Not carefully enough then I guess." He remarked. "Because you obviously don't know about my newfound power."  
The android laughed, sounding like one of those little robotic thingys people use to annoy us with telemarketing scams. "Vegeta... You THINK you know all of my moves, but you know only a few. But I know all of yours." Vegeta's smirk did not fall from his face. *Dr.Gero must be an awfully big dumb@$$ if he doesn't study us in space.* He thought. But he decided to word it differently when speaking to the android. "Dr.Gero didn't study us in space." Vegeta said. "Because if he HAD, then he would have known Kakarott was a Super Saiyan. And, I'll have you know... you were very ignorant not to study me in my training on that planet!" The old decrepit android decided to speak up. "Tell me, Vegeta... Are you saying that YOU have also acheived the Super Saiyan level?" He asked in his robotic voice. Vegeta smirked. "I'm better at show then tell." He said. He clenched his fists at his sides and began to power up. He clenched his teeth so hard that the veins in his head bulged, and his fists began to ache. His hair flashed blonde and his eyes flashed green, and then returned to their normal color. Flashed again, then returned. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" He screamed, as his body transformed into a Super Saiyan. "No! Not him too!" Android #20 said in a distressed voice. When Vegeta's transformation was complete, he stared at Goku's friends with a smirk on his face. "Surprised?" He asked. They were just stuttering at him. "Bu-uh-Duh- You look... GOOD as a blonde, Vegeta!" Krillin said. Vegeta flashed him a look of hatred. "Do you want to know HOW I became a Super Saiyan?" He asked. Piccolo scowled. "We don't have time! But do you REALLY think that you can possibly beat these androids without killing us too? Knowing your carelessness you'd just as likely kill us in the process." Vegeta smirked. "Nice observation. And Yes, I won't exactly be looking out for you when I'm fighting."  
He turned his head to look at the androids. He saw #20, but not the other one. "Where is that peice of junk yard scrap metal?" He screamed. "I'm going to break him in half!" His question was answered when he felt someone sock him across the face, hitting him in the mouth and causing it to bleed. But, he didn't fall off his feet. The punch was very weak compared to what he'd felt before. He stared at Android #19. "Not bad," He said, wiping the blood from his mouth, "But, I guess it's all I can expect from you. Let me show you how I can fight."  
  
Vegeta drew back his fist, and socked the android right in its face. The android went flying backwards and into a cliff. Vegeta flew up and shot after the android, making rubble go flying after him. He began to beat the android within an inch of its life. "Tell me... do machines feel pain?" He asked. The android growled and shot an eye beam at Vegeta. Vegeta did a back-flip over it, but the landing wasn't the greatest. He landed flat on his butt. When he looked up he saw the android zooming towards him,Vegeta wrenched himself up on his hands and booted the android with his feet in a donkey-type style. As the android was in the air from his rather hard kick, he came up and beat it back down to the ground. His instincts told him to light a ki blast and throw it.  
*No, stupid! If you throw a ki blast then the android will just absorb it.* His mind raved. Instead he pounded onto the ground next to it and kicked it away from him, then flew after it and punched it into the sky. All Android #19 could do was holler as Vegeta battered him to death. He couldn't get a punch in at our Prince's face, because he would just block it mockingly. "Is that blood or oil?" Vegeta asked, as he noticed that something red was eeping from Android #19's eye. The android growled at being mocked and shot a ki blast at Vegeta. "Whoa!" Vegeta said in an exaggerated tone as he did a cartwheel over the ki blast and landed perfectly back on his feet. He crossed his arms and stared at the angry android. "Come and get me, fatso. I'm right here." He mocked. When the android didn't make any moves towards him he was not surprised. "Scared of me? I'm not surprised. After all, I AM kicking your fat and sorry @$$." When he heard a 'SHUT UP!' He looked over and saw Android #20 looking at him.  
"What did you just tell me, old man?" Vegeta asked. "Did you just give me an order? Well, be patient, because when I'm done with him--or it-- then I'll get to you. O.K?" Dr.Gero just looked at him maniacally. "You think you're so tough... but you just wait." He said. Vegeta smirked. "Oh, and just what can you do? You're old! You can't possibly do any better than someone who's so obese it's unhealthy." The android just kept his maniacal grin. "Vegeta... I may doubt my ways of defeating you... but I CAN distract you long enough for Android #19 to get a hit in on you!" Vegeta gasped, and before Vegeta could whirl around, he had a fist in his stomach. He was knocked on his back from the force of the blow, and when the android came in to body- slam him he kicked it into to sky. "You'd better watch yourself, fool." Vegeta said. He instinctivly raised his hand for a ki blast, but then he remembered the android's absorbtion techniques. So, he simply flew up and kicked him up farther in the sky. He then grabbed the android's leg and threw him into the crater he had created when he'd transformed into a Super Saiyan.  
  
Android #19 was in the crater, buried in rubble and rocks. Vegeta landed a couple yards away from it and then walked forward to where he was just a little bit in front of it. "Pitiful. And these are supposed to be the all powerful androids? This is child's play! I came here wanting a fight!" He said as he stared down the tub of lard. While Vegeta was just standing there studiying him, Android #19 all the sudden launched up and grabbed both of Vegeta's wrists. Vegeta had been so surprised that he hadn't had the time to move before the android had ahold of him.  
Vegeta felt a wave of dizzyness and weakness as the android began to suck him dry of his life force. Vegeta clenched his teeth and began to instinctivly tug at his wrists and stomp his feet, trying to free himself before he was sucked dry of all of his life. Android #19 laughed at him with mocking laughter,a laughter that just made Vegeta's fury even worse. He yanked at his wrists even harder to try to stop that laughter.  
"Hahahaha. . . There's no use kicking now. You'll never get free! I'm going to suck you dry! I'm going to suck your life until you're just a limp body." The android mocked him. Vegeta could hear Android #20 laughing at his fate behind him. *I'm so stupid. This mistake is going to cause me my life... unless...* Vegeta smirked. "Don't let go, now." He said, and brought his body up. He placed his feet on the android's face, so now he was in kind of a stretching position. Vegeta's body shook and quivered with the difficulty and strength the task took. He looked down over his chest and saw that the android's laughter had ceased and he now wore a look of irritation. "What's wrong? I thought you said you'd never let go. So you shouldn't be having so much difficulty hanging onto me!" He said. The android's face broke out into a smile. "You're going to die. I can feel you starting." He said. Then it was Vegeta's turn to smile.  
  
"NEVER SAY DIE!"  
  
Then, with one huge effort, he pulled back and ripped both the androids hands off with lots of blood and gore. Then he flipped back on his feet and pulled the hands off his wrists. He smirked. "Looks like that absorbing thing is all over now, isn't it?" He asked, throwing the android's hands back on the ground. The android looked at him for a second, then screamed and began to run. "AAHHHH!!" It screamed. Vegeta smiled and flew up into the air, stretching his hand before him.  
  
"SUPER VEGETA BIG BANG ATTACK!!"  
  
The huge blast flew from Vegeta's hands and claimed Android #19's life.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Did you like the first chapter of the android saga? I will try to change the story more as it progresses, I HAD to make that part mostly accurate though. Next chapter comes Androids 17 and 18! I can't wait! And Trunks comes, too, and Vegeta finds out Trunks is his son and then tries to kill him! And what happens when Bulma shows up and tries to kiss our Prince in front of God and everybody? Find out in the next chapter!!  
  
-luv, luvssaintbernards 


	19. The Battle with Android 18

chapter the nineteenth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
The boy from the future zoomed towards the fighting of the other Z warriors. But let's get things cleared up. His name was not the future boy, but his name was Trunks. He was an seventeen year old boy, whose future had been screwed up by two androids destroying it-- a long haired punky boy and a young and beautiful girl. He was looking for the others-- for these androids were supposed to have showed up at 10:00 AM today. As we found out before this story's time, Trunks is the future son of our hero Vegeta and his wife Bulma. He is their baby all grown up.  
Trunks sensed his father's energy. It seemed bigger then it had when he saw Vegeta last. "He must have become a Super Saiyan... because just three years of training cannot bring you up that high in power." He was anxious to see his father again ever since he'd seen the selfish man who'd allegially made him that time three years ago. He was so rude to his future wife. . . But he knew for a fact they had gotten married and given birth to him. It was all just as planned.  
  
Vegeta smirked as the android's head rolled away from the place it had died. Victory had been won. He cackled; an evil, terrible sound. He reversed back from his Super Saiyan state and landed on his feet, right as the other android flew off in fear of him. He stomped a foot and walked up to the crowd of other Z warriors. "Hurry. Give me a senzu bean." He ordered Krillin. When Krillin didn't obey, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him. "Give me a senzu bean right now if you want me to beat these androids for you! You know I'm your only hope!" He griped. Krillin just stammered. "Uh-Uh-Duh-...But you're evil!" He said. Vegeta jerked him. "GIVE IT TO ME NOW!!" He roared. It was now Piccolo's turn to step in.  
"Give him the senzu bean, Krillin. You know he needs it. That android sucked a horrendous amount from his life force. I'm surprised he's still standing up." He said. Krillin sighed and fumbled around in his bag for a senzu bean. When he came up with one he handed it to our Prince. "Here. Take it." He said. Vegeta threw him down on the ground and shoved the senzu bean into his mouth.  
  
"Now. . . You guys just stay out of my way. Go home and drink some milk or something, I don't care. Just go away." Then, he went Super Saiyan and blasted off to find the other android. It wasn't long before he spotted him along some rocks at the bottom of a cliff. Vegeta smirked and lit a destructo disk in his hand, and then fired it. When he launched it, the android lashed his hands out and absorbed it. "Damn!" Vegeta yelled. He started to chase the much faster person along the terrain, until the ugly old man finally disappeared from view. Vegeta looked around. "Hey, where'd you go? Come back here!" He screamed. But all he heard was an echo.  
  
Trunks landed at the battle scene and saw the head of something on the ground, with wires sticking out of the neck. "Huh? What's this? It looks like an android, but. . ." He observed it. "This doesn't look at ALL like one of the androids in the future! This isn't them! Maybe there was a change in the future. . ." He crushed the creepy looking head under a boot and then stood on his two feet. "I've got to find father and warn him that these aren't the androids they were meant to face." He said. Then he blasted off towards the fight scene.  
  
Vegeta stared at the now-dead other android. With one big bang, he'd killed him. "That's the end of that." He said smugly. He landed, while Piccolo and the others ran up to praise him. "That was excellent, Vegeta!" Gohan said. "You killed him!" Vegeta smirked. "It's all part of being a Super Saiyan." He said. Just as he was wallowing in the others' praises, who should come flying up but Trunks. "Vegeta! Vegeta! These androids are not the androids you're meant to face!" He shouted, flying up. The others turned at his presence. "Trunks, how nice to see you!" Krillin said. As soon as Krillin spoke these words Vegeta's eyes grew wide.  
*Trunks. . . That's my baby's name! This boy. . . Could he be my son all grown up?* Vegeta just giggled. "Hey, boy, what are you talking about? For your information the androids are now destroyed thanks to me." He said. He pointed to Android #20's wrinkled and dead body. Trunks's eyes grew wider and he gasped. "That's... That's not...*Gasp*" And then he nearly fainted. Piccolo helped him to stand up. What were you going to say, Trunks?" He asked. But as soon as he spoke Trunks's name, his eyes grew wide. "Trunks! You're. . . That's the name of Vegeta's son! You're VEGETA'S SON!" He shouted. Vegeta acted annoyed that he had discovered this fact.  
"Yep. That's right. And I just wanted to say that-" They were inturrupted again when a huge bang came from the sky, and the ship with Bulma, Baby Trunks and Yajirobe came raining down on their heads. Vegeta's head whipped at Bulma's familiar scream. *Bulma! It's her!* He thought. *But- who cares.* He just turned his back and let the ship fall. But luckily, Trunks was watching out for his mother and present self. He leaped into action and grabbed Bulma and Baby Trunks while Piccolo got Yajirobe. Trunks lightly set Bulma on the ground and gave the baby back to her.Bulma grabbed her aching head and groaned. "Oh... that was quite a fall. Thanks, Mr. Handsome guy! God, you're dashing!" She said to Trunks. Trunks blushed. "Uh... Uh... Thank you." He said. Bulma smiled at him and stood up, and then compared her Baby Trunks to future Trunks. "Wow. You look just like my baby. Same hair and everything." She said. Trunks smiled and took the baby from her. "I AM your baby, Bulma." He said, giving Baby Trunks his finger. Baby Trunks smiled at future Trunks.  
  
Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta, with his back turned. But best of all he was a Super Saiyan! "VEGETA! IT'S YOU!" She screeched, and ran up to her husband. She hugged him up in her arms and kissed his lips. She had been kissing him for two seconds when everybody started to laugh. She felt Vegeta violently push her off, and she slammed into the side of a cliff. "Ow!" She said. The look she saw in her husband's eyes was not the Vegeta she remembered from three months ago. He looked evil and mean; selfish and arrogant. Bulma squinted her eyes. "Vegeta? Is that you? How come you didn't try to save me?" She asked. Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked. "Because why would I want to, woman? You're a worthless foolish-" He was cut off when Bulma screamed. "AHH! Isn't that Dr. Gero dead on the ground?" She asked. Everyone's head snapped around, and they saw the android's dead body. Vegeta scoffed. "No, idiot woman. It's NOT. Can't you see? Are you blind?" He saw tears spring to Bulma's eyes. *Can this be Vegeta? MY Vegeta? He was so nice to me... what happened?*  
  
"Actually, Vegeta, that IS Dr. Gero. I'm not stupid. I saw it in one of my Father's magazines. I know him when I see him." She griped, with tears in her eyes. Trunks walked over to Vegeta to try and reason with him. "Father, I-"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME FATHER!"  
  
"Vegeta... Those aren't the androids that were in the future! Those are different androids! Dr. Gero was supposed to activate two others after #19 was destroyed- #'s 17 and 18. They're supposed to be a lot stronger than that one!" He said. Vegeta just stared at Trunks for a while. Then he smirked. "Well, I guess that we don't have to worry about them anymore now that Dr. Gero is dead." He said. "I guess they just won't be activated." Then he turned back into a regular saiyan and and blasted off. But Trunks intercepted him. "No, father! You can't! It's best that we band together, and then go to Dr. Gero's lab and destroy the unactivated androids." Vegeta smirked. "Boy, you're not making a wise choice blocking me like this. Now MOVE!" Trunks just kept in his path. "No father! I won't let you get destroyed, which will happen if we go off! Those androids are scheduled to come out of their chambers at a certain time, just in case Dr. Gero WAS killed by you guys!" He said. Vegeta wrenched his fist back and rammed it into his son's stomach, causing Trunks to double over and spit out blood. "I told you to move!" He yelled, then grabbed the lavendar hair of his son and threw him on the ground. Trunks landed next to Bulma.  
Vegeta then landed, after realizing he had to know the location of Dr. Gero's lab. "Bulma! Heads up! Where is Dr. Gero's lab located?" He asked. Bulma, after helping future Trunks up, turned to her husband. "Uh... I'm not exactly sure. Somewhere around here, I guess, Punkin." Vegeta's face sprouted red as soon as she called him this. Everyone burst into a fit of giggles. "Hey! Shut up!" He yelled. Everyone shut up really fast. Vegeta stalked over to his wife and grabbed her hair.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, WOMAN, OR INSTEAD OF HOLDING YOUR HAIR, I'LL BE HOLDING YOUR MISERABLE HEAD!!!"  
  
Bulma cringed at his tone and then twisted out of his grasp. "Okay, Okay. Now, like I said, Dr. Gero's lab is somewhere around here. I'm sure by flying you'll be able to find it." She said. When Vegeta was about to turn away to fly, Bulma grabbed his face. "I love you, CUPCAKE." She teased. This earned her a punch in the stomach.  
  
"There it is!" Krillin said, pointing down to what looked like a huge metal door. Vegeta smirked. *Yes. Now's my time to show all these losers the Vegeta that's been hidden so long.* Bulma was riding on Trunks' back, because she had insisted on coming no matter how dangerous the situation ruled out to be. Vegeta guessed she figured he'd protect her or something.  
Vegeta landed in front of the metal door, followed by everyone else. Bulma immedeantly jumped off of Trunks' back and ran up to her husband. "Oh Vegeta... please be careful. You may not care about my fate right now but I certainly care about yours." Vegeta just scowled at her and held out his hand to blast down the door. Trunks ran up and grabbed his father's arm. "No father, please don't! We should really wait for Goku to get better or something-" Vegeta pushed Trunks down. "Don't tell me what to do, boy!" He screamed. Then, a huge blast flew from his hand and collided with the door, making it cave in and bust. When the smoke cleared the inside of Dr. Gero's lab was clearly visible; and there inside was the two chambers where androids #17 and #18 lay. Vegeta smirked, held out his hand, and blasted the lab too.  
  
"Ha. That's over now." Vegeta said. But when that smoke cleared... the chambers were not destroyed along with the lab. Instead, one of the androids was out of his chamber and standing up, looking around the place. His hair was long and black, and he wore a red scarf around his neck. Trunks's face filled with recognition. *It's him... It's android 17! I've got to try to destroy #18's chamber before she can come out too!* He held out his hand and tried to blast #18's chamber, but the other android grabbed the ki blast and forced it back at Trunks. Trunks flung it over his shoulders. "It's... you. Android... 17." He said, trying not to cry. His future would be destroyed yet again.  
  
Android 17 just looked around at the crowd of Z warriors. Then he smirked, and headed over to #18's chamber. "NOOOOO!!!" Trunks yelled, and leaped out to stop the android. But it was too late. He lifted the lid to his sister's chamber, and she sat up and got out. Trunks's look of horror increased. "What's the matter Trunks? Are these the androids 17 and 18?" Bulma asked. Trunks gulped and nodded. "Yes."  
The two androids walked over to the crowd. Vegeta's eyes were instantly glued to the beautiful blonde haired blue eyed android #18. She was BEAUTIFUL. He watched her chest as she walked towards the crowd. Then she looked at Krillin and said, "Come here."  
Krillin just stammered. "Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh... Vegeta! Help!" He said. Vegeta just giggled. "No way, idiot. She called YOU. If you just want to be a wuss and stand there instead of accepting her challenge, so be it." He said. Krillin gulped. "Uh...Uh...." He stammered somemore. After a while, Android #18 just gave up. "Oh, whatever." She said and turned to her brother. "Shall we take them all out?" She asked. Vegeta finally got up the nerve to speak. "Hey! Don't just stand there like you're freaking brain dead! You're supposed to be fighting us!!" Vegeta said. The androids turned around and looked at Vegeta, smiling. Then they flew off. Vegeta stared after them in a dumbfounded state, then went Super Saiyan.  
  
"Bastards! Disregarding me like I'm just... Nothing! Well I'll show them!" He said, blasting off. But Trunks stopped him yet again. "No father! You can't fight them alone and without Goku! They're way too strong!" He said. Vegeta growled at Trunks. "Get out of my way, boy." He said. He was about to punch him in the face when he heard Bulma's voice.  
"No, Vegeta! Don't you dare hit him again!" She screeched at him. Vegeta's head snapped down to look at Bulma. *Bulma... Bulma... I used to love you... How could I ever-* He shook the thought from his mind. "Shut up, woman! I'll deal with things the way I want to deal with them! You have no control over me." He griped at her. Then he shoved a foot in Trunks's stomach. "Stay out of my way from now on!!" He shrieked, and then took off after the androids.  
  
He had been flying for awhile and thinking about Bulma. She had acted so happy to see him... and he'd just threw her around like she was trash. But maybe she was. Our Prince was thinking about her when he spotted the androids standing by a milk truck. He guessed they had swiped it to drive because they had never done it before. He landed straight in front of them with his fists clenched and relaxing, trying not to be scared. He couldn't sense their ki so he couldn't tell if they'd be a very hard fight or not.  
As he landed, he saw both of their heads snap up and see him standing there. He smirked smugly. "Hello." He said. Android #18 smiled at him. "Well, aren't you just as cute as you can be?" She asked. Vegeta's face went blank and he frowned."I am not cute! I am DASHING, strong and charming, but NOT cute!!" He roared. "But if you'd like those to be your last words, O.K." Now it was Android #17's turn to speak up. "I think he's all talk, #18. What do you think?" He asked. #18 nodded. "Me too." She said. "After all, such a LITTLE MAN couldn't possibly hurt us." Vegeta frowned even harder at the 'little man' comment. He could tell that he would delight in punching the heck out of her. "Keep up with the comments and I'll punch you right in your pretty little face!" He exclaimed. #17 stepped up. "You couldn't beat us if you tried, Vegeta. You cannot sense our ki; therefore cannot tell how much more powerful we are than you." He said. Vegeta growled and clenched his fist in front of his face. "JUST TELL ME, WHO'S IT GOING TO BE THE CHICK OR THE BRAT!?" He yelled. #18 stepped forward. "You sure do have a temper, Princey. But Ok. I'll fight you." She said. Vegeta smiled. It was just as well. He stepped forward and stroked her blonde hair. "Unless... You'd rather get a hotel room." He said. Then his hand shot lightning fast down to her boob. The android slapped him across the face as hard as she could, and to Vegeta's surprise he went flying into a cliff. He made a indention in the cliff. The dust and dirt swirling around made him start sneezing. "Ha-Ka-CHOO! Ha-Ka-CHOO!" He sneezed. In his sneezing fit, #18 zoomed at him and walloped him in the side of the face. Firey pain danced up the side of our Prince's face. He brung his legs up and kicked her away from him, then shot her with a Big Bang attack. He heard her screech as it collided with her. Vegeta snickered.  
  
But, when the smoke cleared, the android wasn't actually very hurt except for her hair was everywhere. She stared at him with an evil look. "That was a half-assed blast, you know?" She asked. Vegeta frowned. "Eeerr... AHH!" He shot another ki blast at her. This one was just a tad stronger. But, the android simply did an agile jump over it. Then, when she came down to punch Vegeta he walloped her up and into the cliff. She hit with a rather satisfiying *smack*. *Yes. I'm wiping the walls with her.* Vegeta thought. He was rather happy; even though he could not sense her ki he could tell he was much, MUCH stronger than she was. Or so he thought. He flew up and began to punch her all over her body, creating huge welts and stuff. He was surprised when he felt a swift kick to his groin. Horrible, burning pain welled up in his lower belly, causing him to fall and hit his butt on the ground. "OWW!" He yelled, as his tail bone busted. Before he could even look up she was on him again, socking him in the face, chest, and belly. All he could do was accept the terrible blows because no matter how hard he tried, he could not manage to bring his legs up under him and kick her off. *Maybe a ki blast. Perhaps that would help me get her off.* He thought. So, he lit up a ki blast. The energy caused Android #18 to fly off of Vegeta, and then he shot it at her. She hurried and jumped up off the ground, avoiding the ki blast. When she came zooming for Vegeta he grabbed her by an arm and flipped her over his head, making her go sailing down to the ground and get a faceful of dirt and mud. Vegeta looked down and saw her trying to get up from that nasty position. Vegeta flew down and landed right in front of her.  
She pulled her head out of the dirt. She glanced up at the man who'd put it there in the first place. "You son of a b*tch. You think you're so tough. Actually, though, I'm much stronger than this. I'm not using my full strength, you see. I was just playing a little game with you." She said. She saw Vegeta's smug smirk begin to spread across his face. Vegeta laughed in that horrible and evil way. "Really? Well, as it so turns out that I'm not using my full power either, android. If I WERE, the world would most likely not exist right now. Not like I care, anyways."  
#18 looked at him mischieviously. "Oh. Well then, how about the both of us start using our real power and not surpressing it, hm?" She asked. Vegeta clenched his fists and smirked. "Sure." He said. Right after he stopped talking, he brought a foot down to stomp the android's head. But she grabbed his foot before it could finish the job.  
  
Vegeta didn't even have a chance to scream before she had jumped up and then tugged on Vegeta's foot, causing him to trip. He landed on his back. She was holding his foot at a very painful angle. "Let go of me!!" He ordered. The android did exactly the opposite, as she jerked him up and swung him around by the foot. Vegeta thought that he would throw up. Then, she slammed him on the ground so hard that his back popped. Vegeta was left on the ground, paralyzed with pain, as she took his leg and bent it as far behind his back as she could manage. Vegeta let out a huge scream of agony. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!!!!! SSSSTTTTOOOOPPPP!!!!" He squealed. He was sure that if she were to bend his leg any further back than it would break. He finally felt the pressure on his leg reside when she kicked him into the air. The pain in Vegeta's back was clearly bothering him. *Did she break my back? Can I move?* He thought.  
  
He was releived when his muscles responded good enough for him to start punching at the android. She avoided every single punch he threw at her, and then she finally caught his fists in her hands. Vegeta just looked at her with a shocked look on his face. "You like my full power?" She asked, before ramming both of her feet in his stomach and pushing. Vegeta couldn't get free because she was holding onto his wrists. He could not breath; he was simply gasping for air like a beached fish. Android #18 looked at him with a horrible smile that ruined her beauty. "Oooh... Is something the matter?" She asked in her Mrs. Sensitivity voice. Vegeta growled, and brought his feet up. He tried to kick her, but at the angle she was in he could not. So, he flipped around in the air and then with all his effort, threw her off of him. As soon as her feet left his stomach he was able to breath again. But as soon as he was able to attack, though, she was up in the sky and punching and kicking at him. Vegeta started to fly away, but in his clumsiness from being hurt he fell into a cliff. His joints felt like they were filled with crushed glass.  
She zoomed after him and slammed his head into the rocks. Vegeta jumped off the cliff and stood on the ground, shaking. She came down off the cliff and head-butted him so hard his head was spinning. A bloody gash made itself present on his forehead, making blood run into his eye. Vegeta swiped the blood off with the back of a glove and just stared at her. "Not bad. You most certainly are the Prince of all Saiyans." Android #17 mocked. Vegeta spat on the ground. The gash on his head throbbed and stung. He wanted to cry so badly that he couldn't see straight. "Guess who's winning?" #18 taunted. Vegeta growled and shot a ki blast at her, in which she threw right back at him. He went flying and hit the side of yet another cliff. He watched with increasing horror as the android walked towards him in a horrible strut. He stumbled out of the side of the cliff in front of her, and drew back his fist. He punched her as hard as he could in the stomach.  
  
He was surprised when the android didn't even double over. She just smirked at Vegeta, and then slammed HER foot into his balls. Vegeta's face turned into utter surprise; and then he doubled over and clasped his hands over his testicles. The android watched him like that for a second and then he felt her poke her finger under his chin and push his head up to look into her eyes. Vegeta was too scared to move as he stared down at her finger. *What's she going to do? Is she going to shoot a ki blast through my head? This would be the perfect opportunity for her to do so.*  
"You thought you were going to win, didn't you Princey? Well, you're stupid. You should have NEVER come to fight us without help. And considering you're the strongest left that is not deathly ill, you've literally just put the earth in my hands." Vegeta just growled and looked at her. He saw the android smile tauntingly at him. "You look even cuter when you're mad." She said. He felt her start to chuck him under his chin. *What the heck is she doing? She went from beating the living hell out of me to tickling me. Weird.* He thought. "HEY, #18! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING HIM, NOT FLIRTING WITH HIM!" Vegeta heard the punky android #17 say. Vegeta brung his hands up and placed them on her arm, and then bent it in a vein attempt to break it. "That wasn't very smart now, Princey!" #18 said. She jerked her finger out from under his chin so hard it caused his head to buck. Then she socked him in the head into the side of a cliff. "AAHH!!" He screamed in pain.  
She ran up and side-kicked his arm. A horrible *CRACK* was heard throughout the entire radius. "AHHHHHH!!" Vegeta screamed, half in pain and half in surprise. His arm didn't even look like an arm anymore; more like a spaghetti noodle. It now hung limply at his side. Pain shot throughout the entire limb. He grasped his shoulder and tried not to cry. Just then, a miracle happened.  
  
"Father! Your arm!" Trunks yelled, running into the fight scene. But Android #17 stopped his path. "No. You will not interfere with their battle." He said. Trunks saw Vegeta scream in agony as the android grabbed his foot and flew up with him, leaving him dangling upside-down. Vegeta's broken arm hung limply while Vegeta struggled to get free. The android shot a powerball at him as she held his foot. The powerball collided with Vegeta's chest. "AHHHHGGGHHHGHNHHH!!" Vegeta yelled. He was now struggling to keep conciousness. Blood from his forehead/arm oozed and splashed with sickening sounds to the ground below. The androids only laughed, though. Android #18 finally threw him up in the air and then shot a ki blast, that hit him pretty hard. "AAAHHH!!" He screamed.  
That was Trunks's last straw. With all of his effort he decked #17 across the face and then raced for his father. Vegeta was now trying to stand up. " Father! Are you alright?" He asked. When he grabbed Vegeta's waist to help him up it earned him a sock in the face. "Leave me alone, boy! I can take care of things myself! Why'd you even come here anyways? You just GO AWAY!!"  
Trunks ran over to android #18 and then socked her across the face. "Run, Father! Go to the turtle house and get a senzu bean from Yajirobe! Your arm will be healed!" He said as the android punched him in the stomach. "I'll do no such thing!" Vegeta said. #18 clashed both Vegeta and Trunks's heads together. "AAAAGHGHGGGHHH!!" They both screamed. Vegeta was now seeing stars.  
  
"I've got a feeling something bad is wrong with my Vegeta!" Bulma whined. "He's hurt! I've got to go help him!" Bulma said. She was at the turtle house with Yajirobe, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and sick Goku. Krillin stopped Bulma. "Yes, Bulma, If he challenged the androids than he most likely IS hurt. But there is nothing us here can do. Trunks already went to help; but I don't think even HE is strong enough combined with Vegeta's power. But he won't die... Well, actually..."  
Picollo stopped him before he could say anything worse. "Shut up, Krillin. She's already upset enough already." He said. Krillin just went and sat down on the couch while Bulma cried. "My Vegeta! I'm so, so worried that something bad is going to happen to him. Maybe something already HAS!! WAAHH!" This time, Gohan walked up to her. "Bulma... You know that Vegeta would be smart enough to leave if he thought he was going to be killed. He's a very smart man if you think about it." Bulma just sighed and waited for Vegeta, crying.  
  
"Father, get OUT OF HERE!" Trunks screamed. Vegeta just held his ground. "No! You're the one who needs to leave, Trunks! I came here to fght these androids alone, and that's how I intend to finish it!" Trunks sighed. "Oh, alright... AHHHH!!" Android #18 had socked Trunks into the side of a cliff. Trunks looked down for the count now for sure. Vegeta glanced at Trunks, and then glanced back at the android. Then, he gathered up his energy and attempted to fly away. "What do you think you're doing?" Android #18 sneered, and then grabbed Vegeta's broken arm and threw him down on the ground. With one ki blast, Vegeta was on the ground. The android walked over to Vegeta.  
"Hmmm... It wasn't a bad idea breaking one of your arms. Maybe I'll just disable the other, too." She stepped on the arm that wasn't broken.  
*CRACK* "AHHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Vegeta shrieked. Now both of his arms and his head were leaking blood. *A woman. I was defeated by a woman.* He sulked in his mind, as unconciousness took him over.  
  
"I'm going to check on Vegeta and Trunks to make Bulma shut up!" Krillin shouted. Bulma smiled. "Oh, would you? Thank you!!" She cried. Krillin just rolled his eyes and flew off.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
This chapter was a bit long... because that fight was so long. Anyways, next time Vegeta gets healed, and then he chases after the androids. Bulma is hysterical because she doesn't know where her husband is, and Trunks and Vegeta MIGHT go into the hyperbolic time chamber or I might not make that happen in this story. I don't know. Oh, and the discovery of Cell will take place! 


	20. Cell is discovered

Chapter the twentieth. Monday, November 10, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________  
  
Krillin flew onto the fight scene and saw a fainted Vegeta and Trunks combined with the androids standing over them. He noticed that Vegeta's arms looked broken and his head was deeply gashed. What had happened over here? He glanced at the androids a little, and then ran over to Vegeta. "Vegeta! Vegeta, are you awake, Vegeta?" He asked. Vegeta's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Krillin. "Hurry! Give me a senzu bean, you fool!" He ordered. Krillin looked up at the androids to make sure they weren't going to do anything. "Go ahead." #18 said to Krillin's surprise. Krillin, frantic and horny, gave Vegeta the senzu bean. Vegeta popped it into his mouth and chewed it up. His arms were instantly better. He got up and stood on his feet while Krillin went over to Trunks.  
"I beleive we had something to finish." Vegeta said. Trunks got to his feet and ran over to Vegeta. "Father, are you crazy? We're obviously not-" Vegeta slapped Trunks across the face with his fist. "Shut up, boy!!" He screamed. Trunks obediantly backed off. Vegeta watched the android as it walked over and... KISSED KRILLIN? Vegeta's face went blank. "Hey, this isn't a rainbow party!!! You're supposed to fight me!!" He shrieked. He expected one of them to throw a ki blast at him, but instead they both flew off. "What? What did they do that for? Do they think... That I'm not worth their TIME? Well, I'll show them!" He blasted off after the androids.  
  
The revived Trunks found Vegeta, in Super Saiyan, not very far away from the place where he blasted off. He was sitting on a rock with his chin in a hand. "I can't find them." He growled plainly as Trunks landed beside him. "This no ki thing is terrible!"  
"We should go and see mother. She was worried sick about you when I left to help you fight." Trunks said to his father. Vegeta just continued to stare out in front of himself. He finally said, "Ok. We can go and see her. BUT, I'm leaving because I have to go and fight the androids." He said. He flew off after Trunks.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma said, as she saw Vegeta landing down on Master Roshi's island. As soon as he walked into the door he was tackled with a hug. "Oh, Vegeta, it's YOU! My hubby!" She screamed, and then kissed him all over his face. Vegeta pushed her off. "Just what the hell do you think that you're doing, woman? You know not to do that to me!" He griped. He got up and dusted himself off, then walked over to the couch and sat down with his arms and legs crossed. Bulma sat down beside him. "Three months Vegeta... three months since we've had sex." She said. "Do you wanna break our extraordinary record?"She asked. Vegeta turned away. "Leave me alone, woman!" He said in a dull voice. Bulma whined.  
"Okay, we've currently lost the position of the androids." Trunks said. "As soon as Goku gets better, we need to track them and kill them! I think right now we should try to make something to track them, or at least something to detonate them." Bulma held up a finger. "I can make a detonater device!" She exclaimed. "It would be easy! All you guys need to do is go and find the androids, and then try to keep close track of them." Vegeta got up to leave to find the androids, but was stopped by Bulma. "Not you, young man! I need to talk with you privately!" She exclaimed. She grabbed a strong hold of his arm to keep him in place.  
Vegeta whirled around and looked into her ocean blue eyes. "What do you want, woman!? I have to find those androids!" He sneered. Bulma laughed. "Okay, Okay! Just hang on and let me talk to you." She led him into Master Roshi's bedroom. As soon as she closed the door, everyone put their ears against the outside of the door to eavesdrop on Vegeta and Bulma's conversation.  
  
"Veggie... how come you've been acting so strange lately?" Bulma asked. "It's like you've been avoiding my affections." Vegeta chuckled. "Yeah, you think?" He asked. "I don't know what I was thinking when I was... Fond of you! When I reached that planet and became a Super Saiyan, everything just sort of changed." He was about to get up and leave, but Bulma placed a hand on his arm. "Please, Vegeta. Please stay and let me talk to you. We have so much to catch up on. You're my husband, remember?"  
This caused Vegeta to stop and reconsider leaving. He sat back down. "I... Know I'm your husband. And... Bulma... when I went to that planet I was technically leaving you. But I was so sad before I left... " He said, his voice getting a tad softer. "And... I honestly don't know if I'll move back in with you when we've killed these androids. It's something to think about, though... Because when I first saw your face after my return... I felt like crying. I still do feel like crying because... I thought for a while that I'd never see you again."  
Bulma noticed that Vegeta was starting to spill his feelings out. *Good! He's starting to talk to me like I'm his wife again!* She thought. She saw Vegeta clear his throat as if something were irritating it. Was he about to cry? Bulma saw the tears brim up at his eyelids and she felt instant sympathy. She wrapped her arms around her husband's strong neck. "Oh, Vegeta! There's no need for crying Cupcake!" She felt Vegeta flinch under her old nick name for him. He instantly put a hand on hers. "Unhand me." He demanded. "Now." When she didn't unhand him he didn't do anything. He missed her hugging him up like this so much... He missed her kissing him and her touch so that he could hardly breathe. Joy had found him again, but he couldn't and wouldn't let it consume him. "Let go of me!" He ordered, with a little bit more of a sharper voice. He felt Bulma run her hand up his back and into his shirt. "Come on, Vegeta, it's been so long! We both want it, right?" She asked. "Right." Vegeta answered with a shaky and unsure voice. "But the others... They're right outside!" He protested. "I don't want to have... Intercourse with the others! They'll know that something is going on! And you're a human woman!"  
Bulma pushed him back on the couch into the laying position. "Being a human woman has not bothered you before." She said. She grabbed the band of his pants and yanked them down to his ankles. "The door! Go and lock it first!" He whispered. Bulma giggled. "It's locked, Veggie-Head." She said. Vegeta lunged up and grabbed his mate around the waist, and then kissed her as hard as he could on the mouth. His exploring hands went up the back of her shirt. He fondled with the snaps on her bra until he finally got them undone. "I wish you'd wear those sports bra thingys." He said. "It'd be much easier." After undoing her bra, he slipped that and her shirt over her head at the same time. Then, Bulma yanked off his pointy boots, socks, then his pants. Now for his underwear.  
She yanked them off and then fondled around in her jeans pockets for the condoms she kept with her. (If I were Vegeta I'd confront Bulma and ask her exactly why she keeps condoms in her jeans.) "Here." She said. Vegeta, in a sexually cute way, started to struggle to put the peice of rubber over his manlyhood. When he finally acheived this goal, he thrust Bulma down on top of him and began to unbutton her khaki jeans.  
  
"What are they doing? I don't hear talking anymore..." Piccolo said, who had his large green ear against the door. Trunks stomped a foot. "HEY! We should be using this time to locate the androids instead of listening in on my parents who are probably having sex about now." He said. But the Z warriors didn't listen. "What do you think's gonna happen?" Gohan asked. They heard Goku say, "I WANNA HEAR, I WANNA HEAR!" from the bedroom.  
"SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO SLEEP, GOKU!!" Chi-Chi yelled. Trunks rolled his eyes and walked out the door, and then blasted off to go and find the androids.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were in the middle of the dastardly deed when Vegeta all the sudden remembered something. "Bulma... Wait! The others are probably outside listening in on us right now!" He exclaimed. "Oh, you worry too much Punkin! Just relax and enjoy the ride!" Bulma said, as she kissed Vegeta's cheeks and rocked her hips. Vegeta let out a lion groan as he got caught up in pleasure. *Just this one time, and then I can pretend that she's not even alive.* He thought. He finally bit her on the shoulder. "Earth to Bulma! I want to get up!" He said. Bulma's hips slowed and stopped. "Why? We're right in the middle!" Bulma cried. Vegeta shrugged. "So?" Vegeta sat up and began to put his pants on.  
"But... Don't you want to have 1,000 orgasms? Don't you miss me from the three months you were gone?" Bulma pleaded. Vegeta didn't listen. He just slid his shirt on over his head and then stretched his back. "Sorry." He said. "Now put your bra on, huh?" Vegeta saw that she was now crying too hard to put her bra on. Vegeta sighed and grabbed her bra, then began fastening it around her breasts. "Vegeta, how could you be like this? You're fickle! I think you're just in on it for the sex! I think you don't even love me the way that I love you!" She said. Vegeta shrugged. "Could be so. I'm not so sure, though." He said.He put her shirt on. "Now put your pants on." He ordered. She obediantly did as he told her. "Vegeta... I love you." She told him. "So please, PLEASE, quit acting like such a jerk! Please, just be the way you were before-" She was startled as Vegeta straddled her on the couch. She smiled and looked up into his eyes, but then realized that the look in his eyes was not simply playful lust. There was deceivement in them, too. And evil. Bulma grew scared.  
  
Vegeta saw the woman's fear in her big blue eyes. He just kept on frowning at her, though. He saw she was scared of the power he held over her, and that with just one flick of his wrist he could end her miserable life. But then the sparkling hope that she was his wife came to her mind.  
She slowly but surely moved her hand up to his face, where her fingers made contact with the skin of his cheek. She saw Vegeta tense a little, but that same evil glare stayed on his face, that glare that said 'One move and you're dead.' Bulma slowly stroked his cheek with her fingertips, hoping for him to change his mind and not kill her. He eventually collapsed onto her and buried his face in her chest. Bulma felt warmness as tears began to flow. "Vegeta...-?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
Bulma recoiled her hand, which had been rubbing at his back. "Oh... Ok." She said. But she didn't. She began to stroke his soft black hair with her hand. Her hand stopped at a mat in his hair. Was it dried blood from his fight? Bulma shuddered. Vegeta wasn't crying very hard; for he wasn't making the little animal noises and his body wasn't hitching. She sat up and left him laying on the couch. As she was walking out, she heard Vegeta say, "Come back."  
  
Bulma turned around and looked at him. "Why?" She asked. "I thought that you wanted to cry by yourself?" Her husband slowly sat up as he regained his composure. "Sorry. I just missed your touch so much... Hopefully something like this will never happen again." Vegeta wiped the tears out of his eyes with the back of a fist and proceeded to walk out of Master Roshi's bedroom, followed by Bulma.  
  
"We heard it all." Piccolo said. "We heard every single grunt and groan along the way." Vegeta was shocked. "Nothing happened between me and this peice of moldy pond scum! Why did you even think I'd screw her?" He asked. Everyone was silent as Bulma went and silently sat on the couch. "Me and Vegeta were simply talking." She said. Vegeta made out tears in her voice. He was instantly sorry about the moldy pond scum remark, but he wasn't going to come out and say it with everyone hanging around. Just then, the telephone rang. Bulma picked it up. "Hello?" She asked. It was Trunks.  
"Mom! I need you to come out to the woods next to Gingertown immedeantly! I'll be waiting at the head of it!"  
"Wait Wait Wait.... Back up! Why do you want to meet me there?"  
"Because... I went to Gingertown and... It was HORRIBLE, Mother! There were people's cloths all over the streets... but no people! I mean NONE!"  
"Oh... And why do you need me, then?"  
"Because I found a spaceship."  
"Okay, I'll be right there. Bye, son!" Bulma hung up the phone. "I've got to go and help Trunks with something. He says he found a spaceship out in the woods next to Gingertown and needs my help." She said, grabbing her purse. "Baby Trunks is with Mom, right?" Chi- Chi nodded. "Yes."  
"I want to come, too, Bulma!" Gohan said. "It'd be wise to bring me along because I can protect you." Bulma nodded. "If it would be all right with Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi? What do you say to that?" She asked. But she could tell by the look Chi-Chi wore what the answer was.  
  
"THERE'S NO WAY MY SON IS COMING ON A DANGEROUS MISSION LIKE THAT! WHAT IF A BIG, UGLY ALIEN WERE TO JUMP OUT AND RIP HIS HEAD OFF?"  
  
Everybody laughed at her hypothesis. "What if someone were to come with us and supervise?" Bulma asked. "Then would you let him come?" Chi-Chi started to give it some thought. "Hmm... I guess so. But not someone weak. Someone strong. Like Vegeta."  
Vegeta's jaw dropped. "ME? You want ME to help Bulma watch Kakarott's son? No way! If Kakarott were any kind of a good father than he'd supervise." He sneered. Bulma slapped her husband across the face as hard as she could. "Stop being such a jerk, Vegeta! Goku's sick and you know it! Come with us, or I'll tear down the Gravity Room!!" Vegeta sheepeshly hung his head. "Oh, fine. I'll come." He griped. "I'll go try and find the androids." Piccolo said.  
  
Vegeta was flying Bulma to meet Trunks, Gohan following behind them. Bulma kept on bucking Vegeta in the sides to make him go faster. "Ya, horsey, ya!!" She said. Vegeta grabbed her feet and squeezed them painfully. "Don't you kick on me, woman!" He griped. Bulma tousled his soft black hair. "I'm just playing with you, I don't mean to be an asshole!" She said. Vegeta slapped her hand away. "Well, don't play with me then." He said. It wasn't long until he saw his future son, waving his arms about. "Dad! Mom! Gohan! Down here!" He shouted.  
"We're not blind, boy!" Vegeta yelled down at Trunks. He landed, followed by Gohan. Bulma climbed off of Vegeta's back. "Okay, Trunks, where was this spaceship that you found?" She asked. "Somewhere deep in the forest. Follow me." Trunks began to walk into the woods.  
"You're sure there's nothing dangerous, aren't you Trunks?" Gohan asked. Trunks nodded. "Pretty sure." Vegeta was walking in the back of the group with his arms crossed and looking out for anything dangerous. His keen eyes had came across about a dozen snakes, about two scorpians and a rat. He realized that he'd have to watch out for Bulma, whose hearing and eyes weren't half as good as his were. "Guys, watch your step." He finally spoke up, in a stony voice. "I wouldn't want to have to hear you whine if you got bitten by something." Bulma just rolled her eyes. "Just hurry and catch up, Veggie-Poo." She said. Vegeta ran up and pinched her for calling him Veggie-Poo. "Ouch!" She squealed. She looked down at her arm where he'd pinched her. She was getting a mark. "You left a mark, you idiot!" She said. Vegeta smirked.  
  
They soon stopped in a clearing. "How come we're stopping?" Gohan asked. "I don't see a space ship anywhere at all." Trunks, baffled, threw his hands in the air. "Because I can't seem to find the space ship! I lost it! We're going to have to split up!" They heard Vegeta's so familiar icy chuckle from behind them. "You idiot! A true saiyan warrior would know the way he's going. Stupid fool." He sneered. Bulma turned around and walked up to him. "Be nice, Okay? Just this once?" She asked. Vegeta turned his head to the side, stuck his nose up in the air, and closed his eyes with a 'Hmph.' Bulma just shrugged and walked back up towards her son. "Trunks do you really think that splitting up is a good idea? I mean-- what if something came out of that space ship?" She asked. "And what if the space ship you found was your own?"  
Trunks slapped a hand to his forehead. "It's not! This one was all covered with moss like it'd been there for some time! And I'm not sure this is a good idea... But we have to in order to find the space ship!!!" Bulma sighed. She turned to her husband, who was still in his same snobby position. "Vegeta, do you think splitting up would be a good idea? Common sense seems to be your strong point."  
Vegeta opened his eyes and whirled his head around towards his three companions. "Of course it's a stupid idea to split up! But, of course, we'll probably never find that spaceship unless we DO part company." He said. Everybody thought about this fact. "Okay." Bulma said. "We can split up. Trunks takes north, I'm East, Gohan south and Veggie west." Vegeta scowled at the word 'Veggie' but went West anyways.  
  
Vegeta was looking around in the western part of the forest. He was seeing more and more snakes as he got deeper into the woods. *What if Bulma got bit by one of those snakes? Because we split up, Nobody would be able to help her and humans can DIE from such as that!* He got really scared and thought about venturing east for his wife. But he scratched that and continued West. *What if something WAS in that space ship that Trunks claimed he found? What if it's what caused those people in Gingertown to vanish mysteriously without a trace except for their clothes? Or maybe there's a nudist beach downtown? Who knows?* It was soon that an unfamilar scent wafted across his nose. It smelled really REALLY bad, so putrid it made Vegeta's stomach roll. "Oh goodness, what is that?" He asked himself, grabbing his stomach and wretching into an open palm. All that came out was saliva, though.  
"I've got to find out what that smell is before I throw up!" He exclaimed. He started to run down the path, following his strong saiyan nose towards the scent. Everytime the smell got stronger his stomach ache grew worse and his head's spinning accelerated. Soon, he had to stop and rest. "Ugghh...." He groaned, suddenly feeling very sick to his stomach. The smell was still wafting on stronger and stronger. "Could that smell be what came out of that spaceship?" He moaned. Soon, he flew up in the air and started to fly towards the smell. When he reached it it was a horrible sight.  
It looked like animal droppings, but they were much bigger than any human animal would make. There was specks of bone in it, and Vegeta made out a few streaks of blood and brains. "What the hell?" He said. It really smelled something awful, too. Vegeta was breaking out in a cold sweat from the stench. "I've never heard of an animal who shits this large!" He said. "Or was it an animal... could it have been something that came out of the spaceship?" It was then he realized that he'd most likely have to get a sample of the droppings. But he didn't have anything to put a sample in, except... his shirt, or maybe a boot... Vegeta ripped his shirt off. "Okay. Here goes. I'm ruining my shirt, but..." He put the shirt around his fist and then grabbed a huge hunk of the droppings, wretching from the smell. He wrapped the shirt as tightly around the droppings, and then started to carry it even farther west to see if maybe the creature was there. That then got him to thinking that if the creature pooped here, it had to have BEEN here. So that meant he was on the right track. He continued to walk through the brush.  
  
Vegeta got very nervous when he reached a place in the woods where it was very very dark, so dark his keen eyes could barely see. But he got even more nervous when he felt a dangerously large ki and heard footsteps. He stopped in his tracks and whirled around to where he felt the ki.  
There, staring at him from the darkness, were two lantern-yellow eyes. The eyes didn't look human nor animal- they looked like some kind of a mutant. Vegeta was so scared he couldn't move. He heard the creature chuckle in a scary voice. Was this the creature that had escaped from the spaceship? "Hello, Vegeta." He heard the creature say. Vegeta was so scared that he almost peed himself. He finally brought up the courage to speak.  
"Huh-Huh-Who are you?" He stammered. "How do you know my name?" He took a step froward towards the creature and went Super Saiyan. The creature just chuckled again. "If I were you, I wouldn't take a step closer to me." It said. Vegeta smirked. "Oh really? What if I were to ki blast you into smitherins, hm? What would you think then?"  
That eerie laugh again. Vegeta covered his ears. "Stop!" He screamed, and lit up a ki blast. But as soon as he lit it up, he felt a terrible stinging and burning pain in his right side. He groaned with pain and clapped a hand to his side. To his startlement, he felt a long appendage... with it's tip jammed in his side. Vegeta all the sudden began to feel weak and dizzy. "Help! HELP!" He yelled, not caring about his pride at this moment. He screamed as he felt somemore of his energy be sapped from him. He began to rip at the thing's appendage. He heard it's chuckle as he started seeing in tunnel vision. The horrible burning pain in his side, where the appendage was injected, hurt more and more with each second. "HEEELP!!" He squealed. His prayers were answered. The creature all the sudden pulled out it's appendage, turned tail and ran. Vegeta made out the shape of it, and noticed that the end of the tail was a sharp pointed needle. What he had stuck into him. Vegeta clasped a hand to his side. *I need to get into the light to see the wound.* He said. It was just as he was thinking this that Trunks ran up. "Dad, are you Okay? I heard your screams and scared whatever it was away."  
"Bring me into some light... hurry. NOW!" Vegeta ordered. Trunks loyally did as he was told, but shrank back in horror when he saw Vegeta's wound. "Oh, Father... What did you DO?" He asked. Vegeta layed down on his back. He felt sickly and feverish. "This THING... It sunk the end of it's tail into me and started to sap my energy or something!" He said. "I started to feel woozy, and I was about to faint. I'm lucky you're smart enough to come when you did." He groaned as the wound throbbed. What was that thing that did this horrible thing to him?  
"I'll carry you while we find Mom and Gohan. It's not safe travelling around alone when that thing is loose. I bet it came out of the spaceship and killed all the people in Gingertown." Trunks scooped his father up baby- style, against the protests of Vegeta. But Vegeta was so weak he couldn't thrash and scream so he didn't have much of a choice. "Hurry up, boy." He urged. Trunks began to fly through the forest as fast as he could.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________  
  
Uh oh! What's gonna happen to Vegeta? I'm sure you already know WHO sapped our poor Veggie's strength, but he'll be fine next chapter after a little Bulma-fix! Sounds good! And what happens when Android #17 is absorbed by Cell? Find out in the next chappie!!  
  
luv, -luvssaintbernards 


	21. Cell's TRANSFORMATION?

Chapter the twenty-first  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________  
  
"Vegeta! Oh my gosh, what happened?" Bulma screamed, as Trunks toted his father up to Bulma. Vegeta fought his way away from Trunks. "I'm fine now, Sheesh!" He said. He was feeling fine now, but he was still scared. That was so... scary, having a creature wandering around who could do that to someone! And what about Gohan? They hadn't been able to find him!  
"How come you don't have your shirt on, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. It was then that Vegeta remembered the droppings he'd picked up. "Oh yeah! I found something I think we should look at." He pulled the bundle of shirt and crap out of his pocket and threw it to Trunks. "Oh God Dad... what IS it? It smells like death!" He exclaimed. Vegeta nodded. "I think it's the... waists... of that creature that stung me. It really smelled; I thought I was going to throw up." Bulma and Trunks were laughing; for Vegeta looked like someone had stuck trash under his nose. "Oh, shut up." He said. Trunks unwrapped the crap and instantly fell over, fainted. "Trunks!" Bulma exclaimed in worry as she bent down to help her son. Vegeta snickered. "Idiot. I told him it stunk." Then he walked over and sat down at the base of the tree while Trunks regained his conciousness.  
  
"Eew... that looks like blood streaks." Bulma observed. "And human bone! I might need to run tests on this... this... this... specimen." She took the shirt/crap away from Trunks, wrapped it back up in a discusted manner and then stuffed it in her pocket. She went and sat down by Vegeta under the tree. Her husband was sleeping. Bulma figured he was tired, if the creature had sapped his energy like Trunks said it had. It began to rain very hard.  
"Oh great... We've just got to find Gohan! Chi-Chi will freak if anything were to happen to him. And why you and Vegeta weren't able to sense his ki we'll never know." Bulma said to Trunks. "And this rain isn't exactly helping ANY of us healthwise." However, Trunks didn't want to leave until they found that space ship AND the creature that had mercilessly attacked his father. "We're not leaving yet." He said. "I'm going to go find Gohan. You stay RIGHT HERE with Vegeta until I get back, all right? I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."  
Bulma smiled. "Sure, Trunks, I'll stay right here beside Veggie!" Trunks waved good bye and then ran off into the woods, leaving Bulma and the sleeping Vegeta alone.  
  
Bulma was getting scared; for the rain and the darkness of the forest was enough to drive anyone mad. The rain was causing her hair to weigh down and her make up to run-ruining her beauty so to say. She sighed and rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder. "Why can't you be a good, protective husband?" She muttered. She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard a strange noise coming from the brush just north of her. Her big blue eyes gradually popped open, and she found herself staring at a huge and ugly green monster. We all know this monster to be known as First Form Cell, but Bulma didn't know that now did she? She freaked out and grabbed Vegeta with both arms. "Vegeta! Vegeta! Wake up!!" She cried. But Vegeta only stirred a bit. "Vegeta!" She shreiked, right in his ear. No dice. She began to sob helplessly, for she was sure that now was her true time to die. Cell chuckled that same icy chuckle he'd used with Vegeta. "I don't think shaking him will work very well. He's out like a light I imagine. I got more than half of his life force!" He took a step towards the frightened girl.  
"Please don't hurt me! I have a husband and a baby son!" Bulma whimpered. "And you've already taken enough from Vegeta, so please, just... leave us alone. There's a nice guy named Yamcha, and I'd be pleased if you'd-"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Bulma instantly shut her mouth. "I've had enough LIVES. Didn't you see Gingertown? I just need to know the location of the androids." Cell said. Bulma hesitated. *What does he want with the androids?*She thought. But, she crossed her arms and stood her ground. "There is absolutely no way that I am telling you where the androids are!!" She griped. Cell looked stunned at how headstrong the woman was. Obviously the wife of Vegeta. "Very well then. I'll start by taking your husband's life, and then if you still won't tell me than I'll take yours." He said. He started towards Vegeta with his tail waving menacingly behind him. When he launched his tail at Vegeta, Vegeta's eyes popped open and he grabbed the monster's tail. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked. With one strong motion of his arm, Cell's tail was popped off and in his hand. "Yes! Ha Ha!" He cheered. He threw the bleeding extremity behind him and smirked. "Let's see how well you do without that thing!"  
  
"Vegeta, you're awake!" Bulma was saying. But Vegeta wasn't paying any attention to her. He was just looking at the monster in surprise. It was rejenerating its tail. " Hey!" Vegeta shouted. "Only... NAMEKIANS have that power!" The monster just smirked, and then fled through the woods. Instead of taking after it Vegeta just threw a rock. Then he ambled back over to his spot by the tree.  
"Vegeta, you saved me!" Bulma said, still bawling. When Vegeta sat down she jumped into him and hugged him as tight as she could. "Thank you so much! He was going to kill you, and then kill me, and-" Bulma stopped in the middle of her sentence when she noticed that Vegeta wasn't pushing her off or anything at all like he usually did now. Bulma just continued to cry into his chest. "Thank you so, so much!!" She cried. Vegeta stroked her blue locks. "Any time," Vegeta said, "Unless they'res anyone else around." Bulma looked up, smiled at him and then planted him a huge kiss on his lips. Vegeta tugged his head away. "I heard Cell say something about wanting to know the locations of the androids. Why is that? Do you know?" He asked. Bulma shook her head. "No, I don't. It's weird." She said. Then, they had a romantic moment as they waited for Trunks to come back with Gohan.  
  
Trunks and Gohan came back soon. Gohan had been attacked by Cell, but his wounds were no worse than Vegeta's were. "Me and Gohan have a prediction that the reason the monster wants to find the androids is so that he can absorb their abnormally powerful life force and destroy everything. If our prediction is true, then we need to stop that from happening at all cost." Geeta stood up and crossed his arms. "But are you certain that this is the purpose he wants to find the position of the androids?" He asked.  
Trunks shook his head. "No, but it's a prediction. We need to go and find the androids, and try to warn them that we predict this. Better safe than sorry, as I always say." Bulma walked up to Vegeta's side and grabbed his hand. Vegeta was going to jerk away but then he saw that Trunks was not really paying any attention to Bulma and he's body language. "So what do you suppose we do? Find the androids and TEAM UP with them to beat that... creature? But why? They're EVIL, you said, and you said they completly destroyed your future..."  
  
"Yes, but that other thing can destroy the world even faster than they can!"  
  
Vegeta just shut up when he said this. Bulma stepped forward. "Do you still want me to work on those detonation devices?" She asked. Trunks nodded. "Sure. I'll take Vegeta; but you take Gohan home so Chi-Chi won't get mad. Me and Vegeta will see you around- IF we don't get our heads blown off." Then, he and Vegeta waved goodbye. But Bulma wasn't so ready to let her husband go. She ran up and grabbed his arm as he was about to leave. "What if they hurt you and Trunks, Vegeta? I don't want to lose my husband and my son!"  
Vegeta jerked at his arm. "We won't get killed, sissy woman! Now let go of me!" He shouted. Bulma released his arm obediantly. "Good bye, Vegeta. Good bye, Trunks." She said, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. Then she threw her capsule down and her flying machine popped out. As it was flying away, she waved at them. Vegeta just gave a small two-finger salute and then flew off with Trunks.  
  
"We've been searching for hours and still no sign of the androids." Trunks said. "But where could they possibly be? I know they were driving a milk truck to get around on the street." Vegeta just kept scanning the ground with his eyes. Eventually they saw a milk truck, being driven like a maniac down the road. Android 17 hadn't exactly tooken Driver's Ed. "That's gotta be them. Come on; let's get them off of the road." Trunks zoomed down and planted himself into standing position on the hood of the car, his landing so hard it made dents in the car's hood. The car began to swerve out of control and it finally ran off the side of the road and into a lake. The two androids flew out of the car before it hit the water and landed a few feet away from Trunks and Vegeta.  
"Yes... Now we can finish our battle, beautiful." Vegeta said to Android #18. She frowned at him. "I don't want to hear your horny desires, I want to hear WHY you aren't already ripping my hair out! Any smart girl would know that you would have simply ki blasted the whole car with us in it instead of running it off the road. They'res something you want from us." She said. Trunks glanced at Vegeta, and Vegeta glanced back at Trunks. Vegeta inhaled deeply and said, "We need you to team up with us for very smart reasons. We can protect you and you can protect us." The android's laughter was the next thing heard. "You REALLY think we'd team up with YOU?" A hysterical android 17 asked. "You-- your reason was stupid! I think we should just kill you instead of listening to any more of this dribble."  
  
Vegeta got mad. "You WILL listen to what we have to say, or we WILL let that creature out there have you as shish-ca-bobs! For some reason he wants to locate you. Trunks found his ship; I found his dung; and Bulma found him. Well, actually I found him first but he attacked me." The androids still didn't understand what Vegeta and Trunks were trying to say. "That alien is out to get you, and we need to stop him from doing it. One poke from that tail of his and he'll have you! You should see Gingertown!!"  
  
Both androids just rolled their eyes. "Say it from the beginning, stupid." #18 said to poor Trunks. Trunks got sad. "Okay. I will. I found this ship earlier today that we think might belong to the alien that Vegeta found in the woods. The alien had a needle on its tail, in which it used to absorb power, and he also said he's the one who caused Gingertown to vanish. We think that he wants to absorb the both of you because it'll make him stronger; regular humans don't. Only androids made from a human base." The androids were still scratching their heads after Trunks's somewhat thourough explanation. "Come again?" #17 said. Vegeta sighed. He could tell this was going to take a LONG time.  
  
After a while, #18 and #17 finally got it. "Oh... Okay. Uh... Can we think upon this or something? Because, beleive it or not, you'd be dead by now if you hadn't have put such an impact on us. That's progress, really." #17 said. He and his sister walked a ways over and started to discuss things. Vegeta snickered. "This is just great. We're going to let that freak absorb them, right?" He asked. Trunks stomped a foot.  
"NO, IDIOT! WE NEED THEM ON OUR SIDE IN ORDER TO BEAT THE ALIEN, AND THEN WE CAN KILL THEM! IF WE LET HIM ABSORB THEM THAN WE'D BE DIGGING OUR OWN GRAVES!!" Trunks shreiked. Vegeta decided he'd shut up until the androids were done discussing on the matter. They finally walked over to Trunks and Vegeta. "We've agreed on the matter to become your TEMPORARY compainions, meaning we can break the bond." Android 18 said. "The moment he's dead, you will be too unless you can somehow have a miracle and beat us."  
Trunks held out a hand. "Shake on it first, to make sure you're not liying." He said to the android. Android 18 gave him her hand and they shook on it. Trunks realized just how much he enjoyed holding the drop-dead gorgeous woman's hand, but he didn't say anything. "Now you." Trunks said to #17. #17 walked on over and gave Trunks his hand. They shook on it. "Vegeta! You too!" #18 said. "I know how you are. You could betray us all any second." Vegeta just turned his head away from them. "Hmph. I don't want to have anything to do with this mess. It's absurd." But he immedeantly changed his mind when android 18 came up to him, wrapped her arms around him and pressed her balloony chest against his own. "If you agree on the deal, I'll give you a kiss." She said. "Not a little peck; a BIG, SLOPPY one. One that will leave you stuttering. And, if you act now, I'll throw in a bit of good sex." Vegeta was utterly stunned. *I'm freaking married.* He thought. He just looked at her face, stunned by her beauty. Trunks and #17 were laughing together like old friends. Vegeta pushed her off of him. "All....right. The kiss, but no sex. I'm married you know." He stuck out his hand and turned his head. She shook his hand, and then so did #17.  
The next thing Vegeta knew was that he was getting the best kiss of his life, but when he realized it was happening it was over and she was starting to walk back over to her brother.  
  
"Okay , the alien should be somewhere in that woods that we searched through with Bulma and Gohan." Trunks stated. "Let's divide into partners this time; single is too dangerous. I'll take #17 and Vegeta, you go with #18." Vegeta stuttered. "Why can't YOU go with her? I want to go with YOU! Let them go together!" He griped. Even though he DID want to go with her for obvious reasons he didn't want to make it clear. "No, Vegeta. If the androids are together by themselves they may deceive us. You go with #18 and try to make friends... or more." That led to more laughter by Trunks and #17. Vegeta growled. "Oh... Just come on, woman, and let's get this over with." He and #18 took off to the north, while Trunks and #17 got the south. Vegeta was really starting to miss Bulma.  
  
"So...what am I looking for? How does it look?" #18 asked Vegeta as they walked through the woods.Vegeta shurgged. "Anything that looks like a MONSTER! Goodness, I always thought Bulma was fibbing when she said blondes are dumb." The android frowned at Vegeta's remark and then turned her head back down to watch her feet as she walked. It was quite obvious that they both didn't feel comfortable around eachother. Vegeta was scared that he'd blush if he looked at her, and she was scared that he'd try to feel her up again.  
"I'm tired! I want to find somewhere to sit down and rest my feet." #18 complained after about 15 minutes. Vegeta growled. "What now? You've already complained that 'The wind was messing your hair up' and that 'your mascara was running!'" The android simply turned around and sat on a log. She crossed her legs in a lady-like fashion and then stared up at her companion, who was of course non other than our handsome prince. "You know, Princey... You're one hot son of a bitch. Your wife isn't here, and my brother's not here, so what do you say we-" Vegeta's gaze snapped immedeantly to her. "WHAT?! ARE YOU IMPLIYING THAT I HAVE SEX WITH YOU? NO WAY!" He snapped. She just smiled sweetly at him. "hey, I was just offering..." Vegeta growled and turned his back to her. "The sooner we find the alien the better." He murmured. He could just imagine what Bulma would say if she caught him screwing around with an android. "Do androids even get PREGNANT? Because if they don't, I guess that means you have all the freedom you want to be a hooker."  
He kicked a pine cone. "I'm going to go that way. If your poor feet are up to it, then I guess you could tag along." She obediantly got up and started to follow Vegeta. Vegeta was starting to get very uncomfortable. "You have a very nice ass. How'd you get it?" She asked Vegeta as she walked behind him. Vegeta whirled around and prepared to slap her. "Shut UP, you hussy! ARGH, I can't wait until I get rid of you!" He stared in her eyes, breathing hard. "One more comment about my... assets, and you're going to get it." He then whirled around and started to walk. His tagalong caught right up to him. "What, can't you take a compliment?" She asked. Vegeta shrugged. "Only non sexual ones."  
  
Vegeta was getting tired of this. He pulled out the little cell phone Bulma had given him and started trying to figure out how to work it. The beautiful woman was charming him and making him think indecent thoughts. "Do you know how to work cell phones?" He asked #18, who was throwing rocks at squirrels. "No. They weren't invented before I was put in that stupid chamber that I woke up out of." She said. Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes. She was STILL just as useless as she'd ever been! He just started pushing in the numbers that Bulma made him memorize just in case he ever learned how to use a phone, and put it up to his ear like he always saw Bulma do. To his surprise he heard it ring. "Yes." He silently chanted.  
Soon, the sweet voice of his wife answered, "Hello?" Vegeta could almost cry from hearing her voice. He missed her so much; how instead of using sexual and uncomfortable words like the android did, she'd use sweet and loving ones. Of course, he knew the android didn't love him; she just thought he was a handsome peice of ass. And during their battle, she'd probably been just trying to tease him and make him an easier target. "Bulma?" Vegeta asked. He was keeping up the apperance that he wasn't very happy to see her so that the android wouldn't laugh at him. "Yes, Punkin, it's me. If I might ask, why'd you call? You aren't... worried, are you?" She asked. *Duh. Of course I'm worried.* vegeta thought. But instead, he answered, "No. Why would I be worried? I was just calling to tell you that I'm looking for the alien, and Trunks made me team up with this hussy android and I want you to be here so that she doesn't try anything!"  
He noticed the android look up when he said this. Vegeta smirked at her and then got his serious expression back on. "Vegeta, I can't come out there. I'm working on something! But, I need to tell you something. I did a scan on the...fices you gave me, and it shows an extraterrestrial called Cell created by Dr. Gero.... WITH YOUR CELLS IN IT!!"  
  
Vegeta was shocked. HIS cells? In that monster? It was then that he remembered the being's ability to rejenerate lost body parts. "Does he by any chance have Piccolo's genes, too?" Vegeta asked softly. Bulma answered back immedeantly. "Uh-huh! AND Goku and Frieza's!!" She howled. Vegeta had to keep himself from dropping the phone. "But how? HOW could he have gotten our cells? Beleive me; if Dr.Gero was trying to take my cells then I'd definitely know about it."  
"I don't know, I don't KNOW." Bulma said. "I just want you to come home! I'm so worried... having you out where Cell and the androids could destroy you! Please come back home, Vegeta! I know you left me.... But come back!" Vegeta hung up the cell phone as she said this. *Come back... Come back... should I? I mean... I don't think... I don't KNOW!* Vegeta stomped his foot and then started to walk off. The android followed him. "You look disturbed. What did your 'wife' say?" She asked. Vegeta didn't answer her. It was none of her business anyhow. "Let's just get this over with, o.k?" He asked. "No more dumb questions. We're allied enemies here."  
  
Night time approached Vegeta and Android #18 about two hours later. Vegeta didn't feel comfortable sleeping and knowing that Cell was roaming about with that needle tail that he could stick into people. Vegeta stopped walking and turned to #18. "We need to stop and make camp up here." He said. "We don't want the darkness to blind us in the woods. I could get struck by a poisenous snake."  
The android stopped and layed down on the ground. "Glad you finally said it. I need to catch some z's myself. We should take turns keeping up watch." She said. She took off her jacket and used it as a pillow. "It's pitch dark out here. You might want to make a fire, princey-boy." Vegeta scowled at her taunting name towards him. She didn't like him and he didn't like her, so she was ready to make his time with her a living hell. "We're finding Trunks and #17 tomorrow. I can't stand being near a peice of junkyard scrap metal one day longer." Veggie mumbled as he piled up some sticks and hit them with a ki blast, causing a fire to start. "And I'm not keeping watch. Unlike you and your brother I can sense Cell's ki. If he comes close then I can probably sense him in my sleep and wake up like I did earlier; unless I'm in a deep sleep. You could probably sense him too." He pulled off his shirt, watching the android's blue eyes widen. "Wow. You've got the best muscles I've ever seen."  
When Vegeta pulled off his pants too to sleep in his underwear like he usually did her eyes almost bugged out of her head. Vegeta quickly curled up in a ball. "If you're cold, why don't you sleep in your clothes, you retard?" She asked again. Vegeta just shut his eyes and snuggled up next to the fire. It made a pleasant warmness on his back that calmed him. It calmed his mind almost as much as Bulma did when she would hold him in her arms and sing to him. Vegeta missed Bulma so much and wanted to move in with her so much that tears came into his eyes. And it was the android's fault he was in this misery. He never would have fallen in love with Bulma if he hadn't have moved in to train in the Gravity Room. The cold and shivering Vegeta finally managed to get warm enough by the fire to go into a restless sleep with many dreams.  
  
Vegeta woke up in the pitch blackness of 1:00 AM at night. His sleep had been filled with nightmares of Cell sticking him with that needle tail and taking his life force away, and Vegeta had woken up breathing hard, thinking Cell was after him. But then he'd remember that it'd only been a dream and that Cell was probably a long ways from there. If he had been looking for the androids then he of course would have went somewhere other than a woods to look. Vegeta didn't rise from his somewhat cramped position; instead he barely peeked open his eyes and looked around. Their fire had gone out by now leaving their area very dark. He couldn't even see #18 it was so dark. Vegeta, with his keen hearing, heard lots of animals and things... but no Cell. His ki was not showing.  
Vegeta closed his eyes to go back night-night. Bulma showed vividly in his mind. "Bulma..." He mumbled as he began to drift into sleep again. If she were here, she'd be helping him get back to sleep by singing to him, or cooing to him... something. She wouldn't leave him alone in the darkness like this. When he went back to sleep, all his dreams were about Bulma. About Bulma dancing like she always wanted too, except this time her clumsiness did not show.  
  
"Get up, princey! Time to go and find your son and #17!" Vegeta heard the next morning. He sprung up and saw the android standing next to him with her same boring look on her face. Vegeta didn't speak to her; he just turned to find his clothing but could not find it anywhere. "What did you do with my shirt and pants? Hm?" He asked hatefully. She made a sad expression and then flew up and grabbed them out of the tree, where she'd placed them very high up. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask." She said. Vegeta scowled and began to walk. "Just come on." He griped. He was thinking about seeing Bulma's face again, and stroking that akward but beautiful blue hair. *I could play with that hair all I wanted if I would move back in with her.* He thought. He shook his head and continued walking. He tuned in to sense Trunks's ki. It wasn't very far; just about a mile away. "Trunks is about a mile away, meaning that #17 is too. Would you rather walk or fly?" Veggie asked.  
"Walk. It burns calories." His companion said. Vegeta shrugged. "All right, but I don't want to hear anything about 'tired feet'." He said. He and Android #18 started in on closing the distance between Trunks and they. "But aren't we supposed to be looking for Cell? I don't want him to kill me." #18 said. Vegeta gave a small giggle. He turned around, his arms crossed. "To tell you the truth, I WANT Cell to absorb you. When Trunks told me he thought Cell wanted to absorb you and your brother, my plan was to act as your teammate and then let Cell absorb you. But Trunks figured Cell would get stronger if he absorbed you and #17. So, I was stuck with this hopeless idea of travelling with a very attractive android in which I wish death upon." He gave a fake smile and then whirled around and began to walk again. #18 just looked after him for a moment, and then ran up to his side to begin bugging him again about his personal life.  
  
About an hour later Vegeta heard a rustling from not very far away from he and #18. "What was that?" He asked, frantic. Cell popped brightly in his mind, Cell who could just stick that tail in his leg out of the brush and Vegeta would be done for. He didn't sense Cell's ki, though. Could he be hiding it?  
  
"What was what? I didn't hear anything." The android said. She was whipping her head from side to side in a way that made Vegeta see her pretty neck and made her big chest bounce. Vegeta felt an erection coming on. "I thought I heard something. But I guess I'm just being stupid." Vegeta said. "It could have been a snake or something. Let's just walk on." So the android followed Vegeta as he walked on. But the closer they got towards Trunks and #17 Vegeta noticed another ki closing in on his son. "Something's wrong. I think maybe... Cell's coming to find Trunks and #17! He's going to absorb your brother!!" Vegeta shreiked, reality hitting him in his handsome face. "Come on! We've got to fly!" He blasted off and started to fly with the android following. But it was too late.  
When Trunks and #17 came into view, Trunks and #17 were madly trying to fend off Cell. Vegeta saw that his son was already badly beaten up and that #17 was getting that way. "Come on! Let's go help them!" #18 said, zooming down. Vegeta just stayed suspended in the air. He wanted the androids absorbed so he wasn't going to help them not be absorbed. His son was a weakling; and let weaklings work for themselves. Vegeta just sat back on a tree branch and chilled out.  
  
Trunks swiped hand for Cell's needle like tail, but he missed by a longshot. "Damn!" He exclaimed. Cell whirled around and punched him into a tree. Trunks hit with a slam, into the same tree that Vegeta had been sitting in. Vegeta lost his balance. "Whhoa!" He said, windmilling his arms. He fell on top of his son in a heap. "Stupid boy!" He snarled. He pushed himself off of Trunks and just stared at him. "You're so pitiful. It's hard to beleive I conceived you." Vegeta said. He was about to fly back in his tree when he felt Cell's fist hit him in the back of the head and send him flying into Trunks's body again. He pushed himself off and then flew at Cell, his foot jutted out to kick him. But Cell just grabbed his foot and twisted the ankle, making Vegeta scream out loud. "Father! Go somewhere else! Cell could kill us both-"  
  
"SHUT UP,BOY!!"  
  
Trunks obediantly shut his mouth. Vegeta stood in fighting stance, looking at the green monster. Both androids stood beside him to help him fight. That gave Vegeta an idea. He crossed his arms. "Hey, Cell!" He shouted.  
  
Trunks's mouth dropped open. "NO, FATHER!!" He screamed. "NO! DON'T! DON'T LET HIM ABSORB EVEN ONE OF THE ANDROIDS!" He jumped up and tackled Vegeta, shutting up his sentence. As Vegeta and Trunks lay in a jumbled and nearly unconcious heap, they saw Cell walk over to the androids. "No..." Vegeta heard Trunks mutter. Trunks tried to get up, but both legs were broken from his battle with Cell. Vegeta was just fine, but he wasn't about to get up and stop Cell from absorbing an android.  
Both androids rushed forward in preparation to beat him to death, but... Cell was faster. With one motion of his tail, it was jammed in Android #17's leg. "No!!" Trunks shouted. He tried to get up once more, but his legs failed him. Android #18 was kicking and punching Cell but couldn't make a mark. Her brother was being absorbed before her very eyes.  
  
Finally, #17 was gone. Just gone. There was no trace of him anywhere except for his clothing. "17!!" #18 shouted. Vegeta pushed himself out from under Trunks and crossed his arms. "Yes, I guess that takes care of- AGGGHHHH!!"  
The Cell standing in front of them was NOT the Cell that used to be. This Cell looked... different, and his ki was out the roof. Vegeta couldn't beleive what he had done.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
I know this was a bit short of a chapter, but I wanted to end it on that dramatic note. But aren't you glad that Vegeta didn't get hurt this time? Anyway, next chapter, Vegeta and Trunks go to fight 2nd stage Cell. (Oh no, I suck at fights!) There will be no hyperbolic time chamber for Vegeta and Trunks in this story; just SSJ2 for Vegeta and Trunks. Anyways, I'll try to put more romance between our couple in the next chapter. Bye!  
  
-luv, luvssaintbernards 


	22. Vegeta's regret

chapter the twenty-second  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
I thank the kind reveiwer (you know who you are) who provided me with the ideas for this chapter, and the abscence of the 'boring fight'. To be honest, I hate writing fights. LOL! And I'm sure the public hates reading them, so I'm going to start putting less fights in dis Geeta story. =)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta, Trunks and Android #18 all stared after Cell, who had flown off. "You could have stopped him, Father! Why didn't you?!" Trunks demanded. But Vegeta didn't answer. "Because I... I... Just shut up! Nothing bad happened so we're all cool!" He saw the android look at him; her hair all messed up and a tear rolling down her face. "You bastard." She said plainly. "You stinking-" Vegeta walked up and smacked her right in the face. "Shut up." He said. She kicked him in the balls as hard as she could. "You... I HATE YOU!! I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE THAT DEAL! I KNEW YOU'D LET CELL ABSORB US!! NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!"She shrieked. Vegeta snarled at her. He felt very guilty; that was for sure. Trunks was even looking at Vegeta with a look of hatred. "Well... one of the androids is gone. That's progress." Vegeta said. Then he flew off to go to the turtle house and maybe get to see Bulma there. Meanwhile, Trunks took Android #18 there too.  
  
"AHHHH!! ANDROID!" Yamcha screamed. "KILL HER! KILL HER!" Vegeta rolled his eyes."Trunks brought her here because we have a deal! Her brother was absorbed, so she's the only one left." He said. He noticed Krillin was making moon eyes at her. "Wow... Hello, there." He said. He was sure that the android flashed him a secret smile as she walked outside to sit on the porch. She didn't feel comfortable around the Z warriors.  
"Where's Bulma?" Vegeta asked. "I need to talk to her." Yamcha jutted a finger jealously towards the back room of Master Roshi's house. Everybody knew that Yamcha was very jealous of Vegeta because Vegeta had gotten to marry Bulma and get her pregnant. Yamcha had been left girlfriendless after Bulma dumped him. Vegeta swung open the door. "Honey, I'm home!" He joked. But he noticed Bulma didn't look very happy. Her head was in her hands and she was weeping. "Hey! Earth to my wife!" Vegeta said. Bulma looked up. "Hello, Punkin." She said. Vegeta smirked at her favorite nickname for him. When he sat down beside her she leaned into his shoulder to cry. "Oh Vegeta! I was so worried about you when you said you were teamed up with an android!" Vegeta patted her back. "Don't worry. I didn't let one suggestive thought hit her young, pretty mind. Everytime she asked me for sex I boldly turned it down." Bulma smiled and hugged him even harder. "That's why I love you so much." She said. Vegeta kissed the top of her head and snuggled his face into her hair.  
"Did you finish the detonation device yet?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shook her head. "Nope. Still working on it." She said. Vegeta sighed and gave her a squeeze. "Bulma... promise you won't get mad, but... I let Cell absorb android #17, and now he's stronger!!" He shouted. "I didn't want to, but then I DID, and now I realize just how stupid I was, and-" He saw Bulma's wide eyes looking into his. She looked pale and frightened. "Vegeta... you didn't! Did you?" She asked. When Vegeta quickly gave a nod of his head, Bulma started sobbing again and started to beat Vegeta's chest with her tiny fists. "VEGETA, YOU IDIOT! YOU MORON! DO YOU REALIZE AT ALL WHAT YOU DID?! ARGH, I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU'D DO SUCH A THING!" Vegeta just watched her beat all over him. He finally got mad, snarled, and grabbed both of her fists in his own. Bulma looked into his eyes with a tear-streaked face. Her mascara ran down her face like muddy rivers. "Why did you do it, Vegeta? I know that somewhere in your mind you must have known that Cell would become stronger." Vegeta didn't answer her. Instead he pulled her by her fists to where her lips touched his, and then kissed her furiously. He let go of her fists and grabbed the back of her head as he macked her. Bulma pushed on his chest until her lips broke from his. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I don't want to kiss you right now! You just perhaps caused the end of the world here!" Vegeta frowned. "But I want to...mate. A little hello present." He said.  
Bulma slapped Vegeta across his cheek. "How dare you... ask me for sex when you know that I'm angry with you." She said. Vegeta brought a hand up to his cheek and rubbed where she'd slapped him. "Why'd you hit me? I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed. Bulma got up and started to walk towards the door, but Vegeta grabbed her arm and jerked her backwards. "Ouch! My arm!" Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta pulled her back on the couch. "You're NOT going to just leave me here on the couch. You know that everybody makes mistakes every once in a while in their lifetime, Bulma. I'm not going to let you be angry with me. That's not going to happen."  
  
Bulma stared at him with angry eyes. "You can be such a bastard sometimes." She said. "Maybe we should LET Cell absorb you too, Hm?" That was Vegeta's last straw. He balled a fist. "You will NOT talk to me that way, Bulma! You've never done it before and you're not going to start now." Bulma wasn't scared of him at all. "You're all TALK, Vegeta." She said. "Everytime you've ever threatened me it's been EMPTY!" Vegeta got even madder knowing that that was the truth. "Hey, now I-" Bulma stood up and glared at the extremley angry man who was sitting on the couch, his hand still cupped to the spot she'd slapped him at. His eyes were fixed in a handsome frown and his arms were crossed tightly across his chest.  
  
"Veggie... I think maybe you'd better go out, Ok? I'll be in a better mood in about one hour." She said in a much nicer tone than she'd been using before. Vegeta scowled at her even harder. "I don't have to listen to you. I just come back from a dangerous mission, and this is all the thanks that I get? Good lord." He hugged himself with his strong arms in a cowardly little boy position. Bulma walked back over to the couch and wrapped her arm around him. "I'm sorry that I got so mad, Veggie." She said. She kissed the side of his face in a lovingly manner. Vegeta pulled away and walked out of the room, throwing the door back so hard that it threatened to break off of its hinges.  
  
Vegeta ran outside, and threw himself in the shallow end of the water surrounding the Turtle house. He squeezed the sand in his fists. "Stupid woman! I made one lousy mistake, and she treats me like dirt for it! Why did I even marry that wench of a girl? WHY?" He screamed at himself. He was wallowing in his own self-pity when he heard the female android walk up beside him. "What's the matter with you?" She asked, nudging him with a foot. Vegeta whipped his head around and looked at her. "Go away, android." He said. "My wife is just causing me stress right now." He pulled himself out of the water and sat down on the porch. The android followed him over. "You know... even though you ARE about fifteen years older than me... you WOULD be a good lay." She said. "I just enjoy watching those beautiful muscles flex... especially your ass." Vegeta kicked sand on her. "If you want to have sex, go to Krillin. He likes you. Unlike me. I don't like anybody right now." He looked at the house in which contained his wife. "She's such a BITCH! I can't stand her nagging one second longer." He said.  
The android acted as if she were thinking. "Then take a break from her." She said. "There's one girl RIGHT here that would love to-" Vegeta curled a fist. "One more word, and every tooth in your lovely little mouth will be on the ground." She cowered back and went around the house to probably bug someone else. Vegeta sighed. He wanted to be alone right now. What had he done, letting Cell absorb 17 like that? he had been on their side for the time, and... Vegeta had just let him get absorbed. This got him thinking about the other android. She was still in her teenage years, young and firm, while Bulma was in her thirties. And Bulma's sex COULD get a little bit boring... *What am I doing even thinking about this? I love Bulma!* He thought. And he did, with all his heart. But perhaps it was the mood he was in, or maybe it was that he was horny, or maybe he just lost his mind... but he went to #18.  
  
Vegeta awoke about 1 hour later, still on the sands of the beach and with the android next to him. "Oh my god! I... I... cheated on Bulma! I'm a horrible man!" He said to himself. Vegeta grabbed his underwear and pulled them on as fast as he could. His whole abdomen ached- she must have been a demon in the sack! Vegeta was too scared and guilt-filled to think about it though. He pulled his clothes on and ran inside, then burst into the back room and grabbed Bulma. He hugged her as feircly as he could. "Vegeta... are you okay?" She asked. Vegeta snuggled his face into her bosom. "I feel HORRIBLE! I can't beleive that I did that!" He bawled. Bulma was utterly shocked. "What? What did you do that's so horrible?" She asked, petting his head as if he were a dog. Vegeta wasn't even about to tell Bulma, though. He was sure he'd have to say something to the android about it, too. Maybe it was best for Cell to absorb her now. *I hate that android with all my heart... why'd I go and screw her?* This thought made him hug Bulma even harder.  
"I can't say what I did, Bulma, but... I'll never do it again! I promise!" He said. Bulma was clueless to what her husband was talking about. She was quite sure it was something bad, though. She wondered if Vegeta had killed someone, or vandalized something, or put Kakarott's water just out of his reach... "What did you do? Tell me right now, or I'll kick you in the balls!" Bulma ordered. She immedeantly felt guilty for shouting at the poor man. Meanwhile, Vegeta had no idea that Yamcha was listening to his sobs from outside the door and making fun of him.  
"Veggie, are you saying you're sorry for being such a dick earlier?" She asked. "Because I forgive you for that. If every man didn't act like a dick once in a while... well, they wouldn't be men." Vegeta pulled his face out of Bulma's balloony chest. He wiped his tears with the back of a wrist. "Bulma... it's horrible." He said. "I don't even remember doing it, but I know I DID, because of that annoying ache--" Vegeta realized he'd said too much and closed his mouth. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's shoulders. "Tell me you didn't." She said. Vegeta's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Didn't-Didn't-Didn't what?" He stammered. Bulma took in a deep breath. "Tell me you DIDN'T eat one of Chi-Chi's special pies? Everyone knows that they're not special! I ate one once and my stomach hurt for days! She's a horrible cook-" Vegeta stopped her in the middle of her sentence. "No. I didn't eat Chi-Chi's pies. I thought you knew I was smarter than that?" Bulma smiled at him. "Thank god."  
"But... what I did do is even WORSE than that." He said. "But... I can't bring myself to tell you what it is that I did." He sighed, heaving his chest. Bulma pushed him on the bed. "Okay, Veggie. While you're trying to remember what it is you did... LET'S MATE!" She jumped on top of Vegeta and started to violently rip at his clothes. Vegeta remembered the ache in his abdomen from going so wild about an hour before. "No! NO! We can't!" He said, pushing her off. "Uh... I've... got a boner!"  
Bulma's eyes grew wider. "Oh, well... That's good." She said. "It will make it much easier for me." When she jumped on top of him again, he wrenched his feet up and booted her off. "Um... Um... I... I got kicked in the nuts so we can't because it will hurt." He said. "And I'd like to avoid that at all costs." Bulma looked at him for a minute. Then her face grew casual. "Oh. All right then. I can just kiss your face off." Vegeta decided that he would accept that much.  
  
He and Bulma were in the middle of the floor after one wild kissing session. He was NOT thinking about Cell at the moment as he should have been, but he was being careless like the others. Goku was better from his heart virus by now but was just resting. Vegeta was still on top of Bulma when he sensed Cell's ki. "Oh no!" He exclaimed. Bulma raised her head. "What's the matter?" She asked. Vegeta sprung up. "Cell's coming, and the android's outside! If he absorbs her... we're up shit creek without a paddle!Then I'll never be able to beat him!" He grabbed his warrior outfit and hit boots and gloves, and started to madly shove them on. It wasn't long until they heard an "EEEEEEKKKKK!!!" From outside, meaning that Cell had landed on the island. Hopefully the android hadn't screamed because Cell had his tail stuck in her.  
Vegeta's prayers were answered, for the other Z warriors were outside to stop him from absorbing the other android and becoming stronger. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien,Trunks and Gohan were out surrounding Cell. Piccolo was off, as we mentioned earlier, searching for the androids, which he didn't know had already been found. Cell stared at the pitiful group, all of them discraces except Vegeta. "So... I was expecting Goku to come out. But I guess that Vegeta is enough." He said. Then he looked over at the android, which was cowering against the side of the house. "But, fortunately for you guys I didn't come for a fight. I came for her." He said, guestering towards #18 with a swing of his head. Then Krillin stepped in. "You will NOT absorb her. At least not as long as I'm alive!"  
Cell stared at brave Krillin with humor in his eyes. "You dare to talk that way to me? Considering your ki is like the ki of a FLEA to me, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said. When Cell took a step towards Android #18, Krillin jumped up and started to kick Cell in the head. But none of Krillin's kicks seemed to phase the ugly green monster. Before Krillin could expect anything he was thrown into the side of the brick house. Nobody dared move as Cell took another step towards #18. She didn't look as scared as she had been before; but she still looked scared. Cell made no bad moves towards her. Vegeta guessed he had decided to try and reason with her first.  
"You know, the reason I absorbed your brother so quickly was because we didn't have a chance to lay about the conditions, about all the evil we could do if you were to let me absorb you." Cell lied. "Now, I know you'll try to run, so let's just think about this for a minute." She looked at his face, and then smiled. "Sure are an ugly thing, aren't you? Hard to believe that you ABSORBED MY BROTHER, the only thing I really cared about." Everybody glanced at Krillin to see the look of rejection on his face. Vegeta clenched his fists. "Get on with it, Freak of nature! I want a fight here, not a soap opera!!!" Cell glared daggers at Vegeta and he shut up.  
  
"Ok, #18, think about this. I KNOW being absorbed will be just like diying, but... I could do much more evil than you and your brother ever could! It would be diying for the reason you live!" Cell explained. He saw the android look into his eyes as if she were thinking, but then her features crinkled and turned angry. "Eat mud, you mother FUCKER!" She grabbed a ball of dirt in her hand and threw it in his face, and then sprinted away from the wall in which he had her cornered. "Run, #18!" Krillin shouted. "RUN SOMEWHERE HE CAN'T FIND YOU!" With one sincere look at Krillin, the android blasted off into flight. Cell glanced up at her and growled.  
  
"Yes. Now I can finally get the fight I've been wanting." Vegeta said. He was about to go SSJ when Cell flew off after the android. "What? No! Impossible!" He shouted. He was about to fly off after him but Trunks stopped him. "No, father. It's up to her now. We can't get killed fighting Cell just yet. We need to wait until Goku gets better." Vegeta growled and stomped a foot. "This is... DUMB!" Then, he stomped back into the Kame' house.  
  
"What's the matter, Veggie?" Bulma asked Vegeta, as he threw himself on the little bed. Vegeta growled. "I... want... to go home." He said. "I just want to go home. I'm so tired of this, those other discraces for warriors... I just want to go home and forget about it, and let them all DIE!" Bulma pitied her hubby. She knew just how he felt in a situation like this. He was the only really smart warrior besides her future son, and you can guess where he got his brains from. It was just then that Bulma noticed he'd said the words, 'home.' Bulma shifted her eyes towards Vegeta, who was rolled over on his belly and was borrowing his face in the pillow. "Punkin, did you say you wanted to go home...?" She asked. Vegeta snapped his head up and looked at her. "Yes... so what?" He asked. He yawned really loud and plopped his face back down on the pillow.  
"It was just that... I thought you left me? I thought Capsule Corporation wasn't your home anymore, hm?" She asked. Vegeta growled. "Grr... well I... I have no where else to go." He said. A smile spread over Bulma's face; then she ran over and huggled her hubby as hard as she could.  
  
"YAYY! VEGETA'S COMING BACK HOME! YAY!"  
  
Vegeta covered his ears against her screams. "Shut up, woman!" He shouted. Bulma snuggled her face into his cheek. "I'm so glad you decided to come home, Baby Trunks will be so happy to SEE you! I can't wait to see his reaction, I'll have to get a camera!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'll have nothing to do with that baby, Bulma. I thought that you knew that." Bulma frowned. "Oh yes you will Vegeta, or you WON'T be coming back to Capsule Corp." Bulma then realized it sounded like she didn't love him anymore. "But I still love you." She quickly added. This made Vegeta eye her suspiciously. He pushed her off of him. "I've got to go and fight Cell no matter WHAT the others say. They're just stupid and want to risk their lives, however I'm smart and DON'T. They're just asking for that android to be absorbed."  
  
When he got up Bulma stopped him from leaving. "They have a plan, Vegeta. Just wait until Goku wakes up from resting. Then you and the others and go and fight Cell with Goku; Cell won't stand a chance against a Super Saiyan Goku!!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Leave me alone. I will not stand for their help. I can beat Cell on my own, woman, without Kakarott's help." He stormed out of the back room and left Bulma to continue work on the detonation device.  
  
"It's all finished!" Bulma exclaimed, coming out of the back room with the detonation device. "I finally put the last peices into place. It's finished! Now we can go find #18 and blow her up before Cell can absorb her, and everything will be alright." She handed the device to Krillin. "But be careful with it, and don't push the button unless you are at least ten feet away from her or it won't work, and you can only push the button once. The detonator will blow up after the first button push." Krillin slowley nodded. "All right." He said. Vegeta noticed the sadness in Krillin's eyes. It was quite obvious that he didn't want to blow up android #18. *Stupid earthling.* He thought. He sat on the couch next to Bulma.  
"Say... Is Kakarott up and at em yet?" Veggie asked. He really hoped that he wasn't; but it seemed fitting to ask. After all, he did want to find Cell and fight him. "No. Not yet. But we need to let him rest as long as possible if we want him to be healthy." Bulma said. This made Vegeta mad. He rose to his feet, with his hands posed on his hips in fists. "O.K, I should no longer have to wait because of your stupid biddings! I shall do what I want! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, therefore I-"  
  
"OH, SHUT UP YOU PALACE BRAT!" Yamcha all the sudden shouted. "You're used to having everything your way, well you've got another thing coming. You may not care about Goku but WE do, and we're waiting until he gets better. We frankly don't care if you die. We don't need you." It was then that Trunks remembered that Vegeta was stronger than Goku at the moment. "Actually, Yamcha, we need him more than we need Goku." He said. It made everybody shut up. Vegeta chuckled. "Guess I'm more valuble than you people treat me to be, huh?" He said. "I could beat Cell on my own, with nobody else's help." He watched everybody's angry reaction to his selfish words. "And, I can do it with my EYES CLOSED."  
He strutted into the back room to go and take a little nap. Yamcha followed him, and placed a strong hand on his shoulder and squeezed so hard it was painful. "Hey, Man, I'm tired of the sh*tpoke attitude. You either shape up or stay away from everyone, INCLUDING Bulma. I don't want to see you treat her the way that you do." This made Vegeta very angry, because for one thing Yamcha didn't have the right to talk to him about Bulma. Yamcha wasn't even a part of her life anymore. "Who do you think you are? You have no business talking about Bulma and protecting her like she still loves you, because she DOESN'T! She married me, you fool, therefore you don't tell me how to treat her. You have no right." Vegeta socked Yamcha in the face and then continued his journey to the back room. But Yamcha wasn't through with him yet.  
"Why don't you come back here and punch me again?" He asked. "I'm sure you'd regret it." Vegeta whirled around on one heel and smirked at his opponent; a useless human weakling who was ugly with no girlfriend. He walked up to Yamcha and punched him square in the mouth, so hard that three teeth went sailing out of the homely man's mouth. Vegeta smirked and chuckled at the gaping looks of the others. "What are you looking at?" He asked. He was just staring at the look on Bulma's face when he heard in a familiar voice, "VEGETA! There's no reason to be acting like this!'  
Vegeta turned around at that voice. He recognized it to be the one and only KAKAROTT, the man he hated the most in the entire UNIVERSE. He scowled with all of the envy he could muster. "Kakarott..." He snarled, putting up a fist.  
Goku stepped forward. "I'm not afraid of you Vegeta. I know you wouldn't hit me for fear of what the others would do to you if you did." He walked towards Trunks and gave him his regards, the teenager who had just saved his life from a narrow encounter. How could such a good heart have come out of such an awful man? It didn't seem possible to Goku. The homely man stared at Vegeta with hatred in his eyes. "How you're thinking is horrible and selfish Vegeta. Think about someone else for a change. Yamcha was right; you ARE a Palace Brat." Vegeta blew out air like a horse might do and then stomped into the back room, slamming the door. He wouldn't let Kakarott get away with this AT ALL.  
  
Bulma walked in later and saw Vegeta laying on the bed a few hours later. "Punkin, what's the matter?" She asked. Vegeta frowned. "KAKAROTT is the matter. He thinks he can just push me all around, well.... GRR!" He growled. Bulma didn't feel pity on her husband at all. He deserved the way he was being treated. She saundered over and sat down on the bed beside him. "Maybe you should... go and try to find the android. Perhaps that would make everybody forget that they're mad at you." Vegeta sighed. "Oh, all right." He said. He flew off to find the android, even though he didn't want to because he'd have sex with her.  
  
He found her hiding in a small cave very far away, cowering in a corner and drawing in the dirt with a stick. "Hey!" Vegeta said. #18's head shot up from what she was doing. "Oh, hello! It's Prince Cutie! You know. . . Your sex was excellent." Vegeta made a funny face. "I don't want to talk about that now. It was a horrible mistake. I just need to get you out of here and get you somewhere safer." The android stared at him funnily. "Really? Well, I hope Bulma finds out you cheated on her and gets mad. That IS her name, isn't it?" Vegeta nodded fastly. "Yes, but it's none of your business." He grabbed her dainty hand and yanked her up by it. "Come on; let's go."  
  
At first the android was hesitant about going with the man who'd deceived her brother and was now trying to help her. "Say... why'd you become so nice all of the sudden?" She asked. Vegeta whipped his head around and stared at her. "NICE? I'm not being nice. I'm trying to hurry so I can get away from you." He grabbed her wrist and began to drag her along with him. She chatted his ear off, flirting with him as usual. "You are SOO cute! I wish you didn't have that woman so I could be your 5 cent whore." She teased. Vegeta was tired of hearing her stupid flirty and sexual remarks. "Grr... SHUDDAP!" He barked. "Don't talk to me like that anymore! I can't put up with this! I have a wife, and even if I don't love her I'm a faithful man. I only played with you that one time because I was depressed and horny. But I'm not right now. Now hurry before Cell finds us."  
Vegeta was doing fine with the woman; until she reached out and pinched his tight ass. Vegeta froze in place, and then whirled around slowley. "What was that?" He asked. She smiled beautifully and innocently. "Nothing." She said. Vegeta felt like slapping her so hard that her face would bloom red. When he was about to turn around, she grabbed him desperatly and started to rip at his clothes. "Come on, Vegeta, let's have sex! You know you want to!" She squealed. Vegeta hollered and smacked her hands away from the buttons on his rugby. "No way!" He said. He stood back from her; too scared to have her near him and too scared to have her far away because she might run off. "Princey, this is why so many boring men like you aren't married. You just got lucky." She said. Vegeta just stared at her with a snide look on his face. "Come on." He said.  
  
They came to a place on an island soon enough. "This looks safe." Vegeta said. He pushed her on her butt to the ground. "Have a nice time hiding here. Krillin will be back in about one hour to blow you up." When Vegeta spoke these lines, her squinty eyes widened about three times their normal size. "W-W-WHAT? Why would Krillin want to blow me up? He may be ugly, but hey, you said he'd be willing to have sex with me-"  
  
"SHUT UP! THE REASON HE'S DOING IT IS BECAUSE BULMA'S MAKING HIM DO IT YOU DOLT!"  
  
Vegeta thought he had shut her up once and for all, but she started in again. "And that Yamcha or whatever... I've never seen such an ass in my life! He must work out at Bali or something." Vegeta began to get very mad. His face turned red and steam poured out of his ears. He was so tired of people making him deal with things like this; so tired of them making him keep company with HER! He just wanted to snap her little neck! He took a step forward to furfill his thought when he remembered that Cell was wondering about and that he'd better leave.  
  
"Okay android, it was nice knowing you, but I think I'd better leave. Have a nice time before you're either blown up or absorbed by Cell, because you're bound to die either way." The android's eyes got wider and wider. "You're just going to leave me here, and not care if Cell absorbs me? He'll destroy everthing! Wouldn't you care about that?" But the gleam in Vegeta's eyes showed that he didn't care one way or another what happened to her. He was a very selfish man. Just as he was walking away to fly off, he saw a big explosion off in the distance, followed by the ground shaking. He ran and dove into the cave to take cover, scared like a little boy. The android wasn't being much braver. "What is that, Vegeta!!" She screeched, grabbing the walls of the cave. Vegeta wasn't much more sure. "I don't know, you idiot! Why don't you go out there and see?"  
  
#18 started to bawl. "I'm so scared! PLEASE go and see what that was! It could be Cell out looking for me!" She sobbed. Vegeta rolled his eyes. *Gosh... she acts just like Bulma used to.* He thought. He trapsed outside and looked up. Sure enough, there was Cell, shouting, "COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Vegeta smirked. "Yes. It's Cell. Looking for YOU." He said. The android cowered in the corner of the cave. "You've got to stay here with me until he leaves so I won't get hurt, PLEASE!" She shouted. Vegeta only smiled at her and chuckled.  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
He turned around and started to walk out of the cave, leaving the android crying behind him. As soon as his feet hit the lush grass outside the cave, a huge blast sailed only a few yards away and hit the ground in front of him, shaking the ground so hard he went tumbling off his feet and landed on his ass. "Ouch!" He cried. He crawled desperatly back into the cave for shelter. "Okay android. It looks like I have no choice but to keep you company here for a while."  
He saw the mocking smile on the android's face and knew this would be a problem.  
  
"WHERE'S VEGGIE!? HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN BACK BY NOW!" Bulma was screaming into Goku's face. "HE SHOULD HAVE COME BACK AND CONFIRMED... WAAAHHHH!" She started to cry, fearing for the worst. She KNEW that Vegeta had the hots for that android, so maybe... what if... they were having some R rated fun? She beat Goku on the chest. "Go and find Vegeta, and drag him away from that hussy! I don't want him near her any longer... OH, I just know she's flirting with him right now!" Goku obediantly focused on Vegeta's ki and started to fly towards him.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________  
  
Didja like this chapter? I didn't put the battle with Cell in here because I didn't want to write anymore fights! Next chapter, Vegeta and Bulma get into some heated trouble when Bulma finds out that Vegeta screwed android #18! And how else will the hussy android flirt with Vegeta? Will she get him to surrender to her desires? Find out in the next chapter! 


	23. Escape from Death

Chapter the twenty-third  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________  
  
"Shut up, already! We'll be Okay as long as you just shut up!" Vegeta hollered at the android. She was still bawling like hell. "I don't want to DIIIEEE!!" She squeaked. "I don't want Krillin to blow me up OR to be absorbed by Cell! Both ways to go would be horrible!" Vegeta just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He layed down and huddled up. "Just shut up. I'm going to take a nap." He said. "I don't want to hear you bawl and squall all through my dreams, either. So just shut up before I slap you in the mouth."  
Another blast hit the ground very close to the cave and shook Vegeta so hard that it made his head hurt; it felt like his brain was being jarred loose. #18 screamed louder. "OH MY GOD! OH MY-" Vegeta zipped over and covered her mouth. "Shut up, or I'll PUSH you out the mouth of this cave." He said. "Or throw you. And then say 'Cell, over here! Here's your android!' and I'll hold you down while he absorbs you. Do you want that?"  
She shook her head. "Good." Vegeta said, taking his and off her mouth. "So you'd better be quiet." He lay down and closed his Geeta eyes. He started to wonder about what Bulma was probably thinking right now about her husband. He went off to retrieve a gorgeous woman and now it was taking him forever to get back. Now how did that sound? As he was just about to reach a pleasant slumber, the android crawled over and shook him. "Hey! Princey, wake up!" She ordered sharply. Vegeta scowled. "No." He said. She shook him harder. "Please?" She asked. Vegeta just rolled over and shook his head. "NO!" He exclaimed. He heard her whine and slump on the ground, right on her butt. She stilled and got very quiet for a moment. "You know, Vegeta..." She said. "I could help you get to sleep quite easily. I hold the powers right in my hands." Vegeta growled.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"He snapped. But no sooner had he said this than she was massaging his back and shoulders in a pleasant way. Vegeta smiled and sighed. It took him a minute to realize that it was NOT Bulma who was doing it... He snapped up. "Stop it! Stop touching me!" He shouted. He crawled over to the other side of the cave and shut his eyes. He started to breathe heavily; a sign that said, "I'm still asleep so you'd better lay off." But, she didn't. She scooted over to him again and sat by him. "I need some company!" She complained.Vegeta didn't say nor do anything. He just kept up the sleepy act. He felt her slam her hand on his chest. Vegeta's eyes popped open. "What do you think you're doing, hm?" He asked. "You'd better get your little hand off me before I decided to snap it in two!"  
She straddled herself over him. "Come on, Vegeta, you know you want me..." She said. Vegeta punted her off with his feet and then backed up into a corner. She followed him, and blocked him in that very corner. Vegeta was scared; for one thing this woman was much stronger than him, and for another she was EXTREMLY tempting. He just wanted to tackle her on the ground and screw her. But he wouldn't let her get in the way of Bulma and he's relationship.Even though he wouldn't say it in front of anyone, he loved Bulma with all of his heart. There was no way that he'd screw around with this android. "Get-Get awaaay from me!" He ordered. He started to kick his feet and scream. She just laughed at him. "What is your problem?" She asked. Vegeta looked into her blue eyes, breathing hard. "I was just thinking that I have this WONDERFUL wife, and here I am letting you walk all over me. Now get away from me." He said. He balled up one of his hands. "I'll punch!"  
  
"I'm not scared, Vegeta. I could kill you right now, in this same corner... with almost no pain. I'm almost twice as strong as you are." She playfully poked him in the chest. Vegeta grabbed her finger and bent it back as hard as he could. "You do not touch me!" He ordered. He threw her hand back in her face and pushed her on her back, but in a split second she'd jumped up and had him pinned to the wall with her hands. Her fingers were digging painfully into his skin. "Ouch! Stop!" Vegeta exclaimed. She dug her fingers in harder. "You know, I think I'll KILL you." She said, noticing Veggie become frantic. "No, there's no reason to do that..." He said. She banged him painfully into the wall and made him squeal. He was very scared; he had thought she was all fun. But he guessed that had all been an act. "The deal is over, Vegeta, so I CAN hurt you, and maybe break your arms like I did before. Now would you like THAT?!" Vegeta shook his head. "No, Oh no. I wouldn't like that." He was close to bawling; he prayed to god that he wouldn't start to sob helplessly to this woman. "Get off me. I'll tell you one more time." He said. But she didn't listen.  
"Either you get out there and you kill Cell, or--I'll kill you." She said. "Even though you are sooo cute that I just might cry when I do it." Vegeta winced as she stroked a finger under his chin. He had been expecting her to blow his head off; but instead her touch was tender. "Don't..." He said. He kicked his feet as hard as he could, making it difficult for her to hang on. *Great, I'm stuck in a cave with a MURDERER!* He thought.  
  
"You aren't for serious now are you?" Vegeta asked. "After all, if you do think I'm so cute than you'd let me go." A small smile came to her lips. "Maybe you're reading me... maybe your not. What if all this is just a crazy idea to turn you on, hm?" She asked. Vegeta figured that was the thing, because she was very much succeding in doing it. She brought her hand up to his face and brushed a thumb lightly across his cheek. Vegeta was so embarrassed that he was bright red. "Stop that, you know I'm married! Geezus, why'd I even volunteer to come help you get away from Cell? WHY?"  
When Vegeta said this she stopped her actions. "Oh yes, I forgot about CELL!" She said. "Why we're screwing around, and if you get exited, then you might accidently flare up your ki and then... he'd find us." Vegeta growled. "I'd never screw around with you in a thousand years. Never while I'm married. I may not care about my wife but I know that a worthy saiyan would never break a promise unless it was absolutely nessesary. And I don't think breaking wedding vows is even in the picture." He lightly pushed her off and then looked outside. "Man, I miss Bulma. I wish she was here right now, but instead I'm stuck with a horny android that's only purpose it to flirt with me."  
  
He turned around and looked at her. She was laying on the ground playing with a stick. "This is boring. Make yourself useful and go over there, and uh... drive Cell away." She said. Vegeta glared at her. "Do you REALLY have the nerve to ask me that?" He said. How much he hated that android... but he'd let Cell have her in time. Just a matter of playing the right cards. It would be a perfect opportunity when he had her good and fooled that he trusted her.  
"Yes. Just go. If you're not going to have fun with me, there's no use for you to be here." She said. Vegeta scowled. "I can have plenty of fun with Bulma once I get out of here." He said. He sat down in the corner and hugged his knees up to his chest. He missed Bulma so much that he could cry. The android looked at him. "What's YOUR problem? You look as if you just got a divorce or something." She moaned. Vegeta frowned and kept staring at his feet. The ground shook again when Cell launched another ki blast. *I could drag that android out by her hair right now and give her to Cell.* He thought. This brought a smirk to his lips.  
  
"Hey, come here for a second." He said in a mean voice. "I have something to... SHOW you." She looked at him mysteriously. "I don't trust you." She said. Vegeta shrugged. "You don't have to trust me." He said. "But it'd be best if you did."  
She just stared at him for a minute and then walked over. "What do you want?" She asked. "I just want to wallow around in the misery that Cell IS going to kill me-" Vegeta yanked her down by an arm. "Shut up! Go and stand... over there." He said, pointing. She obeyed. He'd pointed to the wall across from him. Vegeta walked over and smirked. "Okay, now... this doesn't have to be a hard thing for me to do." He said. He grabbed her hair as hard as he could and yanked her forwards, and then started to walk. She screamed so loud it hurt his ears. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Vegeta snickered and tried to drag her outside so that Cell would get her, but she bit his arm. "OOOUUCCHHH!!" Vegeta hollered, dropping her hair. He tried to run, but he couldn't before she headbutted him. He was seeing stars. "OUUUCH!" He screamed yet again. She pinned him on the ground with a foot on his chest. "OK, that was a crazy thing for you to do!" She said. She began to light up a ki blast in her hand. "I'm going to regret this, but, maybe it'll teach you not to betray people?" Vegeta was about to scream when Goku and Bulma came bursting in. "Oh no! Did Cell see you?" The android asked, horrified.  
  
Bulma jumped off Goku's back and ran over to Vegeta, pushing #18 off of him. "Oh Vegeta! Oh Baby! What horrible things did she do to you? Well, it's Okay now. Bulma's here to make everything better!" She hugged Vegeta as tight as she could, nestling her face in his shoulder. "I thought you were cheating... but you were bring killed!"  
Goku and the android were in a screaming fight. "SHUT UP BEFORE YOU ATTRACT CELL!" #18 screamed. Everyone shut up. "Okay, now... everyone be quiet. When Cell leaves than we can leave." She said. Bulma continued to cradle her husband's head. "What has she put you through Punkin?" She asked. Vegeta frowned. "Shut up." He whispered.  
The android smiled. "I didn't do anything to that lil cutie! I almost did, but-"  
  
"DON'T YOU CALL HIM PET NAMES!"  
  
#18 obediantly shut her mouth. Vegeta pushed Bulma off. "Get off of me woman!" He scolded. "How many times have I told you not to hug me?" Bulma obediantly let Vegeta go. She crossed her arms. "Thanks a lot Goku you got us stuck in here with Cell outside!" Bulma said. Vegeta crawled over and looked outside. "He's still outside." He exclaimed. Bulma walked up. "I know. . . but don't worry. We'll be out soon." She reached down and tousled his hair with a hand. Veggie growled and slapped her hand away. "Don't!" He said. He walked back in the cave and layed down against the wall. *God, help us...* He thought.  
  
That night in the cave, it was almost pitch dark in there. "Hey, Vegeta... could you light a fire with a ki blast?" Bulma asked. "It's too dark." Vegeta grabbed a couple sticks that were inside the cave and then lit them with a ki blast, resulting in a pretty fire. Then, he, Goku, Bulma and #18 gathered around it. Bulma saw Vegeta yawn louder than he ever had in his life. He was tired; she was sure he was from what he'd been through that day. He had been literally almost killed by that android. She was surprised when he scooted into her arms and leaned himself against her, and with one huge breath he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Goku's eyes widened. "Is that VEGETA?" He asked. Bulma nodded. "Yes. He's just very tired I imagine. I'll bet that ANDROID knows exactly why." She shot #18 a look of hatred. The android cringed back. "I wasn't trying to kill him before. I was... well, trying to be nice before. But when he tried to feed me to Cell I had to resist in the worst possible way." Bulma still frowned. "Aw well. It was still mean to try to blow his head off!!!" She hugged her hubby up to her chest tighter. Vegeta stirred a little bit.  
"I bet we can take out Cell tomorrow morning." Goku said. "It'll be just a matter of timing... or I'll bet that he'll leave tomorrow. It's obvious you're 'not here'" Even though these words were meant to comfort the android, it wasn't working. She knew that she was either going to die with Cell doing it or without, and she knew that Goku and Vegeta combined would overpower her if she tried anything suspicious. So she was bound to die, unless.... If something were to pull through in Krillin.  
  
"I gave Krillin something to blow you up with." Bulma said. "I hope he does it. He should, and pretty soon too." She threw another stick in the fire to make it flare even higher.  
"*YAWWWN* I'm gonna hit the hay in that corner over there." Goku said, pointing to the corner in which Vegeta had been held against his will in. He curled up in a ball and started to snore. "God he's hot. Do you think that he'd...?" The android asked Bulma. Bulma shook her head. "Oh no. He's very good at keeping his wedding vows. He'd never sleep with anyone other than Chi-Chi-- even though she DOES look very much like a man." She explained. #18 slowly nodded, and then turned her gaze at Veggie. How could such a rude man be so sweet to this woman? There must be some good qualities in her that needed to be discovered... she COULD be a really nice person maybe if she didn't get ticked off. Bulma looked down at her sleeping husband and ran a hand through his hair. Vegeta snuggled up to Bulma a little bit more.  
"You know... It's funny. Vegeta left me and I still love him so much, and he still loves me so much..." Bulma said outloud. "It's like it never happened. But I've got a feeling when he goes home and sees Trunks again than everything will be different." #18 was nodding understandably. She took off her jacket and handed it to Bulma. "Here. Put this on. I'll bet your cold and all with that short sleeve shirt on. I'm an android; I don't need it." Bulma looked at #18 curiously as she took the jacket from her.  
"What, do androids, like... not have feelings or something? Like, you can't be cold?" She asked. "You can't... love, or anything?" #18 shook her head. "We can be cold, it just doesn't bother us as much as humans... and No, we can't love. When I was flirting with Vegeta it was just for fun. I had no intention of loving him or anything. It was just my nature." As the android said this it got Bulma thinking about poor Krillin. Krillin liked... or loved #18 so much, and... she couldn't love. Maybe something could be done about that?  
  
"Oh, that's terrible. I know I couldn't live without loving Vegeta. I've loved him for three whole years now, and it's seemed like forever. It all started in the funniest way, though. It started with one of my inventions collapsing on him." When she recalled this, she hugged Vegeta closer. It had got her to thinking about how close she'd come to losing him... and if she'd had lost him she would have lived her whole life a loveless, dull woman with no children... and no Vegeta. Vegeta surely had changed her outlook on life. She was a very happy woman now as opposed to the unhappy and cross one she had been. She stroked the sleeping man's cheek to silently thank him for all of that. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. But when she did this she noticed he was shivering.  
Bulma took off the jacket #18 had given her to snuggle up with and draped it over Vegeta's shoulders. Vegeta stopped shivering.  
  
Then, Bulma layed down with her husband still in her arms and closed her eyes. She heard the haunting sound of one of Cell's yells as another blast hit the ground. "COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!!" He was screaming. Bulma almost had to unwrap her arms from Vegeta and cover her ears but she didn't. Bulma looked over and noticed that the android was huddled scared in the corner. She was trying to go to sleep.  
Bulma felt Vegeta squirm around in her grasp. He had heard Cell in his sleep and was getting frantic. After a minute, he stopped moving and continued to sleep. "We've got to do something about this." Bulma silently whispered. "You and Goku. I can't put up with this a second longer." She gave him a little squeeze. She looked up and over at Goku, who was now as happily in slumber as Veggie was. The android was now in a light sleep. "If only I could sleep..." Bulma said, snuggling her head in under the asleep Vegeta's chin. But she couldn't, with Cell outside scaring her so badly. If he were to think about looking inside that cave, well then... they'd be toast. All of them, for he'd absorb #18 and then kill Goku, Vegeta... and herself. She realized then that they HAD to get out of there. There was no other possible way to stay alive. She lovingly stroked a hand through Vegeta's hair in hopes to wake him up, but he didn't budge. As she was about to give up and go to sleep, a cold gust of wind brought the end of the fire. She came close to screaming; instead she snuggled into Vegeta even harder.  
"I want out of here!" She whispered to herself. #18 stirred and rolled over from the noise of her whisper. Another shake meant the hit of another ki blast to the ground. Vegeta made a slight groan and shifted in her arms. Bulma wanted to tell him that it was Okay; that Cell was gone and it was all right. But she wasn't sure of that herself. It wasn't all right. If Cell would just come down and search the island instead of shooting ki blasts at it... he'd find them. But why was he spending so much time looking for them on that same island? Did he know they were there? Had he seen her and Goku fly in? So many questions with so few answers! Why couldn't Veggie just wake up and protect her?  
  
Her prayers were answered when she was on the brink of sleep, and Vegeta started to struggle against her death grip on him. At first Bulma thought he was having a night terror; but then she noticed he was prying at her arms. "Vegeta? What are you doing? Stop it and go back to sleep, I was almost there myself!!" Bulma exclaimed. She held him tighter. Vegeta stopped struggling and layed the side of his face on the floor. "I want to go outside and see if Cell is still there." Vegeta said. "I don't hear him nor sense him nor feel his ki blasts... which means that he's gone."  
Bulma shook her head. "Not necessarily! What if he's waiting for a stupid guy like you to come wondering out of this cave and get his head blown off! Just stay in here until morning and then you and Goku can-"  
  
"Enough about Kakarott! I'm going out right now! I'm tired of staying in here and bickering with you!"  
  
Bulma cringed back. She could not stop him; she could only plead with him not to go. "Please.... Please, don't... stay in here and be safe!" She pleaded. Vegeta just chuckled and pushed her off of him. "Shut up woman. You know I can take care of myself." He stood up and started to walk through the cave door. Bulma took a death-defiying leap and grabbed his muscular leg. "No! I won't let you!" She shouted. Vegeta looked down at her and scowled. "Bulma, I'll be perfectly fine!"  
  
"Please don't chance it! I couldn't live without you!"  
  
Vegeta sighed and plopped to the floor on his butt. "All right, fine. We'll wait until tomorrow morning, and if he still isn't gone than I'm either giving him the android or going out there and beating him." Bulma smiled and slid her arms around Vegeta's waist. "Now can you please lay down with me and go to sleep? I'd really appreciate it. You could protect me."  
Vegeta groaned and layed down with Bulma. Bulma wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "Thanks." She whispered, her lips lightly brushing his ear. Vegeta frowned. He didn't feel like going to sleep; instead he opened his eyes and stared at Bulma's chest that heaved with her sleep. *Maybe I could slip away from her and go outside... And kill Cell...* But then he got to thinking that it was a suicide attempt, even though...  
"I'm stronger than Cell." Vegeta said out loud. "That's great honey. Now go to sleep." Bulma wearily said. Vegeta frowned and rolled away from Bulma, who was not aware of this. He stood up and wondered outside the cave. He looked up and saw Cell, sitting on the top of a tree not to far from Vegeta's current position. Vegeta instantly surpressed his ki and tiptoed a little bit closer. It was then that Cell, still quite blind of the fact that Vegeta was standing there, launched himself into the air and started to shoot ki blasts. He was starting his search again. *Why THIS island? How come he's only searching THIS one?* Vegeta thought, as he saw a ki blast come careening towards him. Vegeta tried to jump out of the way and dodge it, but it was too late. Vegeta was hit by the powerball and rolled across the ground. His body smoked when he came to a stop.  
  
"Well well well, looky here! Look what I found!" Cell said to himself, looking down and seeing the mortally wounded Vegeta. Vegeta was trying to get to his feet but was failing miserably. He sensed Cell coming for him. "No, no no please please please..." Vegeta murmured, but it was too late. Cell flew down and planted a foot on our Prince's back. Vegeta could not get up. "Get off of me you... fool!" Vegeta shouted. He grasped the sand in his fists, trying to get up. But he was failing at that. "Help! Somebody, please! HEEEELL-" Cell reached down and covered Vegeta's loud mouth with a hand. "Shut up!" He said. "This won't hurt... well, it might for a second!" He reached his tail down to stick Vegeta with it, but Vegeta squirmed so that it was hard to keep him contained. "Stop moving you dolt!" Cell said. But Vegeta kept on squirming. Cell finally knew that he'd have to make a deal. "Tell me where the android is and I'll spare you." Cell said. "But if you tell me wrong and I find out... you're a dead man."  
Vegeta was breathing hard. If he told Cell where #18 was... he'd be revealing Bulma's location too! Why did he EVER come out here? Why? Cell shook Vegeta wildly. "Answer me! Deal or no Deal?" He asked.  
Vegeta boldly shook his head. "Nope." He said. Cell grew angry and threw a blow right at Vegeta's tummy. The blow hit Vegeta and caused him to cough out a great amount of blood, and caused his appendix to feel like it was going to rupture. Vegeta was now doubled up and crying on the ground. Cell just smiled at the helpless man. "Now will you tell me?" He asked. Vegeta thought of the face of his beloved wife and realized that he couldn't tell, not for the life of him. "No!" He groaned. Cell smirked, then bent down and elbowed Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta was in so much pain that he was seeing in tunnel vision. He only cried harder. *I have to keep this up... for Bulma.* He thought as Cell kicked him in the stomach again.  
  
Bulma woke up and immedeantly realized that her husband was not in her arms. "Veggie? Baby?" She asked. She looked around and noticed that he was nowhere in the cave. She grew frantic. "Veggie!" She shouted. She sat still and cried, knowing that he'd been stupid and went out of the cave. Was he dead or alive? Just as she was thinking this, She heard raspy cries coming from outside the cave. She recognized them as Vegeta's cries. But why would he be crying?  
"What's wrong with him?" She asked herself. Then she heard Cell's mocking laughter, and realized that her husband was being attacked. She started to cry even harder. How could she help him, SHE, a weak human being? She crawled over to Goku. "Goku! Wake up!" She said. Goku only snored. Bulma grew angry and punched him. "Wake up you dolt!" She shouted. Goku's eyes flittered open. "Hello Bulma! How come you woke me up so rudely in the middle of the night?" He asked. Bulma grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. "Help me. Vegeta was an idiot and went outside, and now Cell is beating him up, and... IT'S HORRIBLE LISTENING TO IT AND I WANT YOU TO STOP CELL!!"  
Goku stared at her. "Geez, that sure is a lot to ask, but... Okay, I'll go and fend off Cell. You stay in here, you hear? Don't even watch. I don't want to risk Cell finding you." Bulma nodded and thanked her best friend as he flew outside to help Vegeta out.  
  
Vegeta looked up with his watery eyes and saw Kakarott was the reason that Cell had stopped punching. "Kaka...rott...." He muttered, as he saw Goku plant a fist in the monster's head. Vegeta started the slow process of getting up. *Okay Vegeta... it'll be all right. Just get back into shelter with Bulma and you'll be fine!* He slowly pried himself off of the grassy ground with his muscular arms, being careful. His stomach churned, and before Vegeta could stop it from happening a huge bout of throw up came into his mouth, forcing him to bend over and throw up in violent spasms. When he was through, he lay on the ground for a second breathing hard.  
*Get a move on!* Vegeta's mind told him. Vegeta started to scoot himself towards the mouth of the cave. But unfortunatly, Cell saw him. "Well, look. The chicken's decided to run off instead of fighting like a man. Well, I'll stop that!" Cell raced down towards Vegeta with a blinding speed. Vegeta looked up and screamed.  
"Shit shit shit!" He said, and with all his effort, managed to shoot a ki blast at Cell. It missed. "No!!" Vegeta shouted. He closed his eyes and hoped for the worst, but... Goku came and grabbed Cell's tail. "Vegeta! Run!" He said. Vegeta looked back at the fight one last time and then used the very last of his energy to quickly fly back into the cave before Cell saw. He landed right next to Bulma.  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma shouted, grabbing Vegeta's head and cradling it. "Oh my god! You're such an idiot! Why'd you go and DO that?" She kissed him on the lips as hard as she could, noticing the fresh trickle of blood that had started out his mouth. Bulma took a hankie from her pocket and wiped the blood off of Vegeta's face. "My god. You look bad." She noticed. Vegeta slowly nodded. "Yes."  
Bulma noticed that his whole body was literally a bruise. Cell had probably given him the worst beating that he'd ever been through. "Oh honey... I can't believe this happened to you...." She said. She hugged him tight. "I love you so much...." Vegeta's eyes widened. *I love you too!* He wanted to shout. Instead he just 'humphed'. "When Goku gets us out of here, then we'll give you a senzu bean and make you all better!" Bulma explained. "And then you can go and make trash of Cell, and we can all live happily... See? The world isn't about to end after all!!" Vegeta gave a meek smile and then fell back asleep on her lap.  
  
Vegeta woke up later in... his bed at Capsule Corporation? He blinked twice and noticed that he was fully healed; his body didn't hurt anymore. Bulma had given him a senzu bean and then left him to rest! How nice of her! He slowly sat up. Yep, he was as good as new! But how had they gotten out of the cave? What had become of Cell? Did he absorb the android? Vegeta got up and ran down the stairs, yelling Bulma's name. He found her on the balcolny... Yes, the old balcolny! And she was holding... BABY TRUNKS! Vegeta wanted to run up and whack the baby but didn't. Instead he came and sat by Bulma. "I missed this place." He remarked, looking down off the balcolny. Bulma smiled and gave his hand a nice and plentiful squeeze.  
"Yes... I'm glad you missed it. That means that you liked being here, which means that you like me. I'm so happy about that because for a while there I thought you didn't love me." Vegeta turned his head and looked at her, with a look of sheer bewilderment on his face. She should have known that saiyans didn't love, at least didn't ACT like they loved. Was he turning into a soft person from having his baby? Bulma leaned up and gave her husband a kiss. "You know, Vegeta... I seriously thought you were going to die last night... when I tried to give you the senzu bean in your sleep, you wouldn't take it, and you wouldn't wake up to take it... I had to crush it and force it down your throat. But Goku's injuries were much worse. You should thank that man for saving you the way that you did. I'd appreciate it."  
Vegeta spat beside his shoe. "Never. I didn't ask for Kakarott's help." He said. Bulma just shrugged. "I don't know how you can possibly live being such a selfish man, but all right." She said, then sort of threw Baby Trunks into Vegeta's lap. "Here. Hold him for a sec." She said as she ran inside. A stunned Vegeta stared at the baby. Baby Trunks looked up into his Daddy's eyes and said, "Da-Da." Vegeta noticed how cute the baby was. "Don't call me that." He said in the familar way he always said to Future Trunks. And that reminded him... was Future Trunks staying with them? Vegeta homed on his ki, and sure enough... he was. That was probably what Bulma was bringing out to show him.  
  
Bulma brought future Trunks in. "Trunks is going to stay with us. He is our son, you know." She said. Vegeta slowly nodded and looked down at Baby Trunks. "Can you take him now?"  
Future Trunks took Baby Trunks from Vegeta. "Dad, Cell is not dead if that's what you're wondering. He's far from dead... but he's insane. He said that in ten days, on LIVE T.V, all of us Z warriors are to show up on the arena for something he wants to call 'The Cell Games.' Sounds like lunacy yes, but... I think we should all be there." Vegeta just smirked. What was the point of waiting ten days? Ten days didn't mean much of anything... not to him anyways. "Did he absorb that android?" Vegeta asked. He knew by the look on Trunks's face that Cell had as a matter of fact absorbed her. "Yes, Vegeta... He did." He said. Vegeta's smirk broadened. "Good." He said. Then he left Bulma and both Trunks's on the balcolny while he went to train.  
  
After training at 500 times normal gravity, Vegeta was pooped. But all he could do was stare at the television and hope that Cell's freaky face would appear on the flat screen. But it never did. Vegeta wanted to see Cell, because some changes were going on inside of him.  
First of all, after he was so brutally beaten up by Cell that time he was kind of scared of fighting Cell. He didn't want to go through that kind of torture again.Cell would probably chew them all up like overused chewing gum.  
He was also scared of the mockery that he might lose to Cell in front of God and everybody on T.V. He'd never live it down if he were to do that... but he really didn't see the point of showing up to the Cell games anyhow if they weren't going to win.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Like this chapter? THANKS FOR REVIEWING! *hint, hint* Next chapter is the ten days before the Cell Games, and Vegeta finds himself... SCARED TO FIGHT CELL!!? BAHAHAHAHAHAAH...ehem. Well, anyways, Please Review. Have a nice day!  
  
-luv, luvssaintbernards;for all the people who actually read my loving little notes. 


	24. Vegeta Becomes A Wuss

Chapter the twenty-fourth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
CAN SOME OF YOU PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY OTHERS? THEY ARE SO UNPOPULAR BUT THEY'RE JUST AS GOOD AS THIS ONE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________  
  
That night was a big change for Vegeta, sleeping next to his wife once again. Before he'd been sleeping all cramped up in that little space ship with his stomach growling and his throat practically cracking. Now he was sleeping next to the one thing that was worth keeping on this earth... Bulma. He rolled over and looked at the gem sleeping next to him, the best catch in West City. A little smile even came to his lips as he stared at her thinking about how beautiful she was. He didn't know that sometimes when Bulma was awake and laying in bed, she'd stare at him and think about how handsome he was.  
As Vegeta looked at her he began to think what a waste it would be to lose her and the Earth to the hands of a merciless Cell. Surely they could stop it from happening, surely they could save Bulma . . . Wait, save Bulma??? Wasn't he usually thinking about himself in these sorts of situations? He shook his head from side to side and closed his eyes. Something was definitely changing inside of him . . . Something.  
  
Now he started thinking about Cell as sleep began to slowly drift into his body. Cell. The person who'd most likely cause the end of the planet that he had been growing to love. Cell was so strong . . . He could inflict much more pain on anyone than he had on Vegeta now that he was stronger. When the Cell Games began in ten days, what if Cell were to cause more pain? Vegeta didn't think he could bear the pain that Cell had inflicted on him once more. It was too intense, too flaring . . . The worst pain he'd ever felt. Wait, what was happening? He'd never been afraid of pain before! He'd always been not caring, just thinking he could run out and beat anyone up without consequences. But ever since Freeza he'd known how wrong he had been. Vegeta felt himself start to shiver with fear and his mouth went dry. Something would have to be done about Cell, but . . . How could it be done avoiding pain?  
  
The next morning Bulma looked at the clock and noticed that it was 12:00 noon and Vegeta still wasn't up, while he was usually up at 8:00 in the morning! Something was definitely wrong with this picture! She pranced into her and Vegeta's room and noticed that he was laying in bed with his eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. He was obviously thinking hard about something.  
"Whatcha thinking about, Punkin?" Bulma asked, throwing his clothes at him. Vegeta groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Leave me alone woman!" Vegeta shouted. Bulma pulled the covers off of him. "Either get up or tell me what's bothering you. It's not like you to get up at 12:00 noon." She said. Vegeta shrugged. "Nuthin's wrong." He said. "I just felt like sitting in bed until twelve o clock." Bulma grabbed his rugby shirt and brandished it at him. "Put it on. It doesn't look like you're going to be getting up because all you can do is wallow in your own self pity and not tell me what's wrong."  
Vegeta sighed and rolled over. "I don't KNOW if they'res anything wrong." He said. "I got to thinking last night, and. . . I was thinking about something I should NOT have been thinking about, and now I can't STOP thinking about it, and it's making me MISERABLE!" `  
  
Bulma pitied her poor hubby. "Oh... there there. Just get up and you'll forget all about it!" She grabbed his arm and attempted to wrench him up and out of bed. Veggie resisted with all he could. "You'll not get me out of bed!" He complained. Bulma just smiled at him and yanked on him harder. "Oh come on! The Cell Games are in ten days, don't you want to train?" For the first time, Bulma saw Vegeta shake his head when asked if he wanted to train. "No!" He barked, and then rolled over. Bulma knew exactly what to do in these kinds of situations. Irritate the snot out of him.  
  
Because Vegeta was laying on his belly, Bulma sat on his back and massaged his shoulders. "Quit that!" Vegeta roared at her. Bulma purpously dug her nails into his strong back, making him squeal. "OWW! Don't!" He shouted. "Why don't you just go away and leave me alone, hm?"  
Bulma smiled and rubbed his neck with both of her hands. Vegeta squirmed. "Stoppit! Your hands are cold, woman!" He said. Bulma just laughed at him and continued. "I'll be an irritant until you get up." She said, rubbing his back with her hands, trying to make it painful. But it seemed Vegeta was enjoying it. "No . . . I think that I might start to like this." He commented. Bulma realized that she'd probably put him to sleep this way so she stopped. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "You'd better get up sweetheart, or I'll tickle you mercilessly." Bulma knew that even though he was a cold-blooded killer, and a very solemn person who never laughed, he was hyperticklish. Vegeta's eyes widened. "Oh, fine." He said with a pouting tone, and sat up. He grabbed his rugby and put it on over his head, then his tight tight jeans.He stood up. "This ain't over." He said teasingly, ruffling her already ruffled hair. Bulma smiled and grabbed his muscular arm. "Hands to yourself, mister." She joked. She was glad that Vegeta was back to his old self; not exactly happy go lucky, but happier than he was around Kakarott. Vegeta wrestled with her arm playfully, trying to probably get to somewhere that only husbands should touch. Bulma laughed. "Stop that!" She said. Vegeta kept up his irritating. Bulma slapped him, and he stopped.  
"Vegeta, I was wondering about Cell . . . What do you think he's doing with his spare time?" She asked. "These ten days? Like . . . is he killing innocent people?" Bulma asked. At the name 'Cell' Vegeta became uneasy. "Uh . . . I don't know." He said. " I could actually not care any less. All that I care about it training to kick his ass. I'm not about to sink to Kakarott's level and be weary for all the weaklings on this planet. Only one." Bulma knew which 'weakling' he was talking about, and it was her. She doubted if he'd lift a finger to save Baby Trunks, but he would for her. He actually hated Baby Trunks, as she'd so bluntly figured out by Vegeta saying so. And she knew that 'saiyan's didn't lie.' But as long as SHE loved Baby Tunk, things were fine. She got up and kissed Vegeta. "Well . . . Just to be safe, I was needing to run and get a part from the mechanics store, so if you could follow me there, just to be safe, well . . . I'd be eternally greatful."  
When Vegeta looked in her pretty blue eyes he really couldn't resist.  
  
Vegeta followed her to the mechanics store, and now they were helplessly standing in line for this little tiny part. "Thanks so much for coming." She told Vegeta. He just grunted and told her to shut up. He was too busy thinking about Cell to think about being nice to her at the moment. And the more he thought about Cell, the more he became afraid of him. He tried and tried to stop thinking about the pain he'd gone through in his selfish attempts to get out of the cave alive, but his struggles were in vain. He only became more and more worried.  
Bulma knew there was indeed something wrong with her husband by the skittish way he was acting. He would keep biting his lower lip and chewing on it in a nervous way, brushing his hands through his hair, kicking the ground and chewing his nails. She also noticed that he would not eat, and she could hear his stomach growl from the place she stood in line. He was obviously ravenous, but it was a mystery to why he wouldn't eat. Bulma clapped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Are you Okay, Cupcake?" She asked. Vegeta nodded frantically and then just kept up his jerky head movements of searching around himself. Bulma sighed. *Nothing wrong my ass, honey.* she thought, and stared ahead at the fat woman in front of her.  
  
As they stood in line, Vegeta felt blood from his bottom lip spurt into his mouth. He had been chewing it so entirely hard that he was breaking the skin and tearing it up. But he was frightened. Very frightened. So frightened that he was constantly searching about for Cell's ki. Vegeta was even MORE frightened than he already was when he sensed it.  
Vegeta jumped, as if someone had tapped him on the shoulder unexpectedly. Bulma noticed it and whirled around. "Punkin?" She asked, looking into his nervous eyes. "You sure don't look Okay to me!" His face was now a pale white. "You look sick!" Bulma whined. "Come on, let's go home! You need to rest! I'm sorry I got you out of bed, I should have known you didn't feel good!" When she tried to drag him out Vegeta froze in his tracks. "Bulma! I'm not . . . not . . . not sick." He said, then took in a shuddering breath. Bulma hugged him so hard he thought his lungs would spurt out his mouth. "We'll be home soon sweetie, but . . . If you start to feel bad you tell me, K? Then we'll go home and I'll fix you a nice hot bath!"*6  
  
Vegeta ignored her. He could still sense Cell's ki, which was getting stronger. He was coming for the store itself! But why? Vegeta started to sweat up a storm. He felt like crying. *What's wrong with me? I've never been scared to fight ANYONE before, even the person who abused me since I was 10! Why am I scared of Cell all of the sudden? No! I can't be scared! Saiyans don't get scared!* But the closer Cell got to the store the more Veggie doubted himself. He huddled in closer to Bulma and ran a shaky hand through his hair. His stomach was filled with nervous butterflies.  
"What is your problem, Vegeta?" Bulma asked her husband when he practically knocked her over from trying to huddle against her. He bit his lip even harder. "Ce-Ce-Ce-.... CELL!" He blurted out. Bulma's eyes widened. "Oh no!" She said. "What do we... EEEEKKKK!!" Cell burst in through the roof, now wearing a new look. He looked half way handsome now which was a major improvement from before. Everybody in the store was too scared to move.  
"Oh, well what have we here? The wimpy Prince that I almost killed a while ago!" He said. He walked up to Veggie with a smug look on his face. Bulma screamed and ran behind the store clerk's counter, where most everybody was hiding. Vegeta just gulped and stood his ground. He wouldn't let Cell get to him.  
  
Cell smirked at Vegeta. "You're quite lucky you're alive, Vegeta. If it wasn't for Goku I would have killed you. But I can kill you now...." Vegeta started to back away, but cell stomped a foot on Vegeta's to keep him glued to the spot. "Ow!" Vegeta shreaked. He gave a nervous glance back at Bulma, who was fearing for him. "Stop it! Let him go!" She ranted at Cell. She got up and started to run towards him.  
"Bulma! No!" Vegeta shouted. But it was too late. She started to pound her fists on Cell. "You stupid Veggie hurter! I outta shove a drain pipe down your throat! I hate you!!" She continued her barrage of punches on Cell, which weren't hurting him at all. Cell chuckled.  
  
"Vegeta, I think instead of killing YOU, I'll..." He took his foot off of Vegeta's, setting him free. But Bulma wasn't going to be so lucky. Cell grabbed both of her wrists to stop her barrage of punches. He didn't let go, though. Vegeta started to chew on his nails. *Oh God what to do what to do Oh GOD-* His thoughts raved. His fear of Cell was keeping him from attacking the ugly green bug-like monster. Sweat poured down Geeta's face. "Vegeta! Help!" Bulma was screaming as the monster stared her in the eyes. Vegeta just stood there with his pale face and sweaty brow, running his hands through his hair and chewing his nails. He really wanted to save his woman, but, he was just so scared that he couldn't budge. He watched Bulma scream in agony as Cell wrenched her arms backwards. People were staring at Vegeta and yelling, "Save her, Mr. Man with the big muscles!" but Vegeta could not. All he could do was stand there and cry about it.  
  
Cell looked up at the Prince, who was now bawling his eyes out. "Aw . . . Does the baby need a bottle?" He jokingly asked. This remark made Vegeta mad. He forgot all about his fear of the monster, and was focused on his love for Bulma and his anger at the disruptive insult. "HAAAH!" He screamed as he began to power up. He turned Super Saiyan. Everybody around him stared. "Wow, that man just turned blonde!" They were saying.  
Vegeta rushed towards Cell and decked him across the face, causing him to drop the screaming Bulma. Before Vegeta even came to punch Cell again he rushed to his wife's side.  
  
She was screaming and holding her right arm. "Vegeta . . . He broke my arm!" She complained. "It's either broke or sprained!" Vegeta lovingly stroked her hair. "Are you . . . Fine... I mean, of COURSE you're Okay! How could you be so stupid as to start to punch him? HOW? You could have gotten worse than a hurt arm, you could have lost your life! What would Baby Trunks do then?" He asked. Bulma just stared into his onyx colored eyes meaningly. She smiled at him. "I did it because he was hurting you!" She said. Vegeta smirked at her. "Thank you." He whispered. "But I don't need anybody's help. You should have just minded your own business!" With that he stood up and left her on the floor. But Cell was gone . . . Along with the lives of the innocent people. Of course Vegeta didn't care. He was so scared that his knees were trembling. "I'm ALIVE." He said in awe. But then he remembered Bulma.  
  
He walked up to her. She was pulling herself to her feet. "You big old jerk!" She said. "I can't believe you just stood there while he did that to me! Are you brain dead? Are you losing your mind?" Vegeta just stood there and looked at her. "I . . . I don't know." He said. He was about to slump away in his own self pity when Bulma caught his arm. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." She said. Vegeta just scowled at her.  
"YOU DID NOT HURT MY FEELINGS WOMAN!" He hollered. Bulma cowered back at him. She knew he was not brain dead. She knew that he'd been scared of Cell, and now he was terrified from what he'd seen. She saw his eyes well up with tears helplessly. She felt so sorry for him that she ran up and wrapped both arms around him, even the broken one. The broken arm screamed when she wrapped it around his thin body. "Hey, now . . . don't cry!" She said. "You did just fine! I'm not dead now am I? And those people . . . They didn't stand a chance!"  
Vegeta looked down at her with tears welling up over his bottom eye- lids. "I'm not crying because of the people . . . *sob*" He cried. Bulma kissed his chest. "Then how come you're crying? You've really been turning into a wuss." She exclaimed. Vegeta wiped the tears from his eyes, only for them to be replaced with new ones. His body racked with each sob, and the tears began to rain down his face. Bulma buried her face into her Hubby's chest. "Aw . . ." Bulma said. "You're going to make me cry! Now tell me why you're crying so that I can help you." She hugged him even harder. Even mighty saiyans needed to be hugged sometimes.  
  
"I . . . I . . . I . . ." Vegeta began. Could he tell Bulma just how scared he was of going to The Cell Games and fighting Cell? Could he tell her that he was so scared he'd resorted to crying? "I . . . I. . ." He decided just to blurt it out. "I . . . I'm scared of Cell!" He hollered. Then he started to cry even harder into Bulma's busty chest. Bulma felt bad for him. But then she realized that Vegeta would NEVER tell someone he was scared of something . . . But now he had. Bulma looked into his crying eyes and cupped both her hands on his cheeks. "Oh, sweety . . . Why? You've never been afraid to fight before! It's always just been . . . ruthless fighting. Now you're SCARED? That just doesn't seem right." She said. They stood holding eachother for a long time. But Vegeta still cried. "Muh-My stomach hurts!" He finally blurted out. Bulma snuggled her head into his chest. "Well, I imagine! You've been crying for at least fifteen minutes!" Bulma said. Vegeta stepped back. "I want to go home and rest. Can we just forget about your machine part?" He asked. When Bulma nodded, Vegeta smirked as he followed her out the door. He could get her to do anything for him.  
  
Vegeta was training in the G.R to try and beat his fear of Cell. He was training on 500 times normal gravity at this time, which was no easy task to complete. It really was a pain. He was trying to figure out WHY he was afraid of Cell when he hadn't even been afraid of FREEZA! This was pathetic! As he was doing this, he decided on something. Yes, he'd go to the Cell games, but . . . The other Z warriors didn't have to know why he wouldn't fight. He'd just kind of stand back and watch Kakarott and his son get murdered. And possibly the others die too. WAIT! If . . . They all died, then . . . HE'D have to fight Cell and HE'D get killed and the he'd go to hell. Vegeta was sad.  
  
Now it was five days until the Cell Saga and Vegeta was still a bit scared of Cell. He had been avoiding Bulma because he was embarrassed about crying like a baby right in front of her. Even though he'd done it many times before, he had never done it for such an embarrassing reason in his life, well . . . Maybe that time he'd cried at Goku because of his horrible life. Vegeta forgot about that as fast as he could and turned his mind towards the Cell Games. Trunks would be coming . . . so maybe he could train with Trunks? Vegeta, even though he hated the idea, walked into Trunks's room anyway. Trunks was writing something.  
"Boy!" Vegeta shouted. "Get up and come to train with me! It's no fun by myself!" Trunks looked up from what he was writing and into Vegeta's eyes. "Dad . . . I'm trying to do something! Can't you come in later?" He asked. Vegeta stomped a foot.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME DAD!!"  
  
Trunks backed up a little. "Sorry Vegeta. But can't you wait? Take Baby Trunks in there with you or something." He said. Vegeta snickered. "*Honk Honk* No. He's a BABY!" He said. "But if you want to just sit here and not get strong enough to beat Cell and die, then be my guest. Keep on writing." He turned to walk out.  
  
"Wait Vegeta!" He said. Vegeta whirled around. "Yes?" He asked. Trunks stepped a little bit closer to him. "Okay. I guess that I'll come and train with you in the G.R. What degree of Gravity?"  
"500."  
"You're on!" Father and son walked out of the house towards the Gravity room, with Bulma watching them. "Look Baby Trunks! They're finally making friends with eachother! Perhaps it won't be so bad afterall!" Baby Trunks just gurgled.  
  
Vegeta finally got frustrated with Trunks after awhile and sent him on his way, but even through the immense training he was still scared. To tell you the truth, he was terrified! He decided to kick up a notch on his training, so that he might be able to beat Cell with just a couple of punches. But Vegeta's body didn't think so. When Vegeta turned the Gravity Machine up to 550, his legs gave out from under him and he fell to his knees on the ground. He groaned with the rattling pain that shot up his muscular body.  
*This sucks. I suck.* He thought. Vegeta got up and started his normal training exercises, which included punching and kicking, flipping and somersaulting. But he soon grew REALLY sore. "Screw this hurting myself. I'm turning this machine off." He said to himself, and turned it off. He found that training in 550 times normal gravity was no fun at all when he came back inside the house.  
  
Bulma saw Vegeta head for the bathroom. "What's the problem, Punkin?" She asked, as he 'accidently' pushed her down on the way to the bathroom. When the door closed she heard violent puking. *Oh, great. Now the idiot's going to learn why you shouldn't overwork your body.* Bulma thought. Bulma banged on the door. "Let me in, sweetie! I can help you!" She shouted. Vegeta yelled back, "Shut up and go away! I don't need your lousy help!" Then she heard another fresh bout of throw up. "Are you sure you're-"  
  
"I'M FINE!"  
  
Bulma just left it at that and turned heel back into the kitchen. She decided that when Vegeta was grumpy, it was best to stay away from him before you got whacked.  
  
Vegeta wiped vomit from around his mouth with the side of a hand. *I overworked myself, with my fear and my immense training.* He thought. He looked at one of his hands. It was trembling helplessly from fear and fatigue. He couldn't fight Cell like this and even last a minute! Vegeta gulped. "Oh, Great." He said. He then remembered how he'd told Bulma his stomach was hurting 5 days ago. It was because of his fear, not the baby tears! He guessed now, the stomach ache and the training egged him to puking. Vegeta splashed water in his face to try and make himself feel better.  
*I can't fight like this, but if I don't show up for the Cell games . . . That would be prideless! A true warrior fights no matter what!* His mind raved. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Vegeta screamed to himself.  
  
Bulma heard Vegeta scream 'SHUT UP!' at himself. "Veggie? Please come out!" She pleaded. Vegeta kicked the bathroom door. "Shut up woman or this door will be off the hinges." He said. Bulma just shrugged and walked away.  
  
Vegeta finally pulled himself together enough to pull out of the bathroom, dragging his feet with a long face. Bulma just stared at him as he passed her. "Why were you throwing up? Did you eat something that didn't agree?" She asked. Vegeta just kept on walking. "Nunya." He said, and slammed the door of Bulma and his room as he went inside and layed down on the bed, debating with himself.  
  
Vegeta's head ached with a dull, numbing irritance. Damn this stress! He looked at the ceiling as he thought about how things might go. He, Vegeta, was scared! Scared of a little fight! He had never been scared in his life before, and now here he was cowering. * I gotta get rid of this stress. It's making me miserable.* He thought, banging a fist on the couch. He then heard the door open, and Bulma daintily waltz in. "Veggie . . ." She said. "I know you really don't want to see me right now, and probably don't want to see ANYONE anymore, I . . . I can't help but want to make you stop being scared. You know I love you, and--"  
  
"Stop right there."  
  
Bulma stopped in the middle of her sentence, just like Vegeta had requested. Vegeta sat up and tried to ignore the headache. "Bulma, Get out. I'm not in the mood to listen to your dribble right now." He said. Bulma's eyes were now full of hurt. "But Vegeta--"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Bulma shut up. But she walked slowly towards Vegeta's bed. "Don't come one step closer, I don't need your sympathy." Vegeta plainly said. Bulma still stepped towards him and eventually got to the point where she could sit on the side of the bed next to him. Vegeta just stared up at her. "You'd better not touch me."  
  
Bulma smiled at him. "You really don't mean that do you?" She asked. Vegeta nodded. "Yes. I'd like to bask in my own self pity right now, and I don't need your help doing it." He grimaced as a wave of nausea passed over him. Bulma smiled again. "Stress?" She asked, bumping him beneath his chin. Vegeta turned his head. "I said don't touch me! And, yes, it is stress for your information. It's because, like I told you, I'm scared to fight Cell."  
  
Bulma leaned down and hugged him, pressing his cheek against her breasts. Vegeta blushed a little bit. "Let go of me, Bulma." He advised. Bulma smiled and gave him a noogy. "I'm touching you! I'm TOUCHING YOU!" She teased. Vegeta wriggled his way out of her grasp. "Don't!" He shouted. Bulma grabbed him. Vegeta punched at her. "Don't! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" He shouted. When she leaned down to kiss his face, he spit in hers. Bulma was revolted. "Ew, you nasty man!" She shouted. Vegeta snickered at her misfortune. "NOW will you leave me alone?" He asked. Bulma smiled mischieviously at him. "No. Since you spit in my face so rudely I will NOT leave you alone. I'll bother you." Vegeta growled and kicked at her. But this violent action caused his stomach to hurt even worse. "I need a theripist. Before the Cell Games." He mumbled to Bulma. Bulma leaned down and hugged him, and this time he didn't fight. "Poor Veggie. I'll take you to a theripist tomorrow." She promised.  
  
"Vegeta Breifs?" The woman asked, coming into the waiting room the next day. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and yanked him up with it. "Present." She said. The woman smiled at Vegeta's face when he yanked his hand away from Bulma's. "Someone grumpy today?" The lady asked. "Always." said Bulma, rolling her eyes. Vegeta threatened the woman with a fist. "You'd better watch it before your teeth are on the floor." He said, and then Bulma dragged him into the back. She sat him down in the psychiatrist's chair. The lady walked in and sat down in the chair besides Vegeta. Vegeta made himself comfortable on the bed-like coushin thingy.  
"Okay, Vegeta, my name is Dr. Lunatic. I'll be your psyciatrist today." She said. Vegeta and Bulma both giggled at her name. "Don't worry. Go ahead and laugh. Everyone laughs at my name." Dr. Lunatic said. Vegeta laughed even harder, laughed so hard it caused his stomach and head to hurt. He and Bulma laughed for five minutes, until the doctor shreaked, "SHUT UP!"  
  
"Okay, Vegeta, what problem do you have? Why have you come to see me today?" The Doctor asked Veggie. Vegeta crossed his arms. "Uh . . . I don't want to tell you." He said. Bulma sighed. "Vegeta, don't be difficult. We came today because he's scared to fight someone, and he's never been scared to fight."  
  
"What, is he in a gang?"  
  
"NO! He'd never be in a gang! He's smarter than that, he's just . . . Well, fighting is what he lives for."  
  
"And why?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHY, JUST SHUT UP AND MAKE HIM STOP BEING SCARED!"  
  
The doctor's shaky hands nervously dropped the papers she'd been holding. She bent down and picked them up. "Vegeta . . . Exactly WHY are you scared of this person? What qualities make you afraid of this person?" She asked. Vegeta snickered. "Well, he's bigger than me, stronger than me, and he has this tail he can poke me with and kill me."  
  
The look on DR. Lunatic's face was funny. "Uh . . . Uh . . . Okay. You have a lot to be scared of." She said. "But maybe I should suggest this . . . Try to work things out with this person--I mean monster--" Then she fell over and fainted. Vegeta looked down at her. "Quack." He mumbled, and got up. He and Bulma went out.  
  
"Well she didn't help any!" Bulma griped. "She didn't help you at all! What a retard! She needs to be fired!" Vegeta was nodding in agreement to everything she said. "I know." He said plainly, and stared ahead of him. His head ache had subsided, but as soon as he thought this it came roaring back with a purple passion, so bad it caused dots to form across his vision. *Shit . . .* He thought, not awaiting the Cell Games, which took place in just four days.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Like this chapter? I know Vegeta doesn't cry, but I thought it would be funny if he did in that situation. Next chapter, a good lemon at the beginning and then comes the Cell Games, and guess what Vegeta does? WAIT AND SEE!! I'll try to update a little quicker this time, sorry about that long wait. I had just been very busy with my homework, and trying to finish The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon. It was a great book! Read it some time!  
  
luv, luvssaintbernards. 


	25. The Death of Trunks

12/9/03  
  
Chapter the twenty-fifth  
  
+ Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked  
materials in this fanfiction.  
  
**********There will be a fight in this chapter. If you don't want to read fights, I'll work something out with you. I'll put a ****** when the unimportant part of a fight begins. When the fight ends or something important is about to happen, I'll put a ^^^^^^. That means start reading again. Ok, enjoy!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________  
  
It was the night before the Cell Games, and Vegeta was laying in bed all covered up in the sheets in the middle of the night. Bulma LOOKED like she was sleeping next to him, but she really wasn't. She was staying awake because she knew that HE was awake. But she hadn't told him she was awake yet. She wanted to hear him talk to himself a little bit longer.  
"I could really do with . . . a refresher." Vegeta said outloud. "Something to take my mind off this horrid fear of Cell!" He was about to throw a tantrum when Bulma raised her head. "What are you whining about, sweetums? Go to sleep! I've been awake all night listening to your jibber jabber!" Vegeta whipped his head towards Bulma, the woman he loved. "Nothing." He said, Then he added a quick 'shut up' to the end of this short sentence. Bulma placed a hand on his chest. "I really wish you'd stop being so rude. I'm just trying to help." She said, then slid her hand down to his stomach, where Vegeta immedeantly knew what she was heading for.  
  
"Stop." He said, whipping her hand off. Bulma pouted. "Aww . . . We both can't sleep so whadda you say?" She asked. "Come on, you know you want it!"  
  
She saw her husband smirk just a little bit at her proposition. "In a little bit. This is an offer I can't refuse." He said, pulling her body which was only in a bra and underwear on top of him. Bulma smiled and kissed his lips passionately. "Ok. But what are we going to do in this 'little bit?' sit here and think?" She asked, laying her head down on his muscular chest. Vegeta's musky, but beautiful scent filled her nose. How she loved the way men smelled! (Except for Yamcha, he smelled kind of like an antique store smells inside.) Vegeta stroked her aqua hair. "I need to think about tomorrow for a minute. I still haven't gotten over my fear; what if I take a turn for the worst? What if I fight Cell, and I get hurt?" He asked. He stopped shortly when he felt Bulma run her lips over his pectoral muscles. "Shhh . . . sh sh sh . . ." She said, placing a finger on his lips. "Be quiet before you get yourself thinking about it again. I don't want you to be worried you know."  
  
Vegeta smirked a little bit. He liked it when she started to act naughty like this, because then he could act naughty right back at her. He liked to act naughty. "Why don't you go over there and put on one of your little longeries? I could watch you put it on . . ." He said. Bulma smiled. "It'll be easier to get to me without." She said. Vegeta nodded and hugged her so tight that he thought her lungs would collapse in his arms. He loved to have her with him in this time where he was so stressed . . . she seemed to make everything better. "Geez, Vegeta!" Bulma gasped. "You sure do hug hard!" Vegeta nodded, then flipped them over to where HE was on top of HER. "I like it so much better whenever I'M in control." He stated, then bent down to kiss her. Bulma had different plans, though. "Nuh-uh-uh!" She said, pushing his cheeks up. Veggie fought her hands. "Let go of me!" He shouted, halfway in rage. Bulma obeyed, and he leaned down and finished his kiss.  
This kiss turned into a make out session. Bulma thought she'd get lucky and it'd get somewhere fast but it didn't. Vegeta broke away and layed his head on her chest. "Help me go to sleep." He mumbled, rubbing his cheek against her almost bare chest. Bulma smiled and patted his back. "Poor Vegeta. All TEN of the psyciatrists we visited were quacks, and now he can't sleep."  
  
Vegeta sighed. "I know." He said. "But somehow I'm not surprised. I hate doctors." Bulma ran her hands up and down his sides, hoping it'd get him in the mood. "I know you do. But it was the only way we could help you. The only person I know who could help you, you hate."  
  
"Kaka-"  
  
"Mm-Hm."  
  
Vegeta shut up for a minute. "You know, that baby of yours hasn't squawked all night." He said. Bulma looked at him funny. "MY baby? It's your baby too! And you'd better be glad that it hasn't squawked; or we wouldn't be having this moment right now. I've got to check my babies' needs, you know. And why are you changing the subject, hm? You do that a lot when it comes to Goku."  
Vegeta turned his head away and rolled off of her, to where he was laying next to her. Bulma rolled back on top of him. "Yay." She said. She started to kiss his neck sexually. Vegeta smiled. "I only let you on top because I was tired of having to almost crush you." He said. Bulma started to kiss down his bare chest, and Vegeta sat back and enjoyed it. "Let me . . ." He said, grabbing her head and pushing her lips to his. He kissed them hard and lustfully, until they both ran out of breath. When they had to pull away Bulma was in bliss. "You've never kissed me that hard before . . ." She said, snuggling her head in under his chin. Her soft hair tickled Vegeta beneath his chin, causing his eyes to water. He ignored the feeling and got back to what Bulma had said . . . He'd never kissed her that hard before. He was sure he'd kissed her pretty hard, but . . . That was sad. He could kiss much harder than he'd just kissed her.  
  
"I've never kissed you that hard before?" He asked, kind of a mean tone to his deep-throated voice. Bulma nodded. "Nope. Never." She said. Vegeta grabbed her head and kissed her even harder. "There. Now I've kissed you that hard before." He said. He hugged her then, while she kissed his chest. He'd never loved her so much in his life. He'd just left her for three months, and was reunited only about eleven days ago. Not even two weeks. Now, he had to go away possibly forever if he died! It was horrible! So thinking this, Vegeta hugged her even tighter, even though in his right mind he never would have. 'Saiyan Pride' didn't permit compassion. But he felt very sorry for Bulma.  
  
Vegeta realized that tonight their kissing and embracing was much more different than usual. Usually, she'd like to tease him and tickle him, instead of being serious like she was tonight. It was like she realized that Vegeta may never come home from the Cell Games. And she probably did, but . . . Why would she care? After all, he had left her for three months . . .  
Right as Vegeta was reflecting that it was maybe because she loved him so much, he felt her fingering the band of his breifs. "Let's make sparks." She said plainly. Veggie smiled and wiggled beneath her cold little fingers. "All right. As long as you don't make me sore. I have to fight tomorrow, you know." He explained, as she slipped her hands into the conveineint slit men have in their briefs to go tinkle through.  
  
At the same time she was fiddling with Vegeta's underwear he was fiddling with her bra. Her fingers danced across his scrotum and rod, making him groan with pleasure. His whole body trembled uncontrollably, his fingers moving so that he couldn't properly undo her bra. He accidently ripped her bra off but it was all good, for at least it was off. And now for her underwear.  
Bulma's teasing fingers made it almost impossible for him to get her underwear off. And when he did, and almost had his fingers inside her, She put her head between his legs and envoloped her mouth around his rod, feeling it go even more erect.She slid her tounge around it, on it, feeling her husband's muscles tense tighter and tighter, feeling his hips rock faster and faster.She felt his beautiful hands caress her breasts, but it was impossible for him to reach her hot spot. Bulma slid his rod out of her mouth and pounced on his neck, kissing and slobbering all over it. Vegeta slid his hands down her body and stuck his fingers inside of her.  
For a moment Bulma was stunned; and then her body began spassaming and jerking, and she was groaning helplessly. Finally Vegeta had her tackled. She kissed his lips as hard as she could. "I love you . . ." She said, and Vegeta inturrupted her with a groan when she forced him inside of her. Vegeta's hips rocked faster then they were before, taking her in.Her hips banged together with his in a rhythmic manner.  
  
"Vegeta . . . I hope this never ends . . ." Bulma groaned towards the end. But, of course, it did, and then our hero and his wife were left exhausted in bed, but loving eachother just the same.  
"Oh, Vegeta, I don't want you to leave tomorrow." Bulma said. "It'll be too dangerous. You could DIE."  
Vegeta snuggled his head into her to reassure her. "It's Okay. I'm quite sure that I'll be fine." He said. Bulma smiled and ruffled his hair. "Yeah right. You know that you're scared to death, Mr. chicken." Vegeta growled a little bit and turned his head.  
  
"I know how scared I am. But I also know how foolish my fears are and how I'll never submit to anything if I don't stop being scared. See, a proper Saiyan hates being scared. And I'm a proper saiyan. The PRINCE of the saiyans."  
Bulma had heard him speak these lines so much that she just ignored them. She was more scared about tomorrow. Vegeta was very strong, it was true, but . . . He wasn't near as strong as he thought he was. He may have been stronger than Kakarott when he went Super Saiyan, But . . . Now that Goku was better Bulma doubted that. She knew that Vegeta would always be second best in the strength feild, but first best in the looks department.  
  
"If you think your fears are so foolish, then how come you're scared? If you were a proper saiyan, couldn't you just excuse your stupid fears? Couldn't you live without them? You see, Saiyans are no better than humans. They may be stronger, yes, they may be clairvoyant, AND telekinetic, but besides that, they'r JUST LIKE HUMANS. Same emotions and everything, so I don't know what this 'Saiyan Pride' crap is." Bulma said, with a tinge of meanness in her voice. This made Vegeta furious.  
"I'll have you know that Saiyans are nothing LIKE humans! We may look like them, but we're way different in instincts . . . Do Humans have tails when they're born? Can humans hear things as far as 50 miles away? Can humans SMELL things that only a dog could smell? Can humans SEE-"  
"Oh, I get it. So saiyans are like animals, not humans. Big whoop."  
"WE'RE NOT ANIMALS!" Bulma giggled. There were times when she enjoyed irritating the piss out of her husband, and those times were most of the time. She knew that her and Vegeta were very different, but she enjoyed playing like she didn't. But she felt that if Vegeta could be scared of Cell like this than Saiyans had to be very similar to humans in not just that way.  
  
"Okay. I know you're not an animal." Bulma said. "I was just playing. Now, But, how are you going to bring up the guts to fight Cell tomorrow if you're so scared?" Vegeta just crossed his arms and turned his head, then stood up. "I'm not listening to your dribble a minute more. I shouldn't have to. I'm leaving this room." He started to stomp out of the room. He secretly hoped Bulma would try and stop him, and his prayers were answered. Bulma ran up and grabbed him around the waist.  
"Sorry I'm so annoying. Let's just lay down and try to get some sleep, Okay? Tomorrow we can argue before the Cell Games. Right now it's time for bed."  
  
Vegeta slowly followed Bulma back into their bedroom; but he was not at all happy about it. He was still thinking about Cell, and how He'd almost claimed his life just a couple of days before this one . . . Not even in this form.  
  
The next morning Vegeta was hesitant to get up and get dressed, and fly to the Cell Games arena. When he got there, Everyone was crowded around the arena-- except Cell himself. Vegeta landed with his arms crossed.  
"Well look who's here." Yamcha griped. "Mr. Uptight." Vegeta chuckled, then smirked. He walked up to Yamcha and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt. He didn't say anything; he just stared into his eyes with balled up rage inside. Then, he spit in the homely man's face. After his business was done, he dropped him and walked over a distance from Piccolo.  
"Gross, man!" Yamcha shouted. Vegeta just smirked.  
  
A bit later, Cell still hadn't made his appearance to the arena. But Future Trunks had. He flew down by Vegeta and stood by him.  
"Look, Dad, I know that you, Mom and Goku had a tramatizing event not too long ago with Cell. And I know you've been scared of him because of this. And I wanted to know-"  
"WHO TOLD YOU I WAS SCARED?! WHO WAS IT!?" Everyone turned around and looked at the Father and Son, Vegeta now in Trunks's face. They just ignored the crowd. "WHO TOLD YOU, HUH? WAS IT KAKAROTT? OR THAT WEASAL YAMCHA?!" Yamcha flinched a little at this name. He walked up to Vegeta to back up Trunks. "Hey, Vegeta, Leave Trunks alone! He was just trying to ask if you were going to be all right! He's been nothing but good to you, and all you give him is disrespect!" This earned Yamcha a sock in the face as Vegeta continued to yell at Trunks.  
"TELL ME WHO TOLD YOU! I'LL KILL THAT LIAR!" He shouted. But when Trunks told him, Vegeta didn't want to kill that person anymore.  
"It was Mom." Vegeta was silent for a minute. *Bulma. Bulma, that double-crossing heifer. How could she?* He thought. * How could she have told him? Trunks is nothing to us, nobody she needs to blurt our secrets out to.*  
But then it occured to Vegeta that Trunks was their SON, and he should be as trusting to Trunks as Bulma had always been. But, of course, he was too vein and proud to submit to Trunks, so he just backed off and let Trunks wonder over to talk to Goku and Krillin. Krillin was going into mental breakdowns because of what happened to #18, and was wanting to kill Cell more than anyone would. Vegeta smirked. Finally the human was getting some sense into him! Back when Vegeta had teamed up with Krillin and Gohan a long time ago to beat Freeza, Krillin had shown to be a coward. Now he had some spirit into him.  
  
"When will that bastard show up?" Vegeta griped. "We don't have all day!" He was almost shitting himself in worry about what might happen to him this day. Would he live to tell Bulma about it? Well, he didn't have to, because she'd be watching him on the T.V and rooting for him, beleiving in him. And that was really all that Vegeta needed, was Bulma cheering him on. As long as he held that image inside his head he could do anything.  
Just as Vegeta was griping that Cell the bastard wouldn't show up, as a matter of fact he DID, dropping down in front of everybody in the big middle, putting a crack in his own arena. Vegeta felt urine try to dribble out of his rod, but he held it in. Cell was scary to him, sort of like a monster in one of those nursery rhymes a mother says to her children to get them to behave. Like, let's say, The Boogeyman? Vegeta had never been afraid of the Boogeyman, but he'd heard Bulma say the rhyme a thousand times before to Trunks in anger. It went something about a monster coming into a little kids room and killing him in an evil way. Vegeta remembered it something like this:  
Please don't let me fall asleep,  
The Boogeyman, he will creep  
Through my window in my room  
And stab me with a broken broom. Vegeta shuddered. But he knew that Cell was NOT the Boogeyman, and he himself was not a child as he once been, laying in bed and wide awake, listening for the closet door creeping open and announcing his death, and screaming for help when he imagined something had his foot.  
So, Vegeta did what he would normally do in this situation . . . He clenched his fists and stepped towards Cell.  
  
"I'll be the first to fight you, Cell."  
  
All was silent for a moment, until Goku moved forward to announce how stupid he was being. "Vegeta, NO! Cell is much stronger than you are! He's stronger than ME! You can't do this! You-"  
Vegeta stomped a foot to tell him to be quiet. "Oh, SHUT UP! You know yourself that I was stronger than you in Super Saiyan, so just shut up! I CAN beat Cell, because I'm better and stronger than all of you! I have nothing holding me back from beating this monster!"  
  
He then heard Yamcha laugh. "Nothing holding you back? Goku told me that when you were trapped in that cave, something was definintly holding you back! You got the piss beaten out of you! You can't possibly beat Cell--" With one swing of Vegeta's hand, Yamcha went flying through the air and hit the ground with a *THUD*.  
"You should learn to be quiet when the time is proper." Vegeta said, then turned back towards Cell. He smirked and went into a Super Saiyan. "Scared Yet?" He asked. His voice wavered just a second. Cell laughed. "Am I scared? I think the question is, are YOU? I heard that little tremble in your voice there." Vegeta gulped. "Uh . . . I DID NOT WAVER!" He screamed, and then launched himself at Cell.******  
He swiped a punch at the hideous monster with all the energy he had in his body. He socked him across his left cheek-- But Cell didn't move his face. The punch hadn't even phased him! Cell grabbed Vegeta by the neck and started to strangle him. Not 5 seconds into the fight, Vegeta was already being strangled to death!!  
Vegeta kicked Cell in the stomach, causing him to let go of Vegeta's throat. Vegeta then booted Cell in the chest, making him fly backwards.When Vegeta came back over to get Cell again, he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. He stopped immedeantly and doubled over with the pain of what had just happened to him. He felt the blood spread across his back.  
"What . . . Happened . . ." He half asked himself and half asked one of the other pitiful Z-Warriors.  
"HIS TAIL! HE STUCK HIS TAIL IN YOU!" He heard Piccolo scream. Vegeta couldn't turn his head around to see but he knew it was true. It was the same pain he'd felt when Cell had sucked his energy. Even though Cell didn't have much of a tail anymore it still hurt.  
  
Vegeta knew before his pride clouded his mind that he needed help fast by the looks of this fight. The pain that had settled where Cell's tail was embedded started to spread throughout his back and paralyze him. The weak feeling washed over him again. *This is why people get scared. It's a feeling of DREAD, you KNOWING something bad is going to happen. Well here it is. The bad thing that my mind has been dreading. Getting all my energy sucked out by a mutated bug.* The funny thing was that Vegeta was starting to BELIEVE his twisted thoughts.  
*Help. I need help fast!* His mind croaked as the pain burned harder and the weakness grew ever stronger. He was now crouched on his hands and knees while the monster sucked away at his energy like it was The Last Dinner. He tried to bring his hands up and grab the painful thing out of his back, but the strength caused his arms to grow weak. When he tried to support himself with them, he collapsed. *I can't get help it's against my pride!!* He thought. But he knew that back at home, Bulma thought otherwise.^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Vegeta! Oh my god! GOKU, GOHAN, PICOLLO, ONE OF YOU IDIOTS, HELP HIM!" Bulma yelled helplessly at the T.V. "HELP HIM, YOU HEAR ME? WHO CARES IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE HELPED?! WHO CARES?! IT'LL SAVE HIS LIFE!" She then broke into hysterical sobs in front of the T.V set.  
"There, There, Dear, I'm sure that Vegeta will be Okay." Mrs. Breifs said, patting her daughter on the back. Bulma rudely grabbed her mothers hand off of her back. "NO HE WON'T! HE'S SO DUMB, WHY WON'T HE GET HELP! ARRRGGHHH! WE SPENT THAT WONDERFUL NIGHT TOGETHER LAST NIGHT, AND NOW WHAT IS HE DOING? GETTING HIMSELF KILLED? I WON'T LET LAST NIGHT BE THE LAST TIME I'VE EVER HAD EIGHT CLIMAXES ON ONE GO!!" She punched the couch and chewed up the pillows.  
"T.M.I, Bulma." Dr.Breifs said. "And, you're going to wake up-"  
  
"WHO GIVES A SHIT IF I WAKE UP THE BABY? VEGETA'S GOING TO DIE! HIS ENERGY IS BEING SUCKED AS WE SPEAK! HE'S SUCH AN IDIOT! WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE JUST BACKED OFF AND LET GOKU DO IT! IF HE EVER COMES HOME I'LL CHEW HIM OUT!"  
  
Now, Bulma started crying too hard to scream anymore. She was in a rush of emotion; Anger and sadness, mixed with hatred for Cell. Her poor Vegeta! She punched the couch somemore. "Maybe I should come out there . . ." She thought outloud. When this idea crossed her mind, Bulma grabbed her baby and headed out the door. "Bulma, don't you even think about it!" Mrs. Breifs shouted, but it was too late. Bulma was headstrong and impossible, just like Vegeta.  
  
Now, Vegeta was so weak that he could barely move. Goku had tried to help him a couple of times, but you know Vegeta. He wouldn't let anyone help him, not even Trunks. But Trunks really didn't care what Vegeta thought anymore. "DAD!!" He screamed, and launched himself at Cell. "No!" Vegeta weakly exclaimed. *I don't want Trunks to die is that why I don't want his help is that it?* He thought, as Trunks punched Cell.  
Vegeta felt the needle-like thing pop out of his back. Sticky blood was caked all over the ground where he had lain, and all over his body. "Son . . ." He said. Goku ran up to Vegeta. "Vegeta, Are you all right?" He asked. "Sorry I didn't help, but I knew that I probably couldn't because Cell is so strong--"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Goku obediantly shut up, but he didn't go away. He watched Vegeta, weak and trembling, on the ground for a second. "Are you sure you don't need some help NOW?" He asked, bending down to help him. Vegeta slapped at Goku. "Go away, Kakarott! I don't need your sympa . . . thy . . ." Vegeta blacked out just about the time he finished saying that. Goku picked him up and carried him back over to the others, where he layed him down.  
But he didn't hear, that the last words before Vegeta's total unconciousness were Trunks.  
  
Bulma came up in her flying machine about that time and saw her husband sprawled out on the ground, his chest moving slowly. He was covered in blood. "Vegeta!" She shouted, jumping out of her flying machine and running towards Vegeta. She spilled Trunks in Yamcha's arms while she bent down and grabbed Vegeta. "Vegeta, speak to me." She said. She shook him a little bit. "TALK!" She yelled. His eyes were fluttering; but he wasn't talking.  
Bulma hugged him to her chest as she cried. "Say something. Anything. Say something, I don't care if it's the meanest words that will ever come out of your mouth!!" She said. She hugged him once more. *He won't say anything. In any second his eyes will roll up in his head and he'll start making that weird noise, that 'Guuuhh' noise, kind of like the kid in Pet Sematary, and-*  
"T-Trunks . . ." She heard Vegeta's sweet voice murmer. She turned her glance down to him. "Honey?! Was that you?" She asked. She saw the slightest nod of Vegeta's head. "Yes. It was me." He grumbled. "But . . . WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET BACK HOME NOW! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE CELL GAMES, IT'S FOR STRONG PEOPLE! GO BACK HOME BEFORE YOU GET KILLED!" After he realized the looks on the other's faces, he added "It's not like I CARE if you die, though."  
Bulma looked up at Cell and saw Trunks fighting him. "Yay! Go Trunks!" She said. "Was he the one who saved you?"  
Vegeta gave a grief nod. "I told you we had a good son!" She said. She hugged her husband up tight in her arms and then released him. "Here you go." She said, handing a bag of Senzu beans to Krillin. "Give one to Veggie. Make sure he's all right before you let him fight again. And watch out for Trunks!" She said, grabbing Baby Trunks. Vegeta was a little bit sad to see her leave. She cared so much for him, coming all the way out into the Cell Games just to make sure he was all right. She was really and truly in love with him, even more in love than she had been when she first realized it. He still remembered her words: *Vegeta . . . I love you. I just now realized it.  
Vegeta didn't remember what his exact feelings had been at that point. But he did remember one instinct feeling he'd had during their first sex ever, a feeling that felt like a pleasant warmth inside of his body. A feeling like love. He'd love Bulma before he'd even realized it, and he needed to make it known to her. He needed to show the woman how much he cared before it was too late, before she was destroyed by Cell. And he knew Cell wouldn't take her away from him. Cell wouldn't. He wouldn't get away with scaring her anymore, or making her frightened, or trapping her in caves. Little did he know that he didn't have to worry about Bulma's future anymore, for Cell's death date was just two hours later.  
  
****READ THE FOLLOWING AUTHOR'S NOTE JUST IN CASE YOU DON'T ALREADY READ THEM, AND I MIND YOU THAT THEY'RE USUALLY VERY IMPORTANT SO YOU SHOULD START TO READ THEM!!^_^*****  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________  
  
I think this is the shortest time it's ever taken me to write a chapter, but I enjoyed writing this one! Next Chapter, you see Vegeta's REAL reaction to Cell after he kills Trunks. And here's a hint: Vegeta only knows of Cell's death by feeling and not seeing it happen, for he'll not be on the scene when Cell kills Goku and makes Gohan really mad. I think Cell will die at the very end of the next chapter, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to fit it in. I know my writing may be getting a bit slow now, but as soon as Cell's dead we can head into the seven years between the Cell saga and the Buu saga.  
Now, I'm debating on whether to do the Majin Vegeta thing or not. If I make Vegeta become a Majin, I'll make it more dramatic, like Vegeta becomes a Majin because he doesn't want to love Bulma or Trunks anymore, and Bulma will be watching it happen, and crying, thinking:"What's happening? Why doesn't he fight it? I know he can!!" and it'll be all dramatic. It might sound good to someone who watches As The World Turns, LOL! + I'll try to make his death be so sad it makes you cry, because I LOVE  
a good sad tragedy every once in a while!! (WHOOO Titanic!) If you don't  
think these ideas sound good, than please tell me what you'd like to  
happen in the story. Maybe I could work something out even better!!  
  
luv always, luvssaintbernards!  
  
| | | | | | | | | |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v v v v REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU'RE NOT!! 


	26. the ACTUAL death of Trunks

Chapter the twenty-sixth (Whew is this story getting long!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________  
  
"Here, Vegeta. Take a senzu bean." Krillin said drearily as he reached into the bag and handed Vegeta one of the little beans. Vegeta swiped it away from Krillin and chewed it, then was able to stand up again and watch his son fight. His son was getting the Hell beaten out of him. *Maybe I should help him . . . I may have hated him as a baby, but he's saved my life more than once.* He thought. His mind flashed back to when Cell had been sucking his energy through his tail, and Trunks had stepped in to save his life. Trunks. And his battle with Android #18, Trunks had stepped in too and saved his life. And now this. Trunks was like a guardian angel, and what did Vegeta give Trunks in return for saving his life so many times?  
  
A couple of insults and punches in the stomach.  
  
*Trunks has always been there for me . . . I should have realized it. That little baby that I despise so much is actually someone great, someone who really cares about me and would risk his own life to save mine when I don't deserve it.* He thought. *Well now it's Papa's turn to be the hero. I'm not going to let Trunks get hurt; NEVER*  
Everyone's eyes flew to Vegeta as he powered up into a Super Saiyan. Dirt and rocks pummeled the others, and Cell and Trunks were thrown back a bit from the furious energy Vegeta held in his palms. "You will NOT claim another victim Cell!" Vegeta yelled. His fear of Cell was suddenly diminished to nothing, as if it hadn't even existed at all. His hatred for both his future son and baby son was forgotten. And the next punch that Cell threw into Trunks's stomach tipped Vegeta's fury over the edge. He screamed out like a child throwing a tantrum. (A\N: Guys, I'd really like it if you'd read this fight. It's very touching. Thank you! ^_^ )  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!" Vegeta screamed, and launched himself towards Cell. The look of surprise on Cell's face was quite clear as it turned from that very fear into a flaming scream of agony. Vegeta's fist crunched into Cell's jawbone and caused him to stop his attack on Trunks. With a kick of Vegeta's foot Cell was flying into the air. All Trunks and the others could do was look at the majestic (And handsome!) sight of Vegeta, the proud Prince of all Saiyans. Standing up to protect his one and only son. Vegeta slowly turned his head and looked at Trunks. "You should . . . be more careful." He slowly said. "Everyone knows that Cell is stronger than you. And . . . I know that . . . He's . . . stronger than me."  
  
Trunks just stared at his father for the longest time. "He'll kill us both. It's hopeless." He said. Vegeta smirked. "Hold your tounge. You're wrong." He said. He watched Cell's every move as he pulled himself to his feet and walked towards Vegeta, who was standing proud and tall to defend his son's life. An image of Vegeta's decapitation by Cell flashed in his mind, but Vegeta ignored it and got into a fighting stance. "Get up, son. We're fighting together this time." He said. When Trunks still didn't get up he made his order sharper. "NOW!"  
  
Trunks pulled himself to his feet as fast as he could. "Okay, father." He said. He transformed himself back into a Super Saiyan and got ready to fight. *It's so hard to beleive that's father . . . Mom in the future said he was a careless person who would probably rot in hell. But I know deep, deep down . . . Somewhere in that miserable person, there is a GOOD person trying to claw it's way out.* He looked at his short, but determined father and remembered his mother's words. *"He never said he loved me. But I knew, so he didn't have to tell me."*  
  
*If only you know, mother, how much that man wants to tell you. Wants to tell you AND me.*  
  
"I'm impressed, Vegeta. After being so scared of me and then having the tar beaten out of you at my hands for the third time, I'm quite surprised that you'd jump in to help your son out. I always thought you were a selfish and non-caring Saiyan Prince."  
Vegeta bared his teeth. "I care nothing about this useless planet and it's stupid inhabitants. As soon as you are demolished, the world will be too. You're the only thing standing in my way. I was sent here to destroy this planet and that's what I'll eventually do."  
*Kidding myself, kidding myself, kidding my-SHUT UP!* But no matter how hard Vegeta tried, he couldn't get the thoughts of how much he loved this planet out of his head. He just turned to Cell and powered up. Then, he flew towards Cell.  
  
Cell didn't make a move; he blinked out and made Vegeta have to skid to a stop to avoid crashing into a jagged rock. Fear turned the blood running through his veins to ice water when he sensed Cell's energy right behind him. But he knew that Trunks was out for him, and that they were working as a team in this one fight. "No! Father!" He heard Trunks say, then heard his son's strong fist connect with Cell's head. He heard Cell's strangled gurgle and turned around. He saw what looked like gallons of Cell's purple blood.  
Vegeta gave a smirk to symbolize a thank you to Trunks, and then jammed his foot into Cell's chest. Cell's breath was knocked out of his lungs but he still had enough energy to grab our Prince's leg and flip him head over heels. Vegeta landed square on his head after his little gymnastics trick. Pain swelled and danced in his brain. When Vegeta sat up, everything was swirling around him like he was on some kind of merry-go- round. He felt like his head was trying to explode. He thought he was going to topple over and be beaten to a bloody pulp.  
Of course, Trunks zoomed in and started to beat on Cell while Vegeta still got his cards in the deck. Vegeta shook his head to stabilize himself, but he was still hallucinating canaries flying around his head. He stood up shakily, and staggered around until he got his footing. Then he zoomed back towards Cell. He prepared a Big Bang and shot it at Cell, making a dire mistake.  
  
Vegeta forgot that Trunks was punching Cell, so the Big Bang was heading right towards him! *Who cares. At least it will hit Cell.* Vegeta thought smuggily. But his thoughts were quickly turned to what might happen to Trunks if that blast were to hit him. It was a very powerfully charged blast and could easily take away the weaker man's life. *I don't want Trunks to die. The soul reason I'm helping Trunks fight is so that he will not get killed!!* So Vegeta decided to warn Trunks.  
"Trunks, get out of the way you fool!" He shouted, just in time. Trunks got the drift and dove out of the way of the blast, making Cell the straight target. It slammed into him.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did Vegeta just warn Trunks before he got hurt? Vegeta doesn't CARE if people get hurt!" Piccolo said. But nobody answered his response, for they knew perfectly well why Vegeta had told Trunks, for he had bonded with the kid.  
  
The fight carried on, and Cell was not dying anymore than Trunks and Vegeta were. It seemed as though he wasn't trying, though, and Vegeta and Trunks perfectly realized that. But back at Capsule Corporation Bulma was literally going crazy. "HOW COULD VEGETA GET BOTH HIMSELF AND MY SON INTO A DEATH DIFIYING FIGHT!? HE'S SO STUPID!!!" Poor Baby Trunks was screaming from his mother's yells because he thought she was yelling at him. "IF HE GETS HIMSELF AND TRUNKS KILLED, I SWEAR I'LL STRANGLE HIM!!" She didn't know that Vegeta was thinking about how much she was probably screaming about his fight, but he didn't care. He could care less about what Bulma thought right now, all he was thinking about was defeating Cell and keeping Trunks safe in the process. Little did he know, that his attempts to keep Trunks safe were in vain.  
Trunks would lose his life in this fight.  
  
"Trunks! God dammit, watch out for that tail!" Vegeta yelled, as Cell was almost successfull in sticking his now stump of a sharp tail into Trunks's neck. Vegeta knew that if Trunks or he were to get stuck by Cell's tail now then they'd perish, for they'd been losing a lot of energy this fight. Trunks grabbed Cell by the tail and slung him over his shoulder. He heard ligaments rip as Cell's tail was ripped from his body and he went flying.  
Vegeta didn't know whether to thank Trunks or not before he remembered that Cell could regenerate his body parts. "Damn." He said. Trunks turned around to say something to Vegeta.  
Vegeta would never forget the look on Trunks's face when Cell stuck his newly regenerated tail into his neck. It was a look of surprise that quickly turned into a look of fear. Trunks screamed and ripped at the ligament that was injected in his neck but was not successful. Vegeta's heart immedeantly broke at having to watch this horrible thing happen to his son. "Shit!" He said. He ran towards Cell and tried to save Trunks, but with a release of energy Vegeta was knocked off his feet and landed on a sharp rock, back-first. He groaned as something inside of him snapped. "Ouch!" He groaned. He looked over his chest and saw that Trunks's legs were trying to buckle beneath him. "YOU IDIOTS! HELP HIM!" Vegeta yelled at the other Z- Warriors as he endured his screaming back. Goku was immedeantly snapped out of his trance of fear. He got up and tried to punch Cell, but landed on top of Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta pushed Goku off. "Get off of me you big bastard!" He said. He sat up and, in pain, he launched himself at Cell again. This time he landed in a tree, where several branches poked him in the eyes and scratched him. "Someone ELSE try to help him!" He shouted. This time Picollo came running towards Cell, and Picollo got flung several feet into the side of a cliff. "You're all pathetic! Trunks is out there dying! One of you save him!!" He yelled. He watched his son with tears in his eyes as his breathing slowed. "NOO!!" He yelled. He jumped out of the tree, but, because of the pain of his back, he landed wrong. He heard his knee snap beneath him and spill him onto the cruel, cold ground. "NO! NOO! SOMEBODY HELP HIM, SOMEBODY!" He screamed. He stopped the threatining tears and looked up. Gohan. GOHAN was now stepping up to take on Cell. "Ha. He'll never do it; he's just a boy. He can't save Trunks. Trunks is dead. Trunks died. All because of me. I never realized fast enough how much he'd done for me . . . how much I've owed him. But I'll never be able to repay my son now. At the age of eighteen, my baby son named Trunks is destined to die a horrible-"  
He was astounded when Gohan got inside of Cell's punches, and punched Cell in the face. Cell's tail was dislodged from Trunks's main vein, but Vegeta just knew it was too late. He knew as soon as Gohan and Cell started to fight, for the simple reason that Trunks's chest wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing, and his face was a pale white. He looked like a corpse. Vegeta walked over to his son.  
  
"Trunks? If you're alive . . . say something." He said, crossing his arms. He was trying to stay as calm as he could. He lifted the weight from his bad leg, and the blood spilled on the ground next to his son's body. Vegeta bent down when Trunks didn't say or do anything. He put a hand on his wrist to check his pulse. Nothing. He checked for a heartbeat. Nothing. He checked for a pulse in the neck. Nothing.  
Vegeta just stared at the dead man for a minute before he was overcome with emotion that he could not control even if he tried. He all the sudden felt like killing something, anything, like RIPPING the meat off the bones and throwing it in a neat little stack behind him. A tear rolled down his cheek and plopped onto the body of his son. "Trunks . . ." He mumbled. He stared at Trunks for a while, the only noises in the background being Gohan and Cell's fight. Vegeta sniffed in a tear and bit his bottom lip. He soon heard Goku walk up behind him. "Hey, Vegeta . . . It's Okay." He said. "I've never lost my son before but . . . I'm sure it's hard and-"  
  
"GO AWAY, KAKAROTT!!"  
  
Goku backed away and let Vegeta sit there to sniffle. *Why? Why did this happen? I tried to protect him, I really did!* Vegeta thought. He stared into his poor son's eyes, and realized the freakish resemblance Trunks wore to him. This made another tear drop roll down his nose and hit Trunks's body. Vegeta grabbed his son's body to prepare to bury it, but he found his body hugging his son's body against his chest. He didn't want to let go of Trunks's life anymore than anyone would want to let their kid die. Vegeta decided to do the only thing he could do. He bent down and began to give Trunks CPR.  
The more Vegeta pumped air into his son's lounges the more hopeless he got. Trunks simply would not breathe, and every attempt Veggie gave just made him start to cry harder. He finally stopped the procedure and decided that his son was really dead. "Trunks . . ." He mumbled one last time, his voice have a shuttering tone to it. He then kicked Trunks's body away as the fear of Cell welled up back inside of him. *He killed my son. And he could very well kill ME, too.* He thought. He saw Gohan fighting Cell, and watched for a little, still crying. Krillin and Yamcha tried to come comfort him but he shunned them off.  
  
Vegeta was standing there, crying silently, when he remembered Bulma. BULMA! How did she feel about Trunks's death!? She was most likely crying her head off! Recognition zoomed into Vegeta's face, and he zoomed off with the bad leg dangling behind, and blood shooting from it.  
  
Vegeta opened the door and ran into the living room. Bulma wasn't there; but her parents were with Baby Trunks. They were both weeping. "Where's Bulma?" He demanded.  
Mrs.Breifs looked up at her son in law, crying. "I'm so sorry about Trunks, honey . . ." She said. "I-"  
  
"WHERE IS BULMA?"  
  
Mrs.Breifs pointed to the courtyard, and Vegeta ran outside. He saw Bulma, in shambles and crying very hard, sitting on the ground with her head in her hands. "Oh, Bulma . . ." Vegeta muttered to himself. He stepped towards Bulma and eventually was standing by her. Bulma looked up and noticed. "Vegeta . . ." She said. Then, she began to bawl harder. "Oh, Vegeta!!" She whined. Vegeta lost control over his body. He bent down and hugged Bulma as hard as he could. "Bulma . . . shh . . ." He reassured. *Good Golly, is this Vegeta?* Bulma thought. She huddled up against her husbands body as his strong arms hugged her. "How long have you been out here crying, huh? It's cold out here and you could . . . get sick." Vegeta said. "Especially since you're bawling this way." Bulma buried her head into his chest.  
"I love you so much. I saw how you cried . . . about Trunks . . . and you tried to protect him..." Vegeta kissed the top of her head, getting in the scent of her blue hair. "We don't need to talk about Trunks anymore." Vegeta said. "It'll just make you cry harder." He hugged her up to him tighter and rubbed her back. *Is this really ME?* He asked his mind.  
Bulma still continued to bawl. "Your leg . . . I saw what happened . . ." She cried. Vegeta nodded. "Yes. It hurts." He said. He shivered against the cold air, and then realized how much Bulma was shivering. She sneezed into his chest. "Bulma, I need to get you inside, It's really cold, and you're catching a cold. You must have been out here a long time." He scooped her up baby-style and started to carry her inside. She was still crying over Trunks.  
  
Vegeta plopped her in their bed and covered the warm covers up over her. She sneezed. "See there? Sitting out in that weather caused you to catch a cold. It could turn to Pnemonia. Shame on you." He bent down and kissed her forehead, then limped around and sat on the other side of the bed by her. "Thank you for being so good to me." Bulma said. "Could you bring me my baby? He's Trunks; and he's really the only thing that could make me feel better."  
Vegeta nodded and went and got Baby Trunks, then brought him to Bulma. The baby was still crying. Bulma layed him down by her in the bed, and he snuggled against her and went to sleep. "He looks so much like you do." Bulma said, wiping her nose. "I'm glad, too. Now I know he'll be a handsome man, just like my Princey here." Vegeta smirked. "That's what that dumb blonde woman called me. But she's dead now. Krillin SURE misses her, though . . ."  
"I know. I feel sorry for him." Bulma said, placing her head in Veggie's lap. Vegeta stroked her hair. "I don't feel for him at all like I feel sorry for Trunks. I just feel like I could have stopped the horrible thing that happened to him; like it's all my fault."  
Bulma's eyes widened. "Vegeta, it's not your fault. It's NOT. So don't you start to put yourself down, I was watching the entire fight. You tried. You tried to save him." She saw the edges of Vegeta's mouth lift into a smile, then tremble as he started trying to cry. But he stopped his tears to keep Bulma from crying again. "Yeah, I guess that I . . . did." He said. Then he remembered the Cell Games. "I should get back. When I started to get really scared after Trunks's death I just got up and ran here to comfort you about what happened, and I never should have left. A saiyan doesn't-"  
  
Bulma put a finger on his lips. "Stop right there. You need not go back. You've already tried to beat Cell and could not, so what's your since in being there? Please stay here with me! We can watch it on T.V?" She asked. "Please?"  
Vegeta looked into her eyes and couldn't say no. "Okay." He said. "I'll stay here with you and watch it on T.V. But if I'm needed, or if they start mocking me for being a chicken, then I'm going right there." Bulma hugged him so hard that he thought his lungs would burst. "How I love my handsome Prince." She said. Vegeta smiled a bit and hugged her back. "I'm glad you do. If I were hated then I'd be rather worried."  
  
Still, Vegeta couldn't get his mind off of how Trunks had looked in his last moments before he died; and the look on his face when Cell stuck that tail into him, a look that had said, "What are you going to do now, you selfish man? Your son is now dying because of you!"  
Vegeta shuddered and released Bulma. "Are you done crying yet?" He asked her. Bulma wiped the remaining tears from her tearstained cheeks. "I think so. I'll still miss our boy, though. I loved him so much." She kissed her baby on the forehead. "He's going to become one of the most wonderful people I've ever known . . ." Then, they walked out to head for the television. But instead of going there, they ended up on the old balcony.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma stood side-by-side on the balcony for a long time, Vegeta sensing every move of the fight. Bulma remarked to him about how quiet he was being while he was sensing Gohan and Cell's fight; and he'd shush her everytime she tried to say anything. "How's Gohan doing?" Bulma finally asked, not caring whether it annoyed her husband or not. Right now she just didn't want Gohan to die, either.  
"He's fine." Vegeta said. "But if I were you, I'd be more worried about what I'M worried about." Bulma cocked her head at Vegeta. "What do you mean, silly? Do you actually fear for someone's life? HA! Yeah-"  
  
"NO, I'M WORRIYING IF YAMCHA WILL FINALLY GET KILLED!"  
  
This took a second to sink in, and then Bulma burst into helpless laughter. "I should have known from how much you hate Yamcha." She said. Vegeta smirked a little bit. "Hey, shut up now." He said, but she kept on laughing at Veggie-face. Vegeta got a little bit mad. "Bulma, I said stop it. You know I have a good reason to hate Yamcha; he hits on you."  
Bulma came up to Vegeta and hugged him as hard as she could. "Well, honey . . . You should expect that. Yamcha used to love me, and I used to love him . . . I might have still just a little bit of feelings for him-"  
Vegeta instantly pushed her off. "I was just joking! I hate that mother fucker!" Bulma said. Vegeta sighed and returned to his woman. "I know that you do. I'm surprised that I even reacted to your statement." He said. He hugged Bulma even tighter than before and sat her down in one of the chairs on the balcony. "Now . . . I HAVE to get back to the Cell Games. I want to fight Cell again to avenge Trunks."  
  
Bulma gasped. "No! You CAN'T! Please stay with me, please!" But she knew better than to argue with her husband. He simply scowled and turned to leave in his old and careless way. But then she ran up to him and grabbed him around the waist, where she pressed herself against his back and moaned into it. Vegeta felt her hot, wet tears on his back. *Oh great. more caterwauling.* He thought.  
"No! I won't let you go back to the Cell Games! I won't let someone else that I love get morbidly killed!" Vegeta growled and flung her off of him. "Leave me alone! I NEED to go fight, and I WILL! I didn't train just to chicken out and not go to the Cell Games. I worked myself literally DEAD to go Super Saiyan, and now I'm not going to just stay here and watch everyone else fight." He then stomped back into the house where Bulma heard his rattling in the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. She went inside and saw him ripping into a sandwich. "Vegeta . . . Please . . ."  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Bulma instantly shut up.  
  
Vegeta landed down by his piers being very careful of his broken leg. Krillin looked at him. "Sorry about Trunks, Man." He heard Yamcha say. "Yeah." Krillin responded. "That must have cut you really deep, and it affected me too. If there's any way I can help-"  
"Be quiet, weakling." Krillin's mouth was shut. Vegeta just couldn't get his mind off of Bulma; of the way she'd looked at him when he had left to go fight Cell again. She had been crying. He wished he hadn't have left her like that; he couldn't beleive he had done it. It had been a horrible thing to do and he was sorry for it. He just searched around for his son's body. He saw that one of the fellow Z warriors had covered it up with sand. Pretty clever.  
He turned his attention back to the battle between Gohan and Cell. Cell looked like he was getting the beating of his life; but Vegeta didn't at all expect the events that were about to take place. He only started to suspect it when he felt another ki around. He whipped his head around, like the others were. The only one who knew that ki was Krillin.  
"Oh my gosh! It's . . . HER ki! But it can't be, she's . . . gone now." He said. Everybody knew who Krillin was talking about. #18. Vegeta smirked. "Right. But how come we're feeling this ki now then? We wouldn't be feeling her if she weren't here. A saiyan's senses never lie to him." Nobody really payed much attention to his little saiyan speeches that he made now and then anymore.  
  
Goku pointed a shaking finger at Cell. "Hey guys, look! Look at Cell!" He said. Everybody whipped their heads around and spotted Cell. He looked strange, he kept heaving and things. He also looked like he was mutating into something else . . . And, his power level was greatly decreasing. "What's happening to him? Is he throwing up the androids?" Yamcha said.  
Vegeta knew what Krillin was thinking. He was thinking, *Geez, I hope so.* Vegeta smirked. "Yes, Krillin, I think you are correct. He IS throwing them up." And just as Vegeta said this, the body of the blonde android came hurling out of the monster and onto the ground in a heap of slobber and gross sludge. Vegeta's nose wrinkled. "Gross." He said. Cell was now back to his 2nd stage, but he was no longer heaving.  
"Where's #17?" Piccolo said. But nobody answered, they were too busy watching Krillin run over and pick the android out of the sludge/slobber mixture. "Is she even ALIVE?" Vegeta yelled back from his place next to Piccolo. Krillin ran over and plopped her on the ground. "Yes. Her chest is still moving."  
  
This statement brought on a fit of giggles from Vegeta. "Hahaa! Krillin, I had no idea you were a pervert!" Krillin frowned and bent down to the android. "Hey, #18? Can you hear me?" He asked. She didn't open her eyes or answer him. "Hello? #18?" This time she gave just a little bit of response. She made a little noise and her eyes breifly popped open. But they immediantly closed again.  
Vegeta didn't want her to wake up because he knew how much she enjoyed to hit on him. He didn't like it when she did that, because he loved Bulma perfectly well and she knew that. There was just something about gorgeous women that made them creeps, except for Bulma. She was the only pretty woman he'd ever known that wasn't a creep, even if she was a bitch. But, Vegeta's prayers weren't answered when her eyes popped open, and she stared into the eyes of Krillin. Vegeta watched the fight somemore. What had Gohan done to make Cell do that, or was it something the ANDROID had done?  
  
Back at Capsule Corporation, Bulma couldn't even stand to watch the Television. She was too scared that something bad was going to happen to Veggie, like what had happened to Trunks. "Oh, Vegeta . . . How come you're so stupid?" She asked herself. She had her knees hugged up to her chest and was laying on her and Vegeta's bed. She still smelt Vegeta's handsome, musky scent on his pillow, and still saw his clothes sprawled all over the floor and hanging out of his dresser. He was usually neat and tidy; but lately he'd been worried about the Cell Games.  
"Oh, honey . . ." She said. But there was something inside of her that was telling her he would come back before Cell was dead. She knew that not even VEGETA had a bad enough heart to leave his beautiful wife here alone to cry in the dark. And that's what she was doing; crying with the light turned off. (A/E: God, isn't this story getting dramatic?) She looked up at the picture of Vegeta on the wall, and, he looked so much like Trunks it was scary. It made her start to cry again.  
  
"What happened?" Yamcha asked #18. "Do you know why he spit you up? Is he dying, or something?" Vegeta smirked. "Shut up, Yamcha. You know all blondes are dumb, and this one's no different. I know from all the misadventures that Trunks made me go through with her."  
Krillin frowned at Veggie face. "Hush Vegeta. She may know something." Then he turned back to the android and continued to question her. Vegeta just frowned and thought about Bulma to ease his mind. Bulma . . . She was so pretty and nice- well, sometimes nice. And she was probably crying over him right now, crying in that annoying voice that Vegeta wished she hadn't been born with.  
  
******PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING AUTHOR'S NOTE, IT'S IMPORTANT!!*******  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________  
  
Didja like this chapter? By the way, I just got flamed horribly and it hurt my feelings! The person said she wasn't flaming, but . . . I took it the wrong way. It made me think that even though I tried to make this story better along the way I only succeded in making it worse. I'm sorry if I did. Please, If you're going to flame me from now on, keep your unkind words to yourself and save me a night awake and writer's block.  
  
luv, luvssaintbernards  
  
P.S- Next time, Cell gets killed. And by the way I'm making plans for another story right now, one that's going to be a romance/ humor or a drama/humor. In this story, a female saiyan in which Vegeta was betrothed to as a child comes back, but she's not evil. That is until she sees Vegeta, and remembers how much she used to love him as a child. But, Vegeta's married to Bulma and has a baby son, but she still asks him to marry her like old plans anyway.  
Well, when Vegeta was a child he was very fond of her, but not anymore. He's found Bulma, so he declines her and gos home with Bulma. So, furious, the female saiyan (I think her name will be Mura) kidnaps Vegeta in the middle of the night to get him to marry her. However, Vegeta gos through this miserable torture and thinks about Bulma along the way, and won't go to Mura.  
Meanwhile, Bulma is hysterical with grief, so she calls Goku. Goku brings Bulma, #18 and Chi-Chi together as a team, (This part will play sort of like a funny knock-off of Charlie's Angels, but Vegeta is the main story) and they go off to find Vegeta and free him of Mura's clutches.  
However, Mura, being stronger than Vegeta and Goku, threatens to kill Vegeta if they get him out. So Goku works out a deal. Vegeta gos with Mura for one day and one night, and if he decides to go with her, he gos with her. If he decides to go with Bulma, he gos with Bulma. This turns out to be a hard choice for Vegeta, who has started to find his old feelings for Mura again.  
Isn't it quite obvious who Vegeta will choose . . . Or NOT. This will make the ending of the story, and it's a B/V, so you probably already know. I can guarantee you it'll be a good one though, of course it may cause me to get a bit slower on updating for this story. If you have any problems or revisions to my new story's plans, please email me them and if I use them I'll give you credit for the story! ^_^  
  
HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!! (Or if you're reading this after christmas, just pretend I said it before. ^_^) 


	27. Cell is Defeated FINALLY

Chapter the twenty-seventh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________  
  
"What's going on? Where am I? The last thing I remember is you, vegeta, being very hurt and Goku, Bulma and I were stuck in that horrible cave!" #18 said. Krillin could have cried. "Oh my gosh, you're OKAY!" He squealed.  
Everybody thought she'd pummel Krillin when he ran over and hugged her. But that's the exact opposite of what she did, she bent down and kissed him, and this time on the lips. Vegeta grimaced in discust. "Hey, get a room." He mumbled. The android heard him, and looked up. "Look, it's Princey!" She squealed. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her. "Shut up." He grumbled. He turned his eyes back to the fight between Cell and Gohah. Gohan was still giving Cell the pummeling of his life. Goku watched his son proudly as he did this feat. "Trunks would be doing it if he wasn't dead." Vegeta said to himself. This brought fresh tears to his eyes about Trunks. Maybe he should buckle down and train that baby, so that it would become as strong as future Trunks was? He smirked. That was possible.  
"What do you mean Trunks is dead? Wasn't he that cute purple-headed kid that made you team up with me to look for Cell?" #18 asked. Vegeta stared at her in annoyance; she was such an irratant! "Yes, that's what I mean. It's not like it's really any of your business, though. And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking about him.It wasn't any of your business so just shut up and leave me alone."  
  
He saw the android smile at his statement. She walked over, and Vegeta wasn't expecting what she was about to do when she goosed him. "AHHHH!!" He screamed, jumping about three feet. Everybody laughed at him. "Hey, shut up!!" He said, rubbing his sore bum. He growled at the android. "Don't touch me!" He said. He then socked Yamcha across the face because he was still laughing. Then he walked over by himself and thought about what Bulma was probably thinking now.  
  
"THAT BIG LUNKHEAD!!" She screamed and punched the T.V screen. She had decided to start watching again for THIS? It was horrible! She punched it again. "STUPID ANDROID! I'M TIRED OF HER TRYING TO HIT ON MY VEGETA!" She punched the T.V so hard that a silver crack appeared across the screen, and it fucked out. Her parents and she just stared at the broken T.V for a second before they all three screamed. "NOO! THE T.V! THE ONLY LINK I HAVE TO GET TO MY VEGETA!! AHGGGHHH!!" Bulma threw another fit in the middle of the floor.  
"Bulma, dear, we can just go out and buy another one! no biggy, I'm sure Vegeta won't be killed while we're gone. So come on!" Mrs. Breifs said. Bulma flipped her off. "Oh, shut up!" She shouted. "He will not be fine!"  
  
"Jesus me. That kid sure can put up a fight against Cell." Android #18 said.  
  
Goku nodded. "Yep! That's my boy! His mother said he'd just be a scholar and not a 'monster' like the rest of us saiyans, but I sure am proving her wrong now aren't I?" He asked. "He's so strong!"  
  
Vegeta was too busy standing away from the crowd to listen to what Goku had to say. He was still thinking about Bulma, Trunks, and his baby Trunks. *Trunks . . . Trunks did everything he could that was in his power to save me. And all I did was let him die. It's all my fault that he's dead because I'm not a good enough father to defend him . . . * He was really starting to believe all of this jibber jabber that he was thinking about. "Trunks . . ." He mumbled outloud. He stared at the body of his once son covered up in the sand of the Cell Games arena, lifeless as a doorstop. But Vegeta didn't cry. The Prince of All Saiyans never cried.  
  
"Hey, Princey, why so sad?" #18 asked, walking over to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta heard Krillin stop her and tell her that 'Vegeta was very sad about Trunks at that time, and he didn't need to be disturbed.' Out of the corner of his eye he saw the android slump away to the rest of the Z-Warriors. Vegeta didn't care about them, though. He didn't care about anyone or anything. He sat down on the ground, his broken leg spread out in front of him. The bone protruded out sickly and blood poured from the wound. Vegeta shuddered a little bit. *God. This really hurts. And they'res so much blood . . . * He thought. He twitched his leg a little bit and it sent a bolt of pain throughout his leg. "Krillin, give me a senzu bean!" He ordered.  
  
Krillin didn't hear him.  
  
"Hey! Moron, I said give me a senzu bean!" Vegeta shreiked at Krillin. He was seeing black spots dance in front of his vision, and he was seeing out of what seemed like a tunnel. "Krillin get over here before I faint!" But he already knew that it was too late, and that he was going to faint whether he got the senzu bean or not. Just as Krillin came over to Vegeta he was fainted on the ground.  
  
Vegeta didn't know how long it was until he found himself awake. He immideantly expected pain to ricochet up his leg; but none was present. Absolutely no pain at all. And he wasn't at the Cell Games anymore! He was in the backyard of Capsule Corporation, his home, and he heard people talking all around him.  
  
"Look, he's awaking!" He heard Bulma say. The next thing he knew, Bulma was standing over him and helping him stand. "Are you Okay?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine woman! Now get away from me!" Vegeta griped. He ripped his arm away from Bulma's grip and stood up. "What happened to Cell? We're all just standing around here while CELL is out destroying things? Are we celebrating our deaths or something? What the hell is going on here?" He looked around at the streamers in the trees . . . and then realized that this couldn't be a party for something bad. This was a party for something GOOD. Something like DEFEATING CELL! Vegeta looked around at everyone. "Did you . . .?" He began.  
  
"Yes!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Cell's dead!!"  
  
Vegeta's face clouded into a frown. *Cell is dead . . . but not at my hands. At the hands of . . . someone else. Probably Kakarott. But, hey, where IS Kakarott? * His mind wondered. "Hey, where's Kakarott? Did he DIE or something?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
Vegeta noticed everyone get quiet. "So, I guess that's a yes." He let out a hearty chuckle. "Meaning I'm the strongest finally!" He was still celebrating on this fact when he realized that Trunks was still dead. *I'm probably the happiest man alive at this moment . . . except for what happened to Trunks. * He thought. "Trunks . . . is still dead, right?" He asked. "Trunks will never--"  
  
Vegeta was in the middle of his sentence when everyone started to laugh at him. But why were they laughing. "How come you're laughing at me? My son is dead, the least you could do is have some compassion!" He growled. *I can just kill them, that'll settle--"  
  
"We're laughing because he's NOT dead anymore, Vegeta! He's right here!" Picollo said. Just as he said this, Trunks came walking towards Vegeta from the snack bar. He held a hand up to Vegeta. "Hey, Dad." He said.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to feel. He wanted to just run up and grab onto Trunks, and hug him so hard that his eyes burst. "T--Trunks, but how? I thought Cell killed you, and I tried to protect you but he hurt me, and nobody else could help you, and he absorbed your life--"  
  
"Don't worry about that Dad. It wasn't you fault, what happened to me. You tried. And for once it wasn't for your benefit, it was for Bulma and mine. I was able to be wished back by the Dragonballs . . . but sadly, Goku was not. Goku said that he didn't want to be because he's a magnet for evil." Trunks tried to explain. But he saw that his father had turned away, and was starting to walk towards Capsule Corporation. Trunks stared after him. *Poor Dad. He doesn't feel wanted around here. * He thought, with sadness showing clearly on his face.  
  
"Vegeta, wait!" Bulma tried. But this only made Vegeta walk faster.  
  
"Leave me alone, woman!" He sneered, as he ran inside and slammed the sliding glass door. All of the glass that was once paned inside of the door fell out and shattered on the ground.  
  
Bulma watched Vegeta as he ran up the stairs into their room. *Oh, what's your problem, Vegeta? * Her mind raved. *How come you're so UPTIGHT? One minute you're fine, and you're actually KIND of pleasant to be around, and the next . . . it'd be impossible to even TOUCH you. What goes on in your tortured brain? * She felt like following her husband to ask him if he was Okay. But something in her mind told her that he'd just yell at her, then try to kill her by shooting a powerball. There was no use in trying to comfort a man with a heart as cold as Vegeta's.  
  
Bulma felt Chi-Chi come and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's Okay, Bulma. I know that husbands can be a hard thing sometimes, especially one as stubborn and iron-willed as Vegeta. But he'll come around someday. If you're a strong woman, I'm sure that you can change him."  
  
Bulma walked over to her baby, which was playing in the grass with a frog, and picked it up. "Are you what's keeping Vegeta from me?" She asked Baby Trunks. "Is it you?" She then hugged the baby with all of her might. "Well, it doesn't matter. I love you even if Vegeta doesn't. I love your Daddy too, but he's just a big old airhead. If he doesn't want to play with you than we won't make him." It kind of dissapointed Bulma still, though, that she'd went through the trouble of carriying a half-saiyan baby and this was all that Vegeta was giving her for going through that pain. But she still loved Vegeta with all of her heart.  
  
"Guys, I think it's time you went home." Bulma said. But Trunks, well . . . He really HAD to go home. Go home forever, until his present self grew up.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta pounded a fist on the bed he was sitting on. *I was a fool . . . I should have known that Kakarott would humiliate me this way. Train his son up enough to beat Cell just to rub in MY face that my son could never be that strong. My son . . . is a BABY. * He punched the bed one more time before curling up under the sheets. *I could train that little brat, but . . . I don't have the time to deal with him. He's a stupid crossbreed who doesn't deserve my time. * He closed his eyes, satisfied with these thoughts, but then the 'train him' phrase popped in his mind and wouldn't go away. *I could . . . I really could. He could be stronger than Kakarott's brat. He could actually make my pride stronger; and make me have pride in him. * He smiled a bit at the thought.  
"But. . . what am I thinking?" He said outloud. "I just CAN'T train Trunks. I have to train myself, and with Trunks being a baby, It'd be a while before I could even train him."  
  
Vegeta didn't know that Bulma was outside listening to him talk to himself.  
  
As Vegeta rambled on and on about what to do about his baby, he heard something outside of his door. It was a beautiful sound; and it sounded like his wife's voice. The voice he'd been longing for for so long while he had been training on that other planet. It was Bulma, and she was singing to him once more like she had all the rest of the times when he felt he was in a dilemma.  
*But . . . Did she hear all that I said? * Vegeta sat up and looked at the door, listening to her sing. He covered his ears. *What if she heard all . . . and TELLS all? What will I be then? * But he found that her voice was like a siren's song and he couldn't resist it. He got up and went to the door, and opened it ever so slowly.  
  
And there, in front of him, was his blue-haired wife again. And he heard her singing to him in her beautiful voice. His face pulled into a frown. "Bulma . . . Go away." He mumbled. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed like he wanted her to give him a lap dance or something.  
  
Bulma stopped her singing and walked a step closer to Vegeta.  
  
Baby Trunks crawled in the room and sat in front of his father's feet.  
  
"Vegeta, why are you acting like this?" Bulma asked. "I heard what you were saying through the door about Baby Trunks. Are you jealous of Gohan and Goku? Is that what your problem is?"  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Of course not! Why would I of all people be jealous of KAKAROTT? He's not worth being jealous of." He crossed his arms across his chest in his trademark gesture.  
  
Bulma laughed at Vegeta.  
  
This made Vegeta mad. *Laughing . . . Laughing . . . Laughing at ME? Why on Earth is she laughing at me? * Vegeta thought. He immidiantly hopped to his feet. "Hey, what are you laughing at woman?!" He screamed, getting ready to grab her by the shoulders and shake her.  
  
Bulma just kept laughing. "Temper, temper Vegeta! That tempers going to kill you someday! Now, sit down . . . and we'll talk. With no yelling or screaming or losing our tempers." She picked up Baby Trunks and sat him on her lap as she sat by Vegeta on the bed. She tried to timidly touch his arm as she used to when she talked to him, but he jerked his arm away. He was in a BAD MOOD and it was obvious. She'd said something that had made him mad and he wasn't going to accept any apologies without a fight.  
  
"Vegeta, it's obvious that something Trunks said upsetted you. You were perfectly fine until he said it." Bulma quietly explained to Vegeta. "And I heard you from outside the door talking about how you should train up Baby Trunks. I think that would be a good idea, personally."  
  
"Yeah, it would be a good idea . . . if it were any of your BUSINESS." Vegeta growled.  
  
Now, Bulma lost HER temper. "Be quiet you jerk! Just listen to me. I want you to sit in this room and beat on pillows, chew on the bed, do ANYTHING that gets rid of your anger. Your anger is going to be the end of you one of these days." Bulma got up to leave. "And when you come out of this room . . . I want you to come down . . . and I want you to give me an apology kiss. Just a little one on my cheek, and then I'll know that you really appreciate me. And don't say that you DON'T appreciate me . . . Because I know that you do, but you're just too goddamned mad to admit it." She quietly closed the door behind her.  
  
Vegeta just stared after her with a scowl on his face.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
That night, as Bulma was washing dishes before bed, thinking about how Vegeta hadn't come down to kiss her and how uncomfortable she'd be sleeping on the couch that night, Vegeta came down and FINALLY gave her a small kiss on her cheek. That one small action led to a magical moment in their waterbed that night, and Bulma knew that whatever had been bothering Vegeta had stopped itching at his mind. But she THOUGHT this, and she was wrong.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, when Bulma woke up to her baby's crys, Vegeta wasn't in bed beside her. His covers were all bunched up at the end like he'd remembered something and jumped out of bed at the last minute. It's not that Vegeta usually made the bed, he just usually didn't leave the sheets all bunched up at the end of the bed. "Vegeta? Are you in the bathroom?" She asked, picking Trunks up out of the crib. She got no answer out of the bathroom so she went down the stairs. *He's probably eating breakfast. * She thought. But she didn't spy him eating anything at the kitchen table. *Aw Well. He's probably out training, and he'll come in in a second and DEMAND for his food. * Thinking this, she grabbed Trunks's bottle and started to heat it up.  
  
She hadn't told Vegeta the Future Trunks had left in his time machine yet. She figured that with what was going on in Vegeta's head right now it might drive her husband mad, and she really didn't want Vegeta to go mad.  
  
Sure enough, after Bulma had been feeding Trunks for about ten minutes, who should come storming in through the door he'd broken the previous day but Vegeta.  
  
"Woman, get started on my food." He growled, sitting in the chair.  
  
Bulma looked up to tell him good morning and take a glance at his muscular bod, and she thought she'd see his nice body, but instead the sight of a scratched, bloodied up man was in her view.  
  
"Vuh-Vegeta?! What did you do to yourself? You NEVER get scratched up that bad when you train, NEVER!!" She exclaimed. She put Trunks down in the floor with his bottle and walked over to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta saw deep concern in his wife's eyes. "It's nothing. I just . . . my mind wasn't with me today. Now go make me some food." He grumped, crossing his arms across his bloody chest. He smirked a little when Bulma walked over to the stove and started to get out the ingrediants for an omelette.  
  
"You might want to go take a shower and wash all of that blood off of you, Punkin. That's nasty." She droned.  
  
Vegeta scowled a little bit and was about to burst, "YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" But didn't. He knew he shouldn't blame Bulma for the problem that was troubling his mind at the moment. "I think I will." He grumbled, getting up and going to the bathroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
After his shower Vegeta felt somewhat renewed. Showers always made him feel better when something was troubling him, and this one had helped. But not enough. He still kept thinking about Kakarott and his little ingrate. He wondered into the kitchen where the omelette was sitting on his placemat and Bulma was in the floor playing with Baby Trunks.  
  
"Did you have a good shower?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "'Was Okay." He answered wearily. As he was eating he averted his pupils to Bulma and noticed that even though she was laughing and playing with the baby, she still didn't seem like herself. She seemed the way she'd seemed before the Cell Games had started. He wanted to ask Bulma what was the matter, but didn't. He just stared at her.  
  
Bulma finally looked up and met his gaze. "Something wrong?" She asked, starting to get up.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Oh, no. Nothing's a problem." He responded. "But I have been noticing . . . changes . . . in you ever since Cell was found. Your . . . mating . . . hasn't been quite the same."  
  
Bulma nodded. "Because I've been quite aware that something is bothering YOU, Punkin. Something is bothering you very bad." She walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
Vegeta flinched a little bit under her touch. He sighed and bent his head back as she started to massage his tense shoulders. And boy, were they tense. All he could think about was Kakarott and Gohan.  
  
"You know, Vegeta . . . You're so high-strung about many things." Bulma started. "All someone has to do is state their opinion and you go all out on them. But you did it particularly bad yesterday when I was trying to talk to you about what was making you act like such a bastard."  
  
Vegeta scowled and jerked his body away from her touch. *I could shut you up with one ki blast . . . * He thought. But instead he just said, " This conversation is done." and stood up.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No . . . I mean--yes." Vegeta mumbled. Before Bulma could ask him what she said he was out of the kitchen and back outside in the Gravity Room.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Several weeks later, sparks were coming back into Bulma and Vegeta's sex life, and that was good. But Bulma still knew that Vegeta was bothered by something. He barely spoke to her anymore, even less than he had when he'd first come to live at Capsule Corp. And he didn't even acknowledge that Trunks even existed. The most he talked about Trunks was saying,'Shut that brat up!' or, 'Shut up, you freaking brat!' nothing ever more. And he never would kiss Bulma or hold her like he used to. Everytime she tried to scoot in his lap, he'd complain and tell her to 'go to bed if she wanted to lay on something.'  
  
This particular day, Bulma couldn't even ask him what he wanted for dinner and he'd get all mad like she'd done something wrong to him. He even slapped her once, and she had a large purple whelp across her cheek showing where it'd happened. But she didn't blame Vegeta. She blamed whatever was blocking his mind like that. And she was bound to make it stop blocking his mind. She'd help him, because, after all, that's what wives were meant to do, right? She decided to make him a HUGE meal, because the way to a saiyan's heart was through his stomach. So, she got to work on baking.  
  
Vegeta was in the bathroom, shaving, when he smelt something delicious wafting up from the kitchen. Drool immidiantly started spilling from his mouth, and his eyes began to water. He just HAD to follow that delicious smell! He finished up shaving, washed his face, and then started down the stairs towards the smell. *That just CAN'T be Bulma or her mother's food. It smells too good! * He thought. But, of course, when he came into the kitchen he found Bulma was cooking it.  
  
"Buh-Hulma . . . That's YOUR food that smells so good?" He asked. He sat down at the table and wiped the drool from his lips.  
  
"Yes, it is my food. Does it come to you as a surprise or anything?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta just shrugged. "Yes, a little. You usually ARE a horrible cook."  
  
Just after Vegeta said this Baby Trunks came crawling up to him. "Da-Da!" He babbled, and pulled himself up with the help of Vegeta's spandex.  
  
"Go away, brat." Vegeta grumped to the baby. He shook his leg, which caused the baby to topple on its butt. Trunks started to whimper.  
  
"Don't you think you should pick him up or something, love? I can't because I'm trying to cook." Bulma said.  
  
"There's no way that I'll pick him up. Babies are discusting things. How can YOU even stand to hold anything that pisses on itself, drools everywhere, and picks its nose? That's discusting!" Vegeta said, wrinkling his nose.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Whatever, Vegeta. Whatever floats your boat." She came over and placed a big, juicy ham in front of her husband. She immediantly saw drool start to pool from his mouth.  
  
"Th-This is ju-hust for ME?" He asked, drool plopping to the table cloth.  
  
"Yes. Now eat it up. I thought that maybe it would make you feel better. But be sure you use your silverware, dear." She handed Vegeta a fork and a knife. Vegeta started to eat it in polite little bites without even thanking Bulma for making it for him.  
  
"Vegeta, is that making you feel better?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "Well, it's sure soothing my hunger pangs." He said quietly. "If you count that for something it's making better."  
  
Bulma stamped her foot. "No, I mean your problem! You know, you got all upset when Trunks said something and you came storming inside? Is that starting to suside?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, but did nothing else. He didn't speak a word; he just kept on eating.  
  
Bulma ignored Trunks's growing cries and placed her hands on her husband's shoulders, and crouched over him. "I think I know what you were so upset about for so long Vegeta. It was about our baby wasn't it? You're jealous of Goku, because Gohan is so strong. You wish that Baby Trunks could be like that, too. You wish that Trunks could be stronger than Gohan."  
  
Vegeta stopped short in eating. "What?" He demanded.  
  
"That's your problem isn't it? If that is your problem, there's a very simple solution for it." Bulma continued.  
  
Vegeta was listening to her, with a frown on his face. *Shit, this woman knows the answers to everything. * He thought.  
  
"Maybe . . . You should TRAIN Trunks. I wouldn't have a problem with it, Vegeta, really. As long as you were to wait until he was six years old. That's just five years, hon. Then you could start to train him as much as you want, and I wouldn't give you any hassle. As long as you weren't to hit him, or put him under immense levels of gravity, Okay? Does that sound good to you? We can even write it down so I won't forget that I said it if I start to change my mind." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta's face slowly broke into a smile. "Really?" He asked.  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded, kissing his neck. "Really." She answered.  
  
Vegeta stood up, whirled around, and without even thinking about his pride, he hugged his woman with all of the strength he found inside of himself. "Yes, Yes, I will wait until Trunks is six years old, and then I'll train him." He said. "And he'll be stronger than Kakarott's brat ever was at that age."  
  
Bulma smiled a little bit. Finally, she would get Vegeta into spending more time around his son! "And maybe Vegeta, if you're nice to him from now on until he's six, he might find it actually EXITING to want to train with you!"  
  
Vegeta just released her out of his hug and lumbered up the stairs.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________  
  
end of chapter twenty-seven  
  
Gee, this story is getting long! this is probably the halfway point, LOL! Maybe a bit more. Anyways, in the next chapter, it's five years later and it's Trunks's sixth birthday, and Vegeta and Bulma have him a party, and Vegeta starts to train him. Not as action-packed as the previous like . . . ten chapters, but at least we're past the Cell saga and into the fun stuff again! Bye-Bye!  
  
luv, luvssaintbernards.  
  
P.S-PLEASE REVIEW AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE! 


	28. 5 Years Later

Chapter the twenty-eighth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
It was five years later in the Breifs household. Vegeta was now thirty- nine, and Bulma was thirty-eight. Despite the aging Bulma and Vegeta had been doing; none of them seemed to be aging faster than their son.  
  
It was Trunks's sixth birthday. He held a striking resemblance to Vegeta. He had a bowl haircut now, and no longer wore that ugly kitty hat. He had grown to be a rather cute child unless you didn't count the fits he threw. And, of course, as Vegeta's birthday present to his son today, he'd start to teach him how to train. But for now was his son's party.  
  
They'd invited Trunks's friend Goten. Goten was the son that Chi-Chi had gotten pregnant with right before Goku died. He was five years old and was an exact replica of Goku. The people they'd invited were Chi-Chi (now husbandless) Gohan, Goten, Krillin, #18 (whom Krillin had married not too long after Cell was killed, and was now eight months pregnant with a female baby whom they had decided to name Maron.), Yamcha, Puar, Tien (Eww), Chiatzou, and Piccolo.  
  
Vegeta wasn't too happy with this party. Of course he was very happy that his son was turning six and that today was the day he'd get to train him, but there was also the thing of so many people coming over to HIS house. And most of them he wasn't fond of. The only one he was even slightly cool with was Piccolo.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, lighten up." Bulma said. She had cut her hair off, and it now looked similar to her son's, except it was blue and Trunks's was lavender. "You may not like all of these people being over but just look on the bright side. After they are to leave, you and Trunks can go and start your training together in the Gravity Room!"  
  
Trunks ran up to Vegeta. "Is it going to be hard, Dad?" He asked.  
  
Vegeta smirked at the child. HIS child, the child that he'd hated so much when he was inside of Bulma. But now, he had to say that he had bonded with the little bastard baby. "No, not really. Not for you, anyway. It'll be hard for me to have to stay on such weak levels of gravity for you."  
  
Trunks laughed. "I can take the Gravity that you train on, Dad!"  
  
Vegeta just shook his head and stood up, knocking Trunks off of him. "Bulma, when are these people supposed to be over here? I need to get prepared." He griped, running a hand nervously through his soft black hair.  
  
Bulma looked at her watch. "About two-o-clock, which is an hour away. Vegeta, I want you to go and take a shower and get dressed. Trunks, come here and I'll give you a bath."  
  
Vegeta grumbled something horrible as he stomped up the stairs. "Why is it always HER ordering ME around? Why I outta—" He dug some clothes out of his dresser and went into the bathroom.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Vegeta was done taking his shower, he stepped out clad in a Rugby and some rather loose fitting jeans. He went down the stairs and found Bulma in a red dress with that scarf around her neck (Hiding whatever you want it to hide) and combing out her son's hair. "Bulma, I'm done." He announced. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out some pork chops, licking his chops.  
  
Bulma sprung up. "No sir!" She nagged. She pounced up from her place on the couch and ran over, grabbing Vegeta's pork chops. "I won't have you eating the party food just yet! Wait until everybody gets here."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "I'm hungry NOW, woman, and if I'm hungry NOW than I'll eat NOW!" He grabbed for them, and Bulma put them back in the refrigerator.  
  
"Occupy yourself with something else." Bulma said, hugging him and giving him a short kiss before going over to her son.  
  
"Eww!" Trunks complained. "You kissed Dad!"  
  
Bulma shrugged. "So? He's my husband. You'll do it too when you're older." She continued to comb out his hair.  
  
"Vegeta, if you would, could you wait by the door for the guests?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms. "I don't want to." He protested, but he did it anyway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The first person that Vegeta had to let in was Chi-Chi, Goten, and Gohan.  
  
Chi-Chi stormed in with her normal bitchy mood attached to her, with Goten at her heel and Gohan not far behind.  
  
"Hello, Chi-Chi!" Bulma said.  
  
Chi-Chi gave no response. Instead she sat down on the couch beside Bulma and started rattling things about how 'her husband was dead and it was rude to invite her to this party when she couldn't bring Goku.'  
  
"To tell you the truth, woman, I'm glad your husband's dead. That means he can't be here to bother me." Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma snapped. "Behave yourself!"  
  
Vegeta just went back to sitting by the door, and watched Trunks and Goten run up the stairs to start playing in Trunks's room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Next, Vegeta had to let Krillin in, followed by his wife, who was so big and pregnant that her normally luscious figure was disrupted. Vegeta didn't even say hello to them. He just left that part to his wife.  
  
"Hello, guys!" Bulma said.  
  
Chi-Chi just gave a meek wave at them.  
  
*If you were in a bad mood, you shouldn't have came. *Vegeta thought with a frown on his face. He walked over and sat on the couch before Krillin could.  
  
"Hello, Vegeta!" Krillin tried to say.  
  
"Shut up, munchkin." Vegeta said. He looked at Krillin's wife and almost burst out laughing. "Why, android, have you been eating a lot lately?" He asked.  
  
She frowned daggers at him. "Shut up, Vegeta. I'm PREGNANT." She growled, sitting next to Bulma and complaining about her condition.  
  
"Hang on a second." She said, pausing #18 in the middle of her complaints of 'swollen ankles and eating strange things and throwing up', and she walked up to Vegeta. "Vegeta, CUPCAKE, can you come to the kitchen with me for a second please? I need some help pouring the drinks."  
  
Vegeta just crossed his arms. "No. I don't want to help." He griped, then smirked.  
  
The next thing he knew Bulma had him by the collar of his shirt. "Listen, MISTER, you're coming with me to help with the drinks!" She growled, dragging him into the kitchen and releasing his shirt.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Bulma giggled. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME? What's the matter with you, GRUMPY!" She screeched, poking his chest angrily on the word 'grumpy.'  
  
Vegeta howled with pain and pushed her into the counter. "What do you mean? What did I do?" He asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
  
"You're being entirely rude to the guests! You're not even saying hello to the guests, you called #18 fat and Krillin a munchkin!" Bulma listed. "Now, If you want this to be a good party for not only your son, but for YOU, I suggest you start being nicer, because I'll pop your head off your little shoulders! I'm not going to let you ruin our son's birthday again."  
  
A flashback in Vegeta's mind showed Trunks's last five birthdays.  
  
Flashback, Trunks's second birthday: Vegeta had been hungry all day because Bulma wouldn't let him eat anything before the party. "You'll get full and then not want any of Trunks's cake!" Bulma had said, so Vegeta was stuck hungry while his nagging wife and the rest of the party were outside.  
"I'll just help myself to a little bit of cake. What can it hurt, anyway?" Vegeta asked himself, eyeing the beautiful, delicious looking cake sitting on the mahogany table. He slunk over to the table, sly as a fox, and used a fork to get a little bit off of the corner.  
  
He hadn't expected the cake to be very good; but when he touched it to his tongue he was instantly in heaven. It was luscious! Before he could stop himself, he'd stuck his fist into the cake and started to eat it as polite and as fast as he possibly could.  
  
When he had just finished the cake and was licking his fingers, who should come in but Bulma. "Vuh-Vegeta!" She said, stunned. Her face turned red with anger. "YOU NUMBFUCK! YOU IDIOT! YOU ATE OUR SON'S CAKE!" She was clawing at her hair with anger. "HOW COULD YOU!" She launched herself at Vegeta, where he earned seven scratches on his cheeks and a poked eye before he finally got her off.  
  
Flashback, Trunks's fourth birthday: Vegeta was sitting on the park bench with a bored look on his face, watching Trunks unwrap all of his little birthday presents.  
  
"Yay, a Tonka twuck!" He said, in his childish, squeaky voice.  
  
Vegeta clapped unenthusiastically. *Yay . . . Yay . . . what do I mean YAY? If I were to get a toy for my birthday, I'd kill whoever got it for me! * He thought.  
  
He was watching Trunks unwrap the pair of clothes and electronic go-cart he and Bulma got the child when he felt something heavy fall on his back. "What the fuck?" He exclaimed.  
  
Bulma whipped her head around. "Excuse me, Vegeta?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta shot his hand on his back and searched around, but felt nothing. "Aw well. It was nothing, woman." He exclaimed, and got back to watching without even thinking about the thing that had fallen on his back.  
  
But soon, he felt a funny feeling on his back, like something crawling up it. He just shuddered and kept watching, until he felt whatever it was slide around his side. He knew that nothing was probably there, but he was SURE there was something there when he felt whatever it was slide up his stomach and onto his chest. He decided it would be best to raise his shirt and see what was inside of it, so he did.  
  
Bulma happened to turn her head at that time and see a snake laid across Vegeta's stomach and chest, slithering its tongue in and out. She shrieked. "VEGETA! THERE'S A SNAKE ON YOUR CHEST!" She screamed.  
  
Vegeta grunted with surprise, lunged his hand up under his shirt, and felt its scaly skin. He grabbed it and jerked it out. But, he didn't realize how stupid it was to grab a snake by the tail, because it lunged up and bit him on the face. Instead of celebrating the rest of Trunks's birthday at CC, they had to spend it in the infirmary getting poison drained out of Vegeta.  
  
End of flashbacks.  
  
"Well . . . I may have ruined a few of Trunks's birthdays . . . But not all of them!" Vegeta exclaimed. "And that second one wasn't even my fault."  
  
Bulma shrugged. "You still didn't have to grab the snake by the tail! But, anyway, this has nothing to do with what I'm trying to talk to you about. The point is that I want you to be nice, have fun, and help your son have fun by being positive. If that's too hard, than you need to go upstairs and lock yourself in your room until the party is over."  
  
Vegeta was slowly nodding.  
  
"Do I make myself clear?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta stood there for a minute before answering, 'Yes, woman.'  
  
Bulma smiled and pinched his cheek. "Good. Now, like I said before, help me pour the drinks." She started to pour some fancy wine in the wineglasses.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Trunks! Goten! Come downstairs, it's time to cut the cake!" Bulma yelled up the stairs. After a minute, both Trunks and Goten came bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Yay! Cake cake cake!" Trunks chanted, jumping into his chair. He grabbed the knife. "I'm going to cut it ALL by myself!"  
  
Bulma smiled. "Just keep on dreaming, sweetheart. Vegeta, would you help him cut it?" Bulma asked.  
  
Everyone's head immediately snapped to Vegeta, who was standing leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "What?"  
  
Bulma pointed to Trunks. "Help him cut the cake." She ordered.  
  
Vegeta sneered. "What makes you think I'd want to do that?" He asked. "The little brat might cut me."  
  
Bulma sighed, walked over to Trunks, and started to help him cut it.  
  
"Mommy, did Dad mean to call me a brat? Did he mean it?" Trunks asked innocently, with tears in his eyes.  
  
"No, he didn't mean it honey." She said. "Just come on, cut the cake." She guided the child's hand with the knife to cut the cake, while Vegeta just stared at them with a mean look on his handsome face.  
  
*Aw Well. I'll just eat some, and then I'll feel better, stomach wise also. * He thought. But when he went to sit down, they had other plans.  
  
"Who agrees that my HUSBAND here shouldn't have any cake because of what a bastard he was being to Trunks?" Bulma asked.  
  
Everyone said 'ME!'  
  
Bulma smiled. "Then it's settled. Vegeta can't have any cake or any food until you guys leave. Sorry honey." She walked over to him and patted his head. "I guess you'll have to wait until later, hm?"  
  
Vegeta growled. "You . . . can't . . . do this to . . .me . . ." He mumbled.  
  
Bulma shrugged. "We are, aren't we?" She asked.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta just stood by and watched everybody eat their cake, (Or at least #18 was eating ketchup on top of the cake and drinking pickle juice instead of wine . . . Bulma had told her wine was bad for the baby, but don't you think pickle juice is worse?) with his stomach growling ferociously. But, at least he had a couple of things to be thankful for, number one that the android hadn't flirted with him all evening, number two that he didn't have to sit down with those ungrateful people eating cake in his dining room.  
  
Trunks looked up at his father. "I think Dad should get some cake. He looks very hungry." He remarked.  
  
Bulma laughed. "Well, aren't you even the least bit mad that he didn't help you cut the cake?"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "No. I don't care if he didn't help me, he just needs some cake." The child brought some cake over to his father. "Here."  
  
Vegeta smirked at him. "Thanks, son." He grumped, ruffling his son's lavender hair. He then took a bite of the cake. *I guess he's not such a bad kid after all. Heck, he'd better not be, because I have to train him today. *  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks was done opening his presents, in which he'd received a teddy bear, some toy cars and a race track for them, some clothes, ANOTHER go cart (He'd wrecked the previous one.), and a bunch of other things from his mother that only very rich little boys only get, such as himself. But Trunks was also aware that he did not have a present from Vegeta.  
  
"Dad . . . I don't mean to be rude, but did you get me a present? Mom made you all the other years!" He asked.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Oh, believe me boy, training you is already hard enough. Do you think I'd get you another present?" He asked.  
  
Trunks just ran off with Goten.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Outside, Vegeta was watching his son play the piñata, along with Goten and Gohan, who wasn't really a child anymore.  
  
He crossed his arms and sat in one of the lawn chairs, sighing and swirling his martini. He was thinking about how he really needed someone to talk to when who should come over there but #18, waddling like pregnant women usually do. She sat down by Vegeta.  
  
"Hello, Princey!" She said. "I haven't got to talk to you all day. "  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Oh, well isn't that the pits?" He sarcastically said. "Why do you want to talk to me anyway? In case you haven't noticed, I really don't want to talk to you right now."  
  
The sad look on the gorgeous woman's face only lasted for a second. "What, you don't want to talk to me just because I don't have my pretty figure anymore? No worries, because I'll gain it back after Maron is born."  
  
"That's what you are naming your baby? What's wrong with you and Krillin? Were you two on the pipe when you decided what to name her?" Vegeta laughed. He could tell that making people mad wasn't the way to get them to go away, especially people like HER. Instead she'd just stay longer and longer, and irritate the snot out of him like she'd done so many times before.  
  
"Well what kind of a name is TRUNKS, Vegeta? TRUNKS? That's an article of clothing!"  
  
"Well, Maron is the name of the woman that your Krillin used to be engaged to!"  
  
They both froze for a second.  
  
"And . . . besides, I didn't even want to name the baby Trunks."  
  
"Well, you know what, I didn't wanna name this baby Maron."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Well, bye Vegeta." #18 said, getting up and leaving. "I was going to try and give you some company because you looked so bored, but I guess we can just forget about that, now can't we?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, frowning at her. But didn't he frown at everybody? He watched her walk off, and then sighed a deep and heavy sigh.  
  
"BULMA! MAKE EVERYBODY GO HOME, I THINK IT'S TIME THAT I GOT TO TRAINING OUR SON!" He yelled down the yard at Bulma, who was helping Trunks bust a piñata. He saw her get mad for a second, then she just dropped what she was doing and began to usher everyone to their cars.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I hope that you're happy, Vegeta." Bulma growled. "Just when me and Trunks were having the best time, who should cut in but old grumpy here."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "It's time to start training my son, so I wanted them to leave. There was no hard feelings involved." He walked over to his son. "Are you ready to start?"  
  
Trunks didn't look too well.  
  
"Is something the matter, son?" Vegeta asked, not exactly in a comforting matter. More in an angry one.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yeah. I think I ate too much cake." He groaned, clutching his stomach.  
  
*This can't be happening! * Vegeta thought, his hair sticking up just a bit more. "Son, you're lying, right?" He asked.  
  
His question was answered when Trunks threw up on his shoes.  
  
LOL! Like this chapter? In the next chapter, after logging away some comforting words in bed made by Bulma, Vegeta irritates the snot out of Trunks while he gets over his illness from eating too much, because he can't wait to train him! And, Bulma gets fed up with it all!  
  
Luv, luvssaintbernards 


	29. Vegeta has to take care of Bulma

Chapter the twenty-ninth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
"YUCCCCCCCCKKKK!"  
  
Vegeta's statement of disgust ran throughout the Breifs' household. "Ew! He threw up on my shoes!" Vegeta exclaimed in disgust, stomping his feet. "Do something Bulma!"  
  
But, instead of helping her hubby, Bulma picked her son up and ran with him to the bathroom.  
  
"Bulma, you idiot! Come back here and help me!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"OH, VEGETA, SHUT UP! IF YOU'RE SO HELPLESS, I'LL BE BACK THERE IN A MINUTE! JUST LET ME TAKE CARE OF OUR SON!"  
  
Vegeta heard a little bit of gagging coming from Trunks. "Disgusting little worm." He growled, sitting on the couch and staring at his puke-drenched shoes. He was about to take them off but could not bring himself to do it. He just sat there until Bulma wondered in and saw him sitting there, after putting Trunks to bed with a puke bucket.  
  
"Well, get up and come here." She ordered, gesturing with her finger.  
  
Vegeta got up, hearing and feeling the disgusting squelch of his shoes when he stood on them. "Yuck." He groaned again, and followed her into the bathroom.  
  
Bulma made him sit on the toilet seat, and took his shoes off. When she saw the look of sadness and anger on his face she immediately felt sorry for her husband. "Oh, Vegeta . . . Don't feel bad! It wasn't his fault he got sick and therefore can't train with you . . ."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "I think he ate that much cake on purpose, so that he wouldn't have to train with me." He griped. "I think that—"  
  
"Shh, shh, shh!" Bulma ordered. "I'm not going to let you start blaming Trunks. Just accept the fact, get over it, please, and wait until Trunks is better. You don't have to start training him TODAY."  
  
Vegeta just got up and walked off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night, Vegeta was laying in bed all covered up next to Bulma, who was reading with her book light. Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
Bulma looked over at him. "I'm sorry. Do you want to go to bed, honey?" She asked, getting ready to give him his kiss.  
  
Vegeta pushed her face away. "No, I'm not ready to go to bed yet. I just got a little uncomfortable thinking about Trunks, and how he got sick . . . Thinking about what a coincidence it was." He exclaimed. "How come he had to get sick the day I was going to train him? I think he did it on purpose!"  
  
Bulma put her finger on his lips. "Shh, shh, shh! What did I tell you about that! It's not Trunks's fault. If you go around putting the blame on people, what kind of a miserable person would you be, hm, Punkin?"  
  
"I already am a miserable person."  
  
Bulma shrugged. "Well . . . even If you are, this is probably why." She ran a hand through his hair, then turned off her book light, and put up her book. She lay down and wrapped one of her arms around Vegeta, noticing Vegeta wrap one of his arms around her, too. She was glad that things were happy again, even after the Cell saga and the episode where Vegeta had left her. But they didn't seem so happy together while they were around everyone else.  
  
"I hope that Trunks is all right tomorrow, so that I can start to train him." Vegeta said, slowly stroking Bulma's back.  
  
"He probably won't be, but, who's saying? If he IS, than you can begin training him!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"You're not helping much woman. Everything you say seems to be negative. You think that he won't be better, don't you?"  
  
Bulma shrugged. "Well, uh . . . If you feel so bad about it, why don't you go and check on him? If he's awake, you can ask him how he is. How does that sound, hm? Maybe he just needs you to be around him more, and he'll be happier than ever to train with you whenever he's well again." She said, pinching Vegeta's cheek affectionately. "And besides, I'm tired of getting up to check on him."  
  
Vegeta didn't move. He didn't say anything; the only thing that he did was move in closer to Bulma.  
  
Bulma snuggled her head underneath Vegeta's chin like she used to do and kissed his chest. "Our son is growing up." She breathed, then fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The next day Vegeta ventured to Trunks's bedside. "Hey, son, are you doing any better yet?" He asked his child, sitting by him rudely, not noticing that Trunks had been trying to sleep. He didn't ask quite all with concern, he just wanted to start training the little brat.  
  
Trunks stretched his arms above his head. "I'm not throwin' up anymore but I'm all sore and I feel bad." He stated; yawning and closing his burning eyes. But Vegeta was still very persistent on getting to train today, so he didn't leave. "I'm goin' to sleep now." Trunks said.  
  
Vegeta just sat there. "That's nice. Do you think you can train right now?" He asked. *You'd better be able to train now, because if you're not . . . *  
  
Bulma walked in about that time, seeing Trunks trying to sleep and Vegeta keeping on poking into his business. "Vegeta! Get up and leave him alone! He's still sick!" She ordered, in a firm voice.  
  
"No, he said he's not puking anymore!"  
  
"But he's still running a fever. Get your ass up and do something else, maybe wash the dishes for me or something, just stop bothering our son." Bulma ordered. She gave Trunks a Squeeze-it and then beckoned Vegeta to come with her out of the room. "Come on Vegeta. Now."  
  
Vegeta cussed at her a few times but got up just as well, dragging his feet after her. He sat at the kitchen table and watched Bulma wash the dishes.  
  
"#18 invited us to her baby shower, Punkin." Bulma said as she washed the dishes. "She said it's a little bit late, but she wanted us to come."  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "That's nice." He scowled, taking a drink of his coffee.  
  
"Its tomorrow, and I can't come if Trunks is still sick."  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
Bulma smiled at him. "Please?" She asked, walking over to him with soapy hands. "She enjoys talking to you, and—"  
  
"Bulma, I'm going to be busy training Trunks tomorrow. I'll have no time to go to that slut woman's house. Besides, even if I do go and you're not there to monitor her and I, she'll hit on me like she used to. You know these things." Vegeta said, pushing her away because he didn't want her to touch him with her soapy hands.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Come on Vegeta, stop being such a grumpy guss! She's married now, and married women don't hit on men. Now that she has commitment and actually has feelings, she'll feel guilty for Krillin if she does. Now come on, please go!"  
  
Vegeta just growled, and threw his coffee mug into the sink full of soapy water. "I'll think about it, woman. But I'm not promising anything. If Trunks is better tomorrow, I'm staying home. I don't need to waist my time over at her and Krillin's shack."  
  
Bulma scowled. "That's not nice, Vegeta. Anyway, if you DO go, be sure to behave yourself. I'm going to call Chi-Chi before you go and tell her to watch your behavior, and if she tells me you were mean, then I'll punish you when you get home."  
  
Vegeta just rolled his eyes at her and walked outside on the balcony to think about what a bitch he thought that she was.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
That night as Vegeta lay in bed and waited for Bulma to come up to give him his kiss, he heard wrenching noises from the bathroom downstairs with his sensitive ears. He groaned. "Well son of a bitch! He's throwing up again!" He cursed, kicking his feet. "I'll never have a break! And now, not only can I not train him tomorrow, I have to go to that slut woman's baby shower!"  
  
He got up and ran downstairs, but when he looked at Trunks, Trunks looked perfectly fine. He was sitting up in bed and playing with his trucks. He was all sweaty and it looked like his fever had broken, for he no longer had the red rims under his eyes or the blotchy and colorless skin. Vegeta stood at Trunks's doorway, utterly puzzled.  
  
Trunks looked up. "Oh, Hey Dad. I feel much better now." He said, continuing to play with his trucks. When Vegeta didn't leave, he said, "Would you like to play highway with me? It's really fun, and it gets sort of boring when Mom's not playing it with me."  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Uh, I think I'll pass. Did you just throw up?" He asked.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Nope. I haven't thrown up since last night." He made two of the trucks crash into each other.  
  
"But I just heard someone throw up, I swear it!" Vegeta argued, stomping a foot.  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Wasn't me. Maybe it was Mom, Grandma or Grandpa."  
  
With this thought, Vegeta dashed from Trunks's room and down to the bathroom. "Oh Jesus, no!" He cursed. He didn't want Bulma to get sick, because then instead of training Trunks he'd have to take care of HER. But at least he wouldn't have to go to the slut woman's baby shower.  
  
He swung open the bathroom door and saw Bulma crouched over the toilet.  
  
"CRAAAAAPPPPP!"  
  
Bulma looked up from puking. She wiped her mouth off with the back of a hand. "Oh, hey Vegeta! Guess what! I guess this means you don't have to go to the baby shower!"  
  
Vegeta just kept staring at her. "T-Trunks is not sick anymore. So tomorrow, I can—"  
  
"Oh, no you can't Mr.! You have to take care of me AND Trunks, because my parents will be gone tomorrow." She slowly stood up and brushed her hair back. "I guess it wasn't the cake, huh?" She then collapsed on Vegeta and hugged him, almost causing him to fall on his ass because of her throwing her weight on him. "Vegeta, could you carry me up to bed, and then fix me a puke bucket?"  
  
Vegeta slowly nodded. "Uh . . . sure." He said, picking her up baby-style and starting to carry him to her room. He flashed a look of hatred at Trunks as he passed the room, but Trunks was paying no attention. He was still playing with his trucks.  
  
Vegeta threw Bulma on the bed and covered her up, then wet a rag and put it on her head. "There." He grumped, and threw his own self on the bed next to her.  
  
"~ Vegeta, you're forgetting something! ~" Bulma taunted.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You have to fix me a puke bucket, remember?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta growled and kicked his feet. "Fine, how do I do it, woman?" He asked.  
  
Bulma smiled a little bit. "Just go and get a bucket from under the kitchen, then fill it half-full with cool water, then bring it here and set it next to my bed, all right, honey?"  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Fine." He got up and went down to the kitchen.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
All that night, Vegeta had to listen to Bulma puking next to him, and had to get up and go to Trunks whenever he called Bulma because he was thirsty or too scared to go to the bathroom by himself. In the morning, Vegeta was still asleep at 12:00 noon when he felt Bulma shaking him awake from next to him. His eyes popped open, and he saw his normally beautiful wife looking haggard and worn.  
  
"Vegeta . . . can you bring me the thermometer and something to eat?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta scrubbed at his eyes with his hands, then sat up in just his underwear. "Okay, woman. What do you want to eat?" He tried to hide the irritance in his voice.  
  
Bulma thought. "Can you bring me some crackers and some soup? There is a can of tomato soup in the cabinet, and it tells you on the can how to make it. You know where the crackers are, and the thermometer is in the cabinet."  
  
Vegeta started to get up and head to the kitchen. He heard Bulma yell, 'THANK YOU, VEGGIE!' as he went down the hall.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When Vegeta got down to the kitchen, Trunks was sitting at the table and waiting for him. He was clutching his stomach like it was hurting or something.  
  
"Are you about to do the Technicolor yawn again?" Vegeta asked. "Because if you are—"  
  
"No, I'm hungry. Mom always gets my food for me. Can you get me some cereal?" Trunks asked. "Please?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "Okay." He said, still wondering why Bulma wanted something to eat when she was puking her guts up. He got some cereal, a bowl, and the milk out for Trunks and handed it to him. "You know how to do this, don't you?" He asked.  
  
Trunks shrugged. "I guess so, but Mom always does it for me . . ."  
  
"Well, it's time you became a man." Vegeta grumped, grabbing the can of soup out of the cabinet and looking at the instructions. It looked like it took a while. He groaned. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath. Just as he mumbled this he heard the can of milk spill a little bit. He whipped his head around, and there was a little bit of milk on the table.  
  
"It's too heavy, Dad." Trunks complained. "Can you pour it in the cereal?"  
  
"I'm not a goddamned octopus, I can only do one thing at a time." Vegeta growled. "Wait for a second." He started to make the soup, being very careful not to spill it. He didn't even know how, so he didn't know how it would taste. The woman should be grateful he was doing it at all. When he put it in the microwave he came over to Trunks and poured the milk for him. "There. Happy now?" He asked.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Vegeta just grunted and grabbed the crackers out of the cabinet for Bulma. "Where's the medicine cabinet, boy?" He asked.  
  
Trunks pointed. "Right there." He said. He dug into his cereal and started to eat it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta finally finished making the soup, and he brought it and the thermometer up to his wife. She had been lying in bed and looking at the doorway, waiting for Vegeta to come back up.  
  
"Hi Vegeta! It took you long enough." She said.  
  
Vegeta put the tray of food on the nightstand, and then turned to go back out and go downstairs with Trunks.  
  
"Wait, Vegeta, don't you want to stay up here and sleep some more? I probably won't need anything else for a while, so—" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta whirled around. "What's the point? You already woke me up, and I don't think I could possibly go back to sleep now."  
  
Bulma smiled at him. "Oh, come on Vegeta! I just want you to stay in here with me, because I'm lonely! Trunks will be O.K by himself, so there's no need to worry about him. Just come here. I need some cuddling."  
  
Vegeta scoffed.  
  
"Please?" Bulma asked him, outstretching her arms.  
  
Vegeta sighed and walked over to the bed, where he lay down next to Bulma and snuggled up into her side. "There, that better, woman?" He asked.  
  
Bulma stroked his hair. "Much." She said, wrapping her arm around his body and hugging him up closer. "But you do know that you're probably going to start throwing up from being this near to me, don't you?" She asked him.  
  
Vegeta's breathing stopped all of the sudden. "Whuh-WHAT?!" He asked.  
  
Bulma giggled. "Oh, Vegeta, I was just kidding. You're a full-blooded saiyan so you probably won't get this. After all, you always told me that Saiyan's couldn't get sick, and I think I believe you."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Shut up." He growled, closing his eyes to go back to sleep, or to at least try it.  
  
Bulma looked down at her husband. *Pathetic son of a bitch. * She thought with a smile. It was hard to believe that she loved this man after all he'd put her through over the years. He'd left her, tried to kill her, got her almost killed about a thousand times by his stupidity . . . falling in love with him in the first place had been a mistake. But, it had happened, and now she couldn't live without loving the man.  
  
As Vegeta was on the brink of sleep he heard a bunch of things breaking downstairs. His head snapped up.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, will you go and see what that was?" Bulma asked her husband.  
  
Without answering Vegeta got out of bed and slumped downstairs, not knowing what to expect but not caring on the other hand. When he got downstairs he saw that Trunks had knocked a bunch of stuff off the cabinet.  
  
"Trunks, you little tart!" Vegeta yelled at his son. "Now Bulma's gonna make me clean that up! Get your ass up there with your mother!" He pointed a finger up the stairs.  
  
"But Dad . . . I don't want to go up there with Mom. She's boring!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"And why am I any better?"  
  
"Because . . . You're a boy, like me." Trunks said. "And you're going to train with me tomorrow, right? So I want to spend time with you."  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. "Well . . . I'll be back up there with Bulma in a minute and you can watch us kiss." He said. "Now get up there like I ordered you to before I blow your sorry little head off."  
  
Trunks took off up the stairs like Vegeta had told him to.  
  
Sighing, Vegeta bent down on his hands and knees in the puddle of milk that Trunks had knocked off. "Little asshole." Vegeta muttered. He grabbed a big old rag and started to wipe up the puddle of milk. Just as he was doing this, one of the family dogs came up and decided to give him a big, sloppy kiss on the side of the face.  
  
"Yuck! Foolish animal!" Vegeta growled, shooting the animal with a ki blast. He wasn't in the mood to put up with anyone or anything right now. He just wanted to get back upstairs and go to sleep!  
  
When he was finally done, Vegeta went back upstairs to the scene of Bulma and Trunks playing a little game. He didn't know what it was, nor did he care. "Out of my spot, Trunks." He ordered. He saw his son climb on top of Bulma and hug her.  
  
"You're mean to Trunks, Veggie. What makes you think I should be nice to you if you're going to act at Trunks this way?" Bulma asked playfully.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked. "Woman, I treat Trunks this way because he needs to learn discipline if he'll ever be any good training with me." Vegeta responded. He climbed into bed next to Bulma and his son. "Tomorrow is when we'll most likely start training, right? You're not going to be sick anymore?"  
  
Bulma smiled a little bit at her handsome husband. "I'll try, sweetheart. A night of good rest should see me better. I'm already feeling just a little bit improved." She tangled her hand in his mess of black hair, the way she usually did. She then bent down and kissed him. "I love you." She said.  
  
Vegeta's face grew bright red at Trunks's response to this.  
  
"EWW!" He shouted, making a god-awful face. "You kissed Dad, Mommy! That's gross!" He said in true child-like fashion.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Daddy didn't seem to mind it, now did he?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta stayed real quiet on this subject. "Uh . . . Trunks, tomorrow morning I expect you to be up bright and early, because if I check on your mother and she's better, we're heading straight out to the Gravity Room. Okay?" He said, in not exactly a fatherly tone. More of an ordering tone, that said, 'Or else.'  
  
Trunks nodded. "Okay Dad." He said, wrapping his short arms around his mother's body. "I'm gonna be just as strong as you are, right?"  
  
Vegeta smirked as he remembered Trunks's future self; the person who had almost came out on top.  
  
"I guess so." He responded, crossing his arms behind his head and laying on them. *Tomorrow. Tomorrow I have to start putting up with a little brat. * He thought.  
  
Bulma scowled at him as if she had read his very thoughts. "Vegeta, it won't be that hard I'm sure. Trunks is a good child, aren't you Trunks?"  
  
Trunks didn't answer. He had fallen asleep on top of his mother.  
  
Bulma slowly put the sleeping child next to her, making sure he was snug and would not fall off of the bed. She then turned to Vegeta and kissed his forehead. "You may not want to admit it, but I can tell that you cannot wait until training time tomorrow!" She exclaimed, tousling his hair. "You'd just better hope that you don't end up sick, huh?"  
  
Vegeta grumbled something horrible. "I won't. Saiyans don't get sick with common human viruses." He explained. "Saiyans are mighty."  
  
"Oh, then how come you were sick that one time when you accepted my proposal? Remember that, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta knew exactly what Bulma wanted him to remember from that experience. He snorted with laughter a little bit. "Yes. How could I forget, you sicko?" He asked, rolling over and facing his wife. Over the last five years, the bond between Bulma and he had gotten stronger. Now Vegeta was finally able to admit in his mind that he did love Bulma, and that nothing would ever change that. I'm not saying he WANTED to love her, though. Every day he thought himself even more of a weaker person for even falling for a human in the first place. But, it had happened, and now there was no turning back. No turning back when you'd already had a son whom you'd grown very attached to.  
  
Yes, he'd hated Trunks when he was a baby. But now, he'd have to say that he felt some affection for the little parasite.  
  
"What would you do if you were to end up sick now, Vegeta?" Bulma asked with an evil grin. "Trunks IS half saiyan, and he got sick . . ."  
  
"It was the weaker half that made him get sick." Vegeta grumbled. "And because I don't even have a stomach ache, I can bet it to you that I'm not going to start throwing up." He then sat up and shook his head, untousling his hair. "And I don't care. You know how important my daily training is to me; that I train when sick or in health."  
  
He then stood up to walk out and leave his wife and son in the room all alone, so that he could go downstairs and do some of the things that men didn't do when there wives or sons weren't around. (And NO, I do not mean taking a walk with himself! Don't YOU wonder what men do when their families aren't around if you're female like I? )  
  
"Vegeta, be sure to come back up here to bed at 12:00 tonight. I don't like having a grumpy Veggie, especially one who is going to train my son. I know how you lose your temper sometimes."  
  
Vegeta just scoffed and walked out of the room. He wasn't going to beat his own son . . . Unless the situation properly called for it. Unless Trunks just would not train good no matter what he did.  
  
Couldn't think of a way to end this chapter . . . so I just ended it there! Next chapter, Vegeta and Trunks begin training and it's a little bit too hard for Trunks to handle . . . too hard from the Gravity level and the way Vegeta likes to teach! And, Trunks has several misadventures with his father while trying to learn how to fly! Please Review, please?!  
  
Luv, Luvssaintbernards 


End file.
